Hart of a Kinsella
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: AU story! At the age of 28 Wade makes the decision to move from New York, the only place he knew as home; to manage the Rammer Jammer in Bluebell, Alabama. He has given himself a year to either buy the place or move back to NY. Getting tangled up with the pretty town doctor and the chance of losing his heart in the process were never part of his plan. Main story to Like a Dream.
1. Bluebell

**I am happy to see you liked the prequel to this one. You don't have to read it to know what is going on in this one. However, please do check it out as I have a few more chapters that will follow along with this story told from Jesse's point of view.**

 **I have until chapter 8 done, as that is the current chapter I am working on. They just need to be edited. If there is anything from season 1 that you want to see, let me know and I will work it into the story. I do plan on doing all four seasons, within this story and then some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie or the characters or even the places within Bluebell. And if something like this has been done already, I do not mean to rip your idea off and I do hope that the idea and the story turn out to be different.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is what you wanted, dude. You can do this," Wade told himself, looking around the empty establishment, letting a low sigh out.

Looking around he was rethinking the whole move. It wasn't that he felt at home in the city; the city was just a place where he lived all of his 28 years of his life. He was ready for a change, and he searched for a bar to own, because that was what he wanted more than anything else. He had started by looking for a place in New York but that had been a complete bust, so he broadened his search. He came across Bluebell when George told him about the little town when they were at the gym.

He had met George at the gym; weeks after George moved to the city and a week later George had stumbled into the bar which Wade worked at and a friendship was born with the bartender and the lawyer. They talked about an array of things, and he had learned about the football legend who lived in the little town, and that made him think that he could give the town a chance. He wasn't one that needed people around him, but the idea of having a friend in the place he was moving to, eased him just a little bit; it wouldn't have mattered if he didn't know anyone he still would've made the move, but if it wasn't for George, he would still be stuck in his rut back in New York.

That's how he found himself standing in the middle of the Rammer Jammer as a manager. He wasn't going to buy until he figured out if he could settle down in the tiny town and call it home. He didn't want to be stuck somewhere he didn't like. And after his talk with Wally, he had learned that as much as the guy was ready to sell his place and move into retirement, he just wasn't ready quite yet and the arrangement worked out for the both of them. He would give it a year and see where it was he stood on the tiny town.

Locking the place up, he walked the empty streets of Bluebell. He found that it was rather shocking to see since it was barely 10:30 at night. The stores he had passed were closed for the night. Wally told him that the Rammer Jammer stays open later, but he wanted to do business with no prying eyes to see what was going on and Wade really liked that idea of it all. He did notice that a light was on at the law firm; he had half a mind to enter and chill with George for a few minutes, but he kept walking, noticing that the practice was still open. He stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to ignore the pretty brunette that was pacing around in front of the practice trying to please whoever was on the other end of the phone call. He gave her a smile and a nod as he passed by, she had returned his smile with a wave, getting tossed back into what looked like a disagreement with whomever it was she was talking to. Seeing her, he thought that maybe the town wouldn't be so bad after all.

The town was quiet, and he didn't think he was enjoying it as much as he had thought he would. He was so use to some sort of noise going on around him at all times of the day, that now he could actually hear the static in his ears, and that did frighten him just a little. For so long he wanted to be away from the noise that plagued his mind and now that he had just that, he didn't think he would ever grow use to it.

He tried to remember what Lavon had told him when he showed up at his door earlier in the evening, when he walked up the steps to the gate house. He had wanted to curse George out when he showed up at Lavon's door, and Lavon had no idea that he was coming in, knew he would be there because he had the gate house ready to be lived in for him, just wasn't aware of when Wade would be getting in. But after that brief awkwardness, he did form a bond of friendship with the guy.

He grabbed a beer from his fridge, tossing the cap in the garbage as he walked outside and sat on his porch watching the night sky as crickets and frogs filled the void of the noise he was so accustomed to. For the first time since he was a little kid, he was starting to become bored; he was so use to being on the go all the time, that getting a chance to rest wasn't heard of for him, and that he had the chance to sit back, relax and enjoy everything around him; he was liking it, but it was on the boring side of things to him.

With his beer half gone, he grabbed his guitar something he didn't have much time to do in the city in the last five years. Music had been his dream at one point in his life, now it wasn't so much a dream but just a hobby he was going to pick back up again now that he was going to have time on his hands. His fingers stilled on the chords when he heard a car pull up; he was going to go in when he heard the voices start to carry, but he went against that because if they had wanted to keep whatever was going on between them a secret they would've done so in the carriage house and not outside where everyone around the place which was just him and maybe Lavon if he was outside could hear, he even argued with himself that they might not have known he was there, but he wasn't doing anything wrong; he was just enjoying the peaceful night on his front porch.

* * *

Zoe finished wrapping a little girl's wrist up in a pink wrap. "I'll see you in two weeks," she smiled at the little girl.

"Thanks Dr. Wilkes," Suzie said, hugging Zoe heading out to her mom.

Zoe followed behind, filling Suzie's mom in that nothing serious was wrong, and it was only a sprain, and she'd make an appointment to see Suzie again in two weeks, sooner if her wrist started to hurt even more. Wishing them a goodnight, Zoe went to the reception desk to make the appointment before going to clean up her mess in the exam room.

She was the only doctor on for the night. Brick left early with a family emergency involving his youngest daughter, Magnolia. Harley had the day off. Brick Breeland was Zoe's godfather. Harley was her father; she loved him dearly. Her mom, Candice had lived with them until Zoe was 10. Candice had refused to get married and while that had never bothered Zoe because she had both her parent's, and a very happy and warm home filled with love. However, some of that came crashing down when Candice left leaving them behind. She had gone back to New York, to see if she could work things out with her ex. They had worked things out alright when a year later Candace and Ethan were getting married. Zoe had been mad at her for a good six months because her father wasn't good enough for her mother to marry but somehow Ethan had been. After they had gotten married, they moved to Europe, where Zoe kept in contact with her mom through emails. She had spent half her summers in Europe with her mom and stepfather once she turned 16 the previous years her mom had to come to her, Harley's orders since he had legal custody of Zoe.

But she didn't mind; she wouldn't change anything about her past because that made her, Dr. Zoe Wilkes.

"Hello?" Zoe asked answering her cell, too busy cleaning up from the amount of patients who had been in throughout the day, to look to see who was calling.

"Zoe, dear, it's your Mother," Candice told her.

"Hey, Mom," she greeted in the best chipper voice she could muster up after a long day of work. She put the broom away, stepping outside for some fresh air.

She listened as her mom went on about everything that had been going on since the last time they had talked and Zoe spoke up in the right places. She did enjoy talking with her mom, but sometimes it felt more like a hassle than anything.

"You have to come visit; your father should let you off for a few days," was being spoken in her ear a bit of venom sneaking out.

"I can't stop everything to visit you in Italy because you need a shopping trip," Zoe commented with a small laugh.

"Oh my, didn't I mention that Ethan had been offered the head of surgery at Presbyterian hospital in New York?" Candice questioned her daughter. "No? Well, he has and we've moved back to the city; he's willing to let you come do a trial run to see if you can hack it here," she filled her daughter in.

Zoe started to pace in front of the practice at the words she had heard her mom say. The nerve alone at suggesting she leave the practice, the very practice she loved to work at. In the midst of her inner struggle, she noticed a strange man, a good-looking one at that walk by giving her a smile and friendly nod. She smiled back, giving him a little wave, hearing her mother in her ear once more.

"Mom," she sighed into the phone. "I can come for a visit, but I can't stay. I love working at the practice and nothing you say can change that for me. My home is here in Bluebell, and I don't want that to change. I need you to respect that. Just because you didn't find happiness here doesn't mean I haven't found my happiness here," she explained.

"What about a boyfriend, huh?" Candice questioned, dropping everything else her daughter told her.

"I've got to run, but I'll be in touch to let you know when I can make it to New York," she told her mom. "Love you," she quickly told her mom, hanging up before her mom could press her more on a boyfriend.

Pushing things about a boyfriend out of mind, she finished cleaning up, her thoughts on the guy she saw minutes prior. Was he the guy whom Lavon and George had been talking about? Or was he someone else just coming for a visit? She didn't let her mind wander too far away.

Getting home she really wanted to take a nice hot bubble bath, but before that could happen, she heard a car pull up. She groaned seeing just who pulled up.

"What can I do for you Jonah?" Zoe asked from her porch, noticing the lights were on over at the gate house; she had very little time to think about her new neighbor.

"You know what I want, Zo," he stated a little louder than intended. She shook her head. "We were great together."

"We're better as friends, Jonah. We've dated two different times and both times they ended because we don't have that connection, and I can't fake it. We've been over this," she stressed. She didn't find it very amusing when he started to laugh. "What's so dang funny?" She snapped, her voice trailing through the dark and trees.

"I've got a special girl in my life, Zo, but I'm flattered," he told her through his laughter. "I was talking about us working together," he cleared up. "My uncle needs some personal days, and I know that would leave you the only one working with your dad taking off in a few days for his yearly vacation, and I've got the time to stay until one comes back to help you out, if you want," he explained.

"We did make a great team," she offered her embarrassment subsiding. "That would be amazing, Jonah, thank you," she told him, with a smile.

Walking back into the carriage house, she spared a glance over at the gate house, wondering once more if the hunk from earlier was her new neighbor. Shaking those thoughts about her neighbor from her mind, she headed inside for that warm bubble bath, washing the day away.


	2. Kiss you, Marry you

**I am happy to see you all are liking this one. I wanted to address something and figured it would be best to do so here. Letting everyone know. There will be no cheating from Wade or Zoe for that matter as I didn't care for that part. With that being said it doesn't mean things will be smooth sailing for them once they do get together. As for Joel, there will be a little twist involving him in a few chapters. This chapter does hold Wade and Zoe's first meeting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe was in the middle of her shower before going into work, when the power went out. Sighing she grabbed her robe, slipped a pair of flip-flops on and headed across the pond, ready to yell at her new neighbor for blowing the fuse. She stormed up his steps going straight to the door, ready to knock when the door flung open, startling her.

"Well hello," he smirked, stopping short seeing the tiny brunette from last night standing at his door in nothing but a silk robe that clung to her wet frame. "What can I do for ya?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know if Lavon told you about the breaker, but you just blew it," she accused, hands on her hips.

"I've been up for over an hour and the only thing I used was my shower, so don't go accusing me of something that you had done yourself," he spat right back at her. Zoe gasped, narrowing her eyes in on him. She went to tell him how rude he was being when his lips were pressed against hers.

"This isn't that fancy city of yours; you can't go around kissing whomever you feel like kissing!" She yelled at his retreating back, falling back to reality.

"Huh, is that so?" He questioned with a smirk. "I'll remember that for the next time, Princess," he winked, climbing into his car. She glared at him as he sped off.

She waited until he was out of sight before pressing her fingers against her lips. She hadn't felt such a small kiss with that much intensity in well ever.

Trying to push those thoughts from her mind, she walked home, kicking the breaker back in. She had never kicked the breaker before, she was careful what was plugged in and when. Entering the carriage house, she found nothing to be different from any other morning. It had to have been him, but she wasn't going to do anything about it until it happened again.

By the time she got to work, there was already a line of patients to see her. She placed her things in her office upstairs. They had offered to expand on the main floor for her, but she declined because she loved the view of Bluebell from her office window.

"Shula, what can I do for you?" Zoe asked looking over the file.

"I have this rash here," she said remaining mostly silent, which Zoe found weird because it was hard to get Shula to be silent for Zoe to exam her.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" She asked, moving to get a better look at the rash.

"Speaking of lookin' have you seen the new bartender at the RJ?" Shula asked. "He's one hunk of a man," she winked.

"I met him this morning." That was all Zoe was going to share about meeting the newest resident of theirs.

"He didn't have a ring, so maybe you've got yourself a chance at a new boyfriend; we all know you could use one."

Zoe said nothing. She hated how everyone in town was invested in her love life. She did need a guy; it had been a little over a year since her last boyfriend, but she wasn't going to go jump into bed with a stranger because he was good-looking and not married. She didn't know if he was available or not, but she wasn't setting out to make him her boyfriend either.

"Here's a prescription for that rash. If it doesn't go away within the next few days, come back in," Zoe told her, handing the prescription over.

All day with every person that came in, there was a fake illness wrong with them, just so they could question Zoe about Wade, it hadn't taken more than an hour, and she knew the man's name. She was ready to tell her dad that she was headed out early but couldn't do that because she had to suck it up, there was no way around it and because Harley was leaving after her lunch break. It was going to be the first time since she worked at the practice that she would be left in charge and after her talk with Jonah, she had forgotten to ask when he'd be in to help out.

"If you're here to ask me about the new bartender, you can see yourself out," Zoe said over her shoulder, not even bothering to look to see who entered her office.

"Here I thought y'alls were hospitable around these parts," her mystery patient stated a smirk in his voice. "But by all means tell me what you like about this new bartender, but please can you do it while fixing my arm?" He questioned, moving further into her office.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, facing him, cheeks red in embarrassment. Her eyes darting to his lips. Clearing her throat she zoned back in on the topic at hand. "This town, I love 'em, but they get a bit pushy," her blush deepened, looking at his arms. "What happened?" She asked, cleaning the cut up.

"Digging for things in the storage room, a nail jumped right out of the wood and got me," he explained with a shrug. "It wasn't rusty and I've had all my shots," he added on with a playful smirk.

"That's good to know," Zoe smiled at his little joke. "You're going to need stitches."

Wade nodded letting her get to work. "For the record, I figured out how nosey people are when they wouldn't leave me alone about everything," he said lightly, rolling his eyes. Most of that talk was about the doctor in front of him.

"They don't mean any harm," she lightly told him, finishing up with the last of his stitches. She even wrapped his arm up to protect the stitches. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"I'm sure we'll see each other sooner, considering, doc, but I'll be here," he winked, getting up. She blushed, watching him leave, her eyes zoning in on what looked to be a very firm butt.

"You still with us?" Annabeth questioned amused, snapping Zoe from her lustful gaze, moments later. "You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah," Zoe replied, grabbing her purse. "Where's Lemon?" Zoe questioned on the short walk from the practice to the Rammer Jammer.

"She's meeting us there; something went on with her and George," she quickly filled her friend in. She didn't know more than that, so she couldn't clear it up for Zoe.

"I do hope it is nothing bad because I cannot deal with an irate Lemon," Zoe stated, fearing each step she took. Lemon was her friend, her first real friend; they had play dates at the practice back when they were babies, and their bond has only grew. They had their fair share of fights like any sisters did.

"She didn't say, only told me it was urgent and important," AB replied with a shrug.

The rest of the walk was done so in silence. Zoe had started to think about what Lemon had to tell them, but it strayed from thoughts about Lemon and George to thoughts about her sexy neighbor. As much as she could easily jump into bed with him, it just couldn't happen. It wouldn't end well for her. She blushed entering the Jammer catching eyes with the very man she had been thinking about.

"I'm getting married," Lemon blurted out the second they approached the table, a mega watt smile on her face, flashing her engagement ring for friends to see.

"Wow, congratulations!" Zoe told her friend with a genuine smile, hugging Lemon. She was happy for Lemon, she really was, but that had left her as the last one in their little group to get married. There was a sinking feeling in her gut. "I'll get us some drinks," she offered, pushing her way past all the patrons inside to congratulate Lemon.

"You don't seem too thrilled, doc," Wade commented, sitting down a glass of wine. It may have been his first time serving Zoe, but he had heard enough since the place opened to know how much Zoe Wilkes liked her wine.

"I am; those two deserve it and maybe more," Zoe told him taking a long drink from her wine. "The townspeople got to you as well, huh?" She asked with a little smile.

"They seem to love you," he replied with a smile. Looking at her, after kissing her hours prior he could understand why they loved her for. "But there's more to it than they deserve it, so what's going on?" He asked gently, resting his forearms on the counter.

"They really think we'd be good together," she said shaking her head, not sure where those words had been hiding at. "Watching your friends fall in love and marry… I want that, but I haven't been lucky in love," she finished with a soft sigh getting up. "Can I get a round and keep them coming?" She questioned downing the last of her wine, she needed to numb the pain reminding her that she was unlucky and a loser that couldn't find love, forgetting that she still had the rest of the day to be at the practice.

"I'll try my best to keep up," he winked, filling three glasses with wine. "Hey Doc, you'll find that love you're looking for," he told her with a genuine smile.

She returned his smile and walked off to her friends, where they were waiting to ambush her with questions of what was going on with her and the hunk of a bartender.

* * *

"I love that woman." Wade heard turning to look at the mayor. "She's like a little sister, but Lavon Hayes advises you not to go there."

"Why not? You think I'm not good enough for her?" Wade snapped back grabbing his landlord a beer, roughly popping the cap off, the beer foaming over the long neck of the bottle. Being told he wasn't good enough was something he's heard since he was young, because he was a poor boy who didn't have parents. He had lost his mom at an early age, his dad finding homes in bars across the city and his brother leaving the very second he was old enough. The city was hard enough for any person; he was no different.

"Hey now, Lavon, didn't mean that. It's just after your year is up you don't know where your life is going to take you, and I won't let you hurt Zoe in such a way. No one deserves to fall in love with someone only for them to take off and never look back," he explained, getting up. "I can't stop you from doing as you please, but think about it, really think about it, Wade," he finished walking off, leaving Wade some food for thought.

Wade took one look at Zoe and knew he couldn't do that to her. There was a pull to her, but he had to ignore it. He wouldn't hurt her or himself in the process. He didn't know what was ahead of him, but he wouldn't pull Zoe into that mess.

He may have told Zoe he'd keep the drinks coming, but he didn't, switching the wine out for club soda. It was only midday, and she was a doctor; he didn't need for Zoe to be drunk at work and mess something up with a patient. He wouldn't do that to her.

The rest of the day he watched as people came and went, most minding their own business, others asking him questions about his life, and he remained vague on his answers. He was only going to let them know about certain things, and he still wasn't giving them any more fuel for the fire they wanted to start. He didn't trust easily; he was careful when it came to any person.

"You can decline if you want, but I thought there would be no harm in asking," George said, pulling Wade from his duty of drying glasses off.

"What's going on?"

"Lemon hosts this dinner for a small group of friends, and well I'm extending the offer; it's tomorrow night at 5. We have drinks and talk and whatnot. Feel free to come over, meet a few people that won't be down your throat about your life history," George laughed.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try," Wade told him. He couldn't straight out decline the offer. And it really didn't seem like a bad thing to do. "I hear a congratulation is in order," he smirked, pouring George a shot.

"Thanks," George said, taking the shot, waiting for Wade to pour a shot for himself. They clinked their glasses together and downed the bitter liquid, both men making a bit of a face. "What's going on with you and Zoe?"

"Nothing man," Wade sighed, pouring more liquid into the glasses. "It's not a good idea," he mumbled, downing the shot, wondering just what the town folks were spreading. The rumors, the talking in hushed voices behind people's backs made him feel like he was back in high school.

"I don't know who told you what, but don't talk yourself back because you think it's the right thing to do, if you do that you miss out on something great. You can make anything work," George told him, leaving him alone, giving him something else to think about.

He was lost on what he wanted to do. Did he leave Zoe alone settling on being her friend? Or did he pursue Zoe? Saying she felt something for him in the kiss he had placed upon her lips' hours ago? It was all too confusing for him; he didn't do relationships for this very simple reason. Being single was easier to deal with, he had no one but himself to worry about.


	3. Dinner with Friends

**I am sorry if anyone feels as if things are being rushed between Zoe and Wade. Please do know that I am currently working on chapter 9 and them becoming a couple is not in sight yet. And in regards to Wade using y'all it was done so in a joking/sarcastic way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe was relieved when 4 had rolled around. Jonah had come in that morning, and they worked great together, not that she had ever thought otherwise; they had always worked well together.

"Knowing my cousin, you best get going because I won't be any help when she brings her wrath around here," he sent her half a smile. She rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"We can't have that, now can we?" She questioned with a small laugh going to her office to collect her things and to hang her white doctor's coat on the hook of her door. "I would ask if you have everything under control, but you are just a cocky Breeland," she laughed playfully.

"Better than a know-it-all Wilkes," he called after her in a smug voice, Zoe hearing the teasing in his words laughed, stepping from the practice.

Dinner may have been at 5, but she along with Annabeth and Crickett headed over to Lemon's house an hour early to help get things ready, not that any of the three belles would let her near the stove.

"Blame it on your cousin," was the first thing Zoe said walking into Lemon's place, seeing three sets of eyes looking at her.

"I do hope that nothing is going on with the two of you, we all remember how big of a disaster that was," Lemon huffed lightly, "twice."

"He is just helping out until your dad gets back or until my dad gets home, whichever one happens first," Zoe replied, pouring herself a glass of wine. "How is your dad doing?" She asked cautiously. Brick was still taking it hard that his wife, the woman who he thought was his soulmate had up and left him and their two daughters.

Lemon hid her pain away about her mom walking out of her life; she had broke down one night talking to George on the phone, and he flew back from New York immediately to be with his girlfriend in her time of need and he never did make it back to the city, Wade happily packing his friends' things up to send them off to Bluebell.

"He's heartbroken and it is bad," Lemon sighed, turning around to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. She found even after a year, it was still hard to talk about, hopes that one day her mom would come home.

"I thought you would know that Jonah has a girlfriend," Zoe commented, getting the topic to change. She knew how hard it was for your mother to walk out on you and how much easier it was to pretend it didn't bother you, so moving away from that sore topic was best for them all.

That had gotten the best of everyone because no one had heard about that juicy piece of gossip, and they fired question after question at Zoe, but she had no answers to give because she didn't even know the girlfriend's name.

From there they had laughed filling the time easily, it was one of the best parts of the week for all four women present. It was a tiny town so it was easy to see each other daily, but it was still hard to spend quality time with those closest to you, and they liked to make the most of it.

"Tell me again who the eighth person is?" Zoe asked, sitting the table. It had always been her, Lemon, AB, Crickett, George, Jake and Stanley. At one point, it included her ex.

"The new sexy bartender," Crickett smirked. Zoe refrained from rolling her eyes. She should have known that.

"George invited him," Lemon stated with a shrug. She didn't mind, her fiancé had told her about Wade, and she was looking forward to getting to know him better.

"We didn't think you would mind with how chummy the two of you looked yesterday," Crickett snorted, holding her amusement in.

"And how you dreamily stared after him yesterday at the practice," AB snickered.

"Shut up," she seethed, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. She glared at her friends, wondering just why she put up with them for. She quickly walked to the bathroom leaning against the closed bathroom door, taking a deep breath, willing her friend's teasing words to escape from under her skin.

She splashed cool water on her face, the volume increasing as the guys entered the house. She patted her face dry making sure she hadn't smeared her makeup before leaving the bathroom. Walking out she smiled hugging George, Jake and Stanley. She gave Wade a warm smile, feeling awkward to give him a hug because they were still strangers despite the few encounters they've had. She didn't know anything about him other than the gossip that was floating around, but she refused to believe town gossip.

Wade was to Zoe's right, Lemon to her left. It wasn't even five seconds into dinner when Wade was ambushed with questions. And because she was sitting next to him, she could feel him tense up with most every question that was flung his way.

"I don't have the best of luck on relationships, so I simply don't do them," he said, looking at AnnaBeth, avoiding Zoe the best he could.

"Such a shame," AB stated, sending Zoe a pointed look. Rather than let himself get confused at that comment, he pushed it away for the time being.

"Trust me, it's all very boring," he joked, not wanting to talk about himself.

"What about your family? Friends? You did live in the big apple; it can't all be boring," Crickett stated, wanting to learn more about the newcomer.

"It is Broadway central," Stanley piped in with a massive smile on his face at the mention of Broadway.

"Not my kind of thing," he quipped back. He drew a small breath. He didn't want to talk about his life in New York, and he certainly didn't want to say anything that would be used against him. He didn't need any more gossip about himself on the streets of Bluebell.

He smiled to himself feeling the feminine hand on his leg, spreading heat throughout his body, getting him to relax greatly, hearing her angel like voice, getting the attention off of himself.

"I know it just happened, but we all know that Lemon has been planning for her wedding since she was a little girl, so now. What have you really figured out?" Zoe asked, she couldn't sit by and have Wade growing more tense as the seconds past by. She got the whole privacy thing.

"It was a very hard choice to make, but in the end the only choice, Zoe will you be my maid of honor?" Lemon asked with a bright smile.

With a watery smile of her own, she accepted. "I'd be honored." She turned her attention to George. "Who may I ask gets the privilege of walking down the aisle with moi?"

"Someone thinks highly of themselves, princess," Wade smirked, resting his hand on her leg now that she had removed her hand from his leg.

"Like you wouldn't believe Casanova," she smiled at him.

Wade went to respond to her comment but the voice he heard wasn't his own. "That's uh something I haven't figured out quite yet. Nevertheless, you'll know when I figure it out," George chuckled.

"As long as it's not Harry. You don't want a fight at your wedding do you?" She insisted. George shook his head; Wade leaned back in his chair, clearly missing something.

"Who wants to fill the sexy new outsider in?" Wade smirked.

"More like cocky, arrogant outsider," Zoe snorted.

" _Those're_ not the words you used yesterday," he winked, getting a blush to cover Zoe's cheeks.

" _Those_ were not my words," she huffed, challenging him.

"They did come from that mouth of yours," he smirked, his face now inches from hers.

Lemon cut her off from retorting, "we do have a guest room." Those six words made Zoe's face redden even more.

"Actually, you both have your own houses for that," George smirked.

"Speaking of which, I should be getting home; I do have an early day tomorrow. Dinner was lovely," she complimented, getting up and saying her good-byes.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had a good time," Wade said, leaving out how uncomfortable he had been at times. He was surprised when they had invited him back next week. He wasn't even going to come this week, but George had cornered him, and he felt like he owed it to George to come and now he was pleased that he had shown up.

"You didn't have to leave on my count," Zoe commented, waiting for him to join her outside.

"Who said I was princess?" He questioned with a smirk, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "You didn't have to wait for me," he said, his smirk growing.

"Who said I was Casanova?" She remarked using his words against him. Wade chuckled, shaking his head. They fell into an easy and comfortable silence as they walked. "Music, huh?" She commented, recalling the guitar, she got a glimpse of, yesterday morning.

"You breaking into my house now?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow. "It helps deal with stuff," he commented lamely with half a shrug. "I've only gotten back into playing."

Zoe nodded. She didn't know what he had been through in his past, but she was under the impression that it still haunted him to this very day. "I can be a great listener if you ever need to talk," she told him. Wade bobbed his head a few times. "How are you liking Bluebell, so far?" She questioned, it had been the one question no one had asked him over dinner, and it was time to move onto a lighter topic.

"Now that is a question I can answer," he laughed lightly. "It is different but I like that, I like how close everyone is, it is a good change of pace," he smiled.

"It's home," she smiled. "You can't help but fall in love with the beauty of it all," she gushed.

"Pure beauty," he remarked, stealing a glance at her, watching how her face lit up as she talked about the place she called home. He was mesmerized, captivated with her, and it was a first for him.

"I do hope that you find everything that you're looking for while you're here," she told him softly, coming to a stop in front of the carriage house. "Night, Wade," she smiled at him.

"Night, Doc," he smiled back. "Thanks for that," he nodded, turning on his heel and heading home to the gate house.

The more time he spent with Zoe the harder it was to stay away from her, George's words on repeat in his mind. What if he was letting something great slip through his grasp because he was scared of the outcome? Only time would tell. He wanted to learn more about before come to any conclusion. He did know that what he saw of her, he liked. He had no time to reflect on that when he walked into the gate house to see that his cell lay in the middle of his bed. He chuckled lightly seeing the handful of missed calls from his brother. He put the voicemail on speakerphone to listen to it as he got ready for bed.

" _Are you avoiding me? No. It seems that way as of late. I really thought we put all that shit behind us years ago? Look dude call me back when you get a free second. Do you even remember your big brother? Ya know the better-looking brother._ " Wade rolled his eyes at the message his brother left, the message ending with a laugh from Jesse.

It took years after Jesse left for things to go back to slightly normal between them. Countless fights took place. In the end, they grew closer being better brothers and better friends. They understood each other.

A look at the clock told him there was no point in returning his brother's call so it would have to wait until morning. It wasn't anything urgent or important, just his brother being a pain as the older brother needing to keep tabs on him. Which was annoying.


	4. Brothers, Belles and a Parade

**Even though this chapter was already written up, I am still very terribly sorry with the delay of getting it posted. I needed to change a section of the story and add in the bit with the Founder's day parade. Then add in my birthday, I didn't have the time I would have liked to get this finished with the changes made.**

 **Also I have decided to continue writing for Like a Dream. Certain chapters will follow this story. The biggest difference being that it will still follow along with Jesse. Please do check that one out. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He groaned getting his brother's voicemail. " _As the younger brother, I should be worried that you're the one avoiding me now as payback. Even so, if you must know I was out with friends not avoiding you. One could only wish to forget their overbearing older annoying brother who can't stay out of his younger brother's life. I've got the day off, so I'll be around,"_ he paused looking around the gate house, seeing just what he had left to unpack. Boxes were everywhere, and he was thankful that he had a day off. " _So if you call me back, I'll be around, maybe,_ " he finished hanging the phone up.

It was late in the afternoon when he ventured into town. He needed food and tools. He was the only one around, and he had blown the fuse box on more than one occasion in just an hour's time. He was going to fix that problem before he had to deal with it any longer.

"How are you enjoying our unique little town?" Dash Dewitt asked stopping Wade from entering Nate's hardware store.

"It's been different but in a good way. I'm used to shoulder to shoulder sidewalks, so room to breath as I walk is always a check in the plus category," he replied. It wasn't very often that he was stopped on the street to talk, other than giving a tourist directions he had never been stopped on the street before, and it was something he could easily get used to, if he wasn't in a hurry.

"Ah yes," Dash chuckled. "We've got a one of kind place here. Our very own Doctor Zoe Wilkes couldn't stay away. For some time, I thought she wouldn't come back. New York had been her dream, but she proved us wrong. She's a marvelous doctor and a very magnificent woman," he not so subtly told Wade.

"She did a great job of wrapping my arm up the other day," Wade commented, motioning to his arm.

"That is our Zoe Wilkes for ya."

He was more than happy when his phone started to ring. He excused himself to answer his brother's call. He saw how big everyone's heart was in this town, and that they wanted Zoe to be happy, but it did get tiresome when they were shoving her in his direction every minute they could.

"Hey," Wade greeted, pressing his phone to his ear.

"He does live," Jesse chuckled. "What's been keeping you busy?"

"This and that," Wade replied, looking for the tools he needed. "Working and making friends. This town is too small to stay incognito or to have enemies in."

"How are you liking it?" Jesse asked then. "Better yet how many women have you screwed over?"

"None, just like when I was there. They knew what they were getting into. So far, I like it; it's different. I think you would like the place," Wade shrugged.

"I can't really talk, but I wanted to make sure that you will have all the information about my wedding next month."

"If this is about me having a date for your wedding, then yes, Jesse, I have a date." He didn't, but he wasn't going to let his brother set him up, that was a disaster waiting to happen. "I have no reason to miss your wedding, Jesse. I know when it is, and I've got my tuxedo, in fact, it's at your place, all I need to do is show up and I'll be there; I am the best man," he stated, heading to the checkout.

"Don't sound too thrilled, I wanted to pick someone else, but I couldn't because someone thought it was unfair," he huffed in a teasing tone.

"Don't blame me dude, it's your future wife you have to take that up with," Wade chuckled. "Alright I've got things to do; I'll see you at your wedding next month," Wade said, getting his brother off the phone.

"Alright man, need anything call and if that date falls through, I have someone in mind you can go with," Jesse told him, laughing hearing his brother groan through the phone.

He took a deep breath waiting for his things to be rung up. He was screwed. There was no way that he could ask anyone in Bluebell for such a favor, he wasn't on talking terms with anyone in New York, not any that he would want to take as his date. Maybe he should have let his brother set him up.

"Thanks," Wade said, taking his bag of tools needed, heading out. He'd solve the fuse box, then worry about who he could take as his date to his brother's wedding.

He had been so in thought; he wasn't paying attention, his mind going back to his brother's wedding, and the few possibilities that he had; he could always take them as a friend, nothing was wrong with that, he didn't want anyone to be lying on his behalf. The more he tried not to think about it; it wouldn't leave his mind. He was being pulled from the fog in his head.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile seeing who it was.

"Hey. You must be in deep thought, saying you about ran into that post," she pointed out.

"Huh," he replied, seeing the pole; he didn't realize was there. "Yeah something like that. What's with everything?" He asked, pointing to the decorations and banners hung.

"It's for the Founder's day parade," she told him. She giggled seeing the confusion settle in his eyes. She quickly explained that the Founder's Day Parade celebrates the founding of Bluebell by Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones, and has done so for the past one hundred years at least. "The Mayor and the Belles each have their own float, among others. It's pretty spectacular," she told him.

"The belles?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. It seemed every day the little town was hiding something new from him.

"Lemon, Annabeth, Crickett and myself are a part of the belles among others. The Belles are a group of elite young ladies chosen to keep the history of Bluebell, alive. We take our roles very seriously," she quickly explained. With the rich history of belles in her family, it made sense that she too became a belle.

"So you'll be on a float, and I won't be able to mock the whole thing with you?" He questioned very seriously, holding his amusement at bay seeing the anger flash behind her brown orbs.

"No, you will not," she huffed, ready to go upon her way.

"Doc, it was a joke," he laughed, not letting her go very far. "I have no interest in mocking anything that I now call home," he assured her.

"Where ya headed?" She asked then.

"Home, I'm fixing that dang fuse box," he replied, holding the bag up. "Why?"

"I'm headed to Lavon's, you can explain what's on your mind, other than the town festivities," she told him.

"Okay, Lavon is okay, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Lavon is fine; I've got lunch with him; I've got the rest of the day off," she explained, putting him at ease.

"Then it would be wrong of me to leave such a pretty woman to walk all that way by her lonesome," he teased, smiling to himself seeing the blush rise on her cheeks.

"If you must," she smiled. "Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours," she urged him.

"It might come off a little silly," he warned her. "My brother's wedding is coming up, and I don't have a date but I told him otherwise."

"Why would you do that for?" She asked. "Why lie to your brother in such a way?"

"Because if he knew that I didn't have a date, he'd set me up and that never goes well for me. He wants me to find love like he has, but it's not that easy; we all don't fall in love with another man's date."

"I won't even ask about that," she said, cutting him off. "Sorry," she sheepishly told him.

"No reason to apologize, Doc. I'll just wait until his wedding and tell him things didn't work out with my date giving him no time to set me up," he explained.

"I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable because you lied to your brother, and I do have some time off coming up, and I really love New York," she not so subtly told him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed. "I wouldn't want you to go and feel uncomfortable either."

"I wouldn't mind; I did offer," she pointed out.

"I'll give you a few days to really commit to this, think about what you just offered," he informed her.

"My offer will remain, Wade. I do hope at this point we can be considered friends and as a friend, I'm offering to go with you," she assured him.

"We are friends, Doc," he smiled. "I'll get you all the information," he let her know.

"Okay," she agreed, heading to the main house letting him get started on fixing the fuse box. "Hey Lavon," she greeted walking through the door in the kitchen, seeing the mayor looking over a folder. "Everything okay?" She asked, seeing the frustrated look on his face.

"Mayor Todd Gainey sr is right pain in the back," he huffed. "Hey big Z," he smiled, giving her a side hug.

"What did he do this time?" She questioned, looking at the papers he was looking through.

"Must Lavon answer that?" He questioned back to her. It was no known secret that Mayor Gainey thought he was better than Lavon.

"Challenge him and a few other mayors to a mayor off or something. We can host it and there can be different events and whatnot," she suggested, with a shrug helping herself to the pasta Lavon had made for them.

"That big Z is an excellent idea," he grinned, placing the papers back into the folder. "I'll do that later," he stated, joining her at the kitchen counter with his own plate. "As the Mayor of this lovely little town, I don't pay attention to the rumors that swirl around."

"What did you hear?" She groaned, pushing a few noodles around her plate.

"Promise me that you won't jump into a relationship like before. You've been spending quite the amount of time with Wade," he commented.

"I can promise you that I won't do such a thing. When was it wrong to build a friendship? I know how it feels to have no one there for you when you're in a new place. You should know how that feels too," she stressed out.

"I do know that. I like the guy Zoe; I do. And I also know rumors are nothing more than gossip, but I worry after everything with Hank," he sighed. He wasn't going to sit back and watch her fall into the same trap she had fallen into before with Hank.

"You can rest easy, Lavon. I won't be that stupid ever again in my life. Wade is only a friend. Everything you have heard is rumors, nothing more than that," she told him having a hard time keeping her voice from cracking.

"I believe you, big Z. Can you promise me one thing?" He questioned getting a nod from Zoe. "Promise me that you won't start anything with anyone until you figure things out for you. And if that guy happens to be Wade let him get adjusted, and his private life put back on his individual track. The last thing either one of you needs is a complicated relationship only for him to move away and never return." He was looking out for the best interest for his friend. It pained him to see her so hurt over a guy, one that promised her so much. He wanted her to be happy.

"I am not ready for love again, Lavon. My heart still hasn't healed from Hank. And as you have so eloquently put it, I'm not ready for anything more than a friendship after the hell my life has been the last six months," she huffed out, shoving the plate away, her appetite long gone. "As for Wade, he wants to get settled in before thinking about a relationship."

"Lavon is sorry, Big Z," he apologized, feeling like crap for even bringing it up.

"It's fine," she told him, donning a weak smile. "Everything okay?" She questioned seeing him frown at his phone.

"A problem with the float," he sighed, looking up from his phone.

"Do you need to go?" she questioned, giving him no time to answer before going on. "We can do this another time."

"Should be fine for now," he shrugged.

"As the mayor can't you make a law for people to mind their own dang business?" She questioned. It wasn't just her business, but everyone else's as well.

"I can't because these people that meddle are looking out for you because they care, and they don't want to see you hurt. And Lavon is sorry for his eloquently put words," he apologized with a slight smirk.

"Look into that law would you," she demanded in more of a playful tone. "Lavon is forgiven," she smiled. "I am going to go and let you get to that float of yours since it is days away," she told him.

"Like Lavin said, the float can wait," he told her.

"Maybe so. Hey, I think it would do some good if you asked Wade to help you out with the rest of the float. You know make him feel a bit more like he's a part of the town and not some outsider trying to fit in," she suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea, big Z. We do want him to feel the big Bluebell welcome," Lavon chuckled.

"That we do," she replied. "And don't forget to do me that favor and make a law that states you need to stay out of Zoe Wilkes love life. When and who I get together with is none of their or your concern," she told him. It annoyed her beyond belief that they would just assume she was jumping into a relationship with Wade. When did it become such a crime to be friends with a guy?

"Mayor Hayes, will do his best."

"That is all I ask for," Zoe told him.

He laughed getting back to work planning the Mayor off for some point in the near future. Zoe shook her head walking out, a smile gracing her lips. She was going to see if Wade needed a hand when she spotted Annabeth on her porch, looking as if she'd spent the last two hours crying.

"I know something is wrong if you aren't even checking my neighbor out, " she joked lightly, looking up to see Wade with his shirt off, using the said shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. "Mind telling me what has you crying on my doorstep?" Zoe asked, sitting down by her friend.

"If you don't go there you are crazypants," Annabeth giggled through a sob. Without saying a word, she pulled a pregnancy test from her purse, handing it over to Zoe with a shaky grip.

"Oh AB, this is good news," Zoe commented taking the test seeing it was positive. For the past year, AnnaBeth has been trying to get pregnant. Zoe was failing to connect the dots on what the problem was.

"Yes… No…" AB sighed with a sniffle. "Jake left me for some tramp in Baton Rouge," she cried out.

"Oh AB," Zoe said, pulling her friend into her arms. "You can do this; you have a whole town willing to help you," she comforted her friend. "I will be here to help; Lemon will help you. You, Annabeth, will not be alone to raise this baby," Zoe promised.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes," Zoe stated, getting up. "Go in clean yourself up and I'll get Lemon to put her wedding planning aside and we'll have a girls night in," she suggested.

"Don't forget Crickett," she laughed, going into the carriage house to wash her face.

"Everything okay?" Wade asked walking up with a bottle of beer. "Crying women aren't my thing," he commented with a shrug.

"It will be and I'm not surprised in hearing that," she commented, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks for the concern. Nothing a little girls night won't fix for the time being."

"Should I gear up for a rowdy bunch of drunk chicks?"

"Uh no, there will be no drinking tonight," she told him sheepishly.

"Zoe can you have Lemon or Crickett being pizza with them?" AB called out the door.

"I will put in for it," Zoe informed her. "I should get back. Did you fix the fuse box?" She asked, curious to know.

"Yep, you're all good to go," he winked, walking off.

Smiling she sent a text to Lemon telling her to grab pizza and Crickett and get to the carriage house ASAP.

Lemon asked no questions texting her she would be there shortly.

"I will hunt that good for nothing ex of yours down and smack him," Lemon huffed crashing Annabeth to her in a hug.

"You need our help and we'll be here for you, honey," Crickett assured her, running a hand through her friends hair.

With a watery laugh from Annabeth, they dug into the pizza, watching terrible romantic movies, while teasing Zoe about her sexy neighbor.

* * *

"Look at you, doc," Wade whistled lowly, seeing Zoe in her pastel purple Belles dress, with a matching purple lace parasol.

Blushing she asked, "Where's your getup?" Looking over his jeans and white T-shirt.

"This is it," he smirked. "I still think I would be fine standing on the sides watching this parade," he commented.

"Something wrong with joining in on the festivities?" She asked, feeling as if she had made a mistake in having Lavon push him into helping out.

"Nothing is wrong. And Lavon did say something about it being a Bluebell welcome. But how sure are you and Lavon for thinking this will make me feel accepted into this town? Who says I don't feel like that already?" He questioned. It was a lovely idea to have him help out and join in, and he really didn't mind it. Even so, he didn't need to be a part of the parade to feel like he was accepted or a part of the town.

"We want you to have the full experience," she told him then. "They see you being one with the town they will treat like you are a part of the town, and they won't watch every move you make."

"Zoe, let's go," Crickett chirped, pulling on Zoe's arm.

"This talk isn't over," he told her, walking off to the mayor's float.

For the first part of the parade, Zoe spent her time enjoying the moments with her friends and the town. Every year she looked forward to the Founder's day parade, from when she was a little girl and watched the floats from the top of her daddy's shoulders to riding on the float, doing the dance they rehearsed on end for over a month. Seeing the smiles and awe on the little girls faces in the crowd watching brought her pure joy.

For Wade being on the float was torture for him. He wanted nothing more than to be on the side in the shade watching from afar, with a cold drink in his hand. Being in the middle of town events wasn't the kind of guy he is, he didn't think he could ever be that guy. He would try, to a certain extent, because he did want to enjoy his time in the little town. Maybe one day it could be more than just a placeholder in his life. If that happened, he did want the townspeople to like him.

He was cruising' right along at 5mph when a little dog ran out in front of him causing him to swerve, screeching to a complete halt, cringing slightly when he heard the honks and yells behind them.

"Sorry," he called getting out of the driver's seat to see just how much damage he caused.

"What happened?" Lavon asked, getting off the float, a few of the belles joining them.

"What is going on here?" Lemon huffed, hands on her hips.

"A dog ran out. I wasn't going to run the poor dog over," he explained, not backing down for the glare Lemon was giving him.

"No damage was done," Zoe started to say, calming her friend down. "We can finish the parade. You would've done the same thing. This is not his fault."

"You're right, Zoe," she calmly said. "I will locate the dog and the owner, and they will get quite an earful," she promised, heading back to the belles float to finish the parade.

Zoe gave him a sheepish smile and followed behind Lemon to finish the parade.


	5. Unexpected Guests

**I do know Joel wasn't brought in on the show until Season 3. I, however, needed to change it up some. The bigger events will remain in order as I throw my own little twists into the story as I go along.**

 **Thank you to those of you that have wished me a happy belated birthday. And thank you to everyone that is following along with this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jonah, it's been fun working with you this past week," Zoe commented, cleaning up. She does enjoy working with her father and Brick; it's just working with Jonah, the laughs kept on coming; a dull moment couldn't have been found no matter how hard anyone tried to find one. Working with Jonah, didn't feel so much like work.

"Too bad, I can't convince my uncle to retire or at the very least take more time off," he chuckled. "It's been fun, though I'm itching to get home."

"To that girlfriend of yours. We never did talk about her," she commented, looking at him.

"For very good reasons," he chuckled. "That pout of yours doesn't do me in little Wilkes," he stated watching said smirk slip from her face.

"Can't you at the very least tell me her name?" She questioned. She respected him in keeping things private. Who in their right mind wanted their personal life shared with a whole town? "We are friends even after the horrible dating fiasco we've been through twice."

"Her name is Cine," he smiled, holding his chuckle in at the look on Zoe's face.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep all snide comments to herself.

"It's short for Cinnamon," he shrugged. "No, she is not a stripper," he quickly said, knowing her mind would go there.

"I have no words," Zoe told him, her mind going blank. "Were her parents' druggies or something to give their daughter such a name?"

Jonah chuckled pulling his phone out, going to his gallery to find the picture he wanted, handing it over to Zoe.

"She's a black lab, when the sun hits her, you can see some red, hence where the name Cinnamon comes from," he explained. "She's the only girl I need. She is all the commitment I have time for."

"She's a pretty little girl," Zoe commented, handing the phone back. "You had me worried there. I didn't know if I could keep a straight face if I ever met this mystery girl of yours, now that I know she is a dog; I can do that."

Jonah chuckled, packing his belongs up. "You'll have to stop in some time to see her, when you are in the area of course," he smiled, heading towards the door.

"Of course," Zoe smiled.

With it just being her for the next few hours, she got busy going through a few files waiting on her desk to finish. The deep voice from the doorway startled her.

"I've got things covered, Zoe. Go have dinner with your Dad, see how that trip of his went," Brick told her.

"If you're sure," she said, a tad shocked to see Brick. No one knew when he would be back in town, she herself figured it would be a few more days before he showed up. It turns out, she was wrong.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it," he grumbled. "Not much happens during this time of night. Go before I change my mind," he warned.

"Night Brick," she nodded, going to get her things. She rolled her eyes, stepping out into the fresh air of the night, the last light of the sun washing over the little town. "I shouldn't be surprised," she remarked, joining him on the sidewalk. "What are you doing out and about?"

"Taking a little walk on my break. I had no idea that you got off of work at this time," he said, going on the defense. She laughed, placing her hand on his arm.

"I don't; my hours vary, really. Brick or Dr. Breeland came in, letting me go. My dad got home earlier today from his cruise. That's where I am headed. To see him, see how his trip was," she rambled.

"Brick Breeland, that's Lemon's dad right?" He questioned taking what she said to him piece by piece. Zoe nodded to confirm he was right. "Your dad go on a lot trips?"

"One every year. We use to have a family one; we stopped those years back now. We could never make them work when I was away at school," she shrugged. "We haven't really tried to do one since."

"That's a shame really. You should try to make time for your dad, maybe your mom too," he told her.

"That is why I am headed there now for," she snapped at him. "If my mom wanted to be a part of my life, she wouldn't have left," she said, her voice cracking at the hurt she felt over it still.

"That's not always true," he told her.

"What do you know any ways? Huh?" She snapped angrily at him.

"More than you think. I would do anything to have my parents back. To have a loving moment with my mom, to have a real bonding experience with my dad. I can't exactly make amends; you can," he told her walking off.

She watched him go, feeling bad for getting upset with what he told her. He was right, and she was afraid to let him know that. She was acting immature when it came to her mom. It was hard to build a bridge with her mom when it still felt like she didn't want her, like having a daughter was this big burden. Even though they were on good terms, had a true mother/daughter relationship, that fear of not being enough would remain. She couldn't turn it off.

"What?" She questioned to the empty street, seeing her father, laughing and holding a woman she didn't know. She looked to be about the same age as her father. Her once vibrant red hair, mostly white with age, the life she lived showing on her face in the wrinkles. There was no denying how happy they made each other. It was clear as day they were in love. The first time she has ever seen her dad that happy in love. She wanted that happiness, she wanted to be loved like that. She stepped back in the direction she came from, not wanting to ruin their little bubble. She will come back tomorrow after her dad got off of work to talk and meet the women he was crazy for.

She found herself at the Rammer Jammer, Wade giving her a tight smile, pouring her a glass of wine. The urge to apologize on the tip of her tongue. Before the words could escape her mouth, other words were said to her in a voice she knew she was going to regret listening to.

"I've been looking for you, Zoe."

"Why is that, George?" She questioned, turning to look at him.

"I've thought about this. Long and hard thoughts," he sighed. Zoe looked down, dread filling her body. "I can't not have my brother as my best man. Can you please for one night let everything that happened between you two go?" George pleaded.

"We both know it will be more than one night if your future wife has anything to do with it. With rehearsals and everything else. I promise I will be on my best behavior when it comes to Harry. Don't think for a second that I will let any remark no matter how little they may be go that he says about me," she warned.

"I wouldn't think you would. I'll have a chat with him. I think I might send Lemon to do that," he laughed at his own joke. "Thanks for doing this for me, Zoe," he smiled, kissing her cheek, leaving her be.

"What is this famous story with Harry?" Wade questioned, eyebrow raised as he refilled Zoe's glass. "That's twice now I've heard talk about something going down between you two."

"It's nothing," she said tensely through gritted teeth, downing her glass of wine, motioning for more. Wade obeyed pouring more for her. It was clear something major happened between the two of them.

After departing from Zoe just moments before hand, over a comment that pissed him off more than it should have, he needed the space away from her, more than happy to come back to work knowing that she would be with her father for the night. How wrong he was, when she walked in. He had plenty of things that he wanted to say; none of them were very appropriate in the middle of the Rammer Jammer. Lucky for him he didn't have to say anything out right to her when George walked up to her.

He knew he was missing out on many stories when it came to everyone in this town and their pasts. Nevertheless, this was the second-time George's brother was brought up to Zoe while he was around, and it was the second time he saw pain and misery on her face. He didn't like it!

"If is nothing as you say, then why hold a grudge over him?" Wade questioned leaning on the counter, seeing that everyone else was good for the time being.

Zoe didn't answer, sat there spinning her wine glass around, the liquid splashing up on the sides. "It could be possible that it is a step up from being more than nothing," she mumbled.

Instead of pushing her on the topic, after all he wasn't that stupid; he had already pushed her buttons too far tonight; he wasn't going to do it again so soon. "What happened to your dad?" He asked, changing the topic to something better for her.

"He had company, felt wrong to intrude. Not that he would've minded. It looked as if the moment would be better without his adult daughter to barge in on what looked to be a pretty romantic moment."

"You're surprised by that," he stated, seeing a bit of what she wasn't saying on her face. She shrugged. She was surprised by it even more surprised by the fact he could see it.

"Don't get me wrong, I want my father to have love in his life, to find someone he can spend his life with. I am beyond happy for him," she smiled.

"Doc, you have nothing to worry about. You will still be number one in his eye," he replied, topping her glass of wine off and walking away getting back to work.

With another busy night under his belt, leaving him to wonder where all the people that filled the place nightly came from. He finished his clean up, locking the place up on his way out the door. Going home and taking a warm shower before falling into a deep sleep under his covers were the plans for him until he got home that was.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, dropping into the empty deck chair.

"Gee no hello, how have you been buddy?" He questioned with a chuckle. "I've been better," he signed. "It's why I'm here. I need to crash at your place for a while."

"What's wrong with your place in New York?" Wade questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I need to experience this whole country small-town life, for my next book. I've written myself into a corner. One I cannot write myself out of," he pleaded.

"And what was wrong with the BB?" Wade asked then, finding it a bit useless to argue a moot point with his friend.

"I think this whole gate house living is where it's at," he smirked.

Wade laughed lowly, showing him inside. The small quarters getting smaller. "The couch is all yours, man," Wade informed him, heading for the bathroom for that hot shower.

He was curious to see what other crazy little twists could possibly happen to him. The one women who has been on his mind, the one that is willing to help him out, it just so happens that it turns out that they can still fight and still get along minutes later, the only person he had that with was his brother. Maybe staying in town would be worth it.

"I ran into your brother before coming here. What's this I hear that you have a date for his wedding?" Joel asked the second he walked out of the bathroom.

"You'll meet her tomorrow. And it's not so much a date. Just a friend doing me a favor from the kindness of her heart," he explained, crashing onto the couch next to him. He couldn't talk shit about her even though he was currently mad at her. They were friends. Their bullshit set aside. "You should like her; she's one of the town doctors. The only one I've actually seen since being here." There was this need to shut down whatever teasing he thought he would be getting in.

"Injury prone to see the sweet doctor?" He laughed. Wade picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a car magazine and hit his friend with it. "Music, huh?" He asked, rubbing his arm, motioning to the guitar in the corner.

"Not much else to do around here, you'll see soon enough," he shrugged. "It's been magic getting back to my music." He hadn't known just how much he had missed creating something so sweet and mellow with a guitar, how at peace it put him.

"You forget I'm here to write," he replied.

"How long are you going to be here for?" He did have a right to know how long he would be having a housemate for. "Also why didn't you pick any other small town where no one knows who you are?"

"What kind of fun would that be? A week, two at the longest. I need to do a bit of observing. I can't have anything wrong with my book. If that happened, I'd have to blame you," he joked, Wade rolled his eyes. "I won't cramp your style."

"I'll let you do your thing. It's been a long day, and I've got to be up in a few hours as it is," he told him. "I'm not home much, if you need me for anything you'll have to find me at the Rammer Jammer. You can't get lost but if you do find yourself lost ask anyone in town, and they will point you in the right direction."

Joel nodded his head, taking that bit of information in. He thought it was rather great that everyone in town would help him out, he'd have to write that into his book.


	6. A Father's concern

**This is where we are going to take a small detour away from what happened on the show for the next few chapters, as I wasn't sure how I could work in the Gumbo cook-off with what I have written, therefore pushing it back a few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have a good vacation?" Zoe asked, joining her father in his office.

"It was nice," he smiled fondly. "I hear that you are taking a trip to New York with the new bartender. Mind telling your dear old father about that?"

She sighed internally; she figured she would've been the one to tell him about that, not have him confront her about it. Few people knew, unless… It was Bluebell and this was normal. Nothing stayed secret for long. Seeing the curious look mixed with one of worry she took a breath to explain things.

"That is nothing," she waved off. "We are friends; I don't even know if he will be here this time next year. I'm doing him a favor by going with him to his brother's wedding as his friend, to help keep his brother off his back about having a date," she explained, keeping any and all emotion from her words. Not that it worked, not when she was talking to her father.

"You are being awfully defensive, sweetheart," Harley chucked, learning forward.

"Am not," she grumbled under her breath, hating how she can feel like a teen over a boy spending five minutes with her father. "When is my dear old dad going to tell me about the woman he was entertaining last night?" She asked, with a smirk, watching his cheeks turn a dusty pink color.

"My sweet little girl can come over tonight and meet her, if she does so desire," Harley replied back with. Zoe raised an eyebrow impressed with her father, before she burst out in giggles.

"I will be there and I have a feeling that I will get the story from her, the story that will no doubt embarrass you," she stated, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Sweetie," he called overly sweet. She cringed waiting to see what else he had to say. "I was thinking instead of eating at home we could meet up at the Rammer Jammer, and I can get the feel of this Wade Kinsella fellow. Make sure he is good enough for my daughter," he chuckled, turning to take the call that was coming in.

She took a minute outside taking a small walk, to clear her mind of what the night had in store for her. There was no way she would make it out tonight with her sanity intact. The overprotectiveness of her father would be out tonight. There was no way she could protect Wade from that. To her father, it didn't matter if they were friends or more, he would get the riot act plus some. Only the best for Harley Wilkes's daughter.

"I am sorry," she quickly apologized, looking up at the mass of body she walked into.

"As am I. I've been here since last night. I cannot get enough of this town," he gushed. Zoe smiled, holding her hand out.

"I'm Zoe Wilkes," she introduced. "Doctor at your service."

"I'm Joel Stevens, writer," he replied. "Do you know where I can find Wade?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry; I thought that with the town being tiny, you would know him by now," he stated, feeling silly for thinking such a thing.

"I never said I didn't know him, Joel. I'm still not much help. If he's not at work nor at home, I can't tell you where he could possibly be," she told him, making his cheeks flush.

"Right," he nodded. "I forget how he likes to be alone; I don't think he is a people person, no matter the size of the town he lives in."

"I'm sure you will find him. I do have to get back to work. It was nice to meet you Joel," she smiled, walking back to the side door of the practice.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Zoe," he called after her. A smirk now on his face, remembering Wade telling him about having a date with the only female town doctor.

Zoe sighed; her mind once again focused on what the night would put her through. She took the file that was being handed to her on her way to her office. She loved her father greatly; she didn't like how easily he could turn a situation around on her. It was something she learned from him growing up. More often than not, he got the last laugh. It wasn't very often where she had the last laugh.

"Something bothering you, Doc?" It wasn't so much the question being asked, as it was the voice that startled her.

"No, nope, can't say there is. What are you doing here?" She asked, placing the folder on her desk.

He gave her a quizzical look, pushing his thoughts away. Pestering her about it would do more harm than good. "Stitches," he told her, holding his arm up.

"Right," she replied, getting what she needed. "I'm sorry about last night. You were trying to help. I should not have bitten your head off for that."

"It's fine. It's clear to see that there are still things you need to work out with your mom, and I'm in no place to force that upon you."

"Needless to say, I'm going to make time to see her when I'm in New York."

"That's great, doc," he replied. "My arm can be saved, right?" He asked, watching her take the stitches out, carefully.

"I think that is doable," she said, finishing the task at hand. "Good as new, hardly a mark left behind," she informed him.

"I'll be back later with a deeper cut, one that will leave a scar," he winked, getting up. "Hey Zoe, if you want to talk about whatever it is that is heavy on your mind; I am only across the pond," he assured her, disappearing from her doorway. She smiled after him, in a better mood than she was moments previously.

"I can't believe this town," Joel grinned, falling into step with Wade. "It is a writer's dream."

"I am happy you think that," Wade laughed. The town did grow on you. Even though he was only a resident of the little town for two weeks now, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do when his time was up. One thing was certain; he didn't miss the city, and if he felt the sudden urge to be in an overcrowded city, he could head to Mobile or Fairhope; it wasn't jammed pack as New York but it did the trick and satisfied the urge he had. Soon enough he would be back in the city he left behind, and he was looking forward to the feelings he would get once he was there. To know if what he was doing in Bluebell was worth it.

"You will never guess who I ran into minutes ago," Joel smirked, coming to a complete stop.

"I am sure that I can with how little the town is," he remarked. "With that funny look on your face, I think I know who it is you ran into. You going to rat me out to my brother now?"

"Nope," he laughed. "She is quite the looker. I would have made a move on her too."

"I haven't made a move on her. We are friends. What is with this town thinking we need to be more than friends? Is it that hard to believe a man and woman can be friends?" He asked in a huff.

"No, it is not hard to believe, Wade. Other than Calla, you haven't been known to have female friends who are strictly friends," he explained, defending himself. "I get that no one here knows that about you, fresh start and all," he shrugged.

"Fresh start, new me. Why do you think I moved here?" Wade questioned. "This is what I needed. For now, I have no reason to ruin that by being New York Wade. I like who I am here."

"I am happy you are finding you, Wade," Joel told him. "I have more than enough, to type out multiple chapters. You my buddy are in luck as I have rented a room, that way I can lock myself away for a day or two to get things written."

"I wish you the best of luck on that. Please do come out for food and any other necessities you may need to stay alive," he warned his friend.

"No worries there," Joel told him, heading back the other way.

"I will be calling every few hours and you best answer or I will come by personally to make sure you are still with the land of the living," he called after him with a chuckle.

His afternoon was easy, something he really enjoyed. That among with how friendly everyone was. The best perk of the job, he wasn't breaking fights up. Multiple times a night there was a fight and people that needed to be kicked out. Not so much of that here. Once or twice he would have to cut someone off.

With his shift suddenly over, which he was forced to end before the place closed up by the eccentric Wanda, stating he could use the night off; he was finishing up just as Zoe and whom he could only assume was her father walked in. He took a moment to watch how her eyes lit up while laughing at something her dad said. How simple she made it to look stunning and plain beautiful. He may not be willing to jump into a relationship, that by no means didn't mean he didn't notice how beautiful and sexy Zoe truly is.

"See something you like?" Wanda asked, coming to stand next to him. He shook his head. "A lot can happen in any amount of time. You have to choose what it is you want to happen, Wade. You should go over there."

"The last thing she will want is for me to be hanging around on her dinner with her dad," he dismissed, waving the idea away.

"Nonsense, I'm certain she won't mind, considering," she nodded, getting back to work.

He looked over to see that there was now an older woman sitting with them. He would feel bad if he didn't go over there and say hi. He didn't want to make it seem like he was ignoring her.

"Hey," Zoe greeted with a smile. "Wanda forcing her hand on you?" She asked, looking past Wade to see Wanda keeping an ever watchful eye on Wade.

"She always that demanding while being that pushy?" He questioned with a chuckle, turning around to send a little wave to Wanda.

"Since the day she was born," Harley stated, joining the conversation.

"Wade this is my father, Harley and his girlfriend Thelma. Dad, Thelma this is Wade," she introduced.

"It's Dr. Harley Wilkes," he corrected. Zoe shot a look at her father, warning him. "Why don't you join us," he suggested, ignoring his daughter's warning look.

"I'm sure he has other things to do," Zoe commented, not wanting to put Wade through whatever her dad had in mind.

"Nonsense, what else is there to do around dinner time in Bluebell? He needs to eat, sweetie, might as we'll join us, so he doesn't have to eat alone," Harley replied back.

"Dad, you can't force him to join us," Zoe said.

"Doc, it's fine," Wade chuckled. "Let me grab the drinks," he told them.

"I'll help you," Zoe told him, getting up before he could ask what they wanted to drink.

Getting to the bar, he was quick to grab a glass and pour wine for Zoe. She quickly filled him in on the drinks of choice for her dad and Thelma.

"I can promise you that nothing your father can say or do will make me stop being friends with you, Zoe. The least I can do is humor him," Wade told her.

"I am sorry in advance, and I owe you," she told him, picking her wine and her dad's beer up.

"We'll be even when my brother pulls this act in the next few weeks," he winked, walking back to the table.

"I hear that my daughter is accompanying you to your brother's wedding." Wade nodded, glancing over at Zoe seeing her pale at what her father was saying. "I've been informed that she is going as a favor and as friends, I don't expect anything to happen between you two while there."

"Dad," Zoe sighed. "Nothing will happen and if something does happen, I'm old enough to know what I want and what I don't want," she stated. "Your fears they have nothing to do with the fact I'm going with Wade. It's more the fact I'm going with Wade," she said, making no sense to anyone. "It's the fact that Wade is from New York and that mixed with me once living in New York, with no intentions of moving home, that is why you don't like this. You're afraid I won't come back. That I will want to move back to the city."

"Can you blame me?" Harley asked, not even a bit embarrassed that he had been caught. Zoe shook her head.

"I can't promise much, though I can promise that I will return Zoe home. I left the city looking for a place I can call home. I don't know if I have found that here. The only thing I do know is that my home is no longer in New York," he told them.

"For now, this is home, dad." She couldn't tell him why she came home and why New York was just another place that held a bad memory for her. Only one person knew, and she was certain he would never tell a soul. Her friends didn't even know the whole truth.

"I worry about you and I know nothing about, Wade. It makes me a bit uncomfortable to know that you are traveling to the city you ran away from," Harley told her, with worry and concern in his eyes.

"I'm not some scary guy. I won't take advantage of your daughter. I was raised better than that. I will protect her; I will keep an eye on her; I won't let anything happen to her. I can promise you all of that, Dr. Wilkes," Wade told the older man.

"That works for now; I will be taking the time to learn what I can about you. My daughter's safety is in your hands, and I don't take that lightly," he said.

"As you shouldn't. Your daughter is very precious," he smiled, glancing at a now blushing Zoe.

Clearing her throat wanting the attention off of herself and Wade, she turned the tables. "How did the two of you meet?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine. "This one," she said pointing to her father, "won't tell me a single thing."

"It was just the cutest sight I have ever seen," Thelma gushed. Jumping into detail of how Harley couldn't stand by and watch a little girl cry in pain, waiting for the on board doctor to show up. The little girl, broke her leg, neither one saw how it happened, only heard the cries. Harley jumped into action, calming the girl down and doing what little bit he could do to help ease the pain. It turned out the little girl was Thelma's granddaughter.

"How sweet," Zoe smiled. Her father was always doing things like that. When she was younger, it annoyed her that he would stop doing whatever it was they were in the middle of doing to help someone, young or old. Back than she wanted her father's attention, now she would do the same thing.

The rest of dinner they shared stories, learning more about one another. Laughs were not in short supply. Wade could remember the last time he had been at dinner as good as this one, it was back in New York when he told his brother and his future sister what he planned on doing, before that he couldn't recall. He was with different people, but that didn't change how well it felt to be around people he could laugh and be himself with.

"Thank you for dealing with my dad tonight," Zoe told him, as he walked her to her front door after dinner.

"It was fun. Doc, he is your father, and he wants what is best for you, especially when it comes to guys."

"New York is where things turned sour with Hank," she confessed, closing her eyes. She jumped, feeling his hands take hers and gently squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me anything more, not if you're not ready to," he told her softly. She nodded kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was thanking him for being a sport about her father, for understanding that it was hard to talk about went down with Hank. Thanking him for just being there.

"You are welcome, Zoe," he replied. He was coming to learn that there wasn't much he wouldn't do for her. "Night, Doc."

"Night, Wade," she smiled, slipping through her front door, a smile on her lips.


	7. Tangled up with Forgiveness

**I will have the next chapter up on Friday, as I only have to edit it out. This chapter does see the start of their trip in New York. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Think ya got enough for a weekend trip to New York?" Wade teased, seeing the one suitcase sitting by the door. He figured she would've had a bunch of bags, being a bit picky on what she was going to wear while they were there.

"No," Zoe told him, stepping out of her closet. "The plan was to pack more, then I got to thinking, which resulted in me realizing that I do not have a dress I can wear to this wedding. No dress means I don't know what shoes to wear, alas, I have no clutch I can use. Finally, I settled on a shopping trip. How soon do we have to meet your brother for dinner when we get in?" She asked, pausing to take a deep breath.

"We have a few hours to waste before dinner," he chuckled, picking her suitcase up. "Instead of exhausting yourself, Doc, ya coulda told me you wanted to do a bit of shopping while we were in New York. Easier and all," he winked, holding the door to his truck open for her.

She blushed looking at the ground, having finished checking her purse, not wanting to forget anything behind.

"Anything I need to know? I really don't want to make a fool of myself," she told him, after they got on the road heading to the airport.

"Like that will happen," he smiled lightly. "You will like my brother."

"More than you?" She questioned, with half a smirk.

"Impossible," he replied. It could be possible; he knew that. He could count on one hand the number of people that didn't like his brother. The only good thing that is in his favor going into this weekend, the simple fact Jesse will be turning into a married man.

"My dad seems to be on good terms with you," she commented. She watched them more than once laughing with each other around town.

"I like your dad; he's pretty great," Wade remarked.

"Yeah he is," she smiled. "Unless you are his daughter who breaks curfew and gets fed up with being grounded," she shrugged, laughing at how red in the face with anger her dad had been at her more than a handful of times.

"I don't believe that you would do anything of the sorts," he laughed.

"When your favorite band is in concert, and you've been grounded for two weeks with another two to go; you find a way to sneak out to have a bit of fun," she shrugged, smiling at the memory of years past.

"Now you need to tell me what you did to be grounded for a month," he laughed.

"Told him I was staying the night at Lemon's house as that was the plan," she started to say. "About an hour into our sleepover George came around convinced us to head up to his family's cabin. A bunch of people showed up. We had this wild party all weekend. None of our parents were happy with us."

"And after that you thought it would be a good idea to sneak out?" He laughed. "I pegged you wrong princess."

"So did I," she replied. "It wasn't like I could leave the house, it was summer; my job being at the practice. I was bored; I wanted a bit of fun."

"I get it," he replied. "Figured out that there's more to me than this bad-boy image?"

"A lot more," she smiled softly at him. "I like it," she told him quietly, getting out of his car.

The plane ride to New York was uneventful. For Wade, it wasn't the city he enjoyed seeing; it was Zoe. The way her eyes lit up seeing a favorite spot of hers, how excited she got over a little cookie.

"Sorry about the reservation getting messed up like that," he told her walking into the room, they now get to share.

"It's fine really, there are two beds; we will be fine," she replied, placing her stuff on a bed. "I'm going to freshen up," she told him, heading into the bathroom.

Wade laid on the bed, pulling his phone out to turn it on. He rolled his eyes seeing the message from his brother.

"I'm younger than you not helpless or even losing my memory," he said the second his brother answered the phone.

"Could've fooled me," Jesse chuckled. "This date of yours, care to enlighten me?"

"Nope," he replied popping the P. "We'll be there," he said wrapping the conversation up, seeing Zoe exit the bathroom. On the other end of the line Jesse chuckled, hanging up.

"Your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, being annoying as ever," he replied, locking his phone, placing it in his pocket. "Ready?"

"You don't have to come," she told him.

"I have nothing better to do. What's better than watching a beautiful woman try on different dresses?" He winked, holding the door open for her, catching the faint blush that covered her cheeks.

In the end, it wasn't fun. He didn't get to see what dress she picked out or even what she looked like in any of the dresses she tried on. The most he knows about the dress is the color. Which is a deep shade of red to match the tie and vest he will be wearing in the wedding. He did, however, get to carry the bags she walked out of the stores with.

"How much more do you have to buy? I don't think I can carry much more," he told her.

"That is everything, for now," she commented.

"Why did you even pack a suitcase if you were going to buy everything once we got to the city?" He questioned.

"I didn't buy everything," she responded. "I can take a few bags," she told him, holding her hand out.

"Nah, I've got it covered," he waved her offer away. They were getting heavy, and he was tired of lugging them around; however, he wouldn't make her carry them. He was a gentleman after all.

* * *

Wade was amazed by the fact they beat Jesse to the restaurant. He did learn upon telling Zoe where they were headed that she loved the place when she lived in the city.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" He asked, looking over at her. They were sitting next to each other at the table. She was wearing a dark purple off-the-shoulder dress that stopped mid-thigh. Jesse would get a chuckle out of it. In some way unbeknownst to him, they were matching. It wasn't planned, his dark purple button up shirt did go with the dress she was wearing. It even screamed couple.

"Yes you did," she smiled at him. Finding the whole coordinating the outfit thing funny. It wasn't planned at all. It came down between the purple dress she has on and a light red dress. In the end, she liked the purple one better. "You are still handsome," she replied with a faint dusting of a blush.

"There's my little brother. He's even early for once," Jesse chuckled, walking up to them. Wade stood up to hug his brother, missing him greatly. "I'm guessing it has more to do with your girl here," he smirked, holding his hand out to Zoe.

"Oh, we're not together," Zoe blushed, slipping her hand in his to shake.

"She's right. We're friends and neighbors," he replied, filling his brother in with the skeptical look he was giving them. "Jesse this is Zoe Wilkes, Doc; this is my annoying brother Jesse," he introduced. "Where is the lovely bride to be?" He asked.

"Something about a family emergency. Her brother-in-law might not be making it until about 10 minutes until the wedding is due to start," he explained with a shrug. "Doc?" Jesse asked, looking over at Zoe.

"Yes, I am a Doctor. I went to school at John Hopkins. Did my residency at New York Presbyterian," she recited, earning a few chuckles.

"That is rather impressive, Zoe. Though I didn't ask for a run down of your history. I'm just surprised that my brother is with someone in your caliber," he said.

"What does that mean?" Wade asked, feeling his anger bubbling up.

"I don't care what it means. Your brother is sweet, kind, and he has a loving heart. Any girl would be lucky to be with him. Social status means shit to me. I was raised better than that," she snapped, relaxing under Wade's soft touch to her bare shoulder.

"Feisty," Jesse smirked. "I can see why you like her," he commented.

"Excuse me while I go powder my nose," Zoe said getting up. She needed a moment to calm down, to get her thoughts in order before she smacked Jesse.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" Wade asked, the second Zoe was out of sight. "That is uncalled for."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would snap like that. I was teasing you more than anything else."

"I know that, but she doesn't know that. And as much as it was a dig at me, it was hurtful to her. You basically called her high maintenance and shallow, while saying I went for hookers or something," he said lowly, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean that. She is a step up from the normal girls you hook up with," he pointed out.

"She is different. She deserves better than anything I can give her," Wade sighed.

"You like her," Jesse smirked. Wade shrugged, his face changing colors. "If I know anything about girls, it is this," he said, gaining his brothers undivided attention. "You have a lot to offer her. She already told you that you are sweet, kind and loving. All you have to give her is your love, your trust, your faith and of course your balls," he chuckled lightly.

"Gee thanks for that," Wade replied sarcastically. "You do make a few good points there. It's not about the materialistic things, as it is about what I have to offer her," he said, a smile growing on his face.

"Now you're learning," he stated. "Other than having the lovely Doctor as a neighbor, how does small-town living go?"

"Different, but good. I'm really enjoying it. Being here is reminding me why I left to begin with. Living in Bluebell has its perks. I'm playing my guitar again," he informed his brother.

"You don't say," Jesse smirked.

"You don't say what?" Calla asked, joining them. "Hey Wade. Where's your date?" She questioned, hugging Wade, accepting the kiss on the cheek from her soon to be brother.

"Your fiancé pissed her off," Wade smirked.

"It was harmless, and I will apologize once she returns," Jesse quickly informed his fiancée.

"Good," she replied.

"Family crisis averted?" Jesse asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"For now," she sighed. "Let's not talk about that," she said.

That is the moment Zoe returned to the table, Wade getting up, to help Zoe with her chair. Both sets of eyes on him.

"What happened to your brother?" Calla stage whispered to Jesse.

"I have no idea," Jesse replied stunned. "Zoe, I am sorry about my remarks earlier. They were uncalled for," Jesse apologized.

"Thank you for that," she replied back, turning to look at Calla. "It cannot be you Calla," Zoe said, shaking her head.

"If it isn't Zoe Wilkes," Calla laughed. "How did you get messed up with Wade?" She asked.

"Neighbors," she shrugged. "It's been a while," she laughed at how ridiculous the situation suddenly became. "Is this the same guy?" Zoe asked.

"What are we missing?" Jesse asked for Wade and himself. That only made them laugh harder.

"He is," Calla replied, wiping the tears from laughing so hard. "We briefly talked about you and Wade," she admitted. "I simply didn't know where you went or what you were really up too. I didn't know if you would come after everything with Harry," she said feeling bad about not inviting her once best friend to her wedding. "Not to mention that I wasn't entirely sure about your current whereabouts."

"Then why did you talk about us for? Especially if you didn't know her whereabouts?" Wade asked.

"I could have figured it out," Calla responded with a shrug. "Bluebell is her home, figured she'd be there."

"That don't matter. It turns out, I need to be civil to Harry, perks of growing up with him and being best friends with his younger brother," Zoe stated.

"Seriously Doc, what the hell happened between you and Harry?" He questioned, feeling outraged at George's older brother, the very man he had yet to meet.

"It's a story for another time," Zoe replied. "It's fine really, Calla. Don't worry about it," she eased the other woman. Conversation ended, when the waiter showed up to take their order.

"Enlighten us on how you two know each other," Jesse begged, once they had drinks in front of them. He assumed this happened to be the old friend from college, he just wasn't sure about that fact until it got confirmed.

"College," Calla answered. "It took us less than a day to become best friends, less time to go our own ways. The party where we met at," she said looking at Jesse. "I went with Zoe; I saw you, and she pushed me into you," she blushed. "So really we have Zoe to thank for us being together," she laughed.

"And you didn't want to send her an invite. Uh babe, Zoe should have been the VIP for our wedding," he chuckled.

"No, I shouldn't be," Zoe said declining that title. "I was horrible to you, Calla. Shit with Harry hit the end of the rope, and I had to go, I didn't even tell you I was going. I packed my stuff and left in the middle of the night. The only person that knew I was leaving was my boss, because I had to put in my two-week notice, and for that I am so sorry, Calla," she said.

"All is forgiven," Calla replied. "I do think that you should talk to someone about what happened with Harry. If I know you, I'm going out on a limb to say that you have bottled all of that up since you left. Am I right?" She asked Zoe. The most Zoe could do was nod her head. She refused to tell anyone what really happened with Harry. With the upcoming wedding between her friends, she needed to tell someone. "Wade, is a good listener," she pointed out.

"I will tell you the story. I can't promise you when, though it will be before George's marriage to Lemon," she promised, locking eye contact with Wade.

"Okay, I can handle that," he replied softly. He would let her go her own pace here. No sense in pushing her on something she agreed to tell him. "If anyone should be VIP for this wedding, it should me," Wade commented smirking. "Zoe made you two friends; I made my brother see the light setting him up on a blind date at the same place you dear Calla happened to be at," he chuckled.

With that laughter came easy. They enjoyed their night with family and rebuilding a friendship, while making new ones all while they created new memories.


	8. Fuzzy Details

**Hey all. I am still in the process of writing chapter 9, therefore I don't know if I will have said chapter up Monday or a bit later in the week. I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Regarding this chapter, I have had it in mind since I started writing this story. I do think of events happening in this chapter to resemeble events taking place in Wade's vehicle, minus the Duke of Hazards horn. Enjoy! Have a fun relaxing weekend everyone.**

* * *

During the wedding, Wade found his gaze drifting to Zoe throughout the ceremony. When he found himself lingering on Zoe, he would turn back to his brother, only minutes later, he was looking at Zoe. She was sitting on the bride's side, since it turned out, they happened to be old friends. That was a piece of information he didn't see coming. Not that he should've known it. There was no way he could possibly know. He never shared the names of his brother and his very soon to be sister with Zoe. She agreed to go that he figured with her not asking him their names that it could wait until they were in New York together. With them in New York he figured it best to wait for formal introductions. Turns out, that might not have been the best thing to do, as it could have turned out to be sour instead of sweet.

It was the cheers that brought him from his mind, to see the bride and groom in a small yet mighty lip lock.

"Mind having this dance with me?" Wade asked, holding his hand out for Zoe. She smiled, slipping her hand in his. "Enjoying yourself, or do you regret agreeing to come with me?" He asked, holding her close as they danced to a slow song.

"Seeing you all dressed up? Worth all of this," she teased lightly. "I was able to reconnect with an old friend. No need for that to outshine how well you clean up."

Wade laughed, twirling her around. "We can't have that," he replied, dipping her down, a shiver running down his spine hearing her shriek in joy.

They found it was easy to get lost in each other as the music changed from song to song. Before they knew it, they were being pulled apart so Wade could go make his best man speech.

"I could stand up here and relive the most mortifying stories of Jesse that I have; I firmly believe it wouldn't do any good. I am positive that Calla has more humiliating stories than I have," he laughed, smiling fondly at his brother and newly crowned sister. "Jesse, you have been the best brother, even when you weren't there you found a way to be there; no one can have a better best friend than me. You are hard to beat in that category. So I beg of you not to screw this thing up with Calla, I am finally free of you. Though I think, I should be worried about you screwing this up, because Calla will most likely murder you, therefore, I don't want to be attending a funeral for my brother quite yet. To my brother and the sister, I didn't know I needed in my life; to the bride and groom," he finished, raising his flute of champagne.

"I think that was almost sweet," Zoe giggled, when Wade stood next to her once more.

"Thanks I think," he laughed.

With a bit more dancing under their belts and a lot more champagne consumed they headed back to the room, neither one of them catching the bride's bouquet nor the bride's garter belt. Their arms firmly wrapped around the other, giggles and laughter following them.

Entering the room, Zoe grabbed his shoulder to steady herself to slip her shoes off. Her right shoe came off easily; it was the left one giving her problems causing her to fall. A surprised yelp left her mouth, Wade's arms holding her against his chest.

Zoe licked her lips, her eyes locked onto his lips. Wade pulled her closer, watching her tongue dart out of her mouth. Without a second thought, he crashed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. Zoe broke the kiss with a giggle; Wade right there chasing after her lips.

Moving away from the door to the closest bed across the room hands found new skin to caress while tongues fought for dominance. The heat within them setting their skin aflame.

Zoe woke up with a soft groan, her head pounding. Cracking her eyes open she found herself tangled up in Wade. Her memories nothing more than a fuzzy reminder of drinking way too much. Seeing that she is currently wearing one of his shirts, feeling like the previous night's activities got a bit out of hand.

With a sigh she wrangled herself free heading into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day while not thinking about what happened after the wedding in their hotel room.

It wasn't until she cleared the built-up moisture from the mirror that her eyes narrowed in on the bite mark left on the top of her shoulder. A soft smile spread across her lips while semi wet fingers glide over the mark. Being annoyed at him for leaving the mark, easy as it would be, she couldn't find it in her, knowing she left a mark or two on him.

Walking back into the main room fully dressed, everything hidden with ease. Her cheeks flared to life seeing the sheet bunched up around his waist, his back on full display for her.

Needing space, she left a small note telling him where she went and when he could expect her to be back. Making sure she had what she needed she stole one final glance at him slipping out the door.

Making her way to the destination in mind, helped that she could easily blend in, knowing where to go for the flawless cup of coffee and the impeccable breakfast spot on the way from the hotel to the hospital in question, knowing one person will be there and from there she can simply find her mom.

Walking freely through the hospital, she was certain someone would've stopped her, lucky enough for her; they let her be. Coming across the nurse's station she needed.

"I am looking for Dr. Ethan Hart. Can you tell me if he is in?" Zoe asked, the second a nurse acknowledged her.

"He is in the middle of surgery," the nurse told her.

"Do you think I can wait in his office for him?" She questioned.

"I am sorry dear, but I can't let you do that," she told Zoe. "You can wait in the waiting room and when he finishes, I can send him your way," she informed her.

"Would it change anything if I told you he is my family? My stepfather to be exact, and I flew in to see him; I am trying to surprise him, and I didn't have such luck when I showed up at his home," she told them adding in a small white lie. It wouldn't harm anyone and as far as anyone was even concerned that is exactly what she did.

"I shouldn't, but I am a sucker for families being happy," she smiled, getting up. "Follow me dear," she told Zoe.

Zoe followed behind the nurse, making sure she stayed back out of the way of the doctors and nurses walking by.

"Please don't worry about getting into trouble for letting me into his office. No one will even know; I promise you that. He will be excited that I am here," she assured the nurse.

The nurse gave her a nod. "I am not worried about that. Dr. Hart is a good guy. Told us many stories about you, Dr. Zoe Wilkes. That man is proud of you."

Zoe blushed hearing that. In the 17 years of knowing him, she grew close, but never knew that he talked about her in such a way. Seeing the pictures that lined not only his desk but the walls, showed her that to Ethan Hart, she was a daughter to him and in that moment, she came to realize that he was very much a second father to her and not just a stepfather or her mom's husband.

"This is a surprise," Ethan laughed, entering his office. "Your mom said you would be visiting; she wasn't sure when," he said pulling her in for a hug when he got close enough to her.

"Friends' wedding yesterday brought me, figured it would be horrible if I didn't stop in," she smiled, hugging him back.

"You will have to join us for dinner tonight," he urged her, motioning for her to sit.

"I want to; I do, but I am here with someone," she said, biting her lip.

"Bring him. It is a him right?" He checked not wanting to insult her. She nodded letting him know that he was indeed a him. "Bringing him might get your mom off your back about not having a boyfriend," he stated.

"He is only a friend," she told him. Not really sure where they stood after the previous night's activities. "And I would hate to make him sit through anything mom wants to throw at him."

"Maybe so, but maybe you should let him decide if he wants to come or not."

"I guess I can do that," she smiled. "Can you maybe not tell mom I will be there tonight. If I am to bring Wade, I don't want her to spend hours perfecting her speech and finding a way to hint at him asking me out or even making hints to when a wedding is. I want to take her by surprise," she told him.

"I can do that," he smiled. "You doing okay?"

"Never better," she smiled. "I like what you did with the place. Though I think I might have to send you more recent pictures than the ones you have here," she laughed, pointing to one where she was around the age of 14.

"I wouldn't mind having more pictures," he laughed. "With no kids of my own, I like to think of you as a daughter."

"I like that," she replied with a smile.

While they spent the last of his break chatting and playing a very small round of catch up. Enjoying the short break from patients for Ethan and for Zoe it gave her a break from thinking about any and all ramifications of what it meant having drunk sex with Wade.

* * *

Wade woke up with the room still dark, a car alarm blaring in the distance, groaning he pulled his arm free from under Zoe, the alcohol slowly leaving his system giving into the hangover from hell. He made quick works of a glass of water and some aspirin, stripping out of the pants for his tuxedo. A ghost of a smile filling his face seeing Zoe sleeping in one of his shirts because it was the first one she could find in the dark. After contemplating over which bed to get in, he crawled back into the semi warm spot next to Zoe, her body heat radiating into him. He was soon fast asleep spooning with Zoe.

Waking up once more to the feel of an empty bed, the sun sitting nicely in the blue sky, the only noise in the room filtered in from the busy city below. With a loud groan, he got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, making sure to take a few more aspirin to dull the pounding in his head.

With a laugh, he traced the marks that were left on his chest with what little he had done with Zoe the night before. Stopping when they did as hard as it was to do, it was the right thing to do. If he ever did hook up with Zoe, he wanted it to be more than a drunk mistake. And not something they rushed into. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was ready to try a real relationship with Zoe. A year was a long ways off, and anything could happen. There was no guarantee that things with Zoe would work out at all for the next year if they even started to try now. He wouldn't miss out on something now because his distance future wasn't clear.

Getting his phone, wallet and the other key card he left that room snagging Zoe's note as he went reading what she wrote for him on his way to the elevator. Seeing he had a few hours before she would be back he changed his plans and headed in the opposite direction than originally planned. He walked the few blocks stepping around people and avoiding being crashed into by the ones that always seemed to be in a hurry for something or another.

"Couldn't you hack it in that small town?" He laughed at the question, seeing only two people were on shift.

"You must think you are really clever," Wade joked, taking a seat at the bar, the place empty. "You lose your regulars when I left?" He asked back, a smirk firmly in place, reaching over the bar for a toothpick.

"Real funny," Hunter deadpanned. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Brother's wedding was yesterday," he responded. "Hey Charlie, can I get some fries?" He asked, yelling across the bar to Charlie, who was manning the kitchen.

"Sure thing," he called back. "How you liking that town of yours?" He yelled.

"I like it so far. It keeps me busy," he laughed, accepting the soda from Hunter.

"What's her name?" Hunter asked with a dazzling smile.

"Who?" Wade fiend innocent.

"Don't you play coy with us. Spill," Hunter demanded. Charlie and Hunter were two of Wade's oldest and dearest friends. They helped him out when he had no one. They were there for him when Jesse split crushing him further, they stayed when Jesse returned over a year later, asking for his forgiveness. Some days it felt as if Charlie and Hunter knew him better than he knew himself.

"She's the town doctor," he shrugged, taking the basket of fries from Charlie when he walked over. "She is different; I feel whole around her. She brings that something special into my life that has been missing for so long." He grew silent squirting ketchup over his fries. "Would you believe me if I told ya the mayor warned me to keep my feelings in check around her as not to hurt her if I don't decide to stick around when my year is up?" He asked, picking a fry up to eat.

"No, but dude that is messed up," Charlie told him, shaking his head.

"Not really. They're more like a family than a town filled with people," he shrugged, explaining the how close people are on Bluebell.

"If you feel like that around her, it's worth trying. You won't know if you don't. And no matter what you decide when the year is up, it can be sorted out and dealt with to make ya both happy," he went on to explain.

"Do what you think is a right, what makes you happy at the end of the day and keeps you happy throughout the day is what you need to do," Hunter told him.

"It's been a struggle, but I have come to the conclusion that I can't worry about what will happen a year from now. I don't even know if we will make it until then. I think I might go for it," he told his friends.

"As you should," Hunter told him. "Your dad was in here last night," he sighed, tipping the conversation on its axis. "He had a few; we didn't let have more than that before sending him home. I think you should see him, suggest that perhaps he needs a break from the city. Perchance that town of yours will do him some good, help him in ways nothing else could before," he suggested.

"I agree. Change his scenery. Nothing there will invoke and invade his memories like they do here," Charlie commented.

"Maybe. I will see him before leaving and suggest something like that," Wade agreed. He was thankful that his friends kept an eye on his dad for him while he was gone. Coming back to the city the idea had always been to see his dad. He would run the topic past him, having found the perfect little log home for him to live in while he was there.

He put an end to the topic of his dad, asking his friends how they had been while he was gone while he finished off his fries wasting as much time as he could until he needed to meet Zoe at the hotel room as he hadn't left her a note saying where he would be at.


	9. Family Portraits

**Happy Monday! For a few minutes today I didn't think I would be getting this one up. I wanted to add a bit more with Earl, that will be in the next chapter, I promise. I do hope that I explained the relationship between Ethan and Zoe a bit better within this chapter. If not, I will explain things in an authors note next chapter, which I do hope to have up by the end of the week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Entering the hotel room, she was relieved to see that Wade was out. Giving her a chance to regain her bearings about the situation. Did she want to ignore what went on between them? Or did she want to talk about it all and move past it while it was still fresh? Forget it ever happened? If anything she could follow his lead on it when he got back and go from there.

Not that she had much time to think about what else to do about it when she heard Wade at the door. She glanced toward the bathroom, wondering if she had time to make a quick dash to the safety the bathroom could give her. Shaking her head of the ridiculous thought, she stayed put waiting for Wade to notice she was there.

"Hey, Doc. You have a good afternoon with Ethan?" Wade questioned, placing the key card on the table.

"I did," she smiled recalling certain things from her time with her step-father. "You don't have to go," she quickly assured him.

"Go to what?" He asked with a small chuckle, sitting on the bed across from her.

"Ethan invited me to dinner with him and my mom, told him I was here with a friend, and he insisted that you join us," she explained. "Please don't feel like you have to go after everything," she told him.

"Everything?" He questioned, feeling just as confused as he was certain he looked.

"You know with me going to your brothers' wedding, and other activities," she shrugged, looking down at her hands in her laps.

"Other activities? I don't think I am following you here, Zoe. Other than the wedding, what do you think we did last night?" He asked, the weight of his words hitting him. A smirk settling firmly in place on his lips.

"You know what other activities," she told him, trying not to smack him on the arm. "I am not the kind of person to do things like that," she hissed.

"Like what? Make out with someone then pass out after it's established that we can't proceed with hot passionate sex?" He questioned, his smirk only doubling in size.

"We didn't have sex last night?" She asked, running through the fuzzy memories from the night before. Not able to recall much else. "Then why did I have your shirt on this morning? And you weren't wearing a shirt either!"

"It was the closest shirt you could find," he assured her. "Ever since I was little I found it more comfortable to sleep in just my underwear. Though I did pass out with my pants on, they did find their way to the floor when I woke up in the early hours of the morning. To answer your question again, no, we didn't have sex. The most we did was a bit of heavy petting and cuddling; nothing else happened; I promise you."

"That's good," she replied, feeling relieved nothing more happened between them. "Like I said don't feel as if you owe me, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I am sure you have friends of both the male and female variety to spend time with," she told him.

"I already caught up with the two friends who matter. I have no female friends or non friends to go and see. I do have to check on my dad before leaving the city," he told her. "I figure if we leave now we can check on my dad and have plenty of time to get to your moms for dinner," he told her, standing up.

"Yeah, okay," she told him, getting up. With everything she needed, she followed him from the room. She didn't let herself think about how weird it was that by the end of the night, she would have met his family, and he would have met her parents. There was no way she would take him to a Wilkes family night; she would spare him that. Meeting family shouldn't be weird even as friends.

* * *

Upon arrival at his dads place, a little run down apartment, in the Bronx, she was left alone, in the living room, hushed voices traveling through the thin walls the place contained. From her vantage point on the couch, she could see a few pictures lined the far wall. Getting up she went to look at them, telling herself it would not be considered snooping if the pictures were on the walls for all to see.

She smiled seeing pictures of Wade and even Jesse as children in some of the frames neither one of them knew the picture was being taken, as they're enjoying the activities, the exact same smiles upon their faces. The family picture of the four them hit her the hardest. Wade looked to be about the age of 5, Jesse around 10. Their parents standing behind them, reserved smiles on their faces. A smile of love and admiration, a smile of being forced to be there dressed in the tan suit with a green dress shirt and a green tie. A smile one wore for their parents when doing something they didn't want to be doing.

"Last family portrait ever taken," Wade whispered a hint of a smile masked upon the sadness.

"It's adorable," she smiled softly. "You were a endearing kid, one that played every sport possible," she teased, seeing the team pictures on the wall a few trophies lining a shelf.

"What can I say?" He shrugged, scratching his neck. "I liked to stay active."

"Kept him from fights," Earl stated walking into the room unsteady on his feet. "That one, he's got a temper on him."

Wade stood off to the side shaking his head, his cheeks turning pink from the sudden embarrassment his father put him in. When asking Zoe to come with, he thought it would be harmless, figured it would be late in the day that his father would happen to be passed out. How wrong he was.

"A small temper, fights were unavoidable at times," he spoke up, letting that truth about his past out. Lies would do any of them any good.

"I get it," she shrugged, assuring him that she knew how easy fights could be to get involved with. "Violence is never the answer, but at times you have no choice. Bluebell might seem like a clean-cut town, but growing up; Bluebell had its fair share of bullies along the way. Ask my dad how many times I got suspended from school," she smirked, giggling at the bewildered look on Wade's face.

"Who would've thought?" He chuckled. "I will be asking your friends about this temper of yours," he teased.

"Lemon, will tell you straight. George he'll joke about it," she shrugged. "Now if I only had friends of yours to talk too," she thought out loud.

"We could skip dinner with your family," he teased adding a wink.

"And you say things with the pretty doctor aren't serious," Earl chuckled, now sitting in a chair, an amused look on his face, watching the exchange take place.

"Serious friends," Zoe said, sending Wade a helpless look.

"If ya say so," Earl mumbled. "You could do worse than my boy, here," he shrugged. "A lot of messed up people out there."

"Yeah pops, we know that," Wade sighed. "Do you need anything before we leave?" Wade questioned, looking at his dad.

"I don't need squat," Earl grumbled. "And I ain't gonna be thinking about leaving to that fancy little town of yours either," he stated with a huff.

"Yeah, okay, Dad," Wade sighed, ushering Zoe from the place. "I'm sorry about him," he apologized once they were on the sidewalk headed to the nearest subway station.

"It's okay," she told him. "Despite things, I enjoyed seeing what a little Wade Kinsella looked like," she giggled.

"Mental note made, ask dad Wilkes for blackmail pictures of the doc," he chuckled, making a check mark in the air.

"Please don't," she begged, her face pale white.

"You do know that isn't even close to being fair, right?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You were the one to invite me over, not the other way there, buddy," she nudged him.

"How soon before your Ma digs out the photo albums?" He inquired.

Sighing she looked down, it wouldn't be very long at all before any and every single embarrassing picture she had in her possession would be out for Wade to see, no matter how many time she affirmed Wade is nothing more than a friend.

"Don't encourage her, please? I do beg for your benefit as much as my own. She is a bit much all time. Especially now that I am of a certain age and not married or given her grandkids," she told him, now waiting underground for the subway.

"Gotcha Doc, best behavior," he confirmed. Making a scene would be one thing, making an unwanted scene is another thing. "I won't engage her in any nonsense talk at all. Be prepared, I can't help it if she starts to believe you need to shag me in the guest room," he teased.

Zoe blushed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Why did I think it would be a good idea to bring you along?" She questioned under her breath.

"You were being polite, because Zoe, that is the kind of person you are," he shrugged, giving her a warm smile.

More jokes were cracked on the way to Candice and Ethan's home. Zoe growing more nervous with each step closer. The only boyfriend she ever brought to meet her mom had been Hank, and he charmed Candice. The last guy friend she took to her mom's place had been gay and in a happy relationship. Bringing Wade with her today, it was different. Ultimately, Wade is a friend, with the potential for there to be more between them.

"Relax, Doc. This worst-case scenario you have going on in that head of yours, won't even happen. I'll play my part as your friend, as that is what we are, and by the time we leave she will know that there is absolutely nothing going on between us," he reassured her.

She gave him a weak smile, stopping in front of the apartment complex her mom and stepfather lived in. "I don't know if that is even possible," she stated, thinking about it. With a shrug she pulled open the first set of doors, pushing the button to call up to her moms.

"Yes?" Hearing Ethan's voice, settled the nerves racing through her body.

"It's Zoe," she replied, moving closer to the door to pull it open.

"Come on up," he replied, buzzing them in.

Once standing in front of the door, Wade gentle squeezed Zoe's hand, while she used her free hand to turn the doorknob and push it open, the smooth sound of jazz filling the silence.

"Hey Ethan, this Wade," Zoe greeted, giving her stepfather a quick hug. "Wade, my stepfather Ethan. Where's mom?"

"Office," he pointed. "Wade, nice to meet you," Ethan said, motioning for them to follow him, to offer them something to drink.

"Nice to meet you," Wade said, stuffing his hands in his pockets on the trek to the kitchen not wanting to touch something and break it by accident.

"I'm going to see Mom," she informed both guys. Wade giving her a pleading look. "Wade, plays the guitar, you know a thing or two about that don't you Ethan?" She questioned, giving Wade something in common with Ethan.

"Hey mom, got a few minutes to spare for your only daughter?" She knocked, seeing her mom hunched over her desk, desperately figuring something out.

"Zoe!" She squealed, getting up and tossing her glasses to the desk in the process of hugging her daughter. "I didn't know you were in town let alone coming here. You should have told me," she admonished.

"What's the point of a surprise if you tell the other person?" She asked smiling, happy to see her mom.

Candice frowned hearing laughter come from the living room. "Did you bring someone with you?" With a nod, she confirmed she did in deed bring a guest with her. "A boyfriend perhaps?" Candice asked gleefully.

"No, Mom," she sighed. "He is strictly a friend," she said, leading the way back out to the main part of the place. "Do not make a big deal about this," she warned her mom, before coming into view. "Enjoying ourselves are we?" Zoe asked, a smile on her lips seeing how relaxed Wade became within minutes.

"You could say that," he chuckled, pushing himself out of the chair he had claimed while talking to Ethan.

"Wade this is my mother, Candice. Mom this is my friend, Wade," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said holding his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you," she told him, her tone not so warm and fuzzy, taking in the appearance of the strange man in her home. "How'd the two of you meet?" Candice asked getting herself something to drink.

"I moved to Bluebell. My place is right across the pond from Zoe's," he told them, suddenly feeling nervous. "I grew up here in the city. One day, it became too much," he tossed in when no one said anything.

"Are you happy that you gave up this great city for a small town?" Candice asked, taken back by it. Having lived in both places herself, she couldn't imagine giving up the city for some southern small-town living. She needed the chaos of people around her, unlike her daughter.

"Happy might not be the best word to use," he said, thinking it over on what word best described how he felt.

"Are you that unhappy in Bluebell?" Zoe questioned, a ting of sadness to her voice.

"I'm not unhappy in Bluebell, Zo. I love living there. It gives me a freedom I have never felt before in my life. I have some pretty great friends there as well," he quickly assured her.

"Then what did you mean about happy not being the word to use?" She questioned softly, a hint of a smile wanting to come out.

"I meant that happy wasn't a word I would use to describe how I feel about giving up the city for Bluebell. Rapturous, might be a better word to use," he shrugged. A smirk forming on his lips seeing the grin overtake her face.

"We do what makes us happy at the end of the day," Ethan commented. "Dinner should be ready any minute," he informed them, making his excuse to check on dinner, Candice following him through to the kitchen. Hushed whispers making their way back to Wade and Zoe.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've put you through so far," she apologized.

"You haven't put me through inconvenience, Zoe. I'm here to support you. I do remember you telling me that things weren't always perfect with your Mom. Friends help friends, right?" He asked then, raising an eyebrow to challenge her.

"Right," she agreed, thinking of a way to help Wade out.

"Is it my imagination or are you more comfortable around Ethan than your mom?" He asked quietly, not wanting his voice to travel to the kitchen and be heard by everyone else when it was intended for Zoe.

"Over the years, I didn't think he actually liked me. I thought he saw me as a burden. I love my dad, but when I was spending time with Mom and Ethan was with us; I looked up to him. And the more it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me the more it hurt," she told him, getting her thoughts, in order so they didn't come out in jumble of a mess. "I didn't let that deteriorate me and fought through to build any sort of relationship with him."

"I get that," he commented, listening to her talk. She gave a small smile.

"It's been two years now," she quickly did the math in her head making sure it was right. "When I made a small trip to visit them in Italy, I confronted him about it. It turns out it was this huge misunderstanding from the start. With it in the open, we started over and things have been easier for us since," she finished. "Ever since my mom left my dad, things have never been the same with her. They always seem more forced after spending so much time with her. I hate that it feels that way, but I don't know what to do about it. I honestly think it is one of those things that can't really be fixed," she shrugged. Wade noticing how upset that made her.

"One day," he commented, not quite sure if even he believed that. He couldn't help Zoe mend her relationship with her mother, as he hadn't been there when it crumbled. For all he knew it wouldn't get any better than what it is now.

"Dinner is served," Ethan called, getting them to gather around the table in the small dining room. "Hope you like it. I haven't made this dish in years," he chuckled. Zoe smiled seeing he made one of her favorite dishes for them. That little thoughtfulness warmed her up on the inside.

"Now I know why you insisted on cooking dinner tonight," Candice said shaking her head.

Zoe sat across from Wade, Ethan to her right and her mom to her left. She smiled at Wade.

"It is as good as I remember it," Zoe commented, after eating a bite. Ethan smiled proudly.

"Wade, what is it, you do?" Ethan asked, not having asked earlier, to focused on talking about music among other things.

"Manager at the Rammer Jammer right now. If things pan out I will be the owner in less than a year now," he answered the questioned, taking a bite of his food.

"How'd you get into the bar business?" Candice asked, having a sip from her wine.

Zoe seeing Wade's sudden hesitation over the question, took the focus off of him. "You would never believe who I ran into," she quickly told them. All eyes on her now, waiting for her to tell them. "Calla, turns out, she married Wade's older brother."

"That is excellent news," Candice smiled. "Does this mean the silly feud between you two is over with?" Candice asked, forgetting the question she asked Wade.

"There was no feud, Mom," she tried her hardest to refrain from rolling her eyes, Wade hiding the laughter that wanted to bubble out. "But, yes we are friends again, at least trying to be friends again," she informed her mom. "How is work going for you mom?" She asked taking the heat off of herself and Wade, knowing her mom could spend the rest of the night talking about her work and who she had and would be rubbing elbows with soon enough.

With dinner over with and the four of them retreating to the living room, Candice got the best of them.

"You should convince your father to give you some more time off and take Wade to see the place in Sicily. Show him beautiful it is there," she commented out of nowhere. "He takes off more time than necessary," she judged.

"He has the right; he only has a few more years before he can fully retire," Zoe quipped out. "I don't know mom," she sighed, chewing her bottom. "I don't think taking Wade to Italy would be right for anyone right now," she commented.

"I agree with your daughter. Leaving for my brothers, wedding was hard enough, I don't think going on a vacation across the ocean would be suitable for either one of us," he agreed, wanting to get back to a bit better topic.

"Think about it. The place sits there empty these days," Candice sighed dramatically.

"It was a lovely evening having you both over," Ethan commented, getting up. "I promise I am not rushing you out the door, but I do need to get some sleep. I have an early surgery in the morning," he informed them, giving them the out they so desperately needed.

"Right of course, I would hate to be the cause of you not getting enough sleep and something horrible happening," Zoe nodded, getting up happy to have an out.

Hugging them bye and promising to find more time for them in the future, they made their exits, where they found it was easier to breath once on the sidewalk, headed toward the direction of the hotel.

"That wasn't so bad," Wade commented, Zoe nodding her head in agreement. "Don't think I forgot about those embarrassing pictures. I figured your dad has better ones," he chuckled.

"You are right about that," she sighed, far too exhausted to put up much of a fight on the pictures. It only seemed fair that he see a few since she did see a few of his.

"Let's get you back to the hotel and to bed," he chuckled, putting his arm around her waist, hailing a cab.


	10. Last Night in the City

**Honestly I am not fond of this chapter. I enjoy bits mixed in within the chapter. I do want to say a quick sorry for being absent the past three weeks. A very personal matter came up and while dealing with that, I had been numb and took me what feels like forever to get over it. I had nearly lost someone I loved and while dealing with that whole situation, I couldn't focus on anything. And once something bad happens it feels as if everything else does as well. But I am now over that mess of my life and everything is as good as it will be for a while yet. Again I am sorry for the delay. Sorry for this long bit. I am hoping to have the next chapter up within the week. Enjoy!**

 **It seems that I still have a bit to clear from my mind from my personal life as I forgot to add in a few things. One of them regarding Earl, I know in the previous chapter I have him declining the offer to go to Bluebell and in this chapter he is in fact there. I forgot to mention for those of you that don't follow along with _Like a Dream_ Jesse and Calla paid Earl a visit and got him to agree to spend some time there, I have now added a part in about that. I am sorry about not making that clear along with another part, but I have expanded on that sentence as well, so the events in this chapter should hopefully make a bit more sense.**

 **If you happen to have any questions regarding this chapter, a past chapter or any question in general, please don't hesitate to ask. I am more than happy to answer any and all questions you may have.**

* * *

They walked down the sometimes crowded sidewalks her arm looped through his, they laughed over something stupid that had been said. Their last full day in the city, they decided to spend it showing the other person their favorite spots. Not so oddly enough they both enjoyed different places among the city. They did come to find out that they did have one place in common, a little jazz club in the village. The place could be a bit pricey, but the music? Totally worth it.

"I have never heard of this bar before," she commented, stepping through the door, he held open for her. When he suggested he show her where he worked before he made the move to Bluebell, she jumped at the chance, curious to know if maybe she visited the bar. The need to know if her path crossed paths with him without ever knowing it.

"Really? You've never been here before?" He asked, a twinge of fake hurt mixing into his voice. "Now I know you're missing out," he smirked, leading her to the bar.

The afternoon slowly slipping into early evening, left the place with a few patrons scattered throughout the place.

"We must be extra special," Hunter laughed handing Wade a bottle of beer, turning his attention to Zoe. "You must be the doctor, our boy here can't stop talking about," he smirked. "I'm Hunter," he introduced.

"Would you just shut up," Wade warned, giving his friend a stern look. "Do your job, so I don't have to," he mumbled, slipping around the bar top to pour Zoe a glass of wine. The urge to do so, felt natural.

"You don't quit do you?" Hunter laughed, giving him a playful shove.

"Seems I can't, since you can't do your job," he teased, looking around the place. "No wonder it's deads man land in here," he remarked, grabbing his beer, motioning for Zoe to follow him to a table. "Most everything on the menu is worth it," he shrugged.

"How's the chicken sandwich?" She questioned, looking across the table at him.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I've only ever had it once or twice and not recently. And I may or may not have been drunk," he sheepishly told her. "Though Charlie is an amazing cook, even for bar food," he told her.

"I have learned that bar food is the best," she remarked.

He laughed, nodding his head, agreeing with her on that. He couldn't ever find better food than from a bar. Not any food he needed to pay an arm and a leg for. Living in Bluebell you needed a knack for bar food, considering. After finding out if she wanted fries or chips with her sandwich, he went over to Charlie and told him the order not waiting on Hunter or one of the others to come over and take their order.

"I feel since I am his best friend, that I need to set forth a warning," Hunter stated, standing by the table Zoe was sitting at waiting for Wade to return. One glance in the direction Wade went, told her, it would be a few minutes before he returned.

"A warning for what?" Zoe pondered. "We're friends and even if we are at the point where we think we can cross that line; it won't happen. I like him; I do, but friends is all we can be right now, and I strongly believe he isn't in the right mind frame for a relationship either," she told him, getting right to the point.

"I see," he frowned, thinking back to what his friend told him the night prior. He wasn't so sure that his friend wanted to put off a relationship with Zoe. He happened to be certain it was exactly what Wade wanted. "Even if that is the case, don't hurt him either way. He doesn't show it, but he can be a very vulnerable person."

"I have no intentions of hurting him, ever," she assured him. "How long have you been friends with Wade?"

"Since the third grade, we've been connected ever since. I've been through a lot with him," he told her.

"Should I be worried?" Wade question with a skeptical look coming back to the table.

"Nah, you're good. I'll just wait till later to make my move," he smirked, heading off, with a wink over his shoulder in Zoe's direction.

Wade turned his attention to Zoe, "did he hit on you? If so, I can tell him off," he said, his jaw getting tense, his hands forming fists on the table.

"No, he wasn't hitting on me," she assured him, resting a hand over his on the table, getting him to relax. "He's a good friend, looking out for you and all," she told him, without giving away what they had talked about.

"Yeah," he smiled, thinking back to all the times they had been there for each other since they were kids.

While waiting for their food, Wade jumped into a story about the time they picked the others Halloween costumes on a dare after work one night while not totally sober because they wanted to have a bit of fun while cleaning up.

"Hunter," she pointed at the guy behind the counter, "dressed as a mermaid, Charlie," once again, she pointed at the guy she could see through the little window to the kitchen, "dressed as a sailor. What did you dress as?" She questioned, finishing her glass of wine.

Wade mumbled something under his breath, Zoe leaning closer to try and hear what he said, having no luck.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you with all that mumbling you were doing," she teased. Seeing Charlie heading their way she smirked. "I'm positive that Charlie will tell me what costume they made you wear," she smirked.

"He wouldn't dare," Wade warned, challenging his friend.

"Our boy here dressed as a pretty little fairy," he chuckled. "I'm Charlie," he smiled, showing off a dimple on his right cheek. "Don't be so sure of yourself, dude. Payback is a wonderful thing," he laughed.

"Zoe," she smiled, turning her attention back to Wade. "You know I dressed as a fairy when I was like 8, we might have to wear matching costumes this year. We can both go as fairies," she giggled. "Was it pink and sparkly, like mine was?"

"Shut up," he groaned, shooting a murderous look at his friend.

Charlie nodded his head behind Wade for Zoe to see walking backwards to the kitchen to get back to work, causing his friend plenty of embarrassment for the time being.

Having fun with Wade and his friends saw them leave the bar when the bigger rush came in for the night wanting to get drunk and rowdy the more time ticked by. Not wanting to deal with that and his friends now too busy to actually talk Wade figured it was time to leave. Not that they headed back to the hotel, neither one was ready to call it a night, so they strolled through the city taking in the beauty that was New York at night, filled with lights, ending up in the middle of times square by the end of the night.

Getting back to the hotel they crashed in their own beds, tired from their day out in the city. Both ready to get back home to their lives.

Wade was up hours before Zoe. Showering and getting his things packed back up, placing his suit cases by the door, he headed out his phone pressed against his ear to find out if his dad was ready for the trip and to make sure his dad didn't back out of going, while finding breakfast and coffee for Zoe and himself before they needed to check out. Shocked was a bit of an understatement finding out that his dad would joining them, after having a talk with Jesse and Calla. He wouldn't hvlave believed it if it hadn't came from straight from his father.

Zoe woke up to an empty room. Tossing the covers from atop of herself, she grabbed what she needed to take a shower, taking notice of Wade's bag, giving her one more reminder that their time in the city was coming to an end.

She gave Wade a smile exiting the bathroom, having heard him return while toweling off.

"I remember how you went on about black-and-white cookies, got you a few," he told her holding the bag up. "Coffee and bagels as well," he nodded over to where those sat on the table.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the cookies from him sitting them on the table grabbing her cup of coffee.

She managed to eat her breakfast and drink her coffee while she packed her belongings up, double checking every single space and drawer she could find, not wanting to leave anything behind.

"Unless things managed to grow legs, Zo, you've got everything. Do you really need to check every crevice 251 times?" Wade questioned with a chuckle.

"If I wouldn't have checked 201 times you wouldn't have the charger for your phone," she pointed out, pushing herself up from her knees from where she was looking under the bed.

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "Though by now I am certain we have everything. Unless you need to take another look in the bathroom?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"You're right!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers heading for the bathroom. Wade groaned, hitting his head against the door.

"I'm counting to 5 and then I am leaving with or without you," he yelled. Getting no response from her, he started to count. "1...2...3," he counted loud enough for her to hear him.

"Okay, okay, I am coming. But if I get home and something is missing it's your fault," she let him know.

"If that happens, I will gladly replace it, so we can get out of here and not be charged extra for staying longer than the actual check out time," he told her. "Besides if they come across anything, I think they will get ahold of me to see what needs to be done with it," he said, ushering her out of the door, now that she collected her bags. He didn't know if they would call him or not, he just wanted an excuse to leave already.

"Is your dad still coming?" She asked on the ride down the elevator to the lobby.

"Uh yeah," he answered. "I want to believe that this is the right thing for him, but I don't know if it will be. It's easy to fall back into his habit," he confessed softly.

"Whatever he decides to do once there you can't be held responsible for his actions. You're trying to help him, and that is all you can do, Wade. For him to fully change that is something he needs to do on his own in his own time. And maybe him coming to Bluebell will be the jumpstart he needs," she suggested to him.

"Maybe," he sighed.

The trip to the airport was done so in silence. Zoe happy to be back home. Wade happy to be going back, yet nervous to be going back. Not sure how he would feel once back in the small town.

Home. It was the only word he knew to descride the feeling that rushed through him once back in the tiny town.

"I could have given you lift to your house, doc," Wade informed her pulling up to the practice. Getting out so she could get out.

"I know, but I promised my dad, I would stop in when I got back and this way, you don't have to go out of your way. I am going to leave my bags though and get them when I get home," she informed him, slipping from the vehicle with the help he offered her.

"Alright," he smiled.

"Make sure you show your dad everything," she warned, Wade laughed and nodding his head to assure her that he would do his best in showing the town to his father.

"Will do, Doc," he smirked, climbing back into his vechile. A soft chuckle escaping his lips, seeing her roll her eyes, turning to walk to into the practice.

"You could have gone to the house, sweetie," Harley chuckled, looking up when he heard someone walk into his office.

"You say that but we both know that if I went to the house and informed you I was waiting you would tell me that you would only be a second and we both know that second of yours would turn into an hour," she pointed out, daring him to argue with her. She dealt with it plenty growing up.

He chuckled louder, getting up to pull her into a hug when she got close enough. "You are too right about that," he replied. "But this once I can let this wait until morning and on the walk home, you can tell me all about your time in New York," he offered.

"I can do that," she smiled.

On the brisk walk home, because no matter how old she got her dad would forever tell her that his home would always be her home, whether he lived elsewhere or not, she told him about meeting Jesse and reconnecting with Calla. Told him about dinner with her mom and Ethan, she even told him about meeting Wade's dad Earl, and that he came back with them needing a fresh start but they weren't certain if it would help him or if he would even stay here. She did, however, leave out any and all parts that involved her drunken night with Wade, that was something he didn't need to know, ever.

After showing his dad different places around town, not that it was hard to do. He pointed out where he worked and that yes, it is one of the main places to eat in town. He even recalled a bit of the town history that was told to him.

It was only after helping him get settled into his new place, that he started to wonder just what his dad would remember come morning. He wasn't going to be holding his breath when it came to his dad starting over and giving the bottle up. Old habits die hard, and this wouldn't be the first time. It didn't help any that this was something his dad didn't want to do to begin with.


	11. Bites of Gumbo

**Thank you to everyone for the nice words regarding my personal life, they were very much appreciated.**

 **I did forget to mention a few things in the last chapter, which I have went back and changed and added in. Mostly regarding Earl, as I had Jesse convince him to go with Wade in Like a Dream and forgot to add that bit of information into the previous chapter. I am sorry about that and any confusion that came along with it. Hopefully I have that all cleared up for you.**

 **This chapter sees the gumbo cook-off. And you will see that a lot of things that happen in this chapter happened in episode 3 of season 1, Gumbo and Glory. There were parts that I liked way too much to cut out, little sayings and such that I used differently. I did however leave the surgery with Brick and Zoe the same to an extant, I like the idea of Zoe talking Brick through it, so I left it that way.**

 **The next chapter will see the Heatwave hit Bluebell and Harry will finally enter the picture so answers to what went on with Harry and Zoe will be coming with the next few chapters.**

 **Remember if you have any questions regarding this story, please do ask. Again if you want to see anything from season one, let me know and I will work it into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How's your dad liking Bluebell?" Zoe asked a few days after they returned home. This happened to be the first time since returning home that she got to see Wade. Her days were filled with work, wedding things with Lemon and baby meltdowns with Annabeth. She hadn't minded one bit; they had been there for her through the years; it was the least she could do to return the favors. They were her best friends, there was nothing she wouldn't do to help them out.

"I think he's coming around. He hasn't exactly left the little cabin he's housed in. I check on him as much as I can, and he's drinking less," he shrugged. That was a victory in itself really. It would be a slow process for Earl, and together they would need to take it a day at a time. It wasn't easy to give up alcohol; it was a disease after all.

"That's good," she smiled. "I need to ask a favor of you," she commented, nibbling on her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow leaning across the counter that separated them, the corner of his mouth ticking up, leaving a smirk to sit firmly on his lips. "Nothing like that," she cleared up with a small eye roll. "How good are you at cooking?" She questioned.

"Odd request," he chuckled, standing back up. "I'm alright, why? Need me to cook for you?" He inquired. She shook her head. "Then why ask how my cooking is?"

"The gumbo cook-off is coming up. I figured you could enter it," she started to explain. "I would help if you needed me to," she was quick to toss out. "When I was a little girl, I would help my dad with the gumbo. He has taught me everything I know about cooking and well life," she added on, her hands flying through the air.

"Doc, I'm failing to see what that has to do with me," he said, placing his hands on the counter to lean on them. "By running the Rammer Jammer, I am part of this town. I don't need to enter a cook-off to prove that I belong here," he told her. "Why don't you enter?"

"I did enter the contest," she smiled brightly at him. "First year I get to do it. Always been too young or I wasn't here," she shrugged. "What do you say?" She pouted.

"I say I don't need to enter this cook-off. I know very little about gumbo. How can you help me if you're making your own pot?"

"We'll be in the same kitchen, so I can easily help you out. Please?" She begged.

"Why is this so important to you?" He asked with a sigh, thinking about giving into her pleas.

"Because it's important and fun," she told him.

"If I do this. Why would I want your help? I saw what you did to Lavon's kitchen. What exactly happened?" He questioned a blushing Zoe.

"I tried making a small pot of gumbo last night just to see if I could do it myself, and I ruined the whole thing," she told him, closing her eyes, the burning smell still stuck in her nose.

"I did wonder what that burning smell was last night. Saw the burnt pots Lavon was soaking this morning," he chuckled. "You want my help in cooking this gumbo of yours, while you help me with mine?" He questioned with a guess.

"If you wouldn't mind, that is," she pleaded with him, sticking her bottom lip out to pout.

"Let me think about it, alright?" He told her. She nodded her head, at least it wasn't a flat out no.

"I need to know by tonight. Gumbo takes a bit of time to make," she told him slipping from the bar stool headed out to start her day at the practice.

* * *

"Hi! Name, insurance carrier and a doctor will be right with you." Zoe stood frozen, taking in the woman who sat behind the reception desk.

"Actually, I'm a doctor. I work here. Who are you?" Zoe questioned with a frown. Her dad didn't tell her about getting a new receptionist. They were in a dire need for one. No one confirmed with her they finally hired one.

"Didi? Your new receptionist?" She phrased it like a question, uncertain herself.

"Our new receptionist?" She questioned, making a note to talk with her dad or Brick the first moment she got.

"Yes ma'am. Did they not tell you? They didn't tell me who the other doctor was, so you took me by surprise," Didi rambled on a bit embarrassed.

"Zoe, just the doctor I need," Brick sighed, seeing Zoe as he stepped from his office. "Folks, I'm sorry; you can wait a little bit; you can come back later or the lovely Dr. Wilkes, here will be more than happy to help you out," he informed the whole practice.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, concerned more about the emergency Brick seemed to be in, over no one telling her about Didi.

"Doris Culp thinks Albert is having a heart attack again. And I think we all know she's just trying to handicap my gumbo making, but little does she know that I put my pot on last night," he chuckled, heading out.

"Where's Dr. Breeland?" A panicked Mrs. Howe asked.

"He had to leave, can I help you?" Zoe asked, glancing down at the little boy in tears.

"My son was bitten by a snake," she rushed out.

"Okay, no problem. Let's check it out," she told them, having them follow her into the exam room. "What happened?"

"He had a sleepover at his friends, and they went to explore inside the old Hooper house, where I have told him a million times not to play. He didn't see it, but he stepped through a hole in the floor and it bit him, which is why we don't play in that house!"

"Copperhead," she told them, having seen the snakebite more than her fair share working at the practice. So far, she was lucky enough to not have gotten bitten by one yet.

With knowing what kind of snake it was, Mrs. Howe calmed down and relaxed, while Zoe took care of the snake bite with practiced ease. When she was done wrapping his arm up, she informed him that Didi would be happy enough to let him pick out a lollipop.

"Lavon, what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping out of the exam room after cleaning up her mess.

"Felt like stopping in," he shrugged. "Met your new receptionist," he smiled.

"Don't use me to come see her," she laughed, swatting his arm. "As you can see I have a busy afternoon ahead of me," she said, motioning to the waiting room.

Holding back a chuckle, he nodded, headed back out to let his friend get back to work. Zoe shook her head at her friend's little antics, and got back to work helping the next patient who was left waiting.

"I need your help, doc," Wade said, bursting into her office later that day. He didn't let her say anything jumping into why he needed her help. "I went to check on him, and he wasn't there. His stuff was there, but he wasn't," he explained building himself into a panic.

"He who?" Zoe asked, moving closer to him. Her hands landing on his shoulders, to get him to relax.

"My dad," he whispered, staring over the top of Zoe's head. "He's not anywhere in town. I looked everywhere, Zoe."

"We will find him, okay?" She told him in a soft soothing voice. He nodded his head, relaxing under the comfort of Zoe's touch, her words soothing over him.

The ride to the cabin was done so in silence. Wade worried that something horrible happened to his father. The more time that passed the wilder his imagine grew. For all, he knew his dad stumbled out into the woods, and a wild animal attacked him. For something like that to happen was highly unlikely, but he couldn't put a stop to his thoughts. Zoe remained quiet feeling like it was what Wade wanted.

"There's a path this way," she told him, nodding her head to a well-worn trail. "It circles around and you come out at the start of the path," she quickly explained. "Only path out here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, rushing past her, nearly jogging the path looking for any sign of his father.

Zoe let him go at the pace he felt comfortable with, while she walked slowly behind him. She would end up at the same place. This way if he happened to miss something, she would be able to catch it. A few minutes after she lost sight of Wade, when he went around the bend, her blood froze hearing him scream. She hurried towards him.

"Wade! What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, seeing him sitting upon the ground holding his left hand.

"A snake," he winced. "A real pretty tan thing with brown blotches," he explained, taking her hand to get onto his feet.

"Copperhead," she easily told him. "How'd it get your hand?"

"Tripped over a stick," he mumbled. "I knew it was a copperhead. I was only testing you doc," he smirked through the pain. Zoe nodded letting him have it. "I went through a snake phase growing up," he stated, feeling as if she didn't believe him.

"Boys and snakes," she muttered. "I don't get the appeal."

"The creeper the better," he shrugged. "You're kidding me right?" He questioned upon seeing his father on the porch. "Where have you been?" Wade hissed.

"Can you not?" Earl asked, coming down to meet them in the yard. "What happened to you?"

"Snake bit me because I was out looking for you," Wade snapped. "Where were you?" He questioned again.

"Outback," he shrugged. "Didn't know anyone was looking for me."

"I think it's best if we get you to the practice, so I can take care of this snake bite," she told him, leaving out the part where she thought it would be best about him needing a few minutes away from his dad to cool down.

"You are the doctor, you know best," he snapped, a sarcastic twist to his words escaping.

With a sigh, she helped him into the car on the passenger side, before getting in herself and driving back to the practice, done so in silence.

"Sorry," he told her sheepishly, looking at the cast on his arm. Those were the first words spoken since leaving his dad's place. She grew use to the silence around them. The drive to the practice was about 5 minutes, and it took her a few minutes to take care of his hand.

"It's okay," she told him cleaning up the mess she made. "Thanks though," she smiled, looking at him.

"It's really not okay and you are welcome," he winked, walking out.

Zoe didn't get a moment's break when Brick rushed in. Her father out for the afternoon.

"I need you to come with me. I tried your father, but he was busy and couldn't get away. It's an emergency, and I will tell you on the way to the Balderrama's farm," he said, getting everything they would need. She nodded, following out behind him, climbing into his car.

Once on their way, Brick jumped into the tale of what the emergency was. He easily explained that some farm equipment fell on top of Oscar pinning his arm underneath and that paramedics were a half-hour away at best.

Entering the barn, they assessed the damage. They found his pulse weak, and that the machine was stopping the blood flow, so they couldn't move the piece of machinery off of him.

"I'm guessing he's lost over 500 CCs of blood. The only reason he hasn't bled to death is because this thing is acting as an arterial clamp," she commented.

"And if they lift it, he will die," Brick sighed.

"Right. Our only hope is to do an arterial cutdown above the point of impact," she said. She had done it a few times while she was in New York for the short period of her life.

"An arterial cutdown?" Brick questioned. It was something he hadn't done before.

"I've done a few of them, Brick; I can talk you through it, if you want to do it," she told him. He was the doctor called; she came along to help him out. "Together we can save his life."

Brick raised to the challenge, taking direction from Zoe. First, he made the longitudinal incision, like directed to do. Next he used his fingers to push until he palpated the radial artery.

"The radial artery's connected to the thumb," she commented wanting to ease the tension up some in the barn.

"I know where the radial artery is, I did go to medical school, too," he snapped at her.

With a sigh she let it go, knowing not to push his buttons in such a way. This was one of the first times she got to see him work. When younger she followed her father around and stayed clear of Brick while he was working. "Just let me know when it's isolated," she told him.

With the artery isolated she instructed what to do next. Reminding him that the radial nerve is immediately lateral to the radial artery. And that you need to maneuver around it- if you kink that nerve-

"Paralysis. Again, I know," he bit out with a sigh.

Zoe closed her eyes, getting her temper in order, it would do no good to have a verbal sparring match with him in the middle of a surgery. "Now with one hand, I need you to push aside the muscle, and with the other I need you to clamp the artery," she instructed instead. "He's waking up," Zoe said having heard Oscar gasp. "No, no, no, he can't move; he'll rip the artery!" She panicked.

"No, no, you can't move now. I'm doing this as quick as I can, Oscar. Look, I know it hurts; I know it, but you got to stay still. Just think of Patty and Tyler, okay? Do this for them, okay? Can you do this for them? That's it, that's it," Brick calmed him down, looking to Zoe to know what needed to be done next.

She quickly informed him that he needed to apply the clamp. Brick let her know when he had it clamped. Next he slowly brought the systolic down to test it. Brick let the breath he was holding back out seeing that Oscar wasn't bleeding out.

After the surgery and the paramedics showed up to take Oscar to the hospital, Brick and Zoe headed to talk to Oscar's wife to assure her that everything with Oscar would be okay.

* * *

"You alright there?" Lavon asked, the second Zoe stepped through his kitchen door. Zoe gave him half a smile. "That long huh?" She nodded, slipping into a stool, her head falling to the counter.

"Good news," Wade grinned. "What's wrong with snazzy pants there?" He asked Lavon.

"She's had a long day," he explained. "What's your good news?"

"Turns out that my uncle Moe, has this kick ass recipe for gumbo. Figured I would join in and make a pot," he shrugged. "You still want to help, doc?"

"If I can sit here and supervise," she mumbled turning her head to look at him. Wade chuckled at that agreeing it would be okay. To exhausted to even think about trying to make a pot of gumbo to enter after the day she had.

"You want the magic gumbo pot like big Z thinks I own?" Lavon questioned with a smirk, getting a glare from Zoe.

"Is that the one that makes the gumbo for you?" Wade asked seriously, teasing Zoe in the process.

"I can cook. My dad taught many things," she snipped at them. "Oh! Hey, I forgot to tell you our new receptionist Didi asked about you, Lavon," she changed the topic.

"She did?" He questioned in shock. Wade rolled his eyes and dug what he needed out of Lavon's fridge.

"Uh-huh. She thinks you're cute. Ask her out," she commented, wanting to see her friend happily with someone.

"Yeah, um. Yeah, there's uh, someone, or something I'm still trying to get over. Thanks, though. Aha! There it is. Knew I had one- I banged on it once to scare off an opossum," he said placing the pot on the stove for Wade to use. Both Wade and Zoe giving him a funny look. Lavon shook his head and let them have his kitchen, taking off as quickly as possible.

"What's with him?" Wade questioned.

"Don't know," she shrugged. "Need help? Lavon has everything you need?" She questioned him.

"Nah, I stopped by the store earlier to get everything I needed. You can help if you want to. It would be nice considering I am working one handed here," he remarked holding his left hand up for effect.

Laughing Zoe joined him on his side of the counter, looking over the recipe to see what needed to be done. They moved around each other flawlessly, like it was something they had done plenty of times before and not like it was the first time. Jokes were spread in between serious parts of their conversation as they worked. Wade would hum quietly when they would grow silent. Those were Zoe's favorite parts listening to him hum. Once he started to sing under his breath. Zoe didn't know if she was supposed to hear him or not so she acted like she didn't hear him, but marveled at how soft and sweet his voice seemed to be.

With everything done for the night, they cleaned up Lavon's kitchen and headed to their respectful homes. That wasn't what happened the second they walked outside. Instead, Zoe found herself in Wade's arms as he carried her home, against her wishes.

"What's the second rule, apply pressure to side of boob? Put me down!" She exclaimed, her tired mood turning to an annoyed one.

"Well, glad I could be of help," he smirked, gently placing her on her bed. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Need anything before I go?" He questioned softly, the playfulness no longer in his voice.

"No, I can manage from here on my own," she told him equally as softly.

"Hey, what was the first rule?" He chuckled, seeing her face scrunched up cutely in annoyance.

"That I could walk myself," she stated hotly, earning a smirk from Wade. "I stubbed my toe, not broke my foot," she huffed out, rolling her eyes.

"Night Doc," he told her heading for the door.

"Night Wade," she responded, listening to her door click shut.

* * *

Zoe sat at the counter, waiting for Wade to get her some water, as she had to work that afternoon, her dad back at the practice for the morning shift. Harley had a date for the afternoon and Brick had the day off, headed to check on Oscar once the winner of the gumbo cook-off was announced.

"May I have your attention, please? Attention, please! It's that time again. And the winner of this year's gumbo cook-off, and still champion- our local hero, Dr. Brick Breeland!" Dash announced, getting the place to break out in applause for Brick.

"Don't take it to hard, Wade," Zoe started to tell him. "He is a hard one to beat. I have no idea what he does to his gumbo to win nearly every year," she finished. Wade shrugged, seeing Brick make his way to Dash. It didn't matter to him if he won or not. He only signed up to spend a few extra minutes with Zoe.

"Well, thank you all. Thank y'all so much, I really appreciate it. Um, you know as they say in Hollywood, my gumbo was honored just to be nominated, but I got to tell you…" Brick started his speech.

"Congratulations! Your gumbo won second prize!" Dash told Zoe, making his way past a now very confused Zoe.

"What? But I didn't," she mumbled to herself. The only gumbo she had a hand in making was Wade's. And that was when in it clicked in her head. "Wade, what did you do? I didn't enter any gumbo this year," she said, turning to look at a now flustered Wade, having been caught.

"...because it was so good. And I did take a taste of everybody's gumbo, and I don't know how the judges…" they heard Brick saying when Wade grew silent.

"I knew how important it was to you. And since you didn't have any, I submitted mine as yours," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my God, I hope that Daddy doesn't make that Dumbo joke again," Lemon muttered, rushing past them.

"You didn't have to do that, Wade," she said shaking her head.

"I know I didn't need to," he sighed. "I wanted to with you helping me when you didn't have to do it. Consider it a thank you," he shrugged.

Zoe didn't know how to process that while staring at Wade, so she did the only thing she could do. She nodded giving Wade a smile and rushed out of the Rammer Jammer, ready to get to work to get her mind off the incredible things that Wade has done for her since he came into her life.


	12. Heating Up

**Again I changed some of the dialogue from In Havoc in Heat to fit in with what I needed to make this chapter work. Also real quick if I had implied that Brick wasn't giving any credit to Zoe for helping save Oscar, I am sorry about that confusion. They do have a better relationship in this story than on the show.**

 **A bit of warning as I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It shouldn't be a long wait. I have been trying to go by each episode but I feel as if there will be a few that I skip over.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade walked into Lavon's foregoing jeans and a shirt, opting to wear a pair of plaid swim shorts, considering he felt as if he would burst into flames at a moment's notice. "I have a question," he said, going straight to the freezer to get some ice, so he could have an ice-cold cup of water.

"Let me guess it has to do with why you are half naked?" Zoe asked him, sitting on a stool in tiny shorts and a bikini top; her hair piled into a messy bun atop her head, in hopes of keeping herself cool.

Wade laughed, asking, "More importantly, why is the earth on fire?"

"Oh. Lavon Hayes would like to welcome you to your very first Bluebell heat wave, where hot and bothered takes on a whole new meaning," Lavon smirked, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Meaning?" Wade questioned, raising an eyebrow placing the ice tray back in the freezer, placing the cold glass of water against his forehead, moving it down to his neck, Zoe's eye watching the movement, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"People tend to go a little crazy around here this time of year," she squeaked out, earning a chuckle from Wade and an amused look from Lavon. "Yeah, and get ready to see half-naked people doing full-on crazy things," she said clearing her throat.

"You're lying?" He laughed, taking a long drink of his water. "Can't complain about half-naked women," he smirked.

"Until you see a half-naked Sal," Zoe teased.

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to see that," Wade cringed, shaking the images from his head.

"You better watch yourself, 'cause the fever hits everyone eventually," Zoe stated, getting up, to change into a bit more professional clothing. "Even New York City types," she giggled.

"Yup, and pretty soon, your freaky deaky will be on full display," Lavon chuckled, refilling his own glass of ice water.

"I doubt it," Wade waved it off.

"Trust me. It hits everyone," Lavon told him.

"I hate to disappoint you, Lavon, the only freaky deaky taking place is between the sheets. You up for some freaky deaky, Doc?" He questioned, earning himself an eye roll from Zoe.

"Am I ambitious? You betcha. But I don't do that kind of crazy," Zoe told him pointedly, biting back a grin seeing the smirk on his face grow.

"Why's that, doc?" Wade smirked, leaning on his forearms on the counter.

"She's crazy enough alone," Lavon chuckled, nudging Zoe playfully.

"Since when did breakfast not only become clothing optional, but also pick on Zoe?" She playfully pouted.

"Since there's a heat wave, baby!" Wade grinned, using the excuse, he was certain he would be hearing until the heat wave ended, however long that may be. He wished it would be sooner rather than later; he didn't know how much of the heat he could handle.

"Trust me. Bluebell gets a lot more fun when it's 105 degrees out," Lavon laughed.

"As fun as is this," Zoe started to say looking between both men. "I have to get dressed for work. Make sure you both drink plenty of fluids; water would be the number-one choice as not to get dehydrated out in this heat," she told them.

"I wouldn't mind my doctor dressing like that," he smirked, obviously checking her out. She rolled her eyes, waving to Lavon, exiting his house. "Doc, wait up," Wade called, easily catching up with her. She raised an eyebrow looking over at him. "I don't understand how you people are happy about this weather," he commented.

"What's not to like?" She questioned with a shrug. "You get a free pass," she shrugged, sugaring the heat wave up for him.

"Uh I dunno the heat maybe," he retorted. "Who needs a free pass anyway?"

"Besides the heat, it's not so bad, more amusing than anything, really. Nothing beats watching people act all crazy," she shrugged, stopping in front of the steps to the carriage house. "FYI that was a rhetorical question? I'm also assuming that you don't know what rhetorical means," she teased.

"I think it means you haven't answered the question," he grinned.

"Everyone wants a free pass. This heat wave let's you have it," she shrugged; they both knew that there were certain things that a person couldn't get a free pass for no matter the excuse they used. Innocent and harmless enough would be okay.

"There's no such thing as a free pass," he said shaking his head.

"Weather this hot, you cannot fight your inhibitions. I've tried to do so in the past. The heat messes with your head," she explained, getting fed up with having this conversation. "You know; you could look at this as an opportunity, Wade. What's the one thing you wanted to do since you got here that you haven't done?" She questioned, taking a few steps backwards. "Just go right ahead and do it. No judgments, no inhibitions. Just do it."

"Yeah? Just like that?" He questioned, earning a nod. "I'll keep that in mind," he smiled, walking off. He too needed to get ready for work, not quite so sure that showing up in his swim trunks would fly.

He tried not to watch the crazies around him. When Lavon and Zoe told him, the heat wave brought out the craziness within you, he didn't believe it, but watching the crazy townspeople, they used to look normal compared to how they were acting now. It might have been a good time to call in sick and keep his head stuffed in a freezer until the infernal heat wave ended. He needed a drink stiffer than water, alas, he doesn't drink on the job.

"If the heat brings out the crazy, how you doin' with Lemon's wedding plans?" He asked, grabbing an ice-cold beer for George.

"Makes me wish I would've waited until after the heat wave to propose," he chuckled. "She's like a She-Hulk bridezilla," he sighed shaking his head. "How are you holding up? Ever experience weather like this?"

"I thought I knew hot," he commented, motioning to his own body, a smirk spreading across his lips making George laugh. "Boy am I wrong," he chuckled. "I would love an ice bath, ya know the one the pros use?" He questioned his friend.

"A bit extreme, but I do see the appeal of it," he nodded. An ice bath seeming downright heaven. He didn't think a heat wave was something you can ever get used to.

"Dude, I've never been this freaking sweaty; I ain't being extreme," he said seriously. Being uncomfortable the second he fought to get his jeans on to come into work. One thing would be for certain, no amount of snakes or the threat of Lavon's alligator would keep him from jumping into the pond. A midnight swim, was calling his name, be even sweeter if he made it a skinny dip, maybe he could convince Zoe to join him.

"I don't think I want or need to know what you are thinking about," George chuckled, getting up. "At least the air works in the truck; it would be a rather dreary drive to Mobile to pick my brother up," he stated.

"Harry, right?" Wade questioned, getting a nod of confirmation from George. "I didn't know he was coming to town." He didn't know if Zoe knew it or not. Figured she didn't since she hadn't been freaking out about her ex coming to town.

"He called last night and made the plans. He has a meeting or two in Mobile, figured he would spend a few hours here. It's been awhile since I have hung out with him," he shrugged.

Wade wanted to urge George to keep his brother away from Zoe, but it wasn't really his place, and he didn't even know what went on between the two of them. And to top it off George was out of the place before he could say anything. He would play the friend card and tell her he learned Harry would be in town on his break. He would venture out into the blazing heat to warn her. It is something a good friend would do.

* * *

"Fancy running into you here, doc," he smirked, sitting next to her on the bench outside of the practice. "Why aren't you inside?" He questioned, hearing bickering going on inside. "Say no more," he chuckled.

"Makes me glad I don't have a twin," she laughed softly. "You don't look hurt or sick, so what gives?" She questioned, raising any eyebrow.

"George informed me that uh his brother is coming to town. I didn't want you to be caught off guard," he told her.

"Thanks for telling me. Now I know to stay hid while he is here. I'll tell you once the heat wave ends. I don't need you doing something stupid on my account because of this heat," she sighed, wondering why George or Lemon hadn't given her a heads up to Harry coming to town.

"What are friends for?" He questioned, standing up. "Stop by and I will get you a cold glass of wine."

"I'll think about it," she told him, getting up herself, to get back to work, her break over with.

Jumping into the pond upon returning home from work didn't happen. He took an ice cold shower and laid on his bed in his boxers, a fan blowing on him while he slept to keep him somewhat cool. Not that it helped a whole lot. He did wake up in a pool of his sweat. Enough was enough. The pond would be his oasis for a few hours before going into work.

"Still can't take the heat, huh?" Zoe laughed, seeing Wade's head above the water in the morning sun.

"Heck no," he groaned. "Give me freezing cold weather, I can deal with that."

"I'll take the heat, thank you very much," she smiled, biting her lip slightly.

"Tell me Doc, what are you going to do with your free pass?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, keeping all noises in the back of his throat.

"I'm not sure," she frowned. "I can't think of anything that I would only do once with the excuse the heat made me do it," she shrugged. "Everything I did growing up still got me in trouble," she laughed at past memories.

"Jump in!" He told her, seeing that she was getting lost in her thoughts.

"No, thank you," she told him, shaking her head. If she jumped into the water, she didn't know if she would be able to control any urges concerning Wade. And she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him, and she didn't want to cross any line that shouldn't be crossed yet. The heat hadn't gotten to her quite yet.

"Why not? Afraid you might have too much fun?" He challenged her, quirking an eyebrow.

"No," she told him with a heated glare. "But I think my version of fun is a lot different than your version of fun," she quipped out.

"Yeah? What's your version look like?" He inquired, fully interested to hear what she had to say.

"My first solo surgery. Gallbladder removal— I got to use a laparoscope. You had to be there," she replied, earning a deep chuckle from Wade. One could assume that anything related to being a doctor would have been her response, but truthfully that wasn't something he expected to hear. He figured she liked to do something other than working, like shopping. Most girls enjoy shopping and wasting their money on things they don't need.

"Sounds epic. Tell you what. There's nothing more freeing than jumping into a cool pond on a hot day," he challenged once more. "You know you wanna do it, Doc. Don't fight it," he smirked.

"Lovely, but no," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" He asked, relaxing on his back to float. A smug smirk settling on his lips feelings Zoe's eyes rake over him.

"One, I just blew out my hair. Two, I can't be late for work. And three, I am pretty sure there are snakes in there," she commented.

"I know one snake," he winked, making Zoe roll her eyes at him. "Just so you know; I have yet to encounter a snake. It's snake free."

"Thanks for that info, Wade. But I am still not jumping in there, duty calls," she told him, walking off.

"You're missing out, doc," he called after her, going back to enjoying the cool water, going under for a quick second.

It wasn't until the sun was sitting at its peak, the temperature at its hottest that he made his way out of the pond. Going straight to the shower using only the cold water not wanting to smell like pond water while at work.

"Wade, this is my brother, Harry," George said walking up to the bar. "Harry, this is Wade."

"Hey, what can I get you?" Wade asked, in the process of getting George a beer.

"A beer is fine," Harry responded.

Wade nodded, grabbing another one, doing a once over of the guy. The resemblance between the brothers was uncanny. Harry had a few grays mixed in with his dark hair color. His jaw more square than his younger brother. Their eyes two different shades of blue. He didn't see anything special about the guy. Could see the tension brewing between the brothers.

Letting Shelley know he was taking his break, he headed out to track down Zoe at the practice. He needed to know that she was okay. He didn't know if Harry stopped by to see her or if he would do such a thing. He didn't want Zoe to be freaking out.

"We're closed, Wade," Zoe said, looking up from the reception desk.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry to barge in after hours, Doc, but uh, has Harry came to see you?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh no, why?" She frowned.

"George brought him by, so I could meet him. Thought I would check on ya. Your name came up in their little hushed conversation," he shrugged.

"Now I know where to avoid. How was he?" She sheepishly questioned, biting her lip, nervous to hear the answer.

"Good as far as I know. Heck he could've been a total wreck for all I know," he responded with. He didn't know Harry, so he couldn't tell Zoe how he was.

"You could've lied and said he looked like shit," she told him.

"I could have," he chuckled. "Though why lie, when I am sure in this small town you're going to run into him, and then you'll be mad at me for lying," he tacked on.

"You might be onto something there," she told him.

"I'll be at the Rammer Jammer later. So, you know where to find me," he told her if she needed to vent if she happens to run into her ex along the way. Or maybe if she wanted a little something else. He was up for either one.

"I'll keep that in mind," she told him, mindlessly grabbing a jar. "Want a lollipop for the walk back?" She asked holding it out to him.

"You keep candy in with the condoms?" He asked with a chuckle, watching the blood rush to her face. "Hold up," he said, grabbing the jar before she could move it away from him. "You just never know when you might need a few," he winked, reaching in to take a couple of them.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip watching him saunter out of the practice. Heat wave or not, she couldn't lie about wanting to take a ride on what he was offering. The urge to do so has been there since her drunken night with him. The heat was making it hard to ignore her urge to jump him.

Locking up she headed out, her first option was her place to wait this heat wave off, not wanting to cave into her needs. She was doing okay until she saw Harry talking on the phone, laughter bubbling out. Her path changed directions, happy that Wade hadn't lied to her about Harry, because this happy Harry was a sight, she was somewhat prepared for.

"You alright, Doc? Can I get you something?" He questioned seeing a depressed Zoe enter his place of work. "Wine?" He questioned, watching her shake her head. "No, alright. Uh... beer?" He questioned then, only for her to remain quiet. "Doc, you gotta talk to me, here."

"Y-Yeah, beer... beer. Beer could help," she sighed, quickly shaking her head. No amount of alcohol would be able to help. What she needed was something else. "Wait, no, no. I-I... No, I don't want anything to drink," she started to tell him. "Your place, 11:30. I'll be there," she stated, turning on her heel and walking out, with her mind made up.

Later that night Zoe made her way over to the boat house, seeing Wade sitting on the porch in only his jeans a smirk sitting firmly on his lips.

"Looks like the heat wave broke," she commented, taking a seat next to him.

"Doesn't mean you can't come inside," he told her. He wouldn't push her into anything and this had been her idea to begin with.

"Actually, it does," she told him. "I can't use you that way, Wade. I do like you, but I can't," she told him. "Seeing Harry happy tonight, made me think not like myself," she sighed.

"Is this where you tell me about Harry?" Wade asked, sliding a beer across the table to her, taking a pull from his beer. He held nothing against the eldest Tucker brother, except for the pain he caused Zoe.


	13. For what it's worth

**Hey guys! This chapter see nothing to do with the actual show. I needed it be that way for it to make sense. This was actually supposed to have a scene with Earl in it, but it didn't make much sense so I had to move that to the next chapter. This chapter mains focus is on Harry. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I did promise to tell you," she whispered, ignoring the wine placed in front of her, her eyes closing to keep the tear drops from running down her cheeks.

"Take a deep breath," he whispered, placing a comforting hand on top of hers. "Take as much time as you need. The night is still young," he told her, the crickets and birds their background noise.

She smiled, feeling herself ease away from the nerves that rooted in place in the pit of her stomach.

"I grew up around Harry and George," she started, licking her lips. "Thought about dating George once, until I learned that Lemon was crushing on him, and we both know how that turned out," she commented with a soft laugh, taking a long drink from her wine. "I ran across Harry well into my schooling. It was nice to reconnect with someone from back home. Before too long friends turned into dating," she easily explained, her eyes falling closed with the next part that needed to be shared. The memories dancing in front of her eye lids fresh.

"Remember deep breaths," Wade softly told her, reaching out to take her hand in his once more, giving her a small chunk of comfort. "You don't have to continue if you don't want too," he said, giving her an easy out if she needed one. Pushing her wouldn't help her out. He didn't need to hear the story if it caused too much pain for her. This was about her and not about the information he thought he needed to know.

"That's okay," she smiled at him. "The next thing I know we are planning our wedding when I finish my residency. I thought we were happy, thought he was it, found out he had been cheating on me with my best friend Gigi," she told him, a watery laugh coming out. "Found out he was going behind my back sleeping with my supposedly best friend the whole time we were together," she laughed coldly, holding her tears back. "The best part, he had the audacity to blame it on me and tell me that marriage could work if we had an open marriage. Can you believe that?" She asked him.

"How can he be such a jerk, when George is nothing like that?" He questioned, fighting the urge to chase Harry down and punch him for the way he treated Zoe. She shrugged her shoulders, often wondering the same thing.

"I left New York and never looked back," she finished telling him, licking her lips, keeping her focus everywhere else but at him. The air around them suddenly thick with tension.

Wade felt like a dick for feeling sorry and pity for her. She didn't need him to feel sorry for her. Taking pity on her over her ex would do nobody any good. "I would punch him, if I thought for a second that would help you out," he replied. She gave him a weak smile. "All of this tells me a few things about you Zoe Wilkes," he said, taking another pull of his beer.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" She questioned curiously. Shocked beyond belief that he didn't hold pity in his eyes for her. The emotion radiating in his green orbs' anger sticking out the most, covering up emotions she couldn't tell what they were.

"That you Zoe Wilkes are a strong, independent woman. You need no one to be happy. When life crashes down on you, Zoe, you remain standing in vibrant color surrounded by the grey soot life fell upon you. That you can be broken, but it's not a bad thing, being broken is letting your beauty show through the cracks. It shows me that you are better than he could ever be. He lucked out, not you," he said, never breaking eye contact with her, showing her how sincere he truly was. "He gets to live in regret for messing up the best thing in his life; you get to move on and find that happiness and love with someone else without holding yourself back over the regret he will hold onto for a lifetime."

"You really think that?" She asked with a bright smile. Other than her dad, no guy had ever told her any of that before, and it sure did make the butterflies in her tummy flutter about.

"No, I don't think that," he told her, the smile on her face falling. He did feel bad for making her doubt what he said. "I know that," he said, relieved to see the smile on her face once more. "You've been part of my life for a few months now, and I'm better for having you in my life. Anyone who gets to call you theirs is the single most luckiest person in the world," he finished, not a bit ashamed to see the blush covering her cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself," she told him with a shrug, earning a glare in return.

"I poured my heart out, and that is the best you can come up with?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Hmm, let me think," she told him, acting as if she was thinking. "Yep, that's the best I got for you," she smiled.

In a flash of a second Wade, had a giggling Zoe tossed over his shoulder, standing at the edge of the pond.

"Have anything else to add?" He questioned.

"Can't say I do," she told him. "Except don't you dare do it," she warned.

"What are you going to do refuse to help me when I need a doctor?" He questioned her. "If that's the case, I can see one of the other doctors," he teased.

"I would never refuse to help you. I don't let clients leave that easily," she retorted. "Can you put me down and not in the water?" She asked him.

The downside to being eye level with his butt, she didn't see the grin that crossed his face, before jumping into the pond, earning a loud shriek from Zoe.

"What was that for?" She asked him, breaking the surface of the water.

"Thought you needed to have a bit of fun," he shrugged, splashing water at her.

"What are we 2?" She questioned, going under the water, pulling on his leg to drag him under the water.

The moon sat brightly in the middle of the star-filled sky, when they pulled themselves from the pond, lying on the ground looking up at the stars. Their problems drifting away as they pointed out different constellations. Laughing at nothing. The night ending damn near perfectly.

* * *

Their little perfect night turned sour the next day. It had nothing to do with them waking up in the morning under the waking world, the sun peaking over the horizon, the birds happily singing their sweet tunes. They shared smiles heading to their own homes to get ready for the day ahead of them.

"Who would like to explain to Lavon why you were sleeping by the pond?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"Care to explain how your date with Didi went?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.

"Lavon is above gossiping," he stated. "I, however, am curious about what has my friends and my tenants sleeping beneath the stars," he said efficiently cutting Zoe's retort off.

"We don't gossip about our nights," Zoe told him. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office all day," she stated getting up, grabbing breakfast to go.

"Make sure you eat lunch," Wade reminded her. Having a feeling that she wouldn't be leaving her office until she was certain she wouldn't be running into Hank. He made a note to make sure she took a moment out of her day to eat lunch and maybe even dinner if she happened to still be there.

"You two seem to be growing close," Lavon said, pouring himself more coffee. "Should I be worried about why she is going to be in her office all day? I don't think she has ever done that," he thought out loud.

"It might have something to do with avoiding a certain visitor," Wade shrugged. "Has she told you anything to do with Harry?" He questioned. He knew that Zoe only told him the full story of what went on, didn't know if she told anyone small bits and pieces.

"Just the variation of things ending badly with him. Cheating to be exact. Why do you ask?" Lavon questioned him. "Does it have anything to do with why you were asleep next to the pond?"

"It does. I do know a bit more about her failed relationship with the man. I can't say I like the guy," he muttered.

"Harry isn't all bad," Lavon offered. "Rough edges and all. The man has been a good friend of mine since we were tykes."

Wade supposed that made sense. You have a friendship that long it's hard to cut ties with them. Friend or not what he pulled with Zoe wasn't close to right, and he had no desire to run out and make friends with Harry.

"Friends or not, I don't condone what he did with Zoe. Obviously, I've heard more from him than Zoe. More so not even the complete truth. He hurt her, that was clear to see. Just be careful with her, Wade. Whatever you two are doing, be careful," he told him, making to walk out of the kitchen.

"The last thing I would ever do is hurt Zoe in any way. And if I happen to hurt her, it won't be intentional," he stated, walking from Lavon's kitchen.

Music would get his emotions in order. He would pluck away at the strings instead of punching someone, that clearly deserved it. Music would calm his soul, open his mind up, let him relax.

Spending hours playing songs he knew from heart some that played on the radio and others, he wrote himself for his now non-existent band. Having a better control over his feelings, he got ready for work an hour earlier, getting Zoe some lunch.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Zoe sighed, looking up from her desk to lock eyes on the one man she didn't want to see ever again, if she had it her way.

"To talk," he told her, sitting in one of the chairs before her desk.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" She huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Real mature Zoe," he said rolling his eyes at her behavior. "We have plenty to talk about."

"Harry, you could have talked to me at any point during our relationship; you could have even talked when I gave you the chance after finding the truth out. You didn't talk then, so forgive me in thinking that you want to talk now," she snarled at him.

"When was I supposed to say anything, Zoe? The moment you threw your engagement ring at me? Or maybe when you ran from the apartment to never return except while I was at work?" He questioned his own temper flaring to life. "You didn't hear me out. You were the one waiting for the whole thing to end," he sneered at her.

"I loved you, Harry. I wasn't waiting for it to end. You one the other hand, you didn't want it to start, did you? Dating a doctor would keep your parents off your back, making you look like the better son. You used me for own selfish needs," she spat at him, blaming him for something stupid; she didn't believe the words she said. Not until seeing the guilty look cross his face.

"It wasn't supposed to be that way, Zoe," he pleaded with her, running a hand over his face. A few curse words falling from his lips.

"Gigi, that happen to be who you were on the phone with last night?" She asked softly. He nodded his head looking ashamed. "I was the cover for relationship with her. That disgusts me, Harry. I will be civil towards you for my best friends' wedding, but other than that, I don't want anything to do with you," she told him.

"For what it's worth I am sorry," he sighed, walking from her office.

Wade stood outside her office having heard a great deal of what was said between the exes. He felt awful for Zoe, for what she went through. Felt terrible for eavesdropping. He really wanted to chase down Harry and punch him to have him feel the slightest bit of pain he made Zoe feel. The better part of him, had him entering Zoe's office to make sure she was okay.

Seeing the fresh tears running down her cheeks, had him dropping the bag of food, and rushing to her side. He easily pulled her from her chair, holding her close as they slid down to the floor.

"Shh, Zo, it's gonna be okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"How?" She sobbed out. "He used me Wade."

"Goes to show you that he is nothing more than a scumbag that doesn't deserve you. There is a guy out there waiting to show you how important you are. A guy who knows how special you are and will treat you the way you deserve to be treated," he cooed into her hair. "Don't let one guys actions define the rest of us. Not all of us are like him," he promised her.

Zoe said nothing pulling away from his chest, a tiny smile on her face. In a second, her lips were against his. Soft and slow, working into a frenzy when he joined in kissing her back, pulling her closer to him.


	14. Felt like Walking, Felt like Jumping

_**The beginning of this chapter with Earl, was the part planned for the previous chapter that didn't work out where it was at. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She didn't know when it happened over the last month and a half. She fell into the little routine comfortably really. After her shifts instead of heading home or to find a friend to talk to, she found herself heading to the Rammer Jammer to have one glass of wine after work and have little chats with Wade when he could afford to stop for a minute. Tonight was no different. Even if they did have this weird tension between them. They had yet to talk about the kiss they shared in her office. Not without trying. If one brought it up, the other would deflect. They needed to talk about the kiss and what it meant for them. Zoe found she was scared of the outcome. Not because she feared that Wade wouldn't want to date her, it was the opposite actually. Afraid he would break her in ways no one else would ever be able too.

"Hey there pretty doctor." Earl's voice got her to freeze mid step looking around to see where he happened to be at. Hearing his low chuckle come from above she glanced up to see him standing at the edge. Her heart rate spiking greatly in panic seeing him standing there with no care in the world.

"Earl, what are you doing up there?" She questioned, pulling her phone from her purse, hitting Wade's name, pressing her phone to her ear, listening to both the ringing and Earl talking. Urging Wade to answer his phone under her breath.

"Felt like a walk, felt like jumping," he shrugged. "That my boy your talkin' to?" He questioned just as Wade answered his phone.

"Is something wrong Zoe?" He asked, walking to the back. Zoe never called his cell while he was at work. For her to do so now could only mean an emergency.

"Hey, uh, Earls on the roof of the hardware store..." She told him, looking up at Earl. Taking notice of the small crowd gathering around. "He said he's gonna jump. I don't know what to do," she explained in a rush.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he sighed, having a very huge gut feeling that his dad was saying empty threats. He did it in the city, nothing this extreme; he only wanted one thing, and this was a sure-fire way to get his attention.

"Please hurry," she pleaded, hanging up. "Wade is on his way," she called up to him. Without much thought to it, she went around back and went up to the roof. "You're really not going to jump, are you?" She asked softly as not to startle him. "If you really don't like Bluebell, you can always go back to the city," she told him, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It isn't the town," he shrugged, turning to look at her. "I like it here. It feels freeing, like I've got no demons hanging over me," he explained, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Then why do you want to jump?" She questioned, confusion coloring her face. "If you're happy why end your life?" She couldn't make heads or tails of what was going through his head.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," he smiled at her. "My boy understands, dontcha?" Earl questioned, looking behind Zoe to where Wade was walking closer to them.

"Come on, Earl," Wade said fully walking up behind Zoe. "Time to go down," he said, stepping closer to his father. "You're not gonna jump," he sighed, giving Zoe an embarrassed smile.

"No?" Earl questioned, moving even closer to the ledge. "Here I go!" He warned.

"No! Damn it, Earl, come with me!" Wade exclaimed, getting fed up with his dad's little game. "How much have you had to drink?" He questioned seeing his dad having a hard time standing still, swaying in every direction. Afraid a gust of wind would come along and blow him right off the roof.

"I won't go. I'm not gonna do it," Earl stubbornly told his youngest son. "I don't need to answer that," he huffed out.

"Now, come on. Look at the doc here," he said motioning to a frightened Zoe. "She's about to pee her pants. Come with me before you hurt yourself," he pleaded.

"Only if you do it," Earl countered with.

"No," Wade told him determined as ever to get his dad off the roof without being forced to do anything he didn't want to do. Earl raised an eyebrow, one foot coming off the ledge of the building.

"Please, Wade just do what he wants. I don't want to see his brain scattered around town," she pleaded with him, earning a chuckle from Earl.

"I'd listen to the pretty doctor," Earl smirked.

"Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you," he started to sing, "In style, Someday, Oh, dream maker, You heartbreaker," he sang, his cheeks heating up feeling Zoe's gaze on him.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going your way," Earl sang joining his son in song.

"Okay, okay. Hey, Dad. It's time to get you home," Wade said, helping his dad down. He instructed his dad to stay put so he could help Zoe down. He went to speak, Zoe cutting him off.

"Get him home. You can explain later if you want. Just know that you don't have too," she told him with a soft smile. He smiled, turning back to his dad.

"Let's go. Dad." She heard him say.

Having plenty of excitement for the night, she headed home, not needing that glass of wine.

She felt like a creepy stalker constantly watching the gate house to see when Wade returned home. She shook her head yelling at herself for acting like he was out on a date with some girl when really he was taking his dad home making sure he stayed there. She tried to stay busy, but everything was clean, her dirty clothes taken care of, a note to wash them tomorrow before going into work.

The knock on the door startling her dearly, having sat on her bed, to start reading a book she has meant to get around to for the past half a year.

"Wade," she said pulling the door open. "I really wasn't expecting you tonight. Your dad doing okay?" She asked, stepping aside to let him enter her place.

"He's better. It's actually been a while since he has pulled a stunt like that," he said shaking his head. "He means no harm. He came into some cash and spent it all on liquor," he sighed. "I have yet to meet a person that thinks straight while drunk."

"Setbacks happen," she told him, words failing her. "No one can up and quit something, not after all these years. It is a disease after all."

"I know," he sighed. "I wanted to let you know that Earl is home safe and sound. I've got to get back to work," he told her walking to the door. Zoe following behind him. "Thanks for calling me."

"Of course I would call you, Wade," she told him. "I've got your back. Thank you for letting me know about your dad," she told him. He gave her a smile and ducked out the door.

The opportunity to say something about their shared kiss flew out the window. She promised herself that the next opportunity that sprung up, she would take it and force Wade to discuss their kiss. She was ready to take a leap if he was, her fear be damned. She wouldn't let it keep holding her back. She couldn't afford for her fear to hold her back any longer.

Her last thoughts were about Wade before she drifted off to sleep.

With a morning off the last thing she wanted to deal with was being woken up while she wished to be asleep. Keeping her eyes shut using her hand, she searched for her phone on the bedside table.

"This best be important; I was sleeping," she grumbled into her phone, pulling her blanket over her head.

"Are divorce papers important enough for you sleeping beauty?" Lemon snipped into the phone, her annoyance over everything ringing out.

"I'll be right there," Zoe said, sitting up quickly, her blanket tossed to the side. In her rush, she paid no mind to what she put on, not caring in the slightest if she looked a hot mess. Her friend needed her; nothing else much mattered to her.

To her surprise, Wade stood on the other side of the door; hand poised ready to knock. "Hey, Doc," he smiled.

"Wade," she smiled. "Can we pick this up later? Annabeth needs me." She didn't want it to seem like she was blowing him off. She did promise AB she would be there for her through this time in her life.

"Sure. I've got the day off. Come find me," he told her heading to catch up with Lavon. He wanted to wrinkle out the tension that revolved around them over their shared kiss. He thought it might mean something more than a mistake. Maybe he was wrong.

"I will. I should be done by lunch. If not, I will let you know," she called after him.

"No rush, doc. Make sure AB is okay," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"I thought if I told him about our baby, he would reconsider," AB sniffled, her head resting on Lemon's shoulder. "He laughed telling me that it wouldn't work, that he doesn't love me, and he would still be going through with the divorce, which I got the papers for today," she explained for Zoe's benefit.

"Oh Annabeth," Zoe said, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder, wrapping her arms around AB. "You told him the truth, if he doesn't want to believe it that is on him, and he deserves no part in raising this baby of yours."

"Let him deny it; we know the truth, and you will find someone to love you and this little one more than Jake ever did," Lemon said in soothing voice, her hand resting on AB's stomach.

"Maybe," AB sighed. "Still doesn't make it any easier."

"No it doesn't," Zoe agreed.

"You guys didn't have to come over," AB tried, sitting up and removing herself from her friends. "I'll be fine," she weakly smiled, convincing no one.

"Yes we did. We told you that we would be here for you every single step of the way," Lemon told her, getting up.

"We will always be here for you Annabeth," Zoe told her.

"Thank you, really. But I just want to be left alone. I will call if I need anything," AB told them, going to her room, leaving her friends in her living room.

"Weddings don't plan themselves," Lemon said, walking to the door, Zoe following behind. "Sorry about Hank. George didn't tell me until they were standing in my living room. He didn't create any more damage did he?"

"Some of it can be fixed, and the rest will take time. I will do my best to be civil to give you the wedding of your dreams. Just don't be surprised if I duck out of the reception once my duties are done for the night," Zoe told her.

"I wouldn't blame you. I can tell you now that he is bringing a date."

"I figured as much," she said, already knowing the person in question. Getting through her friend's wedding was starting to prove more difficult than she had thought. "I've got to do some damage control," she said, heading in the opposite direction that Lemon needed to be.

The walk back to her place gave her the chance to think of what she could say to Wade regarding their kiss, regarding where they stood in terms of being more than friends. She tried to think of what to say, if only she could stop thinking about Hank and Gigi invading in her little bubble, she created for herself since leaving them both behind. Every thought of Wade turned into another one about Hank.

The music that wafted through the air brought her to the gate house instead of the carriage house, Wade sitting outside, his focus on the placement of his fingers trying to get the right chord to come out.

"Beautiful," she spoke softly, joining him on the porch, sitting in the only other available chair. "I'm ready for that talk. I just don't think you are going to like the outcome," she told him.

"Why is that, doc?" He asked. "Do you regret it?" He asked harshly. She quickly shook her head. "Then why?"

"Because Hank knows how to do a number on me. I want to move past him and what he did, and I don't think jumping into something is the best way to do that. I like you Wade, more than I should, but I am not at a place to be more than friends with you. I thought I was, but I was wrong. I haven't let myself move past him, let myself fully heal. I kept myself busy, so I wouldn't have to face the problems he created. I need you to understand and respect that," she pleaded with him. She couldn't put herself out there again. Not so soon. It may have been over half a year but the pain it stayed inside her. Moving past her relationship with Hank was proving to be more difficult with each passing day when she learnt something new about why he was with her for.

"I do understand and I do respect it. I want all of you Zoe. And you need to understand that I don't exactly do girlfriends. That if we even did this that it will be a learning curve for me," he told her. He wanted to feel hurt by the way she thought he would be like Hank; he could see it in her eyes without her saying anything. He wanted to assure her that he wouldn't hurt her, but with his track record of one-night stands, he couldn't do that. Right now, he would be her friend and prove to her that way he wasn't going anywhere. That she could trust him. "We can help each other as friendship grows."

"I would like that, so friends it is," she told him. "Now this song you were playing, care to share it," she smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely," he laughed. "I can teach you to play," he smiled.

"Another time. Now play," she smiled sweetly. Wade laughed, getting his fingers placed in the right spot. Explaining the song isn't finished, and it is a work in progress. Zoe didn't mind.


	15. Pirate madness

**Concerning the guest review on the previous chapter, I did state that Harry was in town because he had a meeting in Mobile and he came to visit with his brother for a day. I have not gotten to Lemon and George's wedding yet, that is still a few chapters away. And yes I did mention that Annabeth is pregnant with Jake's baby back in chapter 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In no time at all, things between Wade and Zoe went back to the way they had been before the second kiss they shared. It goes without saying that they covered up their feelings not wanting to ruin the friendship they had built. Wade did understand where Zoe was coming from with the stunt Hank pulled on her. That isn't something you overcome so easily or even overcome by jumping into a new relationship. It will take time and he will be there for her, showing her that not all guys are complete tools like Hank.

"Morning ladies," Wade greeted, coming to stand behind the counter of where they were seated, sliding two glasses of orange juice to them.

"Morning," Zoe chirped. "What are your plans for the upcoming holidays?" She asked.

"Thinking about going to New York to spend it with my brother. Been too long since I've last seen him," he told her.

"That'd be good," she nodded. "Bites that you'll miss out on all the pirate fun though." In all of the crazy little town events they hold each year, Planksgiving is her favorite and the one she was most looking forward to sharing with him.

"Should I even begin to question what that is about?" He asked with a chuckle.

"The best holiday tradition this side of the Mississippi," Lemon snapped, her nails tapping against the counter.

"What seems to be the problem Lemon?" Wade asked amused. Zoe groaned, dropping her head to the counter. The walk to the Rammer Jammer had been filled with Lemon ranting about her soon to be in-laws coming to town and ruining the holiday spirit for her.

"That woman hates me," she declared, when Zoe went to listen to what her friend was saying.

"You sure she hates you?" Wade asked, Zoe shook her head, needing Wade to stop asking Lemon questions for her own sanity.

"Positive," Zoe cut in, not wanting to hear more of it. She didn't think there could possible be anything else she hadn't heard about the Tucker's not liking her.

"If anyone should know it is Zoe. You did spend plenty of time with them in New York while you were with Hank," Lemon rattled off paying no attention to Zoe tensing up at Hank's name. Lemon may not have noticed but Wade sure did.

"I do hate to break it to you Lemon, but we did not sit around talking about your relationship with George. Who cares that she hates you, you love George and that is the only thing that should count," Zoe strictly told her.

"I get that, Zo," Lemon sighed. "Doesn't mean I want my future mother in law to hate me forever."

"She will come around because you make George happy. And that counts for everything, Lemon." It really seemed like she had been going around in circles with Lemon since meeting up with her that morning.

"Lemon, sweetie," George called walking into the place.

"Let the games begin," Lemon muttered, plastering on a fake smile, going to greet George.

"Mind taking me with you to New York?" She asked with a pout. Wade chuckled shaking his head.

"And be the reason you miss out on the pirate madness, I don't think so," he told her, wiping the counter down.

"Did you ever think about inviting Jesse here? And what about your dad? Are you taking him or does he get to stay for the pirates?" She quickly asked him. "That is if you do go," she added on in more of an afterthought.

"If I do go it is more that I went and invited myself," he told her his hand going to the back of his neck. "And he will be staying here. He's not ready to face the city that broke him so deeply," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I should stay," he commented.

"If you're worried about your dad, he is in good hands here; we have a whole town celebration; he won't be excluded. Though I can't stop you if you decide to stay," she told him leaving. She did have to get to work and not give him a whole list of reasons on why he should stay.

He nodded slightly and got back to work. He thought about staying in Bluebell for the holidays, but it had been months since he has last seen his brother. Talking to him every so often over the phone just doesn't cut it, not when you would visit the guy every day at best. He missed his brother, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that fact. Jesse would be heading to Bluebell for Christmas, so he felt in ways that he needed to visit Jesse for Thanksgiving. The pirate curiosity wasn't enough to make him stay behind for the holiday.

* * *

"This is some kind of a weird party going on," Wade chuckled, walking up on George, Lemon and Zoe busy filling in a treasure chest. "What are you guys doing?" He asked picking up a gold coin from the chest.

"We're doing what we can to help one of our neighbors out. He's losing his business, and hid kid came in sick twice today," Zoe told him. "Planksgiving is about the community," she told him.

"Has no one told you the story of Planksgiving?" George asked, stopping what he was doing. Wade shook his head. He didn't ask about the story either. He didn't think he would actually be in town for the holiday as his plans were to visit Jesse in New York, however, when he called Jesse had been okay with it, saying they were going to visit Calla's family, so they wouldn't be without family for Thanksgiving. And Wade didn't want to intrude on that. There would be Christmas.

"What happened to going to New York to spend the holiday with your brother?" Zoe questioned, handing the map back to Lemon.

"Decided not to go," he shrugged. "Why don't you guys fill me on the story behind Planksgiving, and I will help you get this ready," he told them.

"It might help if we know what you know about our festivities," Zoe commented.

"Something about a big-ass hurricane, washing everything out to sea. But it washes some pirates in," he recalled, having heard bits and pieces from different townspeople throughout the day. "And something about a fish fry," He added on.

"It is the version we like to spread around," Zoe told him.

"But it's not the truth is it?" He asked feeling skeptical. Pirates were never his thing.

"Years ago, when Bluebell was leveled by that hurricane, people lost everything, most of all; they lost hope. They were talking about moving out, deserting the town and starting over, but the town's founder, Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones; he got together with some of the town leaders. They spent the whole night fishing, and the next morning, there was food for everyone," Zoe started to explain, pausing to let what she told him sink in. "Then, when people asked, "Where did it all come from?" that's when Cyrus made up that story about friendly pirates," she finished.

"Just neighbors helping neighbors. That's what got Bluebell back upon its feet then, after Katrina, after whatever came to try and knock her down," George tacked on, putting the finishing touches on the treasure chest.

"You know what? Like, the costumes, the pirate stuff- that's all just meant to be fun," Zoe told him.

"So the holiday really is about community," he smiled. Every time he learned something new about the tiny town he fell in love with the place more and more. It would have been a good place to grow up in.

"Map is done," Lemon stated, holding the map up. "Now guys make yourself useful and follow the map to hide the treasure," she told them, handing the map to her fiancé.

"If you find yourself lost, please do call," Zoe smirked, walking inside the carriage house to find out how the visit with the Tuckers were going for her friend.

"It can't be that hard can it? I mean it is for a kid, so we shouldn't have trouble, should we?" Wade asked, waiting for George to help him carry the treasure chest to put in the back of George's truck.

"We'll be fine. I do know the place we are hiding it at," he said looking down at the map. "Or maybe not as my fiancée decided to change the spot," he chuckled, picking up one side of the chest.

"Let's get a move on then," he chuckled. "Can't be out there hiding a pirate's treasure when the pirates show up," he said turning serious.


	16. Joy plus Magic equals Sadness

**Sorry for the bit of wait for this chapter. And as you will see we have skipped a few weeks in time. This chapter is split into two, that wasn't the intention when I wrote this. I am trying to figure out how I want the Christmas party among other things to go. I didn't want to make you guys wait another week for it so I figured splitting it up was for the best. I would like to think that the next update will be in a week, I can't promise that as it is summer and that makes it harder to sit and write as I am spending a lot of my time outside enjoying the weather before it turns in a few months. So please do be patient with me and I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the weeks, she found herself falling for Wade. The last thing she needed was to be in a relationship with a good friend who didn't know what he would be doing in a few months time. She couldn't risk putting her heart out there for him to shatter it much like Hank had done. Part of her wanted to believe that Wade would never do that, and if he did find himself moving back to New York, they would find a way to make things work out, but the part of her of that has been hurt far too many times couldn't take that risk, not knowing what could happen.

"I've got a favor to ask," Wade said, coming to sit by Zoe on the porch to the carriage house.

"Ask away," she told him, turning slightly to look at him.

"It's for my old man," he started to say, looking up at the stars, his voice growing quiet as he continued to speak, "Christmas time has been a difficult time for him. I lost my mom this time of the year. Instead of joy, the holiday brings pain."

"I'll do anything to make this time of the year better for you and your dad, Wade," she told him. For her Christmas brought magic, she couldn't imagine suffering such a loss at a magical time of the year.

"Jesse gave me the best he could this time of the year, after her death it was never the same," he confessed, with a shrug. "I want my dad to find a reason to like the holiday again, so I was wondering if maybe you can find a way for him to have a part of the ceremony Lavon had been talking about. It doesn't have to be anything major," he told her.

"I'll see what can be done," she told him. "I will talk with Lavon and see what needs to be sorted out and what parts still need to be filled. I will find him something," she assured him.

"Thanks for this Zoe. I would've asked Lavon, but I didn't want to explain everything to him," he said, looking at her with a hint of a smile.

"I don't mind," she smiled softly. "It's nothing major, but we have this little dinner among friends, and we do this secret Santa thing, if you want to join us," she suggested.

"I would like that, if it isn't too much trouble." He didn't want them to go through the trouble of redoing the secret Santa if they had already done it and bought the present.

"None at all," she smiled brightly. "Lemon will be around in the next day or two to sort out who gets whose name. I'll make sure she adds your name to the list," she told him, grabbing her phone from the table and sending Lemon a quick message. "Now you have to come," she laughed softly, placing her phone down. "Your dad can come too, Jesse and Calla if they are here when it takes place. We'll make sure they all have presents; no one will be left out. My dad will be there, Brick as well so he won't be alone," she rattled off.

"I will mention it to Jesse and Calla, if they happen to be in town for it, and I will talk to my dad about it," he chuckled. "You do know that you don't have to include my family right?" He asked her. He liked that she did include them. Made sure they weren't left out. Something so small is a huge deal and showed him that being in the tiny town was really worth it and the decision to move there is one of the best choices he could possibly have taken.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Your dad is part of this community, and I want him to love it here as much I do and as much as you are coming around to liking it here. I have no reason to exclude your dad in things, Wade," she told him, laying her hand on his forearm.

"Thank you," he told her softly. "I don't need to dress up as anything do I?" He questioned with shutter, imagining the slew of Christmas themed costumes.

Zoe laughed shaking her head. "You don't have to dress up if you don't want to," she assured him. Wade nodded feeling relieved about wearing what he saw fit. "I never did say thank you for your help over Planksgiving," she started to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted to help. Community looks after their own, I wanted to be a part of that because I am part of this community. Doing what I can," he shrugged. He didn't need to be thanked for his actions.

"Next Tuesday," she told him, seemingly out of nowhere, tossing him for a loop.

"You've lost me, doc," he chucked. Come next Tuesday all he had going on would be work as his brother and his now sister-in-law would be arriving Wednesday afternoon.

"The Christmas party. It'll be the night before the festivities in town begin. The tree lightning ceremony is nothing as spectacular as New York, but it is special for us Bluebellians," she told him.

"I am sure it's better than they can ever do in the city," he chuckled, making a move to get up. "You'll let me know what you find out about my dad?"

"Will do," she told him, getting up herself, the plan to head over to Lavon's place and see where they could fit Earl in at.

They parted ways, Wade heading toward the gate house while Zoe headed to the main house to have a word with Lavon. She frowned hearing feminine laughter drifting out of the open window. She stood frozen on the path, deciding the best course of action. She was not eavesdropping. Even if she did know whose laughter was mixed in with Lavon's. Knowing a person your whole life, you know how their laughter sounds. And she wasn't expecting to hear her friend in the house laughing with the mayor.

Deciding to confront her friends separately at different times as not to cause more of a scene for anyone, she turned around and headed home. Sending Wade a text saying she would talk to Lavon in the morning as he had company over and didn't want to intrude.

With it still being early Zoe headed into town, spotting George sitting on a bench in town square.

"Something on your mind?" She asked him, taking a seat next to him.

"Zo, hey," he said, failing to smile. "Nothing much. Just had a long talk with my brother. He explained a few things to me. And on behalf of my brother, I am truly sorry," he told her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was the actions of your brother; they were his choice, not yours. You didn't make him do it. I don't hold you responsible for his actions. Now what else is bugging you? I know it's not just what your brother told you," she told him, wanting to ease the guilt he held for his brother's actions.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he sighed. "He told me about running into you and reconnecting, and that he was thinking about asking you out. I knew he had gone on a few dates with Gigi, he never told me if they were together or not. With him asking questions about you and if I would be okay with it, I didn't think he had anything going on with Gigi, so I told him to go for it. If I knew, Zoe, I would have told him to leave you alone, to either fuss up to his relationship with Gigi or break it off, not use you as his scapegoat. I hate that I let him do that to you," he blurted out, feeling even worse about things.

"You didn't know, George. I didn't even know. And if you would have known you would've done something instead of letting it happen. All we can do about it is move forward with our lives. What has you sitting out here instead of being at home with Lemon?" She asked, ready for the topic to be changed, she didn't want him to dwell over his brother's actions, not when he couldn't control them.

"I would have flown up there and kicked his ass all over the city," he stated, dead serious. "A meeting with her dad, sister bonding or something like that, and she mentioned something after that, I was talking with Harry, when she gave me her plans. She should be home now if you're looking for her," he told her.

Zoe shook her head. She wasn't looking for Lemon. "Can't say I am looking for her. Out for a walk and saw you sitting here looking pale," she teased.

"Comforting an old friend," he laughed softly. "Zoe, you deserve to be happy and not let what Harry did to you dictate your relationships going forward. I think I know someone that would gladly be the one to help you fully move on from Harry and move on to him," he said, all teasing gone from his voice.

"I think I know who that is," she smiled, getting up. "Don't let what your brother had done to me, bring you down George. I am fine and happy with where my life is right now," she assured him.

"I can't help it," he sighed. "But I won't let it get me down," he promised her.

"Good," she smiled, squeezing his shoulder as she walked away.

She didn't make it far when she saw Annabeth. She gave her friend a smile and a small wave seeing she was on the phone, and therefore, she couldn't talk.

She let the walk clear her mind, and by the time she got to her destination, she found no reason on why she should be scared of dating. She couldn't be afraid that all guys would turn out to use her like Harry did. Staying clear of guys would do her no good, so if she took small steps, things would be fine. She wouldn't rush into anything.

She couldn't back down once she knocked on the door. Running away wasn't an option for her. She could do this and things would be okay.


	17. I Won't Say Thank You

**Hey guys! I have this chapter done sooner than expected and a bit longer than expected. I could have kept writing but I had to end it somewhere. I am sorry for any and all mistakes you may find. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Wade asked opening his door, clad in a pair of boxers, his hair still dripping wet from the shower he finished seconds before the knocking on the door started in. Zoe happened to be the last person he thought would be behind his closed door having received her text about talking to Lavon in the morning.

Zoe took a deep breath, closing the space between them. Her hands using his shoulders as leverage as, she pulled him in for a kiss. A soft slow kiss, showing him how she felt for him, wanting to show him that she is ready to date to him, her issues aside.

"George made a really good point in not letting what Harry did hold me back," she said, breaking the kiss, her nerves calming down very little. "I hate what Harrt did, but it is not fair of me to think that you are like him, when I know you're not, Wade."

"I would never do that to you, Zoe. I could never set out to hurt you in any way," he told her softly, cupping her cheek.

"I know that," she smiled, nuzzling into the warmth radiating from his palm. "I want you to know that I am ready for this, whenever you are," she told him straight out not wanting him to think otherwise. Didn't want him to think she would go back on what she did, after doing it countless times already.

"I've been waiting on you, Zoe," he smiled, pulling her into the gate house. "Make yourself comfortable," he said gesturing to the love seat, walking to where his dresser sat, pulling out black mesh shorts and a navy blue tee. "When exactly did you see George?" He questioned, sitting next to her, going with his urge to pull her into his side. Happy and content to feel her relax into him.

"I went for a walk, saw a pale conflicted George sitting in town square. Harry told him what happened, and George felt at fault for it all. It is sweet of George to feel like that, but I don't him accountable for his brother's actions. I could never do that. And well he told me that I shouldn't let Harry hold me back, and he was right. I can't let what Harry did hold me back from what we have, Wade," she explained to him. She was tired of letting Harrys actions dictate her actions towards Wade. "I like you, a lot. I came to terms with that the morning after your brother's wedding," she confessed.

"I knew before that how I really felt for you, Zoe Wilkes," he teased. "I valued our friendship and I didn't want to ruin what we had as friends. It's been a waiting game with plenty of hot and cold moments, in this moment, they have been worth it," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

Zoe smiled leaning up to kiss his jaw line, cuddling back into him. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment. She has Wade now, and she was perfectly content without putting any labels on what they are right then and there. It will all fall into place for them. Either things worked out for them, or they didn't and she would be okay with either one, because she knew her friendship with Wade would be able to survive whatever they put it through.

She was in no rush to go to her own place, he was in no rush in kicking her out. Sitting in the quietness Bluebell offers, together in the silence was all they needed in that moment.

* * *

Lemon caught him with picking a name when she finished her breakfast. He didn't see her in there often having breakfast, today an off chance. He suspected it had to do with getting things ready for the Christmas party in a few days time. She wasted very little time in letting him drag her time out. She had thrusted the box with the names in it right in his face, demanding he pick one. He was happy to know that he had a possibility of getting a name where he knew what to get them and that when she cornered him, he had no customers to take care of.

The name he pulled out, gave him more problems than it should have.

Would it be considered a cop-out if he got Annabeth something baby related for a Christmas present? He knew very little about her. He didn't know her likes or her dislikes. He didn't want to get her the wrong thing, and she hates it or worse yet be allergic to it. Shopping for his family for Christmas, he could do that easily knowing what they liked and what they would have a laugh at. Technically, Annabeth was a mere stranger to him. He had dinner with her once and that consisted of others and at that time all of them except George and Zoe wanted to examine every aspect of his life. No question about it he would be needing help. A smile quickly replaced his frown; he could never tire of spending time with Zoe, not after the events of the previous night. They liked to play on a loop in his head.

"What has you in such a happy mood?" George laughed, leaning against the counter.

"I see you're not feeling so down about your brother," Wade retorted, moving down the bar closer to where he stood.

"I should have figured Zoe would tell you," he said shaking his head slightly.

"Don't be mad at her for it," Wade started to tell him. "She felt bad about you feeling bad over something neither one of you could control."

"I'm not mad at her," George replied, shaking his head. He couldn't be mad at Zoe for any of this; she wasn't at fault. And the last time he happened to be mad at Zoe was back when they were kids, and he was certain it was over something stupid and equally silly. "Though with that smile on your face, I see she listened to the advice I gave her," he said, turning the course of conversation back to the original topic.

"You could say that," he chuckled. "You can demand all you want for a thanks for helping, but you won't get one, not from me," Wade told him.

"None is needed," George laughed. He didn't need a thank you for helping his friends out. Not to mention the thank you Zoe gave him when passing this morning. He didn't make Zoe do anything that she didn't want to do. Sooner or later and he did hope it would have been sooner that Zoe would have come to her senses about her and Wade.

"You here to make jokes or do you want to actually order something?" Wade asked him, needing to get back to work. He had other ideas for his break, and they didn't include standing around talking to George, not that there is anything wrong with that, he just needed to get back to work so he could make his surprise lunch date.

"Make jokes?" George laughed. "Didn't know we were doing that. Nevertheless, no I am not here just to see you; I am here to pick up my order. I have a case to go over," he told him, heading to the other side of the Rammer Jammer once again leaving Wade to his thoughts.

"I think Christmas is coming early for you Wade Kinsella," Zoe beamed, walking up to him.

"After last night, I would believe it," he smirked, watching the blood rush to her face, painting it a rose color.

"This has very little to do with last night," she scoffed, biting her lip. Wade chuckled, nodding his head, ready to question her on why when he spotted his brother and sister entering. "Would you know it; I looked out my office window and saw them," she explained.

"Thanks for bringing them around here," he told her. She nodded, turning to get back to work. "Hey doc," he called getting her attention. "You happen to be busy around 1?" He asked, when Zoe was back standing before him.

"Can't say I am, why?" She asked.

"I'm bringing you lunch," he smirked, leaning on the counter.

"Don't be late as I leave at 2," she told him. "Bridesmaids dress outing."

"I didn't know Lemon picked her dress out yet," he told her. Zoe laughed shaking her head, Wade not sure what she found to be so funny.

"Lemon has had her wedding dress picked out since we were 5 it has yet to change, and she found the dress hours after George popped the question. Her wedding dress is very much taken care of."

"That does sound like a Lemon thing to do," he chuckled. "I'll be seeing you soon, Zoe," he winked.

"Bye, Wade," she told him, giving a wave to Jesse and Calla as she went.

"What is that about?" Jesse asked, taking a seat at the counter, Calla sitting next to him.

"What are you two doing here? You told me that you were flying in at a later date." He was ready to spend the whole day with them when they flew in in another week.

"We got the time off and wanted to surprise you," Jesse told him. "What's good to eat here? I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Calla laughed. "This trip is for us as much as it is to see you and Earl," she said. With having very little time with each other this vacation was very much needed for them.

"That's great since I won't be able to get much time off to spend with you guys. I will show you the way to dad's place after my shift tonight, if you can wait that long," Wade told them, digging two menus out. "Personally most everything is good," he shrugged.

"We can wait," Jesse told him.

"I'm not that hungry, so I'm going to go see Zoe," Calla said, slipping from her stool.

"You sure, babe?" Jesse asked, putting his menu down. She nodded assuring him.

"She'll be fine. The Bluebell natives will only stop her and ask a million and one questions, but they mean no harm," Wade teased.

"I'll take my chances," she laughed, kissing Jesse, before leaving the brothers be.

"What will you have?" Wade asked.

"Burger, fries and one beer won't hurt," he ordered, handing the menu back to Wade.

Wade nodded, grabbing the menu and a beer for his brother, going to put his order in, returning to work, leaving Jesse to fend for himself when it came to Dash and the rest of them.

"Such a shame that brother of yours is off limits. His wife is very lucky," Wanda sighed, standing next to Wade.

"And what about the gooey eyes you shoot Tom's direction?" Wade asked with a chuckle, watching said guy enter the establishment. "Speak of the devil," he said, nudging Wanda gently.

"It's just Tom," she scoffed, her eyes never leaving him, as he sat down looking through the menu

"Just Tom is here to see crazy Wanda. He doesn't even need to look at that menu, heck you know what he is going to order, so save as all some agony here and make the first move already Wanda."

"You don't know that," she stated, dragging her eyes from Tom for a split second to look at Wade.

"I know more than you think, Wanda," he winked, walking off, to let her figure out why Tom sat at the same table every time he came in when Wanda happened to be working.

After putting in his order for himself, Zoe and getting something for Calla, he went back to where his brother sat, wiping down the bar top. When finished, he leaned against it on his elbows, examining his brother.

"What?" Jesse asked a crept out chuckle following suit.

"Are you having marriage trouble already?" Wade questioned, eyeing his older brother up looking for any tells he was lying to him.

"Other than not having time for each other?" Jesse asked him with a sigh. "It's a bit hard to fight when we see other for all of 5-minute morning and night," he explained. "We really do need this time away, Wade. How can a marriage work if you can't spend time with each other?"

"You make time," Wade told him. "I wouldn't know because I am not married," he shrugged.

"Which brings me back to what's going on with Zoe?" He questioned, with a smirk to rival Wade's.

"It's delicate right now," Wade supplied, not sure how to explain it all to his brother, not that his brother needed to know every detail of his relationship with Zoe.

"Does that mean you will be staying here once your year is up?" Jesse asked him.

"I honestly don't know," Wade sighed, standing up. "Whatever happens, I have the utmost faith that things with Zoe will work out the way they should be," he told his brother.

"Work and communication has a lot to do with a relationship working and very little faith, Wade," Jesse responded. Wade nodded.

"I never said otherwise," he said, taking the bags of food handed to him. "I'm going to see Zoe now. Want to come collect your wife?" Wade asked, moving around the table.

On the walk to the practice, Wade pointed things out to Jesse, who took everything in, even though Zoe already gave him the same tour on the way to the Rammer Jammer, but nonetheless, it impressed him to know that his little brother took the time to get to know the town he now called home.

"Harley, this is my brother, Jesse," Wade said, seeing Harley exiting the practice. "Jesse, this is Zoe's father, Dr. Harley Wilkes."

Jesse raised an eyebrow at his brother, finding it funny he was on first-name bases with Zoe's father. He held his hand out to shake the older mans hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Dr. Wilkes," Jesse told him.

"Call me Harley, unless you happen to be a patient of mine," he chuckled softly. "It is nice to put a face to the name," Harley commented. "Wade, Zoe has gone home taking Calla with her," he told them. "Have a good stay in Bluebell, Jesse," he said, walking off, for his own lunch break now that Brick returned to hold the place down.

"Doesn't Zoe live across the pond from you?" Jesse questioned, falling into step with Wade.

"Yep," Wade confirmed. "I just don't understand what that has to do with anything," he tacked on.

"It doesn't," Jesse shrugged. "But you being on first-name bases with Zoe's father that has some explaining to do," he said turning serious.

"No it doesn't. You don't know Bluebell yet, Jesse, but you will see how this town works before you leave. Bluebell isn't just a town; it's a family. Everyone looks out for everyone. You need help; no one will turn you down to help. If you live here you know everyone and most of their personal business. It's different but nice at the same time it's weird and creepy," he explained the best he could. To fully understand Bluebell you needed to live there.

"Whatever you say, little brother," he said, clapping Wade on the back. "From what I've seen this place has a certain charm about it. I can see why you like it here for. If work wasn't such an issue for either of us, I would consider a move down here," Jesse shrugged.

"We will see if you still think by the time you leave," Wade laughed, walking up the front steps of the carriage house. "Hey Zoe," he called through the screen door, while knocking.

"Hey guys," she smiled, pushing the door open for them to come in. "I see you found my dad before he left for his lunch date," she said, leading them into the main part of her place. "Sorry for the bit of mess," she quickly apologized, seeing no point in cleaning up now, not that much was out of place, but enough to bother her about having company over.

"Mess?" Jesse asked looking around. "I can't spot a speck of dust in this place," he told her, taking a seat next to his wife on the only couch in the room, leaving Wade and Zoe to sit on her bed.

"I promise not to get crumbs on the bed," he told her. "Calla, figured you'd be hungry by now, and I won't take no for an answer," Wade told her, sitting the bag of food with hers in it in front of her on the coffee table.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she smiled. Jesse quick to steal a fry from her.

This morning he didn't ever imagine having his brother and sister-in-law having lunch with him and Zoe. Here they were sitting around Zoe's place, crashing the surprise lunch date he planned for Zoe. He admitted to himself that he didn't mind one single bit. He enjoyed having his brother and Calla there. There would be plenty of time to sort out the details between himself and Zoe, he could wait. Knowing she wanted him, and the way she moved into his side while eating and laughing with Jesse and Calla, it was more than enough for him right now.

When 2 rolled around Zoe, kicked them out of her place, to leave with Lemon, Annabeth and Cricket. Wade never did get the chance to ask Zoe to help him find a present for Annabeth, he would do that later. Jesse and Calla decided to head into Fairhope for a few hours while Wade headed back to work.

* * *

Zoe enjoyed her time with Calla, rebuilding the friendship she ruined when she fled New York. It never hurt spending more time with Jesse, getting him to spill stories about Wade when they were younger. Everything involving Wade and his family felt comfortable and like she was forced to be there with them. She looked forward to hanging out with them; Earl included.

Zoe sat in the back with Crickett waiting with bated breath on the questions that she was positive they would start rattling off. When they didn't come her way instead of talking about and eliminating dress types and agreeing on which dress type, Lemon wanted her bridesmaids to wear, she slowly relaxed, putting her own inputs in. Not only on the type but the color of the dress as well. The dresses needed to be either a light blue color or a light purple color; Lemon couldn't decide which color she wanted to go with.

"I figured Magnolia would have been here," Zoe commented, when they pulled up to one of the bridal stores in Mobile.

"School project," Lemon stated, parking the car. "I did my best to pull her away. She will be here next time. I have her measurements," Lemon said, pulling the keys from the ignition, getting out of the car the rest of them following suit.

For a very brief second, Zoe forgot how impossible dress shopping with Lemon truly is. It didn't take her long to remember when Lemon started to say no to every dress she saw, finding a lame reason to hate it. Zoe stood back with Annabeth and Cricket knowing better than to get in Lemon's way. This is only the fourth time they have tried to find the perfect bridesmaid dresses. When they thought, Lemon would turn down every dress in the store, she returned with two dresses a piece for them in the two colors she wanted.

"I don't know why I have to try them on," AB started to say. "When you marry I won't be pregnant, so it's futile that I try a dress on that won't fit me for your wedding, or even look the same on me once my baby comes," she stated, seeing no point in her trying any dress on. Not when she is 6 months along.

"Because I need to see what it looks like on you, pregnant or not AB, please do this for me?" She begged. Annabeth nodded, caving into Lemon. "Thank you, AB. Please try the purple dress on then we will do the blue one," she instructed, letting a sales assistant lead them to the back where the dressing rooms were located at.

Zoe looked at the purple dress, finding it to be rather gorgeous, though taking a peek at the blue one it looked to be equally lovely. She stripped her clothes off pulling the pale purple A-line, strapless dress on. Zipping up the zipper in the back of the dress. She had no problem with the zipper as it is a backless dress. The dress stopped above her knees, the back of the dress going to the floor. The top half of the dress is ruched with sequins going around it.

With the dress on, she stepped out of the dressing room seeing Annabeth and Cricket. Together they headed to where Lemon was waiting on them. She handed them a pair of golden open toed heels to wear with the dresses.

"I like them," she stated, making them turn in a circle. "But I do need to see the other one before making my decision," she finished.

"Do you want our thoughts?" Zoe questioned, looking at her friend.

"After I see what the blue dress looks like on you three," Lemon quipped with. "Hurry up," she ordered, leaving no more for argument.

With a sigh, they headed to the back. Once in her dressing room, she took special care of the dress she had on, switching it out for the ice blue appliqued scoop neck sleeveless floor length dress with ribbon being used on the top and going around the part under the bust line. Between the ribbon, the top part of the dress is covered in lace matching the blue of the dress.

This dress happened to be her favorite dress of the two of them. If Lemon didn't agree, she would find a way to make Lemon see this is the dress for her bridesmaids, as the maid-of-honor she should have some sway in what dresses they had to wear.

Lemon examined them in the second dress having them turn for her. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"I don't know how Annabeth and Crickett feel, but I think this is the dress," Zoe said, looking at her three friends.

"I feel that way too," Annabeth chimed in, really liking the longer length of the dress. The purple one was pretty in its own way; she preferred this one though.

"Crickett?" Lemon asked, focusing solely on her.

"I like this one, maybe not as much as the other one," she replied. Lemon nodded, turning to the sales associate.

"Do you have this one in purple?" Lemon asked.

"Let me check," she smiled sweetly, walking away to find out if they had the dress in purple. "I like this one over the other one," she told them. "I just don't know about the color," she sighed.

It felt like days later when they left the bridal shop, Lemon finally decided on the second dress they tried on in the ice blue color. After they tried the same dress on in purple than a handful of other dresses, Lemon didn't like on the rack, but decided she wanted to see how they looked on someone, needing to know how they truly looked, Zoe and Crickett trying them on as Annabeth sat down not able to keep trying dresses on for the heck of it. Lemon axed those dresses immediately. After the bridesmaid dresses were picked out and the alterations for each dress was taken down. Annabeth would come back in after she had her baby to get the correct alterations for her dress. They focused on the wedding dress Lemon has had her eye since she was 5 years old. They nearly had a very panicked Lemon on their hands when she saw a dress the complete opposite of her original dress that she adored. Lemon tried them both on, still uncertain of what dress she wanted. Finally at last, Lemon was an excited bride to be when she stepped out of the dressing room having picked out the dress of her dreams.

With the late hour upon them, and dress shopping put behind them, they went to a Mexican restaurant and within minutes of sitting down and ordering, Zoe was the topic of conversation.

"George told me what happened with Harry and gosh, Zo, I want to uninvite him and that little winch to the wedding," Lemon stated, reaching for Zoe's hand.

"Please don't do that," she pleaded with her friend. "He hurt me greatly but he still remains George's brother. I can't avoid him forever. And it's not like I am going to be alone at your wedding," she announced, seeing the curious looks on her friends faces. She didn't get a chance to correct what she meant when they tossed question after question at her.

"Ladies one at a time," Lemon stated. "Things must be really good with Wade if you're hanging out with his brother and sister-in-law," Lemon accused, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I've known Calla, Jesse's wife before she knew Jesse. We became friends in college; I left her behind when I left the city behind," Zoe corrected. "And things with Wade are going well. We still have a few things to work out, but for now things couldn't be any better," she confessed, knowing it is easier to tell them than to beat around the bush about it, because they will get it out of her before the night is over with anyway. Easier this way.

"You have realized this ridiculous chemistry between the two of you right, and you're doing something about it other than denying it and remaining friends?" Crickett questioned. Zoe smiled, when they brought their food out, waiting for the waitress to walk away before answering Crickett.

"We are, but I won't rush into anything, because I still have that doubt that Harry put in my head. I know Wade would never do such a thing, but I can't turn off the insecurity that Harry left. All I can do is move on and that is what I am doing, and I do trust Wade, greatly. Even so, the journey forward with him won't be a smooth one either, and he knows that," she explained, digging into her food.

"Take all the time you need, Zoe. Don't rush through your relationship with Wade. Enjoy the small moments you have with him," Annabeth said solemnly.

"AB, your great love story is out there waiting for you," Zoe told her friend, squeezing the hand she had laying on the table. "A baby won't change that."

"Would that change things between you and Wade?" Lemon questioned, swallowing her bite of food.

"It wouldn't change things for me at all. Would it change things with you and George if things went differently in high school when you two broke up for the two and a half months?" Zoe asked her friend.

"We will never speak of that moment again, Zoe Wilkes," Lemon hissed. "If you must know, it wouldn't change a thing," she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry," Zoe apologized.

Zoe thought her friend was passed that one. It happened ages ago when they were sophomores in high school. They broke up over a stupid fight brought on by Ted Bechdel flirting with Lemon. A month and a half later, every sophomore was at a party, and Ted apologized for his part in the breakup. George saw the hug shared and grabbed the first girl he could, which happened to be the one and only Cecilia Vanderley, Lemon's worst nightmare. Rumors flew around school stating George was going to be a daddy; the rumor mill in high school is more dangerous lies than the truth. The rumor was dropped months later when they realized it wasn't true; Lemon and George worked things out in the meantime.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Annabeth stated, getting up.

"I'll come with you," Zoe said, leaving no room for argument when she got up and walked with AB. This is the opportunity Zoe has been waiting on since last night. "That great love story of yours, is it happening sooner than everyone thinks with Lavon?" Zoe asked, pushing the door to the restroom open.

"Why do you ask?" Annabeth questioned.

"Sweetie, I live next to him. It's hard for me not to know," Zoe told her.

"It's nothing. He's been a lot of help. With Jake gone, there are certain things I can't do around the house, and Lavon has been kind enough to help me. Last night, I was repaying him for his help, by way of pie," she retorted.

"I'm not judging you, Annabeth. You and the mayor would make a cute couple," Zoe smiled.

"That may be true," AB blushed. "But right now my only concern is my baby," she replied, placing her hands on her ever going stomach.

"I'm not saying jump him anytime soon, AB," Zoe laughed. She still needed to talk to him and figure out where he stood on it all because she didn't know what was going on with him and Didi. She'd corner him tomorrow about it.

"One of the things I love about you, Zoe is how you care about us all, and please don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should focus on what you have going on with Wade and worry less about everyone else. You focus so much on everyone else being happy that you don't focus on your happiness," she rambled out.

"I will try," she promised her friend, letting her enter a stall to do her business as Zoe did the same thing.

Annabeth didn't say it to hurt her feelings, but it was hard not to take serious and to keep the hurt out. Of course, she cared about her friends and what happened to them. She wanted the best for them, all of them. Just because she worried and focused on her friends didn't mean she didn't focus on her own relationships. But maybe just maybe she should keep her focus on what was going on between her and Wade, after the downfall of her last relationship.


	18. Joys of Christmas

**Guys, I am sorry for the short wait with this chapter, my problem with writing it was getting into the Christmas mindset when it's over 90 degrees outside. I have it figured out that there will be seven chapters left for season one. I do have a general idea of what each chapter will contain. I am aiming to have the next chapter up before I leave next week for my out of state trip.**

 **Mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Doc, this is useless," he sighed, surrounded by things that he didn't even know what they were. "Why can't I get her baby things?" He asked once more. He tried multiple times to get a bunch of baby things for Annabeth; Zoe wouldn't let him. Now he was stuck standing in a store he never wanted to be in again. There was by far way too much lotion, perfume and other little things that he didn't even want to examine. Why couldn't he have gotten George's name? Zoe was easy as well; he got her a necklace that had a heartbeat line connected to a heart. It may seem mean to say, but he was happy that he didn't get Zoe's name as he planned on getting her a present anyway. He would be a horrible boyfriend if he didn't.

"You can't get her things for the baby, Wade. This gift is for her and not the little one she is carrying in her stomach."

"She's due early March, right?" He asked, spotting a jewelry store. "What if I get her necklace or some sort of bracelet with her baby's birth month on it. That isn't a terrible idea is it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That is a perfect idea. Why didn't you say something sooner?" She asked him, leading him out of the place, floral scent sticking to him.

"Because I just thought of it," he shrugged, falling into place next to her. "Have you already finished your shopping?" He asked, walking into the brightly lit jewelry store.

"Yes and no," she replied. "I got my secret Santa gift picked out and wrapped. My mom and Ethan are taken care of, Brick as well. My dad I'm still putting the final touches on. And I do want to get Jesse and Calla something since they are in town. And I have an idea for your dad, but I need your help with it," she rattled off. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, winking when he pulled away, walking over to the cases to begin the hunt once more a present for AB.

Looking through the cases of rings, earrings, necklaces and bracelets, they had even been approached thinking they were there looking for an engagement ring for Zoe. Seeing Zoe flustered over that mix up, he found he rathered liked seeing her flustered. Wade settled on a necklace, that AB could bring back in once her baby is born to engrave the date and name she refused to tell anyone.

"What's this present for Earl? And you don't you have to get Jesse anything; Calla is your friend, so I can't say either way for her," he stated, as they walked away from the store, AB's present in hand. Their hands laced together, gently swinging between them.

"His present isn't here and I found something for your dad to do," she told him, waving off the ridiculousness of not buying Jesse a present. Slowly, they were becoming friends. "Turns out that I accidentally sent our Santa on vacation."

"How does one do that?" He questioned, his laughter spilling out.

"He was stressed and overworked. I realized too late he was Santa. It didn't even register to me. I can't change it now, but do you think your dad would be up to filling in?" She asked, stopping at the store she needed. "What does your brother like?" She asked.

"Saving animals," he joked. Zoe rolled her eyes. "He likes lots of things, come on, and I'll help you get him something." She couldn't pass up that deal. "And I will talk with my dad and get back to you. You might want to find a backup Santa," he informed her.

With their Christmas shopping done, Zoe had Wade come into the carriage house. With the gifts put up out of sight she brought out the present she is still working on for her dad.

"It started when I was little. When I didn't have money to buy him anything, and I had to make things. He does cherish these more than he does a store bought gift," she explained, opening the book up for him to see.

"That's because it's from the heart and not the wallet," he replied, flipping through the pages. "What are these?" He asked, looking at the different pictures on the pages.

"Different memories, throughout this past year. Each book has memories for that year. Except the first book that has the first eight years of my life in it," she laughed.

"Is this something that you want to do for Earl?" He questioned, looking at her.

"Something like that, but not quite," she told him. "It may seem foolish and if you think it's stupid I won't do it and find something else to do," she quickly told him.

"You need to share with me what it is, that way I can say if it's silly or not," he told her, sitting her dad's present on the coffee table.

"I need a picture of your mom," she told him, taking a deep breath. Seeing the questioning look in his deep hazel eyes. "I know someone that can take the picture of her and paint her as she should have aged over the years. I thought your dad would like it, but maybe I should find something else," she told him, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that," he begged her, placing his hand on top of hers. "It would mean a lot to him and me," he told her softly. "I'll find you the picture. Will it even be done before Christmas?"

"It won't be done before the party, but I am hoping that it will be done before Christmas. I should have asked sooner; it was just I didn't have a clue until a couple of nights ago when I was looking through my pictures, and I had to make sure Dillon was free to do it," she rambled.

He enjoyed the flush look coating her cheeks, the shy smile resting upon her lips, he however, couldn't help but capturing her lips with his own, tangling his hand in her luscious locks. He deepened the kiss, feeling her fingers tugging on the hair on the back of his neck.

* * *

"I see AB likes her present," Zoe smiled, walking up to Wade, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We did good," he smiled, slipping his arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She shook her head.

"That was all you," she responded with, resting her head on his shoulder. "I played no part in it. "How do you like your fancy bar glass set from Lemon?" She asked, looking over where his gift sat.

"Still trying to find a use for them," he chuckled. "What did you get?" He questioned, he didn't see her open her present. He tried to keep an eye on her to see what she got, but he got caught up in talking with his brother and his dad, there was also the time he was talking to George and Harley, so there had been times he lost track of her throughout the party.

"A hand-painted vase from Crickett, she painted it herself," she replied, pointing to the red and orange vase sitting on the coffee table.

"That is quite interesting," he said, holding his laughter at bay, not wanting to offend anyone. "Where will you put it?" He asked, keeping his face straight.

"Zoe," George called, walking up to the couple, keeping Zoe from answering a question she didn't know the answer to as she didn't know where she would be putting the vase from Crickett. "Where did you find it?" He asked, holding up the exact yo-yo he had as a kid, the one Zoe happened to break when she got frustrated and threw it across the school yard when she couldn't figure out how to do a simple trick.

"The Internet," she laughed. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Like it?" He laughed, sending the toy down and gently yanking it back up. "It's like riding a bike; you don't forget how to yo-yo," he chuckled. He wasn't even going to try any of the tricks he knew as a kid, no way he could still do those, not without a lot of practice. "I love it; it'll give me a way to deal with the stress of the wedding and clients. Thank you, Zoe," he smiled. George looked at the way they were cuddled together, giving them a bright smile walking off happy his friend took his advice to move on from Hank.

"How long has this been going on? And thank you Zoe for the gifts," Jesse said, walking up to them Calla in tow.

"They were lovely," Calla smiled.

"I'm glad you like them, though Wade did help me out with them both," she said, giving Wade the credit he deserved.

"I barely helped," Wade piped in, shaking his head. "And this is us being a couple," he stated.

"You guys are cute," Calla told them in a way of congratulations.

"Does that mean you will be staying here in seven months when your year is up?" Jesse asked, looking directly at Wade.

"I don't know what I am doing when the end of July comes, Jesse. I do know that whatever I do decide on will be what's best for me and if things with Zoe will be going the way I know they will be," he said, pulling her a bit closer to his chest, "that will work itself out. For now, I am taking things one day at a time. I am in no rush to worry about or live in the future," he finished, pressing a soft kiss to Zoe's lips when she smiled up at him.

"It'll get sorted out when the time comes. Let them have this moment, Jesse. With everything your brother has been through, it's really nice to see him happy," Earl said, coming up behind them. "Thank you for inviting me, Zoe."

"It wasn't a problem. I am sorry that your present isn't ready yet," she apologized.

"An old man like me doesn't need material things," he waved it off. "Wade told me about you asking if I would want to be Santa, and at first I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. However, if it's not too late, I would like to do it," he said. He needed to move on with his life, something he hasn't been letting himself to do, coming to Bluebell showed him that life moved on, and it was okay to do so.

"Of course it's not," Zoe beamed, moving from Wade's side to wrap her arm around Earl's arm to fill him in on what would be required of him as they walked off.

"I haven't seen dad take to anyone the way he has with Zoe," Jesse remarked, shaking his head in awe.

"Zoe is quite the girl," Wade smirked, his eyes still on her and his dad.

"Are you sure dating Zoe is the right thing for you, Wade? I'm not trying to change your mind or wanting to sound like I'm being a douche about this, but I can't help but think about what is going to happen to you, and to her if you happen to decide that this isn't the place for you. I can't see you get hurt, Wade," Jesse explained himself better.

"I get that I do, Jesse, but the thing is I want to be with her and if things don't work out, I'll deal with that when the time comes. I'm not going to stop seeing her because my future is uncertain. That isn't a way to live your life," Wade told him.

"Maybe not," Jesse told him. "You really want to be dating Zoe?" He asked, looking to see where Zoe is at.

"I wouldn't quite say we're dating as we haven't been on an actual date as of yet, but yes, I want to be with her," he smiled, sending a wink Zoe's direction catching her watching him.

"Then I am happy for you, but dude plan the first date already," Jesse chuckled, gently hitting his brother on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

Wade nodded, once the holidays passed them by and things weren't so busy for her. He had it all planned out, all he had to do was wait until the opportune moment came about. And if it never came he would make the opportune moment come about.

* * *

"You were wrong," Wade said, walking up to Zoe, lacing his hand with hers. She looked at him taken back. He chuckled, pressing a small kiss to her lips. "The festivities of the night have been so much better than the ceremony in New York," he explained, a chuckle escaping.

"What do you find so funny?" She questioned, leaning against his side, watching the lights twinkle on the tree sitting in the middle of town square.

"Do you not hear about Brick?" He questioned, frowning slightly. With the way he heard people talking about it in hushed whispers, he thought for sure Zoe heard about what happened.

"The thing where he was hooking up with George's ex in the workshop?" She questioned him. Wade nodded, he didn't know it was with one of George's exes though, that is news to him. "I was there when it happened. George went out with her for a few weeks in college when Lemon decided they needed to take a break. She was a wreck the whole month they were broken up, even if she was seeing this other guy, that too didn't last long," she clarified for him.

Even though she was going to school elsewhere it never meant she abandoned her friends from home. She had various calls from Lemon at the time; she even made numerous calls to George to get a better understanding on what was going on. That and Dash's blogs did wonders when you were away and needed to learn the on goings from back home.

"This may be a tiny town but so many scandalizing things going on underneath it all," he chuckled, pulling her to him.

"You come for the charm, stay for the scandal," she joked, removing her hand from his to wrap herself around him. Wade wasted very little time wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her head. "Your dad looks happy," she commented, watching Earl laughing with the kids.

"He is happy," Wade smiled. "He hasn't been this happy this late into the holiday season for many years; it's not something that I thought I would ever see again. Thank you for suggesting this, Zoe," he said softly watching his father.

"No thanks required," she smiled looking up at him. Without a word, he pressed his lips against hers. He didn't let it last too long or get heated as he didn't want to put on a show for the town. They had enough gossip to talk about for the holiday season, what he did with Zoe didn't need to be added to the already growing reserved list for the two of them.


	19. I Cried

_**Hey all, I wrote this chapter in a bit of rush wanting to get something posted for you all before my trip. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Mistakes are mine and I am sorry if you find any of them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

With the days diminishing from Christmas to News Years, Wade found himself busier than usual. He had yet to have the chance to ask Zoe for a date, even though they had yet to go on a single date many nights ended with a sweet kiss goodnight in front of her place. On the days, he got off of work before she did, he waited to walk her home in the dark, wanting nothing more than to hold her hand under the clear sky the stars dazzling above them. The nights he worked and she didn't; she made sure to visit him before calling it a night, stealing kisses in the back when no one had their eyes on them. Sneaking around the townspeople is no easy feat, though they managed.

Stealing moments with Zoe, as special as they are to him, he needed more. He wants to show her off, to let the town know that he is dating her. By no means did he want to have their first date ringing in the New Year, but not taking her out on a date needed to stop. Zoe deserved that and so much more. If he is to date the woman who captivated his heart with a single glance he needed to show her how much she truly means to him.

"You don't hate it then?" Wade asked, turning his attention to his father. They were waiting on Jesse and Calla to have a small family dinner.

"I cried," he laughed, looking at the lifelike painting before him. The grey overtaking the dark-brown locks of his late wife, the smile radiant as ever. The wrinkles not only aging her but beautifying her in such a real magical way. If one didn't know better you would easily believe his wife posed for the painted picture. "I hated it, for the raw emotion it evoked. I wanted so desperately to drink myself to death," Earl confessed.

"What changed?" Wade asked, moving his own watery gaze from the painting to his father. Seeing the painting on the wall of his father's house for the first time made him miss his mother more in that moment that he could recall missing her in such a long time. He came to terms with her passing years ago. Knew where she was at that she is at peace now and no longer hurting.

"I cried for her, for my sweet Jackie," Earl smiled, looking lovingly at the picture. "Thought about the life we had together, I've let enough people, my own family down by drinking my pain away. Seeing her like this, so at peace in this picture, reminded me that she wouldn't want me to turn my back on my family again for a numbness that doesn't help. Seeing her like this," he said, running a hand over the painting, his thumb running down her cheek. "Reminds me of the love we shared, the love we felt learning we were going to be parents, twice over. That I need to live my life, to go on the adventures we planned on. For she will remain in my heart."

"Yeah, she will," Wade smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. He could only hope to have the love like his father holds for his mom, still.

"Wade, you best not hurt the beautiful doctor. I would hate to whoop your butt for hurting such an incredible human being," he warned.

"I have no desire to hurt her ever." Trouble within their relationship would happen, and feelings would get hurt; it is inevitable. He wouldn't set out to hurt her on purpose.

"Good," Earl grunted.

"Woah, is that the painting from Zoe?" Jesse asked, shock to his voice seeing his mom smiling at him. Wade nodded his head. "That woman is something else," he commented.

"That she is," Wade smiled. "Dad already warned me about hurting her. Where's Calla?" Wade questioned, turning to look solely at his brother.

"Sick," Jesse replied. "She hasn't been feeling good today. Zoe came before I left," he gave in way of explanation as to why he left his sick wife's side and how he knew about the amazing painting.

They moved from the living room to the kitchen to eat and catch up on the ongoings in life, not having a chance to do so before now. Jesse making a comment on how easily one could fall in love with Bluebell, seeing just why his dad and brother enjoyed the small town for.

"You planning on moving here?" Wade teased, leaning back in his chair, not able to eat more.

"Not anytime soon, if ever," Jesse shrugged. He loves his job, and he doesn't want to leave his job behind. Not to mention he didn't know where his wife stood on the whole thing, not that he had a desire to move from his home. He loved the city and the life he built there.

"Not everyone is built for small-town living," Wade shrugged. Whatever Jesse did; it didn't concern him. Jesse and Calla needed to do what is right for them.

Wade took his leave with Jesse after they helped clean up from dinner, making plans to have one more meal together before Jesse and Calla left to return home. Earl telling his boys to bring Calla and Zoe with them next time.

Wade followed his brother to pick Zoe up, so she wouldn't have to walk home. He didn't stay long letting his sister get some rest, wishing her well, walking Zoe to his car, opening the door for her.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Wade asked, driving slowly through the streets, the Christmas lights twinkling in the dark under the storm clouds that moved in over the past hour.

"What I do every new year's Eve," she teased, looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow, casting a glance at her. "Join in the celebration in town, unless a different offer comes through," she commented, her eyes trained on him in the dark.

"Then cancel your plans," he said, coming to a complete stop looking at her fully in the dim lights from a nearby tree with its white lights. "I'm taking you out on a date," he smirked.

"Is that so?" She questioned him. He nodded, kissing her back when she leaned across the car to press her lips against his. "Where are you taking me?" She questioned, pulling away from him and his intoxicating kisses.

"Now that you will have to wait and see," he winked, putting the car back into gear, to finish the short drive back to the plantation. "Pouting won't help you," he laughed, seeing the cute pout she sported from the corner of his eyes with the little light that flashed through the car as he drove.

"I don't want you to think that we have to go out in public to be dating. I cherish the moments, we have together just us, Wade. Whether we're laying on a couch watching a movie, or holding hands through town, they are enough, Wade," she assured him.

"That may be true, Zo, but you deserve to be treated to nights out, and I want to do those things for you, Zoe." She smiled, kissing his cheek, as he drove.

A downpour erupted before Wade could pull up to the carriage house. He had no umbrella for her to use. The best he could do was pull a jacket from the backseat, to let her use it as a shield from the torrent rain. She refused the jacket, making a dash to the cover of her porch, sending him a wave and a small kiss before disappearing inside her home. She did stand in the window watching him run through the downpour a white streak of lightning fly through the sky; a low rumble of thunder making its presence known.

* * *

Taking Wade's advice on dressing a bit warmer Zoe carefully picked out her clothes for the night, wearing a favorite pair of her dark-blue skinny jeans and a cream colored knit sweater, with a black tank top on underneath it. She paired her looks with a pair of black ankle boots. She left her hair down in small curls and her makeup done more natural. Grabbing her purse, she met Wade at her door, taking a moment to take him in. His black jeans fitting snugly on his hips, his blue plaid shirt unbuttoned showing off the white shirt he wore underneath it. Their eyes connecting, bringing out the beauty of their smiles.

"Hi," she said shyly under his suddenly hungry gaze.

"Hey, Zoe. You look stunning," he told her, holding his arm out for her to take. Without hesitation, she slipped her arm through his.

"You are quite the looker yourself," she smirked, letting him lead her to his car. "What are we going tonight?" She asked, looking over at Wade, who held the door open for her.

"Somewhere special," he smirked, helping her into his car. Shutting the car door he briskly walked around the front of the car to join her.

"Do I not get a hint of any sort?" She asked with an adorable pout. A pout Wade found hard to resist.

"No," he smirked, steeling his resolve. He chuckled under his breath seeing her roll her eyes, a smile tugging her luscious lips up at the corners.

They made idle chat on the drive to Wade's mystery spot. When he parked the car in his father's driveway, she didn't look impressed. Wade let a laugh out seeing the look of disappointment on her face.

"Do not tell me that we are having our date at your dad's place," she warned him, with a very pointed annoyed look.

Wade shook his head, getting out of the car, pocketing his keys as he walked around the car to open her door, offering her a hand which she took reluctantly. "Trust me, princess," he whispered in her ear, pressing his palm into the middle of her back to lead her through the woods on a trail Zoe has never seen before.

Within a few minutes of walking, they came out to a field, filled with wildflowers; a few lanterns were placed around a blanket where a picnic basket sat in a corner.

"It's beautiful, Wade," she smiled, placing a soft kiss to his lips, moving to sit on the blanket. Wade joining her.

"Better than dinner with my dad?" He teased, pouring her a glass of wine. She bumped her shoulder against his. "He does want you to join us for the one last family dinner before Jesse and Calla leave though," he informed her.

"That I can do," she smiled taking the glass from him. "How did he like the painting?" She questioned.

"Did he not open it when you dropped it off?" He questioned. He thought for sure his dad opened the gift in front of Zoe. She shook her head.

"No, he wasn't home when I dropped it off for him. I left it inside just in case," she told him. "Did he hate it? I can handle the truth," she told him, starting to get worried about whether or not Earl liked the gift. Starting to think she should have gotten him something else.

"It's hanging on the wall," he told her easing her thoughts away. He quickly explained the emotion it brought out in Earl, saying that at first he did hate it, but it took very little time for him to love the painting. "You have won over my family, Zo," he told her seriously.

"Let us be a couple a bit longer before you meet the rest of my family, they are a bit on the crazy side," she told him, moving to see what he packed for them to eat.

Wade laughed, helping Zoe get the food out. The only family of Zoe's he is concerned about liking him is Harley. The rest of her family he would be able to handle if they didn't like him. They ate in relative silence, listening as animals started to wake up from sleeping all day. An owl hooting off to their left. They talked over the nightlife surrounding them between bites of food.

With the time dwindling away, they laid out on the blanket, Zoe using Wade's chest as a pillow as they looked up at the stars, sharing laughs. Time escaped them and before they knew it, fireworks were going off in the distant to tell them it was the new year. And they rang it in with a searing hot kiss, that softened after few minutes, neither one ready to go any further.


	20. Sickly Sweet

**I am sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, especially at the end, I didn't want it to get overly long. I am trying to get season one wrapped up. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

"How's Calla doing?" Zoe asked, on her lunch date with Wade. This time she showed up at his work for their not so little impromptu lunch dates. Normally, he is the one to show up at the practice. With the rest of her day suddenly free, she decided to turn the tables on Wade. Not that he minded in the least.

"She's doing good," Wade nodded. "They're going to the doctor to see what's going on though. They won't tell me what's going on there," he sighed. He cared for Calla; she is his family, and he wanted to know more than that she is good. He wanted to know why they were going to the doctor for. So many things filtered through his mind.

"Funny they didn't tell you why," she commented. '"Though I am sure it's nothing, Wade," she told him trying to ease his mind. When she spent a few hours with Calla, it seemed at most, she had the flu. Going to see the doctor didn't always mean the worst. "They might be going to make sure what she had is gone completely," she suggested. Part of Wade didn't want to believe that. He felt with the way Jesse sounded it was more than that.

"I'm sure," he smiled weakly. His thoughts' miles away. Zoe places her hand on his arm, bringing him back to her. "With Calla being sick and your sudden family drama, which by the way how is that?" He asked.

"It will be okay," she sighed, thinking back to the events that played out over the weekend. Another divorce among her family. Vivian would be okay; she wasn't so sure about little Harley though. She knew how hard it is to lose a parent like that at such a young age. She had faith he would pull through. He is a strong kid. "Now what were you saying before getting sidetracked by my family?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Huh?" He questioned, screwing his face up in cute confusion. "Oh I was saying that my dad still wants you to come over for dinner since you weren't able to. He really wants to pay you back for the painting," he quickly told her.

"He doesn't need to do that, Wade. It's a gift for a reason. He doesn't owe me anything." That wasn't why she had it done for him. She wanted to do something nice for him.

"He doesn't need to, but he wants to do it, doc," he smiled, placing his hand over hers where it laid on his arm. "Let him do this, Zoe," he pouted slightly.

Leaning over she pressed her lips against his softly. "Okay, I'm free tomorrow night, and I will make sure I am there if that works for you and Earl?" She asked. With it seeming that important to Earl and even Wade she would make time for it.

"I'll let him know, though I am certain it will be a go," he winked. She rolled her eyes.

"I should let you get back to work," she smiled, going to get up.

"What you don't want to make out like a couple of horny teenagers?" He smirked, getting up to pull Zoe into him. His hands falling to hold her in place at her hips.

"We did that already," she blushed, remembering the way they attacked each other the second they were safely hidden in his office. "My lips still feel slightly swollen," she whispered, her fingers against her lips.

"I can change that," he husked into her ear.

"I don't doubt you can," she smiled, placing a kiss to his jaw line. "I am saying that I need to go, and we can pick this up in a much more secluded spot after you finish work."

"I'll meet you at yours with food," he promised, capturing her lips for a sweet kiss. A kiss that turned more heated by the second. A kiss that when broken had Zoe fixing her hair and straightening out her shirt, before leaving his office. As it was she had to have her hair gathered over one shoulder to hide the dark bruising he caused to her neck, when they got carried away.

"I'll be waiting," she told him with a saucy wink over her shoulder, slipping from the office.

Now that she had a chance to talk to Lavon, she would be using the time wisely. She kept putting this talk off seeing how happy he has been lately and not to mention everything AB has been going through since Jake up and left her alone and pregnant.

"Where is the fire, big Z?" Lavon chuckled, seeing Zoe storm into his place, a fire in her eyes.

"I haven't said anything to you about this since AB assured me nothing is going on, and I let it go, but it's been driving me crazy and I need to know what your intentions with her are, Lavon and what about Didi?" Zoe asked in one breath, hands on her hips looking at her best friend, the mayor and her landlord wrapped into one.

"We are friends, Zoe. Sometimes you need a person to rely on. I helped her with things Jake should have done. Things she couldn't ask anyone straight out to help with."

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her, Lavon?" Zoe shrieked in question.

"No," he chuckled. "Who do you think I am?" He asked, shaking his head. "Things a pregnant woman shouldn't be doing. And as far as Didi goes, things are good," he smiled dreamily.

"You asking Didi to the sweetie pie dance?" Zoe asked, sitting on his couch, picking at the chips he had on the coffee table.

"You going with Wade?" Lavon asked instead of answering the question himself. He didn't know what he would be doing regarding the sweetie pie dance. If things with Didi were ready to go to the one dance proclaiming them a couple. He didn't know if his feelings for Didi were that strong, not after spending so much time with Annabeth. He liked Didi; they had fun together. His feelings traded on him when he didn't so much time with AB.

"He hasn't asked, so I am not sure," she sighed. There were still weeks to go before the dance, so it wasn't like she was worried about him asking her. "I didn't tell him about the dance, so I don't know if he even knows about it yet."

"Why don't you ask him?" Lavon asked with a chuckle. She frowned shaking her head.

"Maybe I want him to ask me to the dance," she pointed out. "I don't care if I go to it or not with him. I want him to be okay in going. If I ask him to go, he'll feel like he needs to go to make me happy. And I am happy just being with him, Lavon," she added to it.

"Fine, I'll tell him about it and drop the hint that if he wants to go show off his girlfriend to the town proclaiming her to be his sweetie for the year, to ask you to go and that if he's not just to talk to you," Lavon sighed, getting up. "Y'all need to be doing this yourselves," he quipped out.

"Maybe and thank you Lavon," she beamed. "Hey wait!" She called after him, sighing when realizing she didn't get any information from him about his feelings towards Annabeth or what is going on with him and Didi.

Not catching him in time she went to visit her father, she thought about going to see Lemon, but a monster of Lemon while she did wedding things, wasn't an ideal way to sit back and relax for the afternoon.

"For someone who doesn't work this afternoon, you sure do like being here," Harley joked.

"What can I say, I just love it here," she laughed. "I thought you had today off?" She asked.

"I did, had things to do in my office, helped Brick out. I'm going now, though I told Brick to call me if he needed any help."

"Help him with the zero patients waiting on him," she laughed, raising an eyebrow. Harley chuckled, walking with his daughter to the door.

"Joke about it all you want Zoe," he smiled, holding the door for his daughter. "Now what can I do for you, sweetie?" He asked, falling into step with her on the sidewalk.

"Can't a gal, spend quality time with her dad, no questions asked?" She questioned him. Harley laughed looking at his daughter.

"Yes they can. Sweet daughter of mine, not so much," he joked. Zoe scoffed breaking out into giggles.

* * *

After Zoe left Wade got back to work, talking and sharing a few laughs with the townspeople. He enjoyed working in such a small town, getting a chance to interact with the townspeople while working made it a bit more fun, it did make his days go by faster.

He tried not to think about the choice he had to make in a few short months. He wanted to stay; he did, but it wasn't just what he wanted. He needed to know what would happen with the Rammer Jammer, because his goal is to own his own bar, and he can't do that while being a manager to bar when the owner doesn't know what he is going to do with his bar.

"That spot is sparkling clean now," Lavon chuckled, watching Wade wipe the same spot over again. "Deep thinking or hardly thinking?" He asked with a smirk.

"Both," Wade laughed, offering the mayor a beer. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, seeing no one else needed him at that moment.

"Like I can't come to this fine establishment for any other reason than to enjoy a good time?" Lavon asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Wade shook his head, not buying it, not when it looked like his friend had something on his mind to tell him. "The sweetie pie dance is coming up, do you have any plans for it?" Lavon came right out and asked.

"The plan is to ask Zoe," he said. The flyers have been floating around for a few days now, and the town knew he and Zoe were dating. He saw nothing wrong in sharing in the joy of being a couple at a town event as such. "Why? What did Zoe say?" He asked, suddenly worried that she didn't want to go.

"To ask her," Lavon stated getting up. "You want to go to the dance then ask away," he nodded, making his leave.

That threw Wade for a loop, having a feeling, there was more to what Lavon was saying then to ask his girlfriend to a dance. He dashed around the counter chasing after Lavon.

"Hold up, Lavon," he said, catching up to his friend, pulling him off to the side where people coming and going wouldn't see them or overhear what they were talking about. "Why do I have this sudden feeling you're holding something back. Does Zoe not want to go with me?" That thought alone hurt and to even think she felt that way crushed him.

"She wants to go with you, Wade, but she doesn't want you to feel pressured into asking her. Dating in this town is one thing. Taking her to the Sweetie pie dance is telling the town, she is your sweetie pie, are you ready for that?" Lavon asked him. "Either way Zoe will be okay with whatever you decide," he finished, leaving Wade to his thoughts.

Wade got back to work, more stoic than normal. He made polite conversation; it didn't hold the same enthusiastic that he normally had, trying to figure out if Zoe really wanted to go to the Sweetie pie dance with him. He didn't care who knew they were together or whether they declared themselves sweethearts, he wanted them all to know how much he cared for Zoe.

By the end of his shift, he knew the talk they needed to have when he brought over dinner for them. With the order placed, he finished up what he needed to do, making sure Wanda has everything under control for the night.

With a bag of food in hand he headed straight to Zoe's, wanting to see her and talk about what was holding her back on declaring what they were to the town. Did she have an ex running around town somewhere? He knew about Hank and the crush she had on George when they were kids. Knew about the dating tryst with Jonah, he briefly met the guy when he helped Zoe at the practice months ago. He asked about high school boyfriends and her reply being she didn't have time for dating back then and other than Jonah and Hank, there wasn't anyone else floating around Bluebell she dated.

"Hi," she smiled. "Beer is in the fridge," she told him, pulling the door open.

His worries melted away seeing her smiling up at him. He kissed her in passing, setting the bag of food on the coffee table, while she went to get a beer and a glass of wine for herself despite telling him where said beverage is at.

"I had an interesting talk with Lavon," he said, placing their food on the coffee table, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"What was it about?" Zoe asked, sitting next to him on the couch, placing his bottle of beer in front of him.

"Why don't you want to go to the Sweetie pie dance with me?" He blurted out, making himself cringe.

"Lavon told you I didn't want to go to the Sweetie pie dance?" She asked, scrunching her face up in an adorable way, making Wade smile at the sight of his girlfriend.

"No," he told her. "He told me to ask you to the dance, since that had been my plan all along," he said, taking her hands in his. "The way he made it sound is that you didn't want to go with me."

"That's not the case at all, Wade. I didn't want you to think we have to go. The town doesn't need to know every aspect of our relationship, just that we have one. We can go to the dance, or we can do something else, all I need is to be with you, Wade," she assured him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he winked, grabbing his food and sitting back on the couch.

"You have nothing else to say?" Zoe asked, looking at him.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Anything good on?" He questioned, motioning to the TV playing in the background. Zoe shrugged, handing him the remote, making herself comfortable next to him, to eat and settle in for a night in with her boyfriend.

* * *

The weeks quickly passed them by and in the back of her mind, she kept wondering how Wade would be asking her to the sweetie pie dance that is being held in two and a half weeks time. He made no mention of the dance, changed the topic once Zoe brought it up. She is growing frustrated with him over the situation.

The first day she got a single red rose; she smiled all day, smelling the sweet smell of the rose between her patients. The rose sat in the vase it came in on her desk, taking her stress away. Each day she showed up for work another rose was added to her ever growing bouquet. No notes or anything, but there could only be one person in town from whom they were from. And she loved seeing a new rose added to her growing collection.

By the end of week two and just a few days before the Sweetie pie dance, her secret admirer showed up at her door with a dozen roses, pinks, white and red mixed together. She beamed taking the bouquet of roses from her boyfriend, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

"Zoe, will you be my sweetie, for the sweetie pie dance?" He asked, holding his hands behind his back.

"I don't want to be anything other than your sweetie, Wade," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, not letting go of her roses, as her lips connected with his, parting her lips for him when she felt his tongue gliding along her bottom lip.

They did end up inside the carriage house, clothes staying on, as they put the couch to use. Wade found it hard to leave for work when all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the night with Zoe, holding her while they learned more about each other.

The last few days passed them by quickly, and Wade left the gate house in a suit and tie a single red rose for Zoe, his nerves getting the best of him as he walked, his hands becoming sweaty.

The picture that greeted him at Zoe's door, hadn't been the image he conjured up of her. Instead of a dress, she stood in sweat pants and a sweater, holding a blanket around her tightly, her hair a mess. Her face looking pale, her brown eyes red to match her red runny nose.

"I'm sorry," she sneezed. "It seems I've got what Calla had," she shrugged. She didn't get it from Calla as the woman in question has been gone for over a month now. The last thing she wanted to be was sick on their date night to the sweetie pie dance.

"You can't help when you fall ill, Zoe. Let me get a few things, and I will be back to spend the night with you."

"You don't need to do that Wade," she protested.

"I want to. Let me be a caring boyfriend, Zoe," he told her. She gave him a reluctant nod, moving back through the carriage house, to get cozy in bed. Wade right there to help her into bed, pulling the covers around her. He sat next to her on the bed, holding her, his right hand carding through her hair.

He sat with her until she fell asleep. Once he knew she would be out for a while he went out and got a few things for his suddenly sick date night with Zoe. Making it back before she woke. Getting her soup and ginger ale. He didn't even waste time changing from his suit. His jacket tossed on the back of a chair; his tie draped over the jacket; his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as he cuddled with his sick girlfriend watching some silly Rom-Com movie, she insisted on watching.

"You don't have to stay," Zoe told him coughing.

"I don't want to be anywhere else," he told her sweetly yet sternly, placing a kiss to her slightly warm forehead.


	21. Pretty, Horrible Snow!

**Hey guys, some of the dialogue in the beginning comes from _Snowflakes and Soulmates._ Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey. Finally, BlueBell does something right," Wade beamed, walking into Lavon's place, dusting the snow from his hair, while holding the door open for Zoe.

"Snow! Look, it's so pretty!" Zoe sarcastically said, following behind Wade. She liked the snow, just not when it started to snow in Bluebell. Nothing good ever comes with the snow. They were prepared at the practice for any and all problems to arise, with all three of them working today.

"I can't see pretty. I can only see doom," Lavon stated from the counter where he is pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What's so wrong with the snow?" Wade questioned, grabbing a bowl for cereal. Shaking his head at his friend and girlfriend's antics.

"Only snows in BlueBell every once in a while. When it does, bad things happen. Last time, we had our first-ever traffic jam," Lavon told him, turning to face his friends. "A fire broke out in the mystery section of the library. We lost our whole James Patterson collection," he told Wade a few of the things the snow causes for them.

"I cried for like an hour, when I learnt that news," Zoe shared. "Best place to make out at the library. Horny teenagers," she muttered, making Wade choke on his bite of cereal.

"So, how does snow cause a fire?" Wade questioned, now that he wasn't choking on his food.

"Burt Reynolds was freezing. I bought him some boots, but they turned out to be made of alligator, so... And then, of course, today; of all days, my parents decide to fly in from Houston and surprise me with a visit," he finishes his ramble ignoring Wade's question.

"What?!" Zoe shrieked from her spot, grinning like crazy. "I haven't seen them in years," she shared, for no real reason at all. "Are they meeting Didi? How are you on that front?" She questioned then, having seen Didi being there in the mornings a few times and seeing the two of them out and about together.

"Have you met Didi? The woman is a delight," he smiled. He really liked Didi, and the feelings he felt for AB he pushed to the back, as he couldn't be lusting after her while she was in such a spot where she needed to put herself first. That and Didi is a great person to be with. "My mama has been worried about my lack of a significant other. They've been wanting me to settle down."

"So, you and Didi are settling down?" Wade asked, rinsing his bowl out in the sink.

"We're not settling down. I'm just saying, I'm ready to commit. So, yeah... we are getting serious," he smiled. "I do hope you both are gonna come to dinner, too. Wade needs to meet my parents, and I know big Z here, has missed them greatly."

"Have I ever," she smiled. "You know I wouldn't miss it," Zoe told him. "I'll see you later, work calls." Before leaving she shared a small kiss with Wade not wanting to get carried away in front of Lavon.

"Be careful, big Z," he called after her, knowing how dangerous the snow really is for them. "You and Zoe serious?" Lavon questioned, once she had left.

"We're getting there," Wade nodded with a smile. "I best get to the Rammer Jammer in case it burns down," he mocked, moving to the door.

"Mock all you want Wade," Lavon said shaking his head. "Be careful," he warned.

Wade scoffed calling back to his friend. "Lavon! It's just... snow!"

Living in New York didn't mean he loved the snow, in fact, he didn't care much for it. Though there were times, he out right enjoyed the snow. As a kid he could spend hours playing in the white stuff, coming inside when he could no longer feel any of his body, where he spent hours sitting wrapped in a blanket, drinking so much hot chocolate, his stomach ached for the rest of the day.

He in no way missed walking, running, driving or even trying to stand on ice. The cold temperatures weren't missed at all.

Stealing a quick glance outside, he sighed watching the way the snow glistened off of the trees. How the snow transformed Bluebell into a magical land. He did miss the first snowfall of the year, how it brought out this beauty in the world around him.

For there to be this curse of snow in this little town is by far the craziest thing he has ever heard. Seeing how few people actually ventured out in the stuff it made him laugh and roll his eyes at the craziness of it all.

On the other hand, it was; he sighed, looking down at his jeans, seeing a tear in them on the leg, showing off a hint of his thigh. He doesn't even remember getting caught on anything; he didn't feel anything on him. It was as of it appeared out of thin air. Not only that, but he has a glob of syrup in his hair from a kid squeezing the bottle and instead of it going on their pancakes, it went all over him, leaving his hair sticky as he can't get it out and a nice maple syrup stain on his white tee shirt. And his knee will be black and blue for days with how many times and counting that he has banged his right knee on the corner of the bar. He isn't looking forward to the crowd later when they start ordering beer, he will not be going anywhere near the taps; he will stick to the bottles.

He has never hated snow as much as he does right now. He has no idea how he will make it through dinner with Lavon's parents tonight. He might end up in the hospital for the night, with his luck.

His day did improve some. Not only did he smell of maple syrup and beer, but you can go right ahead and add the stink of garbage to that list when he lost his footing on the black ice and fell on his ass, the bag of garbage going up in the air only to come down and land on top of him splitting open.

Once at home, he was left to take a shower with cold water because the water heater stopped working. The snow curse is real and every ounce of ever liking the stupid white fluff is now gone replaced with this huge disdain for the stuff.

"How do like the snow? Giving you any trouble yet?" Zoe asked, stepping into the gate house, seeing Wade sitting on the couch, his left foot on the edge of the coffee table as, he laced up and tied his boot.

"That crap can go back to hell," he grumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "That isn't the fun lovin snow I know from my childhood."

"No, it's not," she laughed. "How bad is it?" She questioned, sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Much better now. How was your day?" He asked, placing his foot back on the floor, moving his arm to pull her closer.

"A slew of patients, I won't bore you with some of the things to take place. Though I did fall down the stairs while going up them. My heel broke; it wasn't very fun," she told him sadly.

"You mean you fell up the stairs?" He questioned with a soft chuckle, Zoe whacking him in the gut with the back of her hand. "After this dinner, we can compare bruises," he offered with a sexy smirk.

"We'll see," she smiled. For nearly the last three months, she found dating Wade different to any of the relationships she had been in before him. Things were fun and light. Even when things got more serious between them, there was a lightness to it as well. Just being with him filled her with so much happiness, they didn't need to talk non-stop. Curled up under the stars was good enough for them both. Not only in the short amount of time has she learned more about him, but more surprisingly more about herself. "Come on," she told him, making no move to get up.

"Can't be late in meeting the mayor's parents for dinner," he laughed, getting up, pulling Zoe up with him.

"You'll like them," Zoe smiled. "I spent so much time at their house as a kid, they were easily a second family to me."

"Ya know; I like hearing about you growing up." He smiled seeing her scrunch her face up. "Means I get to learn more about you," he told her, poking her nose.

"I can't say the same," she told him, with an exaggerated sigh. "You hardly tell me childhood stories."

"I will tell you anything you want to know after dinner," he promised. He by no means is a huge fan in talking about his childhood. For Zoe, he could do it; he can't close himself off to her; he doesn't want to close himself off. He wants Zoe to know everything about him.

"Let Lavon know I will be in shortly," she told Wade, looking at her phone seeing Lemon calling her. "Lemon, what's going on?"

"Annabeth is in labor, and needs you, like now," Lemon told her in a panic. Leave it to AB to go into labor on Bluebell's snow day.

"I'll be right there," Zoe told her friend, hanging up. Annabeth decided months ago that she wanted to have a home birth. A home birth where Zoe gets the honors of delivering her baby into the world.

She quickly said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, explaining the situation to them all, pleading with Lavon to use his navigator, which he does eventually cave on, telling Zoe to be careful with it.

Wade made a last-minute decision on going with Zoe, in case there is something he could do to help.


	22. Alligator Sighting

**Guys, I can't say how sorry I am for the wait with this chapter. Between not having the drive to write and some personal issues going on, it's hard to find the time to write, I am working as fast as I can but I make no promises on how fast the next update for any of my stories will be in the next few weeks or longer.**

 **Enjoy the bit of fluff.**

* * *

Getting home to her bed after the 7 and a half grueling hours of labor Annabeth went through to hold her 6 pounds 10 ounces little girl for the first time felt like heaven; felt more like nirvana waking a few hours later to find herself cocooned in Wade's embrace.

"Do you ever start to feel like you should have a baby after delivering a baby?" Wade questioned into the stillness of the early morning finding it hard to go back to sleep.

"No," Zoe answered easily enough. With the handful of babies, she had a hand in helping deliver and the few she delivered herself; she never once thought about having a baby of her own. She counted her blessings with bringing a baby into the world. The pain they go through to give birth didn't scare her. If anything it helped to show her that she isn't ready to be a mother yet. That she is nowhere near ready for the responsibility of taking care of another human being. One day, she will be ready, just not today. "Are you thinking about having kids?" She questioned, moving slightly to look at him.

"I think I want them. I have never thought about having kids," he answered truthfully, running his fingers through her hair. "I haven't been put in a place to know if I wanted them or not. I guess if I have kids one day, then it's meant to be, and if I don't have kids, then that is meant to be," he commented, with a hint of a shrug.

"Either way, huh?" Zoe commented. "I want them when I am ready for them."

"And you will have them, Zo," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. She nodded letting him know she heard what he said, wanting to fall back into the slumber she easily found hours ago. "Hey, Zoe, you still awake?" He asked softly, a few moments later, running his fingers over her back.

"I'm not trying to be," she said told him, shifting closer to him, her eyes remaining shut. "Can we talk about this whatever this is later?" She asked yawning, still exhausted from the night before.

"Of course," he responded, wrapping her up with his free arm. It wasn't as if he needed to tell her his news right this second. It could wait as it wouldn't be happening for a few more months. Some of the details weren't exactly final as of yet; he did want to give her a heads up of his plans at the end of summer. His plans would affect her greatly.

"I have today off," she commented. "I do want to check on AB and little Jordynn at some point," she told him.

"I guess I can call in sick to work," he smirked. "One of the perks of dating a doctor," he teased, cutting her retort off with a kiss. "You know this means we can't stay in town, right?"

"Afraid you'll get caught in a lie?" She teased. "Not that anything had been mentioned of leaving the carriage house," she flirted, biting the corner of her mouth.

"It'll be like that, huh?" He asked playfully, hovering over her. Zoe nodded, her hands roaming down his sides and up his back.

Pushing him off, she giggled, quickly getting out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. "You make that call while I take a shower cowboy," she winked, leaving the door open a crack.

"That call can wait," he stated, entering the bathroom to the sight of his girlfriend slipping into the steaming shower.

Once finished with their showers, Wade made the call stating he wouldn't be coming in for work, Wanda asking no questions, telling him to enjoy his day off, stating they had everything under control for the day. They did stop by AB's place, but mother and daughter were resting peacefully. Not wanting to disturb either one of them, she left a note saying she would be back later in the day.

"Is this where I get to be the annoying passenger and ask where are we going?" Wade asked with a laugh a total of 5 minutes into the car ride. "Or better yet are we there yet?"

"If you want to sit alongside the road, then yes we are there, pick the best spot," she told him, keeping her face and tone of voice serious. "Some place you should like. My cousin Harley likes the place; you're a kid at heart so you should love it," she teased.

"Is that so?" He questioned. "Once I spot the perfect spot alongside the road, I shall let you know," he commented.

"Good, just don't ask stupid questions, and we won't have a problem. I can't focus on any stupidity in the car when there are plenty of idiots on the road," she commented.

"Maybe on the way home, I should drive. I'm starting to believe you have a very serious case of road rage," he commented. She shot him a glare. "So a cousin named Harley, that gets a bit confusing at family gatherings?" He asked, needing the topic to be off her driving.

"Not for me," she commented with a shrug. "They call Harley by his middle name and my dad Harley," she explained. "Makes it easier for them, though I can get away with using his first name since I don't go around calling my dad Harley."

"Makes sense," he commented with a nod, his mind going to what he wanted to talk to Zoe about, feeling himself chicken out on saying anything about it. He found it ironic how easily Zoe could read him with her question.

"What was it you wanted to talk about this morning?" Zoe asked him, coming to a stop sign.

"You know what, it's not that big of a deal right now," he told her. He didn't want to say anything and ruin what seemed like a fun day for them. What he had to say would put a huge damper on things today and not only for today but for quite some time. He felt bad for keeping it from her, but he wasn't keeping it to himself to hurt her; it is the opposite; his keeping mum about it is to protect her and as her boyfriend that is his job.

"You sure?" She asked, casting him a glance. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" She asked.

"I do know that, doc and I will tell you about it at a later date, I swear it. For now let's focus on this kidnapping exertion you have me on," he teased, lighting the mood in the car.

"I will not say a word. You will know soon enough," she smirked. "I am curious to know how many gators you have seen since being in Bluebell?" She asked him.

"Just the one Lavon thinks is a pet," he retorted. "Why would you want a pet alligator for anyhow?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Burt Reynolds is harmless," Zoe laughed.

"Don't you find it a bit cliche that a mayor of a small town in Alabama has a pet alligator?" He asked her.

"No," Zoe told him. "Lavon wanted something different and one day this little gator showed up needing some help; Lavon did that. He risked his fingers and toes to save this little gator from the fishing string. And now Lavon has Burt Reynolds," she explained. "The gator can come and go as he pleases, and he can rip you to shreds if he wanted to, but he does listen to Lavon."

"I didn't know how Lavon came to be an owner of a alligator," he responded. "That was nice of him to do," he said.

"I prefer a dog," she commented. "Had one growing up. He passed of cancer when I was away at school. I haven't had the heart to get another one," she confessed.

"That and Burt will eat him as a snack," Wade teased.

"There is that," she nodded in agreement. "Did you have any pets?"

"Nope, I wanted them," he said, thinking back to all the times he pleaded to have a dog or a fish, always being told no. He learnt that it wasn't because of his dad, but rather they couldn't have any type of fish or animal in their apartment. "One day, maybe," he thoughtfully told her. "Can you explain about the curiosity you have, over whether or not I have encountered any other alligators?"

"You'll see," she smiled, passing the Daphne town sign. "Not much longer now," she told him.

"I didn't know this town existed," he commented.

"It wasn't many months ago that you didn't know Bluebell existed either," she retorted.

"I knew about Bluebell longer than you think, Doc," he stated, recalling the many conversations about the tiny town he has had with George.

"That bit of information slipped my mind," she confessed with a small shrug.

"You need to get checked out for an early case of Alzheimer's or to see if you have early stages of dementia?" He joked.

"Haha very funny," she deadpanned. "Both of those are very serious, and you shouldn't be joking like that," she stated, parking the car.

"I know that and I am sorry," he apologized, sheepishly. He didn't mean to put a downer on their impromptu date.

"I am kidding," she told him, laying her hand on his arm. "They are serious but I do know how to take a joke," she winked, getting out of the car. Wade following suit, taking her hand in his.

"Nicely played," he said, maneuvering to place his arm around her shoulders, whilst holding onto her hand. "Where we off to?" He questioned the further they walked down the sidewalk away from the car.

"Remember how much you bug me about where we are going the next time you plan a date and refuse to tell me anything," she told him, coming to a stop in front of a little cafe. "Their pastries are to die for and the coffee is the black goo of death," she said, opening the door.

"Okay," he said slowly, grabbing the door and holding it open to let Zoe enter before him. "What should I order to drink?" He asked softly against her ear.

"Nothing," she confirmed. "Just a pastry, we're taking it to go," she clarified. He nodded, his eyes scanning over the multitude of pastries on display.

Within minutes, they settled on two cinnamon rolls and a dozen birthday cake donuts. Zoe paid for their pastries, with a commotion from Wade. They made an easy compromise; Zoe paid for the pastries, and he could pay for their drinks. He easily accepted those terms. It didn't matter to him who paid the bill; he didn't want Zoe to feel as if she needed to pay for everything just because this impromptu date had been her idea.

"You knew the coffees would be more," he joked, handing Zoe her fancy iced coffee.

"Yes, I did," she laughed, leading him to a little park, sitting on a bench overlooking a little creek.

They sat in silence enjoying their breakfast as they didn't stop in at Lavon's or elsewhere to eat on the way out of town. With their food and coffee gone, they sat a bit longer, watching the stillness of the water.

"Where are we headed off to now?" He asked helping Zoe off the bench, taking the trash to toss away.

"A little walk," she smiled, heading in the direction of the car. "We just have to drive there first."

"Do I not get a hint at least?" He asked, falling into step with her.

"Nope. I have already gave you hints, not my fault if you can't recall them," she teased, settling into the driver's side seat.

"You gave no hints," he stated, thinking back to the topics they had discussed and nothing stuck out to him. Zoe laughed shaking head.

"You'll have to wait and see then," she replied, driving the short distance to where they were going.

"Alligator Alley boardwalk. You did say something about alligators," he commented.

"This place is nothing. If you really enjoy watching the gators in the Creek, I will take you to Alligator Alley in Summerdale. There you get to feed them and hold them. They have a gator show and everything. Here we walk on the boardwalk and see them in their natural habitat, possibly."

"What do you mean possibly?" He asked, getting nervous about seeing an alligator in his path, ready for it to chomp his leg off or something.

"I've been here multiple times, and you're not guaranteed to see one swimming in the murky Creek water," she shrugged. "Trust me, Wade." If he couldn't trust her, then there could be no them. She trusted him greatly. Trusted him with her life.

"I do trust you, Zoe," he told her. "It's the beast of the south I don't trust," he said shaking his head. He never doubted Zoe; he had faith in her, trusting her was never the problem, never has been. Trusting Zoe has been easier to do than trusting most people in his life.

"Beasts of the south?" She questioned laughing. "You crack me up," she said getting out of her car. "You'll have fun I promise."

"Just so you know the next date we have I am planning it for something that you don't like, as a means of pay back," he warned, slipping his arm around her waist.

"I am fine with that," she stated, wrapping her arm around him, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. "I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together," she added on.

"Okay, then let's do this thing," he told her. She is right; it didn't matter what they do, as long as they do it together. And just maybe he will like the experience that it will bring.

Unfortunately, they didn't get to see any alligator's swimming in the murky water of the Creek. Something Wade actually was bummed about. Standing on the boardwalk above the water, he really wanted to see an alligator swim by. A big one or even a little one, he didn't care what size it was; he just wanted to see one that wasn't Burt Reynolds. They'd come back another time.


	23. Worry with a Side Dish of an Ex

"Zoe?" Wade called walking into the carriage house. He knew Zoe had the day off, and it easily became routine for Zoe to show up at the Rammer Jammer when she didn't work for their daily lunch date. When she didn't show up he got worried. His worry intensified when the hours passed by, and it was now closer to dinner than lunch. Thinking the worst when he heard nothing from her, his calls and texts to her going unanswered he took a break to see if Zoe is okay. "Zoe, you here?" He asked into the quiet dimly lit carriage house. He stopped in his tracks seeing Zoe laying on the couch, Jordynn sleeping on her chest.

"Hey," she said softly, glancing at Wade. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, making no move to sit up and place the sleeping baby elsewhere. She is rather content in holding the little girl.

"Skipping out on a long-standing lunch date makes for a very worried boyfriend," he stated softly, bending down to lightly kiss her forehead.

"Sorry," she sheepishly told him. "I went and saw AB this morning and offered to watch this little bundle, so she could get some more hours of sleep in. This little girl hasn't been feeling very well the last few days, keeping AB up all night. The least I could do," she explained, rubbing the little girl's back.

"I'm not mad, Zo," he assured her. He wasn't mad, never once had he felt mad at her for not showing up. Worried something happened to her, but never mad.

"Good, because I didn't stand you up on purpose. I don't even know where my phone is at," she commented. "Did I leave it at your place?" She asked uncertainty clear in her tone of voice.

"I'll look later," he told her. "Now that I know you're okay; I need to get back to work," he stated. She nodded, letting him go.

"Hey Wade," she called out softly not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby on her. He turned to look at her. "I'll be by for dinner in about two hours," she told him.

"I'll see you in two hours then," he remarked, heading out and back to work, knowing his girlfriend is safe and sound.

His thoughts were filled of babies on the walk back to town. Never once in his 28 years of existence had he ever thought about being a dad. Now seeing his girlfriend with a baby, made his head hurt with the possibility of having his own kids one day. Every time he tried to think of something else his wandering thoughts came back to babies.

"Just the guy I am looking for," George announced, seeing Wade entering the Rammer Jammer. The man in question groaned to himself walking behind the bar, standing before his friend.

"Should I question why or agree to something that I don't want to do?" He questioned.

"Neither," he snapped back harsher than planned. George rubbed a hand over his face. "We are having a poker night at Lavon's house, thought I would be nice enough to invite you over," he explained.

"Can't, date night with Zoe," he said. "Thanks for the invite though. If I didn't have plans for the night, I would be there," Wade said, letting his friends attitude slide. He really didn't think it would be easy to live with Lemon any time of the year, but definitely the hardest while she is being the biggest bridezilla he has ever seen.

"Do you have a standing date night with your girlfriend every night?" George questioned, a curious glint in his eyes. He enjoyed bugging his friend about his relationship with Zoe. He knows how much having a guy as caring as Wade is with her heart means to everyone. If he thought about it long enough he would still feel guilty for not realizing what Hank had been doing when he was dating Zoe and knowing that Wade wouldn't be like that, it took a lot of that guilt away. The whole town knew about their standing lunch dates, now it seemed those dates turned into dinner dates as well, and he for one is happy that their relationship is working out, and that it is as strong as it is. It is a relationship they both deserve to have.

"Nope tonight and Saturday nights," Wade confirmed. It wasn't as if they planned for one night out of the week to be their date night, but it turns out that out of the whole week Saturday nights were the one night they were able to have off together. They did go out other nights as well, but they liked having Saturday nights just to themselves.

"I am sure you have a lovely reason on why date night is tonight," George commented. "But I never said that we were having poker night tonight," he remarked with a smug smirk. "It's actually Thursday night," he stated, knowing Wade had nothing planned that night, with Wade saying when his date nights with Zoe were for the week.

"Then I will be there," Wade told him. He could find an excuse to use; he didn't need the three days between now and then to figure a way out of poker night. He didn't want to find an excuse. Spending time with the guys, it would be nice. And he could very well bet that if George were having a poker night that Zoe would be spending the night with her friends, and that would leave him alone for the evening, and it has been sometime since he last played poker with some buddies.

"Great, now I need to go convince Lavon on the whole thing," George laughed making his exit. Wade shook his head, getting back to work, where he could focus on things other than babies and poker.

He smiled seeing Zoe enter, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands, off on so he could take a minute to great his girlfriend. He frowned seeing the browned haired guy following behind Zoe. Red is the color he saw watching this guy put his hands all over his girlfriend, whom didn't seem to mind one single bit as she led this dick of a guy to a table.

"Who's that?" He asked Shelley as she walked up to him, nodding to the guy with Zoe.

"I couldn't tell ya, sugar. I've never seen him before now. He is a hottie," she remarked. "Two buds and a whisky on the rocks and a Cosmo," she told him the order of drinks she needed. He quickly got to work getting her the drinks, keeping an eye on his very giggly girlfriend. "If you're so worried who he is, go over there and find out," she told him, taking the drinks and heading off to the table they belonged to.

With a sigh, he strode over to where his girlfriend sat, keeping his jealousy locked down. He wouldn't let on that he was jealous, because he isn't jealous, more pissed that this guy thought he could put his hands all over his girlfriend.

"Wade, hey," Zoe smiled, standing to kiss him.

He turned that small greeting of a kiss into a deeper more intimate kiss, pulling her close with his left hand, his right hand tangling in her brown locks. He needed to show this girlfriend stealing dick of a guy that Zoe wouldn't be leaving him, and she is off limits.

"Hi," he smiled, breathless, resting his forehead against hers.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went to your place after AB came and got her daughter back to find my phone, and I wouldn't even tell you where I found it," she said shaking her head, her cheeks a bright pink color. Wade laughed, imagining a few creative places her phone could've been. He kissed her head.

"Who's the guy?" Wade asked, looking past his girlfriend.

"An old friend from when we were kids," she told him. "He's opening his own veterinarian hospital in Mobile. He's been working in New Mexico and decided to move," she explained. "Judson this is Wade, my boyfriend," she smiled turning to look at her friend.

"Hey man, Zoe told me all about you," he chuckled. "I like seeing her happy," he commented.

"Zoe told me zero about you," Wade said, keeping an arm around his girlfriend. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"In my defense, I didn't know I would ever see you again," Zoe stated looking at Judson. "After we broke up, I didn't see you again until now." She felt Wade tense up. "Relax," she whispered, leaning into him, moving to speak in his ear. "We dated for like a week when we were 12." Hearing that bit of information he relaxed greatly.

"Not my fault I had to move to be with my dad," Judson chuckled.

"Do you want your normal?" Wade asked Zoe. He didn't need to hear about her teenage relationships. She nodded, confirming she did. "Do you know what you want?" Wade asked looking at the ex of his girlfriend.

"Cheeseburger with fries and a Miller lite. Also a chicken salad with a glass of wine," he said. Wade nodded, kissing his girlfriend, marking her as his once more before heading off to put the order in, suddenly curious as to who the third order belonged to.

"Why don't you take a break and have that dinner with your girl and learn more about that guy," Shelley suggested. "And if we need anything, it's not like you're faking sick to spend time with her," she teased.

"Work. It's that thing you're paid to do," he stated, a smirk sitting firmly on his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you get that memo?" She quipped back, walking off to check on a few tables.

Wade laughed, grabbing the drinks, walking back to where the old friends seemed to be enjoying a good ol laugh about something or another. Knowing that this guy dated her 16 years ago, irked him to no end. He knew it was nothing serious. It couldn't be for the length of their relationship and how young they were. He found it hard to keep the green-eyed monster at bay.

Zoe smiled, moving over in the booth to let her boyfriend sit next to her. She easily moved into his side when he tossed his arm on the back of the booth. She could tell that Wade needed all the assurances she could give him right now. The most she wanted with Judson was to be friends. They broke up when they were kids for more than the fact that he moved away. At the time, with his looks he made the perfect first boyfriend, until she learned she didn't like him in that way, and he had his eye on another girl.

"They let you get away?" She asked, resting a hand on his thigh.

"We did plan on having a dinner date," he said, looking at her. "I couldn't stand you up while being within feet of you, despite your old buddy here," he commented, ticking his head in the direction of Judson.

"I wasn't planning on bringing him to dinner. I ran into him in town, and we were going to catch up over a drink until you were off work, but I invited him and his wife to join us. Besides the fun doesn't start until dessert, and I have that in your fridge," she purred in his ear. He swallowed thickly.

"You're married?" He questioned, turning his attention over to the guy he wanted to hate the most. He is the first guy that he knows of that hurt Zoe first, putting her through a heartbreak at a young age. With a quick look, he noticed the wedding band on his finger, the ring he didn't see earlier through his jealousy.

"Four years now," he nodded with a smile. "We snuck away for the week. I have two kids back home 5 and 3," he smiled fondly. Wade nodded, not needing to do the math that their first child was born out of wedlock. That would-be something his mom would rise from the grave and kill him over. Marriage before kids.

"Sorry. Sorry, I am so late," a redhead apologized, sitting next to Judson. "I couldn't get my mom off the phone," she sighed. "Zoe it is nice to see you again," she said, taking a drink of her wine.

"Tierney this is my boyfriend Wade," Zoe said. "Wade, meet Tierney."

"Hi," Wade greeted, relaxing a bit more seeing that Judson's wife is real and not some ploy to get closer to Zoe. He mentally shook those thoughts away wondering where all this sudden jealousy is coming from. Did it have to do with him seeing Zoe being all motherly with Jordynn? Or is it coming from somewhere deeper yet?

"No worries, dear," Judson said, kissing his wife's right temple. "We all know how overbearing mothers can be," he commented.

That was a topic of conversation both Wade and Zoe remained quiet on, not having that luxury of having that in their lives. Sure Zoe had her dad, and he worried about her like the best of them, but Wade didn't get that with his parents, maybe from his brother on occasion.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to say anything as their food arrived. Zoe stealing an onion ring from Wade's plate. Who chuckled, turning his plate just right so that she had better access to his onion rings. He did swipe a sweet potato fry from her. They, however, weren't his favorite kind of fry.

Very little had been said while they ate. It was after the plates were taken from their table that questions started to get asked.

"How did you two meet?" Tierney questioned, looking at them.

"Small town," Zoe commented, with a smile.

"You get to be friends with most everyone," Wade chuckled. "Though I saw her my first night in Bluebell. About an hour or so later I learned that she was my neighbor," he elaborated.

"You're not from here then?" Judson questioned. Wade shook his head.

"New York born and raised. I needed a change. A fresh start and I am happy that I decided to make the move here," he smiled, tugging Zoe close.

"Me too," Zoe commented, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw. "What about you two? How did you meet?" Zoe asked, turning her attention to the couple across the booth.

"High school sweethearts," Judson announced. "I couldn't imagine a life without her."

Wade smiled, glancing down at Zoe, starting to feel that way about her. There were a few things in his life that were uncertain like what he would be doing in a few months' time once summer ended. The only certain thing in his life is the relationship he has with Zoe. Sometimes it felt like the rest didn't matter.


	24. Seriously Silly

**I am sorry for the wait with this one, hence another Saturday update. But I wanted to do so many different things with this chapter I didnt know where to start and this is what came out when I stopped pushing the chapter to the side. And the rest of what I had planned for this chapter will be in different chapters. I can't promise when the next chapter for this will be up. Again I am sorry for the wait and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I know today is April Fool's day, but you are serious about all of this?" Wade asked looking over the calendar for April seeing just how busy his months could truly be. It had to be some sort of a joke.

"Dead serious, Wade," Zoe responded. "And each day is important, especially the 35th birthday of the Rammer Jammer," she smiled. "I know it seems like a lot, Wade, but you have to remember to take each day as they come. We can't worry about any day that isn't today, too much stress that way."

"I know," he sighed, moving to lay on the couch his head in her lap. Zoe carded her fingers through his hair, waiting for him to say more. "With all of this planning, I just want to spend a day with my girlfriend, but I can't do that," he pouted looking up at her.

"While we can go and get our picture taken with the Easter Bunny," she commented, earning a smirk from Wade. "Don't even say it," she warned with a giggle.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, doc," he laughed. "If your heart desires getting a picture with the Easter Bunny, then we shall do that on the 11th," he promised, lacing his fingers with hers that rested on his stomach.

"Oh my heart desires it," she smiled. "Just make sure you have the 11th down as our day at least an hour of it, for the picture." Wade groaned realizing his girlfriend was dead set on getting this stupid picture taken.

"I won't forget it, Doc," he informed her. He wouldn't miss the day no matter how stupid it may be. Seeing Zoe smile, it was worth it. "You're dead serious about celebrating the 35th anniversary of the Jammer?" That to him seemed a bit out there, but he did forget what town he calls home.

"Yep, it started out being the bigger years, but we do it every five years. It's nothing too out there, just an all day party at the Rammer Jammer. Sales and what not," she shrugged. "Oh Wally might even have it a certain theme, he's great for that. It's a bit of fun, Wade, and besides you'll enjoy it," she assured him.

"And as the manager I get no say in what the theme may or may not be?" He asked worriedly. Zoe shook her head. "And I will have to dress up to, won't I?" He questioned then. Zoe nodded her head, her fingernails lightly scratching his head.

"Fraid so, babe," she told him. "It'll be fun; I promise."

"You're making it up to me if it is nothing but torture," he warned, a glint in his eyes. Zoe rolled her eyes, accidentally sinking her nails deeper into his head, earning a glare from the man, who she smiled sweetly at.

"You just worry about what suit you will be wearing when we take our picture with the Easter Bunny. The vest will be in a shade of a pastel color. Not sure which color as of yet," she informed him, getting a louder, longer groan from the man using her as a pillow.

"Would you like to pick my suit out for me?" He asked.

"Would I?" Zoe questioned, a smile overtaking her face.

"What did I get myself into?" He muttered under his breath.

"I'll get you the perfect suit to go with my dress, and on Easter Sunday, we can wear the outfits again," she smiled, making eye contact with him. "And yes Wade Kinsella you have to wear it for both days," she informed him before he could ask otherwise.

"I figured, Doc," he smirked weakly at her. "Now do I really have to take part in everything on this calendar for April?" He asked dreading half the stuff on there. He didn't mind attending the high school baseball games or buying any treat from the girl's club. He, however, didn't want to take part in the Film society or the book club, not that he had to go to that since it was canceled for the month.

"No, not everything, silly," she responded. "You've lived here for months, and you're just now questioning it," she laughed.

"This is the first time since living here that it has been printed out for me," he told her, seriously. "I figured the town is trying to get me out more and be more social," he shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt," she agreed. "You can make it a guys' night for the baseball games," she suggested. "The bluebell high-school team is one of the best," she boosted.

"I can do that," he told her. He could hang out with George and Lavon watching baseball. They could have fun while supporting the local school sports. It is a win for everyone involved.

"They only want you to participate to show you that you are a part of this town. And that you can have fun here. Their way of saying they don't want you to leave in a few months," she told him softly.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. He still hadn't told her about his plans when his year is finally up. He hasn't told her of his plans after everything settles down. Telling her is proving to be difficult. He could easily tell her now, as there would never be the perfect time to tell her the news. There is no right way to say it, and it will always feel like it's the wrong time to tell her the news. "Do I need to find a partner for the Bluebell Battle?" He asked, pushing all thoughts of his future from mind.

"You pick someone other than your girlfriend, and you will be finding a new girlfriend," she stated, eyebrow raised.

"Good thing I enjoy spending my time with my current girlfriend," he smirked, bringing her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

* * *

 **Rammer Jammer party, April 9th**

He sighed, looking into the mirror, straightening his tie. As ridiculous as a Hawaiian theme party can be, he was really hoping that would the theme of the party. It turns out that was wishful thinking as he had to dress up in a 3-piece suit as the Rammer Jammer was going to be giving Fancies a run for their money for the day. He didn't care for it, wanting his old clothes back. He felt too stiff in any suit, only wearing them when he had to.

"Don't you look rather dashing," Zoe appreciated looking him over when she pulled her door open to see him standing there in a black suit.

"You look gorgeous as ever, Zo," Wade commented getting a good look at his girlfriend dressed in a black and white floral print dress that stopped above her knees. Her hair twisted into a fancy looking bun atop her head.

Zoe blushed grabbing her clutch, shutting her door. She smiled slipping her hand through Wade's arm. They made mindless chatter on their way to the Rammer Jammer to have breakfast before they both started work for the day. And again in the back of his mind was his voice telling him he needed to tell Zoe of his plans. She needed to know because she is his girlfriend, and it wouldn't be right to keep it from her. But taking one look at her to see her happy and giving him a smile reserved just for him; he couldn't ruin that, not now. There would be a better time to tell her about his news.

Walking into the Rammer Jammer, he was blown away seeing it transformed into something different entirely. It really could pass for a more high-end restaurant. The tables were covered in either white or black tablecloths. Some tables had unlit dinner candles in the middle while the other tables had a small bouquet of wildflowers in the middle. A handful of tables even held reserved signs.

"You reserved us a table?" Zoe asked, following Wade to a table with only two chairs.

"Of course I did; what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He questioned, pulling a chair out for Zoe. "You said today is about having fun, and we need to start the day off right," he reminded her, sitting in his own chair the second Zoe is settled into her own chair.

"You're proving to be one of the good guys," she smiled, reaching across the small table to squeeze his hand.

"About that," he started to say, flipping his hand over, to hold her hand on top of the table. "I really need to tell you something," he said, licking his lips, pushing his nerves down.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Zoe asked, trying to pull her hand away from him. Wade able to keep her hand firmly in his. He shook his head, pushing his nerves down.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Zoe," he stated, locking eyes with her. He couldn't fathom the idea of breaking up with her. Not when she is starting to consume his whole heart.

"Seriously Wade what's going on?" She asked, her nerves coursing through her waiting for him to say what he needs to, thinking anything but good things. She didn't know if she could take it if the next words out of his mouth would end up breaking her to the point of no return. She tried to stop herself falling for him so fast, played the jitters and excitement off, denied the strong flutters in her stomach when she simply thought of him. She didn't want to rush into love not like she has done before. She couldn't help how fast her heart and soul took to him.

"When my year is up, I have it all sorted out, and I need you to be okay with it," he started to say, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"I can't promise you, one way or another, Wade, not until I know for sure what it is," she told him. She couldn't tell him she would be okay with what he has planned, not when she didn't know, and she wouldn't be okay if he decided to move back to New York, she didn't think she would ever be okay with that outcome.

Wade sighed, hearing his phone go off. He didn't want to answer it or even look to see who could possibly be calling him. But he knew that there was a good chance that if he didn't look, the person would keep calling him until he actually answered. He flashed an apologetic smile, pulling his phone from his pocket to see that it was his brother calling him.

"I am sorry, Zoe, but I have to take this," he told her.

"It's fine really," she told him, getting up. "I should get to work anyway," she quickly told him. "Tell Jesse I say hi."

"Zoe, we didn't order yet. Stay and we can finish this conversation," he told her. He could clearly see that things were not fine. He wanted to finish this conversation. Needed her to know that it wasn't as bad as she was more than likely imagining it to be.

"We'll talk later," she told him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "You best answer that before he ends up blowing your phone up," she told him, turning on her heel to walk out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Son of a…" he started to curse into the phone, having finally answered his phone. He only stopped when he heard his brother laughing on the other end of the line. "What is it you need that couldn't wait like an hour or maybe even a day?" He snapped at his brother, walking through the establishment to his office.

"What the heck crawled up your backside and bit you?" Jesse chuckled into the phone.

"Dammit Jesse," he hissed. He was not in the mood to play Jesse's little games, not when he had a sour taste in his mouth after the way things ended with Zoe.

"Chill out, dude," Jesse told him calmly. "I am calling to inform you that we won't be able to make it for Easter, like we had talked about over Christmas," he informed his brother.

"I figured that much with Calla and whatnot," he grumbled out.

"I don't know what I did, but I'll let you go so you'll stop PMSing already," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"Ruined a very important conversation with Zoe, on my plans for the summer," he hissed.

"Ah," Jesse sighed. "You've figured this out weeks ago Wade, and you're telling me that you have yet to tell Zoe. Are you serious?" Jesse couldn't believe that Wade had yet to tell Zoe something that important.

"I tried once, and it didn't work out, and I've been scared to do so until now and when I go tell her you call and ruin it all, and now she's mad at me and worried about me breaking up with her. So you know thanks for that," he sighed into the phone.

"Go talk to her and get it sorted out," Jesse urged him.

"She went to work and now I need to get to work," he said. "We'll talk later," Wade said, ending the call, stuffing the device into his pocket only to pull it back out with a groan to send Jesse a text saying Zoe said hi. With the message sent he stuck his phone into his pocket and got to work.

He started his shift plastering a fake smile on, not wanting anyone in town to think that anything bad was going on with Zoe. The last thing he needed was for the whole town to get involved into what he had going on with Zoe. Throughout his shift, he kept waiting to see her return to have lunch with him; she didn't stop in to have dinner with him or even come in for just for a glass of wine. She never showed.

Despite the little downer with Zoe, he relaxed and found he liked the party they threw for the Rammer Jammer's 35th birthday. Seeing the townspeople laughing and telling stories, 35 years worth, he found himself laughing quite frequently throughout the day.

In fact, his foul mood didn't return until he showed up at Zoe's place, to find the place dark, no-one home and her door locked. He called her cell, but that went straight to voicemail. He thought about going out and searching for her, but he thought better of it not wanting their friends in the middle of what this one little talk has now turned out to be.

With a heavy heart he left her be, for the night. He would get a chance to see her tomorrow and assure her that his news isn't anything bad.

* * *

 **Easter Bunny picture, April 11th**

For the past two days, she had been avoiding her boyfriend, putting off whatever it is he has to tell her. She found it easier to place distant between them, before he wrecked her with the news, he had to share. How could his news be any kind of good news when he needed her to be okay with what he decided? She wasn't mad or annoyed that he came to whatever decision he made without her. She liked that he had done that. That he figured out where his life is going. She just wanted to hope that he factored her into his long-term plans. And with the way, he was talking it seemed to her that he hadn't. She could not be okay with him moving away, because Bluebell will forever be her home, Bluebell is the place she wants to spend the rest of her life. She made that choice when she moved back home.

When she started to avoid him, she knew it wouldn't last long because she would not blow off a date because she was upset with him for unknown reason. That in itself may have seemed silly, but she couldn't help the way she felt over the situation she is now in with her boyfriend of four months. So she did what she needed to do to make it through, she pushed the dread down and smiled, acting like they were a happy couple, making herself comfortable on his couch to wait for him to return.

As she waited, she let herself think about how silly and how childish getting their picture taken with the Easter Bunny truly is, considering they don't have kids and the last time she got her picture taken with the Easter Bunny had been when she was 9. And she had never taken the picture with a boyfriend, just her dad when she was a baby having been freaked out by the overgrown bunny that happened to walk on two feet instead of hopping on all four of its feet.

When the day finally arrived for their picture to be taken, Wade took a longer lunch later in the day, wanting to make sure he had time to get back to his house and change into the suit Zoe left for him the night before, while he was at work. Not seeing or hearing from his girlfriend was bringing him down. He thought for sure he would have been able to fully explain things. He didn't think she was that mad at him. He was surprised to see Zoe sitting on his couch, dressed in a pastel purple lace dress that showed off her legs. A dress he wouldn't mind taking off of her. A flicker of hope came to life deep within him, knowing things with his girlfriend could be fixed, now that she is no longer avoiding him.

"Hey," he greeted, moving from the door to his bed where his outfit laid. Zoe smiled softly at him.

"I thought I was wearing a suit?" He asked looking at the dark-blue jeans, the white button up shirt with the purple vest to match her dress.

"That was the plan," she nodded, turning to look at him, seeing him taking his shirt off to put the new one on. "I couldn't see you wearing the suit as it isn't your style, and I want you to be comfortable and well you," she told him. She missed him and while avoiding him, she had time to think over the outfit of choice for him. And it didn't seem right for him to wear something he didn't like. Today is just as much about him as it is about her.

"Thank you," he told her with a smirk, undoing his jeans letting them fall to the floor.

Zoe nodded, looking down at her hands, avoiding to look at him. She knew she was acting childish and she is embarassed with her behavior. She missed him greatly over the last two days. Not only is he her boyfriend, but he is her best friend. She didn't like this void between them. And the conversation she has been running from, it needed to happen before it is too late.

"I think it's time we finish that conversation," she said softly, looking at him, when she felt him sit beside her.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," he smiled, reaching for her hand. "I swear it's nothing bad, Zoe. I've had plenty of time to figure it out and factor everyone who is important to me into the equation, and I am doing what I need to do above all else," he told her. She nodded, remaining quiet waiting for him to say more before saying a single word. "I'm spending the summer in New York with the newest member of the family when he or she is born. I'll be back the first weekend of September."

"You're staying?" She asked, blinking her tears away, not wanting to mess up her makeup. She felt silly now, for staying away for the past two days. Her own pride getting in the way of something that should have been worked out by now.

"I'm staying, Zoe," he assured her, kissing her hand. "I can't picture living anywhere else. And I am nowhere near ready to let what we have go," he honestly told her. Zoe smiled, pulling him down for a tense and emotional kiss.

"They're not finding out the sex of the baby?" Zoe asked, curling herself around her boyfriend as, they headed toward the center of town square.

"They went back and forth on it, before deciding they wanted to wait until the baby is born," Wade shrugged, holding her as close as possible. He missed having her in his arms the last two days.

"That's sweet," she smiled, coming to a stop in line, watching the little kids take their turns getting their picture taken. She didn't know if she could actually wait until any of her babies were born to find out the sex, that is when she actually has kids in the distant future. The future she is still trying to put together.

They weren't waiting long when they could sit with the Easter Bunny. Wade sat next to the over-sized bunny, Zoe sitting on the bunny's lap, her feet resting in Wade's lap. Happy smiles on the couples face. They each picked their favorite picture to buy, only for Wade to pay for both pictures, leaving no room for Zoe to argue with him about it.

And if he showed up to work an hour later than planned, while that was no one else's business as to what he was doing with his girlfriend as they made up for Zoe staying clear of him for the past two days because she was worried it was something far worse than what it was. He couldn't fault her for the way she thought or the way she acted; he wanted to be with her and put the misunderstanding behind them and move on, spending all the time they can with each other in the next month and a half.


	25. Getaway Weekend

**First and foremost I am truly, deeply sorry about the lack of a post for this story in the last month. Sometimes real life catches up to you and doesn't let you escape the grasp it holds on you. So many things from drama to baby showers and birthday parties came up. I am sorry that I couldn't get anything out sooner.**

 **For those of you the read Teach Us, I am currently working on the next chapter for it. I can't promise you when it will be up as tomorrow is going to be extra busy as I have two Thanksgiving dinners to attend.**

 **To my fellow Americans have a happy Thanksgiving and for everyone else have a happy weekend.**

 **One last thing, the ghost walk mentioned is a real thing and after doing my research for it, I find it would be make a fun night out if I ever take a visit there. And the restaurant mentioned it to is a real place.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you know what is really weird?" Zoe questioned, taking her normal spot at the bar, talking to her boyfriend, who seemed to be hiding back a smug looking smile.

"I can't say I do," he said letting a small smile slip out, leaning his forearms on the bar top, once he was satisfied that no one needed him at that moment.

"Not only my dad, but Brick kicked me out of the practice. How crazy is that?" She questioned, giving her boyfriend a knowing look.

"What?" He laughed, sitting a glass down in front of her, pouring her a glass of white wine.

"My dad has been great at making me take breaks, but Brick? Never once has he kicked me out of the practice. Not to mention that they were hiding something. Much like you are," she explained, taking a small sip of her wine, her eyes staying locked with his.

"I don't why they are being like that, Zo. I play no part in it," he told her, hiding his smile behind a serious face. He felt like he was ready to break down and let it all out that he is, in fact, behind it all. He stood up shaking that off and looking down at his girlfriend. He wouldn't ruin the fun for her.

"I do not believe you, Wade Kinsella," she stated, bringing the glass up to her lips to take a sip of it.

"Believe what you want," he laughed, walking off to do his job. He shook his head feeling Zoe's eyes on him. "I really don't mind you ogling me, Princess," he winked over his shoulder, laughing a bit more seeing her roll her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

He did have every part in why Zoe was being kicked out of the practice on a Friday afternoon. He just didn't want Zoe to know of that as of it. He had taken everything into his own hands and had as much help as he could get to pull everything off. He needed to keep this little act up for a little longer until he got off right after the Friday lunch rush.

With Zoe sitting at the bar, he brought her out a plate of food stealing a quick kiss from his girlfriend in the process. Seeing that she was busy talking to Lavon about some Mayor off, he could finish his shift without her eyes following him around the place, curious to see what it is he so happens to be up to.

"Is everything alright over here?" Wade questioned, walking up behind them.

"Mayor Todd Gainy Sr. is causing even more problems with the Mayor off. He doesn't exactly like what Lavon has been suggesting for months, making him redo and revise it all only to hate that," Zoe explained, finishing off her glass of wine.

"I would like to stuff his revision for the event so far up his..." He trailed off, downing the last bit of whiskey that he had.

"You'll get it sorted out, before it comes to that, man," Wade said, clasping him on the back. "You've won Superbowls and Pro-Bowls; I think you can find the weakness for Mayor Todd Gainy Sr.," Wade commented.

"That might be it," Lavon spoke, gathering his papers getting them put back in their rightful spots, getting up. "Lavon Hayes, has got some dirt to dig up," he chuckled dryly, rushing out of the place.

"Think he'll figure it out?" Zoe asked, turning on the stool to face her boyfriend.

"He wouldn't be Mayor if he couldn't," he shrugged, taking Zoe's hand and gently pulling her up to her feet.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked, grabbing her purse from the bartop, following Wade outside.

"You could say that," he shrugged, leading her to his car, pulling the passenger side door open for her. "I have everything that we need for a weekend away," he stated, helping her into the car.

"Where is it, we are going?" She asked, once he joined her in the car.

"Now that is something that I can't tell you," he smirked, starting the car once he had buckled up. "Just remember that after the whole alligator date you planned, this is my little payback in the form of that date," he winked, putting the car into gear, to start their 4 hour drive to Birmingham.

"Should I be worried or intrigued to see what it is that you have planned for this weekend getaway?" She asked, looking over at him, more interested in him than the by passing scenery of the outskirts of Bluebell.

"You can be whatever you want to be, Princess," he replied back in a cool tone, not giving anything away. "You do know how a surprise weekend away with your boyfriend, works right?" He asked a bit smugly. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Can't say I do," she retorted sarcastically, getting a snort from the opposite side of the car. "What's your favorite childhood memory?" She asked a few moments later. Wade wouldn't be telling her what he had planned for her and instead of going through the million possibilities of what it could be, she decided to use the time to get a better sense of the man who she called her boyfriend really is.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" He questioned more to himself, thinking back on all the memories he had of the city with Jesse. The joyful days when his dad would let him stay home from school, so they could spend it together, his mom getting upset with his dad, or the many times that he spent the time curled up in bed with his mom to simply read a book to her or watch a cartoon. He could have picked any of those but the one that stuck out the most, put the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you going to tell me the memory? In the past 5 minutes, I haven't learned how to read your mind," she retorted.

"I am getting there. Thinking of the right moment," he retorted. The memory of tracking snow in when he was a boy made him laugh thinking how it seemed more snow came into the house then stayed outside, frustrating his mom, his dad laughing over the whole ordeal, making them all laugh. Again, that wasn't a memory he went with. "My brother took me to my very first hockey game a year after my mom died. He did it to help keep the happiness there," Wade smiled softly. "I loved it. We lost the game, but that was the moment where I wanted to become a hockey player," he laughed.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, curious to know more about him.

"Simply, I sucked," he chuckled. "You need to be good at the sport to play and practice didn't help me at all. I think I got worse the more I practiced. Not all dreams are made to be, and I am fine with it," he assured her, seeing she was about ready to make some sort of remark.

"Okay," she told him, letting him know she got it. She had other dreams than just being a doctor; those dreams just didn't work out. "Who is your team?"

"New York Islanders. They lost 2-3 to the LA Kings. Besides the fact they lost, the night was fun and for that time I didn't think about my life outside of the Barclays center," he finished off. The score of the game wouldn't have changed the outcome of the night he had with his brother at such a bad time in his life. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked.

"Childhood memory? Which one is your favorite?" He asked, fare about is fair play.

"Oh," she said feeling a bit like a ditz in that moment. "I thought you were asking me about my favorite hockey team," she explained a bit further laughing at herself.

"I already know the answer to that, Zoe," he replied, getting a curious look from his girlfriend challenging him to elaborate. "You're a football girl; no other sport holds a candle like football does. And that is cool as we won't have to fight over the TV when football season returns this fall," he smirked.

"Very true," she laughed, not surprised in the slightest that he knew that about her. "I was 12 and my dad had to spend the week in Houston in the middle of July, and I begged him to let me go with him. He caved and let me bring Vivian along as we were inseparable that summer. And while he was at one of his seminars, we were to stay in the hotel room and when he got done we would go explore. We easily agreed," she laughed.

"Uh oh," Wade commented. "What did you two do?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, looking at her at a stop sign.

"We grabbed the spare room key and head for the mall that was like two blocks away. We bought absolutely nothing as we didn't have any money and when we got back to the hotel my dad was in the room, and he wasn't happy with us."

"Princess, I asked for a favorite childhood memory not one where you caused trouble," he laughed. "Though I am curious to know the outcome of this one since you pissed your dad off."

"He was more relieved than mad, when we got back to the room. As he didn't know what happened to us, and he simply didn't know where we were, or if we were in trouble. Nevertheless, we were grounded for the rest of the trip, and we were forced to sit in on the remaining of the seminars. That is where I learned that I wanted to be a doctor just like my dad."

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor since you were born," he commented cutting her off.

"I did. But before then it was more like I wanted to do it because my dad was a doctor. In that moment with the way they talked, with so much passion for what they do, it cemented me to my dreams. That I wouldn't just be following in my father's footsteps, but creating the path I wanted to take," she explained. "And it wasn't all bad. We did explore the city despite being grounded. It was a really fun week with dad and cousin."

"I am actually surprised that any of the cruises with your dad aren't one of your favorite child memories," he commented.

"Oh they are," she smiled. "We always go at the end of the summer, or we did. And I loved them. Even so, there is something great about that week in Houston."

He got it because he felt the same way about his memories. Some were great and ones that he classified as favorites but yet those weren't the ones he shared with her.

"How many broken bones?" Wade questioned out of nowhere.

"One, my arm. Fell of the swings when I was 11 at school," she easily explained, not minding the sudden change in topic. "You?"

"Ironic enough, my nose and wrist, on two different occasions. My nose because of a fight at school and my wrist is the stupidest reason as I slipped on some ice and landed wrong and no, I was sober when it happened," he quickly informed her.

"I do know how slippery the ice can be," she informed him. "Ever been suspended from school?"

"A few times," he told her. Once because of the fight and the others because he skipped a few classes and the detentions they gave him for skipping school. "Did you get suspended, Princess?"

"Once. We took a trip to Huntsville, mainly because we were seniors, and we wanted to have an epic Senior Skip day, except it was in the middle of the school day and not at the end," she shrugged, a smile lighting her face up at the memories of the trip. "George came up with the idea; Lemon came up with this ridiculous itinerary for the 5 and half car ride there; Annabeth brought the music as we would rather listen to something other than the car radio as it could be spotty at times, she always brought snacks and drinks, so we didn't have to stop all the time. And we took my car," she told him.

"And how pissed off was your dad?" Wade asked, thinking about how he wished he could have done something like that when he skipped school instead of hanging out in stupid places around the city.

"Not as much as you would think. Grounded for a week, and my car was taken from me for two months, not that you need a car in Bluebell. But he knew that we were going on the trip, just not that it would be on a school day. He thought we would go on a Saturday and drive home on a Sunday, so we wouldn't be driving at night." For as many gray hairs that she prematurely put on her father's head, his love and complete care for would always shine through, no matter what stunt, she felt the need to pull with her friends.

"Most embarrassing breakup story?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence passed them by.

"I was seeing this guy in high school; we had been together for six months. He broke up with me for someone else. I wouldn't have minded under different circumstances," she told him, thinking back to how horrible she felt that night.

"Different circumstances?" He inquired, wondering what the high school boy in question did wrong.

"It was my birthday and he called me up on the phone, when my whole family is there. So I acted as if everything was okay. And to make matters worse he showed up at my party with the other girl," she recalled.

"I am sorry you had to go through with that, Zoe," he told her. Even he wasn't that heartless to pull a stunt like that one.

"It's fine. I am over that. I have been for years now," she told him. "What's yours?"

"I thought I loved this girl when I was 11. Madly deeply in love with her," he chuckled. "She lived a block away from me. We dated for a week before she dumped me in front of all of my friends. I begged her not to do it," he cringed.

"How did that work out for you?" Zoe asked, humor to her voice.

"Laugh it up," he warned. "Horribly," he sighed. "She said point blank that she only dated me because her friends dared her to do so and that before they even pointed at me the day we started to date that she didn't even know who I was," he finished telling her.

"Ouch, Wade. That was wrong of her and her friends. And I am sorry that you had to go through that," she told him. He waved it off. It happened so long ago that he didn't dwell on it. Why should he, it happened when he was 11 not yesterday? "Your ego must have taken such a hit that day," she teased.

"What ego?" He asked with a laugh.

"The ego that can barely fit into the car," she retorted with a giggle.

"We sure that isn't your ego?" He questioned, earning himself an eye roll.

Their car ride was filled with silly questions as the most serious things about each other, they already knew about one another, but the silly moments in their lives were the fun ones to share to know them a bit more. There is always something new to learn about each other, and they wanted to know everything they could.

They stopped once halfway through their drive to Birmingham, to get more gas and to get snacks and something to drink along with not only using the restroom but to stretch their legs after being in the car for the past two hours.

"Welcome to Birmingham," Wade said parking the car in a hotel's parking lot.

"What are you up to?" She asked, pushing her door open.

"We've been over this; I am giving my lovely girlfriend a weekend away," he smiled.

"A weekend away that you picked everything that we do," she stated, meeting Wade at the back of the car.

"You'll enjoy it," he said. His smile turning into more of a sinister one with the next few words he spoke, "and if not, I'll be there for you to hold on to," he finished with a wink.

While Wade checked them in, Zoe looked around the lobby, her eyes landing on one of the pamphlets for the area and with keeping in mind what Wade just told her, she had a bit of a hunch on what he planned on doing.

Getting settled into their room with a Queen-sized bed taking up most of the room, Wade placed their bags out of the way, while Zoe sat her purse on the table holding the pamphlet out in front of her. Wade raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked, referring to **Birmingham's Historic Touring Company & Ghost Walk**.

"It is. Why? Have you done it before?" He asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed. Zoe sitting next to him.

"No," she said shaking her head, chewing on her bottom lip, looking toward the floor. This is the first time that she heard of the event. Walking around at night being told about ghosts of the city, it didn't scream romantic to her at all. It wouldn't be something she would do willingly, but she would try for Wade. She would go outside of her comfort zone.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing that something was clearly wrong with her. "We don't have to do it. I won't make you go through with it," he quickly assured her.

"I want to do this, Wade," she quickly assured him. "It's just that I don't know if I am going to like it. I am willing to try it." She could tell that Wade went through a lot of trouble to plan their weekend away, and she didn't want him to think that she was trying to ruin what he planned. And she wanted to do it, to know that she could do something that she wouldn't normally do.

"If at any time you want to leave, we can, Zoe. We don't have to do the whole tour if at any point, you get too freaked out," he said, putting his arm around her, pulling her to him. He kissed the side of her head, his lips lingering.

"I'll be fine. I will have my strong sexy boyfriend to cling onto if need be," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Wade said nothing a smug smile on his face, as he moved back to catch Zoe's lips with his own. Letting things get heated between the two of them with time to spare before their standing date.

Wade planned more than the ghost walk for them. He booked a couple's massage for them Saturday afternoon followed by a romantic dinner at **Amore Ristorante Italiano**. Sunday would be theirs. As after they check out they would explore the city, and he would let Zoe decide what she wanted to do before heading back home to Bluebell later in the evening. He wanted to give Zoe a nice relaxing weekend away before things started to get stressed out for her with the coming weeks between Mother's day and Lemon's wedding.


	26. No argument here

**Guys, I am sorry that has taken me this long to get a new chapter of this story up. I am hoping that the next chapter won't take me quite as long to get up as I do know what I am doing for it. Enjoy! Hopefully I will be seeing sooner rather than later with a new update.**

* * *

Things leading up to Lemon's wedding to George were crazy. Pulling nonstop maid-of-honor duty, which tripled while dealing with the fears of things not being perfect to a bachelorette party that almost didn't happen. She had planned a nice relaxing spa day for the afternoon and that night they would hit up a club. But no, that plan shot to pieces when she learned that the spa she made a reservation for caught fire. She learnt that news three hours before they were to arrive. So with the help of Annabeth they got a party bus for the night. AB's parents more than happy to watch their granddaughter for the night.

"I don't know why you thought I would like something like this for?" Lemon snarkily retorted, fixing her bride sash over her white dress.

"Because it was this or we go to AB's boat for a wine party. This won out as I didn't feel like losing any of the girls in the water when we get drunk," Zoe retorted with a small eye roll.

"You could have picked something better," she quipped out, gladly accepting a glass of wine.

"I did but I can't control fires," Zoe retorted.

"This will be fun, Lemon. We'll drink, party and see our lovely state," Cricket chimed in. "And we don't even have to deal with guys hitting on us."

"That will be nice," Lemon agreed. She was getting married, she didn't need a guy to be hitting on her and trying to sway her from George. She wanted to marry George, and nothing was going to stop her.

"And if you have the urge to see a stripper, we can make a stop," Zoe smirked, getting her own glass of wine.

"Why Zoe Wilkes, do you want to see some male strippers?" Lemon teased, easing into what is now her bachelorette party.

"Don't you get that enough with your hunky bartender?" One of them asked, getting Zoe's cheeks to turn a dark shade of red.

"Girls, I think that is clearly a yes," AB laughed at her friend's expense. "Now we don't need to know how that is going," she commented.

"I guess not," Zoe commented her cheeks still flush from her embarrassment. Things were going to get a bit tougher come next month, as he planned on leaving in the middle of June. That and she had plans with her dad for two weeks. It may not be a cruise on the ocean like when she was a kid, but it would give them the chance to spend a little more time together doing something new. "Cold feet yet?" She asked Lemon. She had no desire to bring up her problems for the summer when they were there to focus on and celebrate one of Lemon's last nights as a free woman before the ol' ball and chain claims her.

"My feet are nice and toasty warm," Lemon remarked. "George has been my best friend the last few years; I am more than ready to make him my husband. You're not going to punch Harry before the I do's are said, are you?" Lemon questioned, she didn't want anything of the sort to be ruining her wedding. They could act as they liked each other for a few hours, it wouldn't hurt them. They could deal.

"Does he deserve it? Yes. Will I ruin your wedding on Sunday? I wouldn't dream of it," Zoe assured her friend. She couldn't say the same for Wade though. And she did have to wonder how George's bachelor party was fairing as Harry made it to town to attend it, staying in town for the ceremony to take place in a short two days.

"Then let's make the most of tonight and party," Lemon laughed, pulling Zoe up to dance to some overused dance song blaring from the speakers. Together they got the rest of them up to dance.

Later when they needed a break from dancing and more alcohol in them then they should have on any given night, they had the courage to do some karaoke. Off key and wrong words sang, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Putting an enjoyable cap to Lemon's bachelorette party.

"Thank you for not having my bachelorette party the night before my wedding," Lemon commented with a soft groan, joining her maid-of-honor at the table covered in delicious pastries.

"Am I that mean?" Zoe joked.

"Why aren't you feeling the effects of the alcohol like the rest of us?" Annabeth questioned joining her two friends at the table.

"I stopped drinking vodka and drank water the last two hours last night. I did suggest it for everyone else," she shrugged. "You laughed and turned my idea down. Well, who is laughing now?" Zoe smirked.

"That isn't even remotely funny," Lemon grimaced, rubbing her temples.

"You have nothing to do today," Zoe started to tell her friend. "Why don't you take something for that hangover of yours, and I will make sure that everything is still in order for your wedding tomorrow," she suggested.

"I would like that," Lemon sighed. "But I can't do that to you."

"Yes, you can," Zoe assured her. "If anything comes up that I can't handle I will call you. But I can handle this," Zoe told her, not take no for an answer. "You rest up and get all the beauty sleep you need to look stunning on your day."

"Now that is something I can do," she stated. "Once I eat a bit of something. Annabeth will you be staying?"

"I can't. I'll have to push through to take care of my little Jordynn," AB smiled fondly. "The joys of parenthood," she fake cheered. She loved her little girl like nothing else. After a night out where she drank by far too much, she wasn't looking forward to her head throbbing any worse when the little shrieks and ear deafening cries come from her daughter's mouth.

"Should've had water, like I told you too," Zoe smirked, getting up. She wanted to go home, shower and change into clean clothes before dealing with anyone about Lemon's wedding.

She emerged from her bathroom freshly showered, a blue fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her; she smiled seeing the lump that is her boyfriend curled up in her bed, hugging one of her pillows to his chest. Casting a glance over at him, she smiled brighter seeing him sound asleep in her bed. She walked to her closet to pull out a set of clothes to change into.

Once dressed, she sat on the bed, moving to lay down facing him. She ran her hand through his hair, his lips forming a smile. "Hi," he breathed out, his eyes remaining closed.

"Hi, what are you doing in my bed?" She asked him. Not that she minded, she enjoyed having him in her bed.

"I missed you," he whined, lacing his hand with the one hand of Zoe's that was playing in his hair, placing a kiss to her hand. "Tell me that you are free?" He pleaded with her.

"I have to check on things for the wedding tomorrow. Did things go that bad last night?" She asked, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"It wasn't that bad; Harry stayed away from me, and I stayed clear of him," he said, opening his eyes. "I refrained from getting piss drunk like the rest of them," he chuckled. "You must have done the same thing, if Lemon is letting you deal with last minute wedding details," he chuckled.

"Thank you for not starting anything with Harry," she told him, softly pressing her lips against his.

"I have no need to start anything with him. He is your past, and I have you now. I am clearly the winner," he smirked, pulling his girlfriend down for a deeper kiss.

"You won't get an argument from me," she smiled into the kiss.

The last thing that Zoe wanted to be doing was leaving the comfort of not only her bed but the warmth of her boyfriend. It took her far longer than it should have to remove herself from Wade. Only doing so when Lemon messaged her about how the last minute wedding details were coming along.

"That's my cue," she sighed, dropping her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"I'll be here, when you get back, with a nice dinner or lunch. Let me know when you break free of the uptight one's wedding details," he smirked, pressing a small kiss to her nose.

"That I can do," she smiled.

The last-minute details of Lemon's wedding took her most of the day to sort out, dealing with any problems herself, not wanting to worry Lemon about anything minor that she could handle herself. She did know what Lemon wanted and what she expects her wedding to be, so it wasn't if it was that big of a challenge for her.

The sun had long since made its descent letting the night sky, stars and moon take over. Her feet were killing her, and her stomach felt as if it was ready to start eating itself, as she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. And her head was now killing her as if she had spent her day drinking all the alcohol the Jammer holds.

"You look worse than you did this morning," Wade chuckled, looking up from his phone, where he was trading texts with Jesse. "Why don't you go take a nice relaxing bath, and I will get dinner sorted out," he commented.

"Now that sounds like something that I can do," she smiled. "Pizza sounds excellent right about now," she informed him.

"Pizza? Are you feeling alright?" He questioned. It wasn't often that she didn't stick to her healthy diet, so it had taken him back just a bit in hearing that she wanted a greasy pizza.

"That is what I said," she told him, walking into the bathroom.

"Coming right up," he chuckled, checking that he had his wallet, on his way out the door.

Dinner was relaxing giving Zoe just what she needed after dealing with the headache of her day. Once they finished eating, Wade massaged his girlfriend's feet, while watching some cheesy romantic movie. Something he would have said no to watching if it wasn't for the woman next to him.

"I was thinking," Wade told her, pausing the movie, his thumb pressing against the arch of her foot, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"About what?" Zoe asked, casting him a glance.

"This summer," he said, moving to the opposite foot. "I know you have that road trip where you're going to see roadside attractions for two weeks with your dad, but after that I was thinking," he rambled on.

"That I could find the time to come visit you?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"If you want too," he told her, looking more shy than confident that his girlfriend would come visit him in New York.

"I want to and I have already gotten the time off for the first two weeks of July. If that is okay with you," she told him, with a soft giggle, watching the worry leave his face and turn into a smirk.

"I want that," he winked. "More than you know."

"Is that so?" She smiled, moving to straddle his lap. "I think I know something you might want a bit more than that," she suggested, running her hands down his chest to tug at his shirt.

"I can't find any fault in that logic," he smirked, his hands roaming over her hips.

They easily fell asleep after they wore each other out in the most pleasurable of ways. Zoe needing to be up hours before Wade needed to emerge from Zoe's bed to get ready for a wedding that he would be a part of, not that he got to walk with Zoe, or stand next to her while they had to get the ton of pictures that he was sure Lemon would make them take. He wouldn't get to be with Zoe until the reception, and he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight. He still didn't trust Harry, or even like the guy.

When it was time for the wedding to start, Wade stood next to Harry, ignoring anything that he had to say, his gaze roaming over the guests who were now all in their seats. He perked up a grin coming to his face watching Zoe, as beautiful as ever walk down the aisle. Her smile brightening locking eyes with Wade as, she walked the short distance of the aisle.

You can only attend so many weddings before things really start to blur together. Wade wasn't concerned with what words were being exchanged before him, he already knew that till death do us part, would be something George and Lemon would live by. You couldn't miss the love they shared for each other as it is everywhere.

So no his focus wasn't on the bride or the groom sharing lovey dovey smiles, his focus was on his girlfriend and how beautiful she looked. He watched her noticing how as time went on the more tense, she grew. Something he knew to be the cause of Harry as, she didn't want to walk down the aisle with him. Not that he could blame her. He didn't want her to walk arm and arm with the guy either, and it had nothing to do with jealousy but rather he didn't want Harry to be saying a single word to her to upset her because today of all days should not be a day that Zoe is upset not when she is celebrating two of her friend's finding love.

He waited, after the newlyweds shared their first kiss and walked down the aisle in love with each other even more, if at all possible, and when Zoe moved forward to loop her arm through Harry's, he moved a little faster, taking his girlfriend's arm and walking her down the aisle, leaving a pissed and a confused Harry behind.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked, more pleased with the stunt Wade pulled than mad at him for it.

"I am an observant boyfriend," he winked. "George and Lemon are too into themselves at the moment after getting married that won't even care," he shrugged.

"Did you even hear what was being said or were you too busy staring at me the whole ceremony?" She asked with a giggle. She had glanced his ways a few times to see him watching her, his smile growing when she locked at eyes with him.

"I didn't need to hear what was being said, not when I had such a stunning distraction," he smirked, moving them out of the way to kiss her soft plump lips.

"How can I argue with such a statement?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"You can't," he stated matter of factly.

She rolled her eyes pulling him off to the middle of town square before Lemon went off on them for holding up the pictures. She could sense that Harry was none to pleased with Wade's stunt but knew better than to start anything at his brother's wedding.

With her feet numb from all the pictures she had to stand-in for a ridiculous amount of time and more pictures than Lemon would ever need, finally saw them making their way across town to the reception. Wade and Zoe staying close together, on their way there, spending more time on the dance floor than either one has since their respected high school proms as they didn't dance this much at Jesse's wedding.

After saying their congratulations to the bride and groom they ducked out, ready to have a bit of fun alone, Wade more than ready to get his girlfriend out of her maid-of-honor dress; Zoe more than ready to get him out of his suit; the bride's bouquet that Zoe caught long forgotten along with her own small bouquet.


	27. I Love You

**Guys, I can't promise you how soon the next chapter will be posted, I can say that it won't be a long wait. I know what I want to do, but I have to figure a few things out within the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

With work and other little wacky town events the days dwindled away. They did find time to spend together after busy nights of work. They kept up their lunch dates as much as they could. It didn't make it any easier when Zoe took Wade to the airport for his flight to New York.

"You'll look after my dad?" He questioned, gently squeezing her hips, gazing into her brown eyes, letting the world fall away around them.

"I will take care of him," she assured, her hands going from his chest to wrap around his neck. Her fingers brushing the hair on the nape of neck.

"Thank you," he smiled, lightly gazing his lips across hers. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered against her lips.

"I'm going to miss you," she repeated. "A month and I'll be seeing you again," she smiled, pressing her lips to his, not wanting the moment to pass them by. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him for a month. She didn't know if it was harder saying bye to him now knowing she would be seeing him in the distant future or if it would have been harder to say goodbye to him without knowing when she would be seeing him again.

"Don't forget to send me those pictures with the weird monuments you stop alongside the road to see," he informed her, pushing her hair behind her ears. He frowned kissing her forehead hearing the announcement that his flight is boarding.

"They'll be there," she promised him. She closed her eyes relishing in his lips upon her skin, wanting the feeling to last until July. "Let me know when you land?"

"You know I will," he softly told her, moving from her embrace, picking up his carry-on. Three little words on the tip of us tongue to tell her, until he thought better of it, swallowing those words down with a lump in his throat.

"Wade," she called out, reaching for his hand. He stopped, turning around taking her hand in his. "This might be the worst moment to say this," she laughed tearfully, her free hand wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"What's going on?" He questioned worriedly. His flight didn't matter to him, not when he is more concerned about his girlfriend.

"I love you," she told him smiling. He gladly swept her up in his arms, spinning her around, his lips pressing against hers, eager for more.

"I love you, Zoe," he beamed at her, kissing her nose, setting her back down on the ground. The words he had a hard time telling her, easily slipped from his mouth knowing that she felt the same way about him. The idea of saying he loves her, not as scary any longer.

They started one final kiss their love for each other pouring over as they parted. Wade walking off to board his flight with a smile on his face, while Zoe wore a matching smile walking to her car. Her heart may have gotten on a plane headed to New York, but she took a different heart with her, the same could be said about Wade.

* * *

The smile he sported at the airport in Mobile, stayed in place the whole flight to New York. His smile only grew in size the second he stepped into his brothers house, leaving his suitcase by the bottom of the stairs, out of the way as he Durant want anyone to trip over them, relocating l especially his pregnant sister-in-law, until he is ready to take them upstairs to the guest room.

"I see that little town of yours still hasn't taught you manners," Jesse laughed, pulling his younger brother into a hug.

"Manners?" Wade laughed. "You've been there, I have yet to knock on a door that doesn't belong to my girlfriend."

"At least you have some common sense there," he chuckled. "How are things on the whole girlfriend front?" Jesse asked, retaking his spot on the couch, Wade sitting in one of the chairs placed in the living room. "I'm guessing that you haven't ruined that yet, with that shit eating grin on your face," Jesse chuckled.

"Better than ever," Wade smiled, the whole scene at the airport playing through his head. "Though after the hours I spent on the plane, I am starting to wonder, why she said I love you for the first time when I went to board my plane," he sighed. He did have plenty of time to wonder about it when he wasn't marveling at the fact he is in love and she loves him just as much.

"Don't even think about thinking like that, Wade," Jesse's chastised him, taking on his father voice. A voice Wade knew well growing up. "She didn't tell you she loves you for any reason other than she truly loves you. It wasn't a cop out because you were leaving for months on end."

"I don't think that," he confirmed. He really didn't think that. Saying those three words out loud felt fantastic because he did love her, but he did have a few questions on why she waited until he was about to board his fight. It did seem weird to him, even if he did think of doing the same thing. They had spent the night together, he had thought about telling her until he chickened out.

"I wouldn't make this something it's not," Jesse told him. "You love her and she loves you, why I don't know," Jesse joked, wanting to lighten the mood up.

"I question the same thing when it comes to Calla, and the reasons on why she loves you," he joked. "Speaking of your better half, where is she?"

"Upstairs sleeping. The pregnancy is taking it out of her. I wish I could do so much for her. Or something to help her with it all, but I can't and I don't like it," Jesse sighed.

"Jesse, I'm sure you're doing everything that you can to help ease the pain for her. It's not like you to sit back and do nothing. In fact I think you've been suffocating her for the past month," he lightly chuckled.

"Has she been in contact with you?" Jesse asked, looking a bit on by the pale side.

"A text here and there about how she wants to strangle you or kill you," Wade laughed. "I'm sure they come from a place of annoyance," he said.

"I didn't think I've been that bad," Jesse sighed, scratching his head, clearly frustrated.

"I can't say because I haven't been here, but I do know that every bit of smothering you've been doing is out of love. The same reason she has been complaining to me because she loves you. Here," he said, pulling out his phone, seeing his new text from Zoe. He sent her a text on the cab ride from the airport, having received a message from her when they pulled up to his brother's house. "Look," he said handing his phone over. The thread with Calla's messages open.

"I'm about ready to stab your brother," Jesse cringed. "I love him, I do," he read the message that came in minutes after the first one he read.

"As frustrating as it is for you, the same goes for her," Wade shrugged, taking his phone back.

"Why does that sound like a certain doctor?" Jesse chuckled, mix of emotions cursing through him.

"Uh because it is," Wade laughed nervously. "The first slew of messages came in when we were having date night at my place." A night where Wade used Lavon's kitchen to make them dinner. After they settled on the couch to watch a movie, but they ended up talking. And once they grew tired of talking they moved to his bed to talk in a different way with their bodies.

"You do know that I am happy that you figured things out for you? That making this move to Bluebell, as much as I was apprehensive about it, you knew what you needed. And I haven't seen you this happy since we were kids," Jesse told him.

"I don't think I got that, Jesse. That sounded like a lot of rambling," Wade teased.

"I'm happy that you're happy. I'm happy that you're getting everything you want in life. I was wrong about you moving there a year ago, and for that I am sorry. Small town living suits you," Jesse told him slowly.

"Thanks. I enjoy being there over the city. I think you could enjoy yourself there if you let yourself," Wade told him with a shrug.

"It almost seems like you're trying to convince your brother to move to Bluebell," Jesse teased.

"I wouldn't hate it," Wade shrugged. "I would enjoy seeing my niece or nephew any given day of the week. I could be the cool uncle that watches them when they get annoyed at you and Calla," he laughed.

"And you think they won't get on a plane to get away from us when that happens?" Jesse asked, shaking his head. The idea of moving to be closer to his family a constant thought in this mind.

"If they're like us, then yes I expect them to do just that," Wade said. The smile he wore slipping from his face. "I know he hasn't done a very good job with raising us since the passing of mom, but dad has changed and I do think it would do him wonders to be around his grandchild," Wade nervously told him.

"I've thought about that," Jesse told him, nodding his head. "We've talked about moving down there. Calla loves the town. I just don't think it's something we can do right now. Not only are we expecting a baby, but we both have jobs. We can't pick up in the same fashion you did."

"I know you can't," Wade told him. "For the record Mobile is like a half hour away, and George has mentioned hiring help at the law firm now that he's married. Things to think about," Wade said.

"You did research?" Jesse asked bewildered. "You must really want us to move down there," he laughed softly. "And here I thought you would hate that idea," he confessed.

"Why would you think that?" Wade asked. He could understand why Jesse would think anything of the sort. He wouldn't hate the idea of them moving down there. He wouldn't try to keep them in the city. "I'm not the mayor, I can't ban you."

"You are buddy buddy with the mayor, so you could convince him to keep us out," Jesse joked. "I thought that you would hate the idea, what with you moving down there and making it your thing and your new place, I didn't think you would like for us to move there and ruin that for you," Jesse told him.

"I wouldn't think that at all, dude. You know me better than that," Wade told him. "Even if I didn't like the idea, I couldn't keep you from moving there. I don't have that pull with the mayor. And Zoe would be pissed at me for it," he remarked.

"And we can't have that," Jesse smirked. "Speaking of the girlfriend," Jesse laughed, hearing his brother's cell start to ring. "I'm going to check on my wife," Jesse said, quickly making his exit. He personally saw enough between his brother and Zoe, he didn't need to see more.

"Hey," Wade smiled, accepting the FaceTime request from his girlfriend, leaning back in the chair. "Has the town fell apart with me being gone?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, something like that," Zoe told him, a nervous smile filling her face.

"What's going on?" Wade questioned, becoming worried, hearing not only the catch in her voice, but seeing the way her teeth sunk into bottom lip.

"Nothing," she quickly told him flashing him a smile that came out more fake than real. "That might be a stretch," she changed her answer moving from the porch of the carriage house through the path to the gate house.

"You're scaring me here, Zo. Mind telling me what's going on?" He questioned, seeing her getting further from her own home closer to hers.

"I can't say what happened or tell you how it happened, but you don't have to come home. I'm dealing with it," she meekly told him, moving her phone to show him the tree that lay inside the gate house from one corner of his house to the other corner, diagonally. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking once again at her now speechless boyfriend. "This situation is going to be taken care of. I've told Lavon that your stuff can come hang out with my stuff until you come back and figure out your living arrangements. And you too can stay in the carriage house at the end of summer, until you find a new place. I'm not going to make you sleep in a tent, unless you want to," she quickly rambled out.

"Wow," he finally said, getting everything processed. "Thank you for taking care of my stuff. And when I can share a bed with you, I'll take it over the hard ground any day," he smiled. "Burt Reynolds doesn't seem to be the cuddling type," he smiled at her, letting the rest of what happened go. He couldn't change the fact a tree fell over the gate house; he couldn't do anything about his stuff inside the gate house. Thankfully for him his girlfriend is willing to do the worrying about his stuff for him.

"If your stuff isn't fully out of there before I leave with me dad next week, Lavon will make sure that your stuff finds its way to the carriage house or even his house until you make it back. We're here to help," she smiled softly at him.

"I'm not worried about it. You've got it covered," he told her. "I now know not to leave again," he chuckled.

"I don't want to see the next punishment you'll get for leaving Bluebell," Zoe teased. "How is Jesse? Calla? The baby?" Zoe asked, taking a seat on her porch steps.

"Jesse is good. Calla's been sleeping the whole time. And I think everything with the baby is okay. Jesse never said any different," Wade told her. "I don't need to ask how anything there is. I've learned the hard way that Bluebellians are ruthless and damage your property," he chuckled, making light of the situation he found himself in.

"You were warned that first week here," she stated, with a half smile. "I miss you," she told him after a few moments of silence.

"I miss you like crazy," he repeated. "I love you, Zoe."

"I love you, Wade," she repeated.


	28. Roadside Moving

_**Hey all. I can easily say that not everything in this chapter was planned out and it all flowed once I started to write it. All of the places mentioned within this chapter are real places. And there was by far too many to pick from as I would have loved to add in a few more, but realistically I couldn't do that.**_

 _ **I am trying to get this story done as I am starting to lose my inspiration for this one. Fear not I am going to keep at it. As I am excited about the other stories planned that come after this one and I am not about ready to give up on this one. Also remember that if you want to see anything from season 2 please let me know, as I am not going to do everything from the second season, just a few things that have more of an impact on the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey Brick, is my dad still here?" Zoe asked, after leaving her office, seeing that his office happened to be empty as well.

"He headed home," Brick informed her, closing the file he was reading to put it in the file cabinet. "You guys be careful out there on the road," he warned in a fatherly tone.

"We will be," Zoe smiled, giving him a hug. "You'll keep the practice in one piece while we are away?" She asked.

"I will be fine and I know a nephew of mine to call if I need help," he laughed, hugging her back.

"He will like that. He didn't let me down," she smiled. "I'll be seeing you when we get back to town," she told him.

"Bye Zoe," he called after her, shaking his head as he got back to work.

Zoe walked the short distance from the practice to her dad's home. She smiled seeing him putting his suitcase in the car. She, however, frowned when she saw that he had placed multiple suitcases in the trunk. Their trip was for a week and a half, no way did he needed five suitcases for 10 days.

"What is with the extra suitcases?" Zoe asked, following her dad into his house. Frowning when she noticed that he had boxes everywhere on the main level of his house. "Are you moving?" She asked, shutting the door and going with him to the kitchen.

"Zoe," he said, motioning for her to take a seat at the counter while he prepared their dinner for the night.

"Dad what's going on?" She asked, chewing on her lip. With the cautious way her dad is acting, dread slowly filled her stomach at what her dad has to tell her. She could feel that the news he had to share wouldn't be news she took lightly. It's been sometime since she has seen her father act like this towards her.

"It is a few things so I need you to hear me out, sweetie," he said, looking to his daughter. "Can you do that?" He asked, knowing how his daughter liked to voice her opinion before she should do such a thing.

"I will try my best to remain silent," she replied. She would do whatever it took to hear her dad out. She wanted all the information and not a small portion of it.

"I have decided that it is time for me to retire from the practice. I love that place, but I have you there to carry on my legacy. That alone makes it easier to walk away. I'm not getting any younger and I would like to enjoy a few years of retirement," he told her.

"I can understand that. I never expected you to work until the day you die, dad," she told him taking a deep breath. "I did think that you would retire years ago," she smiled. That part of his news was easy to take, because she knew he would retire and she had been waiting to hear him announce he was leaving the practice for the past year now. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"You know how Thelma has been coming here to visit, we have been talking and we want to spend more time together, and I have made the decision to move to be with her," he confirmed. Not liking the silence coming from his daughter.

"So you're moving in with her, when exactly is that taking place?" She asked, getting her thoughts in order.

"Nothing is definite as of now," he said. "I'm going to stay with her while you are in New York and be certain that it is something that I want to do," he explained. "Don't be mad about this Zoe, it's a chance at love I need to take."

"I know it is. And Dad I'm happy for you on this. You know I want to see you happy, like you want me to be happy and if moving away is that, then so be it. I'm going to miss you," she told him with a small smile. "I don't need my dad for everything now that I've grown up. Be free," she teased, slipping from the stool to hug her dad.

"Thank you sweetie," Harley smiled, hugging his daughter tightly. "I am going to miss you too," he said.

"Does that mean we now have a different destination for our trip tomorrow?" Zoe questioned, moving to lean against the counter, while her dad checked on dinner.

"Now that is something you get to find out tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Shouldn't I know tonight so I can pack enough stuff?" She asked, moving around the kitchen to help her dad finish with dinner.

"Just make sure to bring plenty of clothes," her dad laughed. "I figured we'd end in Asheville, North Carolina and you can stay for a day or two and fly out to New York. Spend a few extra days with your boyfriend."

"What happened to the dad that was weary of the new bartender in town?" She teased, getting the table set.

"I got to know him and I've seen him with you, he's not going to hurt you. I do think you'll be safe with him while I'm gone," he smiled.

"I should've asked when you told me about the move minutes ago, but why doesn't she move here?" Zoe asked. If they talked about moving that option had to have come up.

"She was willing to do that," Harley stated, placing some of dinner on the table. "But I wanted a change of scenery. I love this town greatly, but I'm giddy about living somewhere else. I'll only be 8 hours away. And it is easier for her to stay there with her grandkids."

"Is this your way of saying you want grandkids?" She teasingly questioned.

"I want grandkids, when you are ready to have them," he replied. "Don't be going out to have kids because you think you have to."

"Dad, I am not that young kid you give this speech to in the past. I am not about to set out and get pregnant to give you a grandchild. Have a little more faith than that," she remarked.

"I have all the faith in you, Zoe. I do hate to break it to you Zoe, but you will always be my little girl," he chuckled.

"As you've said before," she smiled. She didn't mind being her dad's little girl, not like when she was growing up.

They talked about what they would be seeing tomorrow and what time they would be taking off on their road trip. It would take them more than 8 hours to get to Asheville, as it would be a few days before they got there.

* * *

With the trip now different from what it had been a week ago, they set off in the late morning having breakfast together before they hit the road. Their first stop being _Bamahenge_ in Elberta, Alabama. It is the world's first full-size fiberglass Stonehenge built by Foamhenge creator Mark Cline. Right past that one would be Dinosaurs in the Woods.

"This reminds me of the time we tried to go to Disney World," Harley laughed.

"I don't remember that," Zoe frowned. "We never went to Disney World." That would be something that she would remember greatly. Not only didn't she remember it but they didn't have pictures of that family vacation.

"Because we never made it," Harley laughed. "You were 5 at the time. We made it to Tallahassee, Florida which happened to be the four hour mark into a 7 hour trip and we stopped to get gas and get you a snack and use the restroom," he recalled, glancing at his daughter.

"But why didn't we make it?" Zoe questioned, giving her dad a smile at a memory that she couldn't recall.

"You got sick," he chuckled. "I couldn't take a sick child to Disney World."

"But we never made the trip after that. Why not?" Zoe asked, curious to know why they never tempted to make that trip again.

"Life, I guess," Harley sighed, thinking it over. "I don't really know why we never went back."

"I don't hate it, that we never tried to go back," she told her dad. "Regardless, I had a wonderful childhood and the summer vacations on the ocean they were well worth it," she smiled.

"It is good to know that you enjoyed your childhood," he smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked with a frown. "I wouldn't want to change anything about my childhood, Disney World included."

"It's something I worry about because it was just me and you didn't have your mother there to help you with things that you would need a mother for," he explained sadly.

"You were wonderful, Dad. Having mom there wouldn't change that," she assured her father. "You did the best you could, and it is better than most parents."

* * *

Following their first two stops they made the drive to Montgomery, their last stop in Alabama would be at the _Hank Williams Death Car_. The Country music star's car is at the _Hank Williams Museum_. It is something that her dad really wanted to see.

They got a hotel room in Montgomery and the morning would see them head to Plains, Georgia to check out the _Billy Carter Gas Station Museum_ before moving on to Marietta, Georgia to visit the _Gone With the Wind Museum_. With it being a movie they watched together multiple times while she grew up. It seemed like a perfect fit for them to check out even though it wasn't a roadside attraction.

After the museum they would get lunch and move onto McRae, Georgia to see the _Home-Built Statue of Liberty Replica_. Since they have seen the Statue of Liberty they thought it would be a fun little stop.

The following day saw them head into Columbia, South Carolina. Not only to check out the _World's Largest Fire Hydrant_ ; standing at 40-feet-tall. And stopping to see _Tunnelvision_. A painting of a realistic highway tunnel on the side of a building. Painted in 1975. Fun a little stop to have. From the tunnel they drove to the quirkyness that is the _UFO Welcome Center in Bowman_. Built in the backyard of Jody Pendarvis. The flying saucer is built out of wood, fiberglass, and plastic. Standing at 42-feet-wide.

North Carolina held the _World's Largest Chest of Drawers_ , in High Point. Their second and last stop on their trip happened to be in North Carolina in Raleigh when they stopped at _The Daily Plant: Giant Earth Lookalike_. Once they finished up there they headed to Thelma's place for the night and come morning Zoe would make the flight to New York to surprise Wade.

"You're really okay with this?" Harley questioned driving his daughter to the airport. "With me moving to be with Thelma."

"Dad, I want you to be happy. At this point with me being a grown woman, you can make whatever choice you need to make. And at the end of the day I am okay with this," she assured her dad. "You don't need to stay in Bluebell. Enjoy the time you have left because you have been great at putting me first and it is time to put yourself first."

"Who is the parent here?" Harley chuckled. "I love you, Zoe."

"I love you, Dad," Zoe replied with a smile.

* * *

Getting to New York it took her longer than expected to find Jesse and Calla's place. When she did get there she found that Calla is the only one home. Jesse and Wade out having a guy's day with some of Wade and Jesse's friends.

"Wade didn't mention anything about you coming early," Calla said, having Zoe join her in the living room.

"Because he doesn't know it," Zoe smiled. "Things turned in an unexpected way with dad. In a good way," Zoe shared. "How is the baby? How are you doing?"

"The baby is right on track. A nightmare while trying to sleep or relax. It's at the point where I can't wait for him or her to be here already," she sighed, rubbing her oversized belly. "You'll see when you are carrying Wade's baby," Calla teased.

"I don't know about that," Zoe said, shaking her head. She wasn't going to think that far into the future. She enjoyed taking her relationship one day at a time with Wade.

"I do," Calla smirked, pushing herself up. "That boy is smitten with you Zoe Wilkes," she laughed. "I need to rest for a while. The house is yours. Wade is staying in the first room on the right upstairs, the rest is easy to see. Explore or take a nap until our men get home," Calla told her walking the best she could to the stairs, holding onto the railing.

Being left alone, Zoe got up going to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She was in the process of getting said water when she heard the front door open and shut.

"Would you stop whining about why you haven't heard from your girlfriend and call her already," Jesse suggested. Zoe giggled softly, turning the water off, her eyes trained on the entry way from the living room to the kitchen.

"I haven't been whining about her. I am simply worried as I haven't heard from her since last night. And when he did talk she was really short with me and I can't figure out what it is I did to make her mad at me," Wade sighed.

"Call her and I am going to go check on my wife," Jesse told him.

"Why is my girlfriend's phone on the coffee table?" He questioned himself more than anyone not only hearing it ring from its spot but seeing it as well.

"Because said girlfriend wanted to surprise her boyfriend," Zoe laughed, slipping her arms around his waist. "And you did nothing wrong," she confirmed.

"What happened to the road trip with your dad?" He asked, pulling her close, kissing her forehead.

"Long story," she sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I'll explain everything to you over some food, if you haven't had lunch yet," she suggested.

"Like I would pass up a lunch date with my girl," he commented.

They only went a few blocks away from Jesse's place to have a light lunch as Wade wasn't all that hungry from spending time with his brother and Zoe wasn't feeling all that hungry with what she needed to tell Wade about her dad.


	29. Fourth of a Baby

**I have one more chapter planned for the summer and onto Season 2 we will go. And I promise you that the Wade cheating storyline won't be brought into this story as I don't like it and I don't have a place for it. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up within the next week or so. Enjoy.**

* * *

She enjoyed getting to know the city she once loved all over again with Wade by her side. It made the city feel more intimate. Visiting places they've never been to; making plenty of memories to told on to, revisiting places they shared when they were in the city for Jesse's wedding. When they were together the city wasn't nearly as big it seemed to be.

"Do you really think that your dad is going to make the move?" He questioned. They were curled up on the couch watching a movie, waiting for Jesse and Calla to get back from their date. It made sense to wait up rather than go to bed in case Calla happened to go into labor. They wanted to be ready so they could be there for them.

"I don't have a single doubt about it," she told him. "I can see that he loves her. And it's not a love that I have seen him have growing up over the years with his other girlfriend's. Thelma is different and it shows. I want him to be happy, I do," she smiled. "He doesn't have me to take care of anymore so that does give him the right to move on and not worry about his daughter," she shrugged, closing her eyes not wanting her tears to fall, because as much as she is okay with her dad moving away, even with it being 8 hours away, it was still tough because she would miss having him around all the time. Now she can truly understand how he felt when she went away to college and when she called New York home.

"Your dad is going to worry about you no matter the distance between the two of you, whether it be next door or the world. Him moving won't change the worry he has over you. That will stick with him, Zo," Wade told her, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"I know," she sighed. "And I do think he feels better about the move because I am with you. And he knows that you won't let anything happen to me, not if you can help it, that is," she smiled, looking up at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Zoe," he stated, locking his gaze with hers. "You are perfectly safe with me," he promised, sealing it with a kiss.

"Am I?" She smiled, breaking the kiss. She knew that it couldn't work the way he wanted it too. Things would happen and they would fight and she would get hurt, he would get hurt. It isn't something that they can help or stop before it happens. It is something that is going to happen because they can't change who they are and agree on every little thing in their lives.

"Are you doubting me?" He questioned half teasing and half serious. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't keep her from safe from everything, but he would try his damnedest to try. "I am your safe haven among the bleak blackness," he told her.

"Bleak blackness?" She questioned with a smile. "I don't know how many dark days are ahead of me, but I take comfort in the fact that you will be there at the end of the tunnel or road, whichever really, to hold me until everything is good once more," she sweetly and sincerely told him, putting her faith in him.

"I'll be there to catch you and hold you," he promised. "Lighting your way."

"You know I'll do the same for you, right?" She asked him. "Be the light you need on the darkest of days," she assured him. "I love you, Wade Kinsella," she smiled, lightly pressing her lips against his.

"As I love you, Zoe Wilkes," he returned the sentiment, a grin on his face long after they broke the kiss.

* * *

Zoe stretched the next morning, keeping her eyes closed feeling the sun streaming in from the window. She frowned finding the bed empty. Opening her eyes revealed that it is a quarter past 9 in the morning. From her spot in the guest bed, she didn't hear any noise come from the house. She couldn't hear water running, she couldn't hear hushed tones down the hall, she couldn't hear the TV playing the morning news. Other than the static in her own ears from the quietness of the house there was nothing else. She frowned looking for a note left by her boyfriend. With no such luck, she didn't see a note as there just wasn't one. No missed messages on her phone indicated that she would need to take this search of hers further from the spot she is in.

Before leaving the room, she changed into shorts and a tank top, pulling her hair up to keep it off her face and neck, with the heat that would soon be heating her up.

"This is where you all disappeared to," Zoe commented stepping outside, seeing her best friend sitting in the shade, her feet in kiddie pool of cold water. Her boyfriend and his brother, moving things around the backyard.

"Yep," Wade commented, getting the grill in a better spot for the day's use. "We're ready to get the days events started," he said, coming over to sweep Zoe into a good morning kiss. "You looked rather peaceful this morning, so peaceful that I couldn't wake you," he shared quietly.

"I don't mind," she told him. "What are the events of the day?" She questioned, moving to sit in the vacant chair by Calla, letting her own feet cool off in the water, the sun already making the day a hot one without it being fully in the sky.

"I am sure it's not as eventful as Bluebell is," Wade teased. "But we have a backyard party, games to be played before we watch the fireworks light up the night sky," Wade told her.

"Plenty of food to be shared," Jesse pipped up. "It's an event you'll be happy to partake in," he laughed.

"Now I don't know about that," Zoe laughed. "I have been the winner of the hula hoop contest for five years in a row," she gloated. "And I've won the patriotic race more times than I have lost," she stated.

"I think I might need to be seeing this next year," Wade laughed. "Then I can beat you at that patriotic race," he smirked.

"Or we could just work together," Zoe stated. "It is a team event," she shared.

"That way you don't have to lose to your girlfriend, little brother," Jesse laughed.

"Can't deny that logic," Wade shrugged, glaring at his brother. "We're not kids anymore you don't need to be calling me little brother," he grumbled.

"That'll be your kids," Zoe laughed pointing at the two brothers who were two seconds away from actually fighting on the ground.

"If things with Wade get any more serious, that'll be your kids as well," Calla stated, very little teasing to her voice. "I can handle that. At this point I am used to it," she shrugged. "The question remains if you can handle it?" Calla asked her.

"Calla, don't be scaring my girl," Wade said, coming over to sit in the grass in the shade, Jesse plopping down by his wife.

"If anyone here is scaring her, it's the way you're acting with your brother like you're little five year olds," Calla quipped out.

"For the record no one is scaring me," Zoe stated. She knew how kids acted having spent plenty of time babysitting growing up and taking part of running a summer camp for the kids when she was 17 through the church as they needed the help and it would look good on her college applications. She wasn't afraid of having kids that fought with each other. It was her future with Wade that scared her the most as that is the one thing that is the most uncertain. "So a band?" She asked noticing the drums, the guitars, the keyboard and the couple microphones set up in the corner of the back yard. Anything to keep from talking about her future with Wade at the wrong time and wrong place. She wanted to enjoy her day and not worry about a fight with her boyfriend on America's birthday.

"Uh yeah," Wade grinned shyly. "I do think you'll like it," he commented. "It's myself and Jesse," he informed her. "You remember Joel, Hunter and Charlie?" Wade asked her.

"It is hard to forget them," Zoe smiled. They were the only three friends of his she has met, it made it that much easier to remember them. "Who plays what?" She asked. "I know you play the guitar, as I have seen it at the gate house," she says turning her attention to Jesse. "What do you play?"

"Drums," he told her. "Back when the guitar was bigger than Wade we decided that we wanted to start a band. Only problem we didn't play instruments. So we had to beg and plead for lessons. They lasted for a year and a half," he explained with a heavy sigh. "Took years to pick it up again and then it was only at Wade's pestering," he laughed softly.

"I am not even sorry," Wade chuckled, resting his head against Zoe's legs. "You enjoyed the band as much as the rest of us," he pointed out. Jesse laughed, nodding in agreement. "Joel plays guitar, as does Charlie and Hunter plays the keyboard."

They sat around a bit longer until they really needed to be doing something about the backyard before all but Zoe's friends were to arrive for the night.

She easily caught up with Joel talking about how his book could be turned into a movie by next summer. Learnt he has been busy and locked away from any real relationship. Hunter and Charlie found her, wanting to know that she wasn't out to hurt their best friend, before telling her stories of Wade he would never tell her. Zoe filing those stories away for a rainy day she would need them to use against him. She met Tina and Faith, the girlfriends of Hunter and Charlie respectfully.

Later the night went on, she found herself in her boyfriend's arms, swaying to a tune on the stereo. Her head resting against his chest, her shoes never making it to her feet since that morning.

"Is this better than a fourth in Bluebell?" He whispered, laying his head against hers.

"It's close," she smiled. "The tipping factor, I get to be here with the man I love," she told him, pressing a kiss to his bare chest; losing his shirt before noon rolled around.

"Having the woman I love in my arms, is pretty amazing, I must say," he said, kissing her temple.

"I never thought I would see the day any woman would be able to tame the wild one we call a friend," Hunter joked, dancing with his own girlfriend.

"We sure hell didn't freeze over?" Charlie joked, twirling his girlfriend around to be next to them.

"Really funny," Wade deadpanned. "I never had the right woman before," he commented, pulling her closer to him.

"Boys, he's quite the changed man," Joel laughed, having heard the conversation on his way past them.

"Would you all go mind your own business and leave me be with my girl?" He asked looking pointedly at his three friends.

"If we must," Charlie laughed, twirling his girlfriend to a different spot on the makeshift dance floor.

"With as much grief that we give you," Hunter started to say. "We are happy for you. If Zoe can deal with you, then we are happy for you and feel sorry for Zoe," he teased, whisking his girlfriend away.

"Just so you know," Zoe started to say, pulling away from him. "I can deal with you any day of the week all day long. I really don't mind," she smiled.

Wade saw no use in using his words to tell her the same thing, instead he opted out for a better way to tell her, gently pressing his lips to hers. Zoe easily deepening the kiss. The bright colors from the fireworks bursting in the dark sky; casting the blues, reds, and the white colors to sparkle against the dark night sky, making the perfect backdrop for them.

With the fireworks display over and the guests tired, they all called it a night heading to their own homes. Zoe helped to clean up, while Calla headed inside her body sore.

They were halfway finished cleaning the backyard for the night, when they heard Calla screaming for Jesse. Wade and Zoe paid no attention to it after Jesse took off inside the house.

"The rest can wait until morning," Wade told her stifling a yawn. Zoe nodded in agreement, ready to curl up in her boyfriend's embrace and sleep until about noon.

"Yes please," she yawned. "I do want to see if Calla is okay," she said, easily falling into his side, Wade quick to wrap an arm around her; leading her into the house. To see Jesse and Calla at the front door.

"Her water broke," Jesse quickly informed them, trying everything in his power to stay calm for his wife.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Wade asked, ready to jump in and help in any way that he can.

"I'm sure it's going to be awhile yet. The doctor did say it could take hours, so you guys stay here and sleep and come to the hospital at a much better hour. There isn't anything that you can do at this time," Jesse told them. He saw no sense in them coming to sit in the waiting room on hard plastic chairs for hours on end depending on when their baby decided to arrive into the world.

"Okay, let us know," Wade told them, getting the door for his brother and sister.

"Well do," he winced; his wife getting an intense contraction, her hand clamping down on her husband's hand.

Wade and Zoe got very little sleep wondering about Calla, Jesse and their little baby. By the time 7 rolled around they were showered and dressed ready to get the hospital.

They sat in the waiting room quiet more than they talked, waiting on any sort of news from Jesse. Wade had texted him letting him know they were in the waiting room.

What felt like a lifetime later which happened to be about an hour later, Jesse came out smiling like a loon.

"Want to meet your nephew?" Jesse asked, barely able to contain his excitement over his newborn son.

"Heck yes I do," Wade grinned. "A little boy then?" Wade questioned, lacing his hand with Zoe's.

"Yep," Jesse smiled. "Baby and mother are doing great. She is sleeping, so maybe come back later in the day to see her," he suggested. He really wanted his wife to get all the rest she could after bringing their guy into the world.

"Let me see my new little nephew and we'll come back when Calla is awake and alert," Wade told him.

"That little guy," he said pointing to the little boy surrounded by baby girls.

"He's a little heartbreaker already," Zoe commented, leaning into Wade's side. "He is a cute little boy," she gushed.

"Cute?" Wade questioned with a laugh. "More like a badass little handsome dude. He clearly takes after his uncle Wade," he joked.

"I don't know about that," Jesse laughed. "You looked like me as a baby, so he takes after his father," Jesse smirked.

"He has a point," Zoe laughed. "Let Calla know that we will be back later and get the name of your little guy, as I don't think Calla will be too happy if you tell us without her," Zoe said.

"You're right about that," Jesse laughed. "I'll let you know when it is safe to come back," he informed them, starting to walk in the direction of the room his wife happened to be calling hers for the time being.

Wade and Zoe made plans to go back to his brother's place and get a few more hours of sleep before getting food and going back to the hospital later in the day to see Calla and hold the little boy that would forever have a special place in Wade's heart.


	30. Leaving Summer Behind

**I am terribly sorry with the wait for this chapter. I am pushing through the struggle I have when it comes to this story. I promise I am not about to abandoned this story or the fandom.**

 **Zoe's perspective takes place from when she leaves New York and Wade's perspective takes place at the end of August. The next chapter will start season 2. I do believe that there will be certain things from season 3 that will come into play before I fully get that far as I can't hold off on them any longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

Saying her final goodbye to her boyfriend for the next month and a half wasn't as easy as it had been the first time around in Mobile. Not only is she going to miss her boyfriend, but her friend and Jesse and their little guy.

They had gone back later that day to fully meet the little guy learning that his name is Finn Drake Kinsella. She my not be ready to be a mother herself, but there is no denying how much she enjoys holding a little baby. She made sure to spoil the little guy the best she could before leaving, as she doesn't know when she'll be seeing him again.

The rest of her time had been spent with Wade, willing time to stop as she wasn't ready to leave him again, just as he wasn't ready for her to be going home to Alabama without him. But they couldn't change time and with a blink of an eye their time in the city together was at its end for the summer.

Their goodbye was done so outside of the airport, both agreeing that it would be easier that way. I love yous and the promise to call when she landed were made before she headed into the airport.

"You've been awfully quiet," Lavon commented, from the driver seat. "That's not like you, what's going on, Big Z?" He asked.

"Nothing," she told him.

"Why don't you try that with a little bit of a convection," Lavon chuckled.

"I am starting to think just how different Bluebell is going to be now that my dad is moving away," she said. "He's not going to be there whenever I need him, instead he is going to be 8 hours away, a phone call just isn't the same," she sighed.

"I won't lie, the town is a bit different without your dad around. But it's not as if he left you behind," Lavon told her.

"I know," she said. "So I was thinking that I would move into my childhood home and Wade can have the carriage house until the gate house gets fixed," she stated.

"That isn't something you need to be running past me," Lavon told her. "I do appreciate the heads up that you're moving," he said. It should concern him since it is his plantation by being the mayor, but where Zoe chooses to live has always been up to her and her staying in the carriage house was always a temporary residence. And he couldn't help but think that if things between his old childhood friend and his newly made friend in Wade stayed the course they were going than he too would be moving from the plantation to Zoe's place. "If you need help moving, I hear George has the time whereas I am bit busy being the mayor and all," he chuckled.

"Of course you are," she laughed. "So busy that you miraculously found the time to drive to Mobile and wait for the flight that a good friend of yours happened to be on," she wondered out loud.

"Okay," he laughed. "You need help I can make time, since you so easily called out how I care so much about my oldest and dearest friends," he told her. "Didi left," Lavon blurted out a few miles from Bluebell.

"What? Why?" Zoe questioned. "I thought things were good with you two?"

"They were and then they weren't," he shrugged. "You know how sometimes a relationship doesn't work out and that ultimately came down to breaking up," he explained.

"Makes sense," Zoe agreed. "Where'd she go?" Zoe inquired. "And you best not have chased her off," Zoe huffed out.

"Calm down Big Z, I didn't chase her out of town, nor would I," he told his friend calmly. "It was her choice to leave, and she is in Montgomery, happy," he explained. Because yes they managed to stay friends and stay in contact after she moved away.

"Okay," Zoe said, nodding her head. "Does her leaving have anything to do with AB?" She requested.

"Where is that coming from?" He demanded, pulling up in front of the carriage house. "And what does my friendship with Annabeth have to do with anything involving Didi?"

"Everything, Lavon," Zoe told him opening her door. "Especially if you spend more time with said friend than your girlfriend," Zoe informed him, slipping from his car.

"I think that city got to you," he chuckled, getting out to help with her bags.

"I think you need to take a moment and assess your feelings," Zoe told him. "Woman get insecure when you spend more time with someone else that you might find more attractive. And I am sure guys feel the same way," she further explained.

"But that wasn't the case," Lavon sighed. "I don't see Annabeth as anything more than a friend. She's pretty, that's a given," he spoke. "But I do not have feelings beyond friendship for her."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, standing next to her luggage. "Because to me it sounds like you're convincing yourself," she stated.

"Did all that smog get to you while in the city?" Lavon chuckled. "I am convincing you because you won't listen to a word that I have to say about the topic," he grumbled, walking to the driver side door. "Please have this notion out of your head by dinner time tonight," he pleaded with her.

"Okay, fine topic dropped, for now," she smiled, spinning on her heel to bring her suitcases into the carriage house.

She wasn't ready for the mess that welcomed her upon entering her home, seeing boxes of Wade's stuff piled up in the already tight space. And what of his that wasn't in a box was tossed either on her bed or on her couch. For her the most heartbreaking thing to see is his guitar sitting off in a corner, in a mangled mess. She didn't think there would be any hope of it getting fixed bit she wanted to try because he loved the guitar and it meant the world to him. It was the one thing that she couldn't find amongst the rubble of his house before she left. The first thing she did is find a place to sit, and pull out her laptop to see what she could do about getting his guitar fixed, If there happened to be any fix to it.

After getting very slim responses to fix it, she had very little hope in the place she left it. With that task done she moved on to start packing her stuff up to move it back to her childhood home, which would now just be her home, there was no point in selling it when she could be living there. It didn't take bher long to pack up her things and get them packed into her car and over to her home, where she placed them in her childhood bedroom, before moving onto the master bedroom, no longer referring to that room as her dad's, as it would be hers, once she found a new bed to put in there, as the room was cleaned out already for her.

"You didn't tell me that you were tearing the gate house down," Zoe commented, taking a drink of her wine, having joined Lavon at his house for a friendly dinner.

"I didn't have a choice," Lavon shrugged, washing this food down with a drink from his beer. "It was the best course of action."

"Really?" She questioned, taking a bite of her food.

"Yes," Lavon said. "You really want to talk about the gate house?" He questioned.

"No," she told him. "How's the mayor off coming?" She asked then.

"It's not," he sighed. "They've decided it's not worth their time after changing it all around. I don't get how hard it was too say something months ago," he ranted.

"Really?" She repeated. "Bunch of cowards, is what they are. They shouldn't even be mayor's if they can't do a small competition like that."

"Trust me, you don't need to be telling me. I would never back down like that," he stated, stabbing a chunk of potato.

"Calm down killer," Zoe laughed. She knew that he would never make the town look weak by backing out of something like that. He knew how to handle competition unlike the other Mayor's surrounding Bluebell. "I have faith that you'll think of something else to prove that you are the better mayor, though I think with the way this whole town adores you is enough to show anyone with half a brain that you are beyond an amazing mayor," Zoe praised him.

"Thanks, big Z," Lavon smiled, his temper returning to normal, rationalizing what Zoe told him. Seeing that she is right. He doesn't need to win a trophy to prove he is the best mayor around, not when he had a whole town supporting him.

They finished their dinner off with more talk, Zoe refraining from mentioning anything about Annabeth or Didi, sharing a few laughs along the way, before Zoe called it a night heading the trek home to give Wade a call like he wanted her to do when she was done with dinner with Lavon, as they had texted throughout the day while Zoe worked on packing and unpacking.

* * *

After Zoe left New York Wade found himself rather busy, whether it be having nights with his nephew letting the little boys parents have a few quiet minutes to themselves; to helping his friends out at their bar like old times; to hanging out with Jesse and helping him with whatever home improvement Jesse wanted done.

"At this point I don't know who you are going to miss more, your brother or your nephew," Calla laughed, standing in the doorway of the nursery, where Wade gently rocked his nephew.

"Oh for sure this little dude," Wade responded. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the little guy before he grew up. And he would be a lot bigger and moving about by himself whether it be walking or crawling the next time he got a chance to see the little one.

"I think Jesse will be okay with that," Calla laughed moving into the room. "But I do think Finn is going to be missing his uncle as well," she smiled. "You're going to be a great dad, Wade," she told him, peering down at her sleeping son.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked, pausing his moment getting the little one in his arms to fuss until Wade started to rock once more.

"Seeing you with this one is all," she responded. "Do you not want kids?" She inquired.

"I want kids, but I haven't thought about having them now," he told her. "I am not ready to be a father not to mention that I am not in a stable enough relationship with Zoe to bring a child into the world. I love her, and maybe one day we'll have kids, but that time isn't now," he explained, shaking his head.

He wasn't about to get his hopes up and rush ahead in his relationship with Zoe. They may be in love with each other, but they do live in separate places and are not ready to be moving in with each other. One step at a time. And he didn't want to be rushing steps and skipping over any giving his relationship a chance to fail.

"I wasn't saying rush home and have a baby, Wade," she told him with an eye roll. "I'm saying when the time does come that you will be an amazing father, because that is who you are," she clarified for him.

"Thanks for that," he smiled at his sister. "He might be hungry or need a new diaper," he said handing his fussy nephew over to mommy.

"Gee, you couldn't have I don't know changed him," Calla teased, easily taking her son into her arms, moving swiftly to the changing table.

"Because I'm the fun uncle," he teased. "I get to hand him over at any point," he smirked, heading for the guest room, to finish packing. As his flight was early in the morning.

It took him about five minutes to have everything packed away and his bags by the door, leaving out an outfit for morning and his other essentials that would be needed. Spending his summer with his brother had been a blast, and he would miss them once he left, but he was looking forward to getting home to Bluebell, to see Zoe, to get back to work and just be home. Spending time in the city showed him that New York was never home to him and Bluebell will forever be his home, whether the reason is the town itself or the person he loved living there, either way his home is in Bluebell.

"Want to get a beer before you go?" Jesse asked, sticking his head into the guest room of his house.

"I'm up for that," Wade nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are," Wade told his brother.

"Meet me downstairs in a few minutes," Jesse told him, walking away to talk to his wife.

Wade made sure he had his wallet and phone, before going to wait for his brother in the living room, checking his phone to see if he had any messages from Zoe while he waited. He had no new messages, he didn't think that he would, considering she is at work and the only one at the practice.

"You coming or are you planning on staying to dream the night away," Jesse chuckled, waiting by the front door for his brother.

"Shut up," Wade grumbled, walking to the door. "Or I might just ditch you for better company," he teased, walking out the door ahead of his brother.

"And what would Zoe think?" Jesse questioned, making sure the door is firmly and securely shut behind him.

"Not much considering that the better company is your son," Wade remarked. "It stings that you would think I would go out and cheat on my girlfriend, the very one that I am in love with," he retorted.

"I'm sorry that it seemed like that, Wade," Jesse was quick to say. That wasn't what he meant. He knew his brother, and he would never think that he would go out and ruin what he has with Zoe. "But I don't feel like that. If anyone knows that you wouldn't royally screw up with Zoe, it's me," he added on.

"Do you though?" Wade questioned, turning to look at his brother.

"Yes, I do. And you were the one to make the comment about it, so why are you riding me so hard about this?" Jesse asked him. "What did you want me to think?"

"Anything other than me going out to cheat on the woman I love, Jesse. Did that idea cross your mind?" Wade snapped. "The idea of cheating on Zoe, makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"As it should," Jesse told him calmly. "Can we get that beer now?"

"What?" Wade asked incredulous, looking at his brother. They were in the middle of an argument and that is what he has to say. What he is ready to offer.

"You're making it a bigger deal than it really is," Jesse told him. "I get it, you have no plans on cheating on Zoe, as it should be, like I believe in you, so now can we get that drink and possibly a burger?" Jesse asked, walking past his brother.

"I guess," Wade shrugged, letting the subject drop, seeing the point his brother made. "You sure you can handle a baby and a wife that both need attention after I leave?" Wade asked, falling into step with his brother.

"I can handle it," Jesse nodded. "It won't be as easy without fun uncle Wade around," he teased.

"You heard it all didn't you?" Wade questioned with a sigh.

"I did," Jesse confirmed. "And I'm not going to say anything on that topic. It's clear that all points have been made," he shrugged.

"Not all points," Wade pointed out. "And you're not going to say anything?" He checked.

"Nope," Jesse said. "I agree with you both," Jesse told him, pulling the door to the neighborhood bar open, letting Wade enter first. "We can only have one beer and bring food back for Calla," Jesse informed him.

"I think I can have multiple as I didn't promise your wife I would only have one beer," Wade teased, finding a table to sit at.

"I hate you," Jesse grumbled, falling into his chair.

"That isn't true at all," Wade laughed, sitting across from his brother.

With the place still somewhat empty the waitress was quick to wait on them, getting them their beers, and taking their order, as neither one needed to look at the menu both getting a burger and fries.

After they both finished their beers off, they switched to cola, as Jesse honored his promise to his wife with the one drink minimum and he didn't want to be drunk taking care of his little boy, or deal with an upset wife. Wade didn't want to be drunk and dealing with a hangover on his flight back home.

"You all packed?" Jesse questioned, on the walk back to his place, carrying the box of food for his wife.

"Except for what I need between now and morning," Wade nodded. "It's been fun this summer," he started to say.

"Here comes the but," Jesse said, not sure if he should laugh or sigh at that realization.

"But I don't know if I can do this next summer, Jesse. I've got responsibilities back in Bluebell now. And if I want to open my own bar, I need to be there and not States away," Wade explained with a sigh of his own.

"Look, I get it, Wade," Jesse said. "And we'll figure something out when next summer gets here," he assured his brother. Wade nodded, knowing that made the most sense.

Before everyone went off to bed, Wade said his goodbyes, spending the most time with his nephew before he too called it a night to get a few hours of sleep before he needed to be up.

He stayed as quiet as possible not wanting to wake anyone up while he was on his way out the door, calling a cab as he didn't want to wake his brother up to give him the lift to the airport.

It was still fairly early when he arrived in Bluebell, first going to the carriage house to see the full extent of the damage done to the gate house. It wasn't until he was standing in front of what should have been his porch before remembering Zoe told him they were tearing it down to rebuild it. Shaking his head he walked back to the carriage house to see what had been saved from the tree.

Knocking on Zoe's door he needed to remember to ask her about his guitar as that was the only thing that he couldn't seem to find. He appreciated Zoe getting his stuff in order for him.

"Wade?" Zoe questioned, pulling her robe tighter around her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, letting him enter the house, that now houses her stuff as she sent her dad's stuff off weeks ago.

"I came back a few days early to surprise my amazing girlfriend," he smirked, pulling Zoe in for a long overdue kiss.


	31. BlueBellapalooza

_**A bit of a wait for this chapter and I am truly sorry about that, and I am trying to get back into the groove of writing this story. I think it's fair to say that there are going to be things from season 2 that won't be included in this story, therefor making the span of season 2 a bit shorter to write. I skipped over the first episode of season 2 and went to the second episode instead. There is a bit at the end that I have taken from 'Always On My Mind.' Enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later for you all.**_

* * *

With Wade coming back early, all either one of them wanted to be doing was staying in, and forgetting the rest of the world happened to exist, but Zoe had work and she couldn't play hookie no matter how much she really wanted to. A small perk of coming back early, he didn't need to be getting up to go to work, much like his girlfriend needed to. So he got to lay in her bed, and watch her get ready for work.

"You can stop staring any time now," Zoe told him, feeling her cheeks warm up under his gaze, using the mirror to lock eyes with her boyfriend as she applied her makeup.

"It's really hard to stop, when you have a girlfriend looking as amazing as you do," Wade smirked, moving to lay on his side.

"Is that so?" Zoe questioned with a smile, turning to look at him. Wade nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world to him. "Admire away," she laughed, turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup.

"I think I will," Wade chuckled. "Though I do have a question for you," he commented, seeing Zoe's gaze drift to him in the mirror for a few seconds. "My guitar, I've been wondering what happened to it. I didn't see it at the carriage house, and it's not here, is it?" He asked, his eyes drifting around the room, not spotting the one thing he is in search of. Last night when he showed up and Zoe answered the door all thoughts of his guitar flew from his mind, seeing how incredible she looked surprised to see him. He did miss his girlfriend over his guitar.

"About that," Zoe sighed, placing her eyeliner down, not wanting to jab herself in the eyeball while having this conversation with her boyfriend. Wade sat up, anxiously waiting to hear what happened to his guitar, as he did hold a lot of memories with it and it would be hard on him to part with it. "It didn't make it out of the gate house unscathed," she told him, getting up and walking out of the bedroom going to her childhood room to grab the guitar case in there.

"How bad was it?" Wade asked not waiting for her to be fully in the room before asking her. He moved to the end of Zoe's bed while she was gone, his nerves turning into anxious ones in the small time he was left alone.

"Bad enough that I didn't think that it could be fixed," she said, placing the case on the bed next to him. "I couldn't find anyone willing to take on the challenge of getting it fixed for you," she informed him, gently sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

"So you what? Bought me a new one?" He asked, feeling outraged over a situation that he couldn't control. He didn't want his guitar to be placed like that. There was no way it could be replaced.

"No," Zoe told him softly, shaking her head, opening the case for him. "A very kind and poor kid took the challenge on. And I think you will be pleased with his work," Zoe said, revealing his guitar to him.

"Zoe, I love you," Wade smiled, not sure if he wanted to kiss the life out of his girlfriend or admire his guitar that is now in one piece and not in multiple pieces like he had assumed it was after hearing Zoe tell him that no one wanted to try and fix it up.

"As I love you," Zoe smiled, lightly pecking his lips. "Now admire your first girl, while I finish getting ready for work," she giggled, seeing the conflicting feelings on his face. She smiled hearing Wade start to hum while playing a tune, she could listen to him hum and even sing all day long. "I'll see you for lunch?" She asked, hating to break up his little moment, but she needed to be going if she didn't want to be late for work, while slipping her shoes on.

"I'll be there," he smiled, looking up at her. "Thank you for this, Zoe," he told her, placing the guitar on the bed, getting up to pull Zoe in for a kiss, showing her just how thankful he is for what she did for him.

"You're welcome," she smiled, pulling away from him, wiping the red lipstick from his lips. "I wanted to do it for you, Wade. I care about you," she told him. "And that guitar holds so many good memories for you, that I couldn't let it end that way. I cherish those moments for you, Wade," she told him lovingly.

"How'd I get so lucky?" He asked with amazement in his voice. He didn't know how he was ever going to repay Zoe for what she did for him. He honestly didn't think there was anything that he could do to show her just how important she became to him in the last year.

"There wasn't any luck involved in this Wade," Zoe smiled. "You just made the right choices and stuck to what you believed in. And that is what lead us here."

"And a few helpful hints from George," he joked, resting his forehead against hers. "But no need to tell him. We don't need his head to get any bigger."

"Or yours for that matter," she laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Lunch, don't be late," she warned, lightly kissing his lips.

"I'll be there early," he smiled, letting her slip away. He needed to find something to do for her to show her just how thankful, how grateful he is to have her caring so much about him and the things that matter the most to him.

* * *

It took Wade most of the morning to put together a plan for their lunch date, one of the many things he missed while being away from his girlfriend over the past few months. Lunch with his friends and brother, weren't the same as the ones he has with Zoe.

He placed his stuff inside the door of the practice out of the way, not needing anyone to be tripping and getting hurt because he put it in the middle of the floor asking for trouble. Without thinking he went upstairs to Zoe's office. The only thing to greet him at the top of the stairs happened to be an empty office, frowning he went down to the main level of the practice and headed to what he has always known as Dr. Harley Wilkes office.

"This is where you went to," Wade laughed to himself, seeing his girlfriend sitting behind her desk.

"Didn't I tell you that I was moving into my dad's office?" Zoe asked, glancing up at him, before going back to what she was doing before he showed up, quickly finishing it up, to give her boyfriend her full attention.

"You might have," Wade laughed, there is a good chance she told him and he hadn't been fully listening to her. "I should have figured as much anyway," he shrugged, taking a seat to wait for his girlfriend to finish with her work. "It makes sense for you to move from your tiny office upstairs to your dads now that he has retired. How is he?" He questioned. They didn't have time for a lot of small talk last night after he had entered her house.

"Good, he's good," Zoe smiled. "He's really enjoying being retired. I don't think that floral print shirts are for him, though," she laughed. "But he likes it, even if he is worried about how the practice is going. You can hear it in his voice that he misses it, just not quite enough to come back," she explained.

"I think your dad can rock the floral print," Wade laughed, leaning forward. "And he misses you, but he needs to be where he is at. And if for a second he thought you couldn't handle yourself here, he wouldn't have left to begin with. This is yours now, at least half of it, and that is what your dad wanted for you," Wade assured her.

"I know, and I'm not bitter about it or demand he come back. I just miss him being here is all," Zoe shrugged, getting up. "I am okay, really," she assured him. It had been weird to move into her dad's old office a few days ago, as in many ways it felt like she was replacing him instead of her making her own legacy at the practice, but after she fully got settled in, she could feel her dad's presence there with her giving her the courage that she could do this without him there. She did learn from the best; she would be okay with him gone and fully take control of the half of the practice that belonged to her.

"Good," Wade smiled, standing up to pull the door open for her. "Lunch?" He questioned following her from the office.

"More than ready," she smiled. "What do you have planned?" She questioned, watching him walk over and pick the picnic basket up.

"Picnic in town square," he smiled, lacing his free hand with hers once they were outside.

After finding the perfect spot to set up for their picnic lunch date, they worked together to get the food out. They enjoyed the comfortable silence that fell over them as they watched the folks of Bluebell move about town.

"Who's that with Lavon?" Wade asked, nodding towards the woman talking to the mayor.

"That is Ruby Jeffries; she's his ex-girlfriend from forever ago," Zoe told him. "She blew into town a few days ago and he thinks she is out to get him," Zoe laughed.

"Is that a Bluebell scandal?" Wade questioned with a laugh.

"It very well could be," Zoe smiled. "You want all the dirty details; you can take that up with Lavon, he's itching to complain to someone about her evil ways. But really she isn't that bad of a person," Zoe commented, having known Ruby since they were kids.

"I might do that later," he said. It would do him some good to catch up with Lavon and find out what exactly is going on in the guys life. "That important?" He inquired, nodding to her phone laying next to her on the blanket.

"Not no more," Zoe sighed. Wade raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend wanting to know more about what was going on with this girlfriend. "It's my mom," she started to say. "Rose was having this freak out about school and Sarah Lynn Willoughby going to a Black Keys concert and she won't be known as the indie rock chick after Sarah comes back and in finding a way to cement herself as the bigger indie rock chick, she wants to throw a BlueBellapalooza. Only my mom can't come through on getting a band to agree to come down here to do it. And I don't want to see Rose sitting by the dumpsters to eat lunch," she explained with a small pout.

Wade couldn't help himself, kissing the pout from her face. "I think I can help you," Wade smiled. "Let me make a few calls later."

"How can you help?" Zoe asked, not to be mean but more so out of curiosity. She didn't know if Wade knew any big time bands or any indie bands for that matter.

"Zoe, if you work in a bar in New York, you see a lot of different things," he chuckled. "I don't know how many bands made their way through."

"And you made friends with all these bands?" She asked looking a bit skeptical of that.

"Not all of them. A few managers, a couple of the guitar players. Let me do this, and if it falls through I will find myself a band and get up there and sing," he promised her. "Let me help you and Rose out here. I would hate to see her lose her social status in school and be forced upon the dumpsters at lunch time."

"Okay," Zoe smiled. "Thank you for helping Rose out with this," she told him.

"No thanks required," Wade smiled, leaning over to lightly peck her lips. "I am happy to help."

They finished off their lunch date with a bit more small talk before Zoe was needed back at work and Wade went off to see if he could find a band to convince to come to Bluebell for the sake of Rose. He wanted to help because Zoe cared a great deal about Rose, having known the teen since she was a baby and with Zoe caring, so did he. Rose was a good kid.

When Bluebellapalooza rolled around, he couldn't do much in the way of securing a band, none of them wanting to come down for the day as they were needed elsewhere and they couldn't make the time for it. So Wade set out looking for a band so he could perform for Rose.

Magnolia was on stage singing her heart out when Wade approached Zoe who happened to be having a chat with George.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, looking to her boyfriend, seeing the dreary long look on his face.

"I've got a band for the most part, but I do need someone that can sing and I can't find anyone willing to do it, in this town," he sighed.

"George can do it," Zoe smiled, turning her attention to her friend.

"I'll what now?" George chocked on the air he was breathing. "I'm not getting up there and singing, Zoe," he protested, shaking his head.

"Why not? You use to do it all the time, when we would hang out. This isn't much different," Zoe pleaded with him.

"Dude, I remember you singing your heart out back in the city," Wade smirked.

"I was a bit more intoxicated too," George pointed out, making a point that he shouldn't be going up there to sing.

"You'll be fine," Zoe stressed. "And it's for Rose, little Rose, do you want to let her down?" Zoe pouted.

"Fine," George caved. "What song are we doing?" He asked, turning to look at Wade. "And can I have a hurricane?" He asked.

"No," Wade told him, sharing a quick kiss with his girlfriend. "Let's get you ready to make your big debut, buddy," Wade chuckled, leading George off.

"Thank you for this Zoe," Rose said, coming to stand by her.

"Other than not getting a choice in doing so, you're welcome, Rose. I'm happy to help you out," she smiled, hugging the younger girl. "So, did we cement your status as a indie rock chick?" She asked, watching her boyfriend and friend take the stage.

"For another week, at least," Rose nodded. "To be honest, I kind of miss being the ironic Japanese anime girl, it was a lot less work," she sighed with a small laugh. "I can't wait till I'm all grown up and know who I am and what I want," Rose said.

"Rose, I hate to break it to you, but even grown up, we're all 15 at heart," Zoe told her with a small shrug.

"That is so good to know," Rose smiled. "And who knew that George Tucker could sing like that," she commented.

"George Tucker is full of surprises," Zoe smiled, looking down at Rose. "And so are you, so if next week you want to be something other than indie rock chick, go for it. You need to be yourself and stay true to who you are, Rose," Zoe told her.


	32. Happiness can be Found Within You

_**I am dearly sorry for the lack of an update on this story for you all. But real life gets in the way, and this time it did so in a major way, as I've been nothing more than a frustrated, anxious wreck, waiting to hear back from the Vet, and in doing so, I've got this bit of a crazy schedule to stick to when it comes to my dog and she had to come first, and she will come first, so with that being said, I give no promises on when the next update will be. But I will try to get it up sooner rather than later.**_

 _ **This chapter see's dialogue from Season 2 episode 3: If It Makes You Happy. The plan wasn't to do so, but I enjoyed this episode and wanted to work a few things into the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

" _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains. All the cops have wooden legs. And the bullfrogs all have rubber teeth. And the something, something, Eggs, Da-da-da-da-da-da-dee_ ," Wade sang as he painted the carriage house. If he was going to be staying there it needed to be freshened up a bit, and having a bit of free time on his hands, he figured why not.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked amused, entering through the open door. To her credit, she did call out for him, he, however, happened to be too busy singing along to hear her, so she entered the place to see her boyfriend on a step ladder painting, sans shirt.

"You're a smart woman, Doc, I think you can figure that out," he smirked, looking down at her. "If not it's something you might have seen on the HGTV channel, you do get that channel here in Bluebell, don't you?" He teased, putting the paint roller down and climbing down from the ladder.

"Yes, we get the channel here," she retorted rolling her eyes. "I know what painting is," she told him in a duh tone. "What I don't know is why you are doing it," she told him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't know I needed a reason, baby," he laughed, wiping the paint from his hands, running the cloth over his face to wipe the sweat away.

"I guess you don't," she shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting to walk in and see my boyfriend half naked, singing and painting," she told him, easily going into his arms, wrapping herself around him.

"The polite thing to do is knock," he teased, kissing her forehead.

"Your fault, I knocked and yelled and yet you kept on singing," she sighed dramatically.

"Doc, you love my singing and you know it," he teased, kissing the tip of her nose. "You're just upset that you can't take my shirt off," he teased.

"Oh no, I have no problem with this look," she stated, placing a kiss to his chest, over his heart. "And you're signing, it does things to me," she said, biting the corner of her lip.

"I bet it does," he husked out, diving to capture her lips for a heated kiss.

"Mmm," Zoe moaned, pulling away from the kiss. "As much as I want to dive right into this," she said, her eyes fluttering shut, Wade's deep chuckle bringing her back from the fantasy going on inside her head. "I came over her to get you for dinner with Lavon, which by now I am sure as heck we are late for," she stated, making absolutely no move to leave the spot she is in.

"Do you think he'd eat without us?" Wade asked, debating just what activity he wanted to be doing. And it didn't involve anything to do with dinner with Lavon. Everything he wanted to do could be done after dinner and at Zoe's place as the paint fumes were lingering in the carriage house.

"Yes," Zoe replied, digging deep to get the resolve to move from her boyfriend's embrace. "You should put a shirt on, it would be awkward otherwise," she smiled, exiting the carriage house.

It took very little time for Wade to catch up to his girlfriend, slipping a shirt over his head as he did so, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"What are you doing in town square tomorrow?" Lavon asked, after they sat down for dinner. He remembers Zoe saying something about needing a space in town square, but she didn't give him a reason as to what she needed it for. And with his problems with Ruby Jeffries being back and wanting to run against him for Mayor, his plates been a bit busy with his own campaign to be re-elected.

"A reporter from my med school alumni magazine is coming to follow me around," she started to explain.

"Why is the alumni magazine coming to follow you around?" Wade questioned his girlfriend, this is the first he is hearing about them coming. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because everyone else from my class is making a difference out there, and they have written that I've retired and moved home," she sighed. "And it's nothing personal, Wade. I didn't want to jinx it or worry about it more than I already was," she offered as her lame excuse, as she didn't have a reason on why she didn't tell her boyfriend about it. Other than not making it out to be a bigger deal than she had been making it out to be.

"Big Z, you are making a difference," Lavon soothed her.

"Each month I read about all the awesome, world-changing things my classmates are doing. Cleo Green joined Doctors without Borders. Melanie Derman is curing cancer at Sloan-Kettering," she sighed.

"Well, you're not retired," Wade told her, squeezing her knee under the table. "And to all the Bluebellians, you are making a difference. How many other people from your class can say they own half of a practice?" Wade questioned, wanting his girlfriend to see how important she is to the town.

"That is what I told them in a very long e-mail. I wrote that I am a thriving and beloved G.P. in a small town, where every day brings a new medical adventure," she stated.

"You did what?" Wade questioned, trying not to choke on his food.

"I have 24 hours to reinvent health care and change the world. Piece of cake," she shrugged, taking a bite of her vegetables.

"I think you've lost it," Wade laughed softly. "But I support you and I'll do what I can to help you tomorrow," Wade quickly said, seeing the wrath of his girlfriend ready to make an appearance.

"Eating healthy for one," she said turning to look at her boyfriend. "Both of you can eat healthier," she remarked, glancing to Lavon.

"Hey now," Lavon chuckled. "I eat healthy all the time, I indulge when I see fit," he remarked.

"Doc, I'm with Lavon on this one," Wade smirked. "But I'll do my best to eat healthier, sweetie," he said, seeing his girlfriend glare at him from the corner of her eye. He glared at a chuckling Lavon. "How's Ruby doing?" Wade asked, effectively changing the topic.

"You didn't?" Lavon asked, looking at Zoe. "You told him about my sordid love with my now number one enemy?"

"I said nothing of the sort. I told him you two dated, I said nothing about what went on during the relationship," Zoe retorted.

"Oh," Lavon said with a weak smile.

"I know how hard it can be to work with an ex," Wade started to say. He was there when Zoe had to play nice with Hank and that wasn't easy to watch. He's had to deal with working with an ex a time or two, and even someone that was nothing more than a one night stand. It wasn't easy or pleasant. "But with that reaction, I feel like I need to know the rest of the story."

"Details matter," Zoe said.

"Fine," Lavon grumbled. He went on to explain that he was a year ahead of Ruby, and he made the mistake of not breaking up with her but rather stopping all contact with her instead. Something he regrets deeply as he was a boneheaded 18-year old that was excited to be away from Bluebell on his own, working towards his dream, that Ruby became an afterthought to the work in class and on the field that needed to be done.

"Ouch," Wade replied. He's been a jerk in the past when telling woman that he didn't want a relationship with them or if he tried to be in a relationship with them that it wasn't working out. He's never left them high and dry the way Lavon had.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty," Lavon sighed. "And now she is out for blood."

"Have you thought about getting a campaign manager?" Zoe questioned. She remembered Ruby from school as she had been three years ahead of them. Lemon and Ruby never got along, she herself, never had a problem with Ruby, always liked her, but her support would remain faithful to Lavon. They may not have gone to school together, and he may be 4 years older than her, but they had been neighbors growing up, and he had babysat her when she was younger. She didn't mind spending time with Lavon.

"What about Lemon?" Wade suggested. "She's been trying to find a job, and waitressing isn't for her at all," Wade remarked shaking his head.

"She's got the drive and ambition to do it," Zoe said. "Plus Lemon will do whatever it takes to defeat Ruby, I don't think I have met a person that dislikes Ruby Jeffries more than Lemon," Zoe commented.

"I might have to take that up with Lemon tomorrow," Lavon smiled, thinking it over. If anyone could help him out, it would be Lemon.

They enjoyed dinner and the company that came with it. Lavon headed to bed to get a full night's sleep and think over how to approach Lemon in the morning while Wade and Zoe went back to Zoe's place and their own fun that saw clothes being tossed in every direction from the front door to Zoe's room.

Midmorning saw Zoe in town square, her booth set up and filled with the flyers she spent the good part of a week working on.

"Doc, you sure about this?" Wade questioned, coming to stand next to Zoe.

"Saving lives?" She asked. "That is my job, Wade. I don't expect you to take this serious, just support me," she told him.

"I do support you, but this is ridiculous, this town loves you, already, you don't need to whip them into shape to prove a point to anyone," he stressed.

"I know, it's just that I've done nothing compared to what they have done," she sighed, falling into her boyfriend.

"You've done plenty, Zo. How many of them can say they have a whole town that loves them and respects them?" Wade questioned.

"Yeah, but they have known me my whole life. I've grown up with them, so I didn't win their love over," she pointed out.

"I don't think how you got them to love you matters, Zoe," he sighed, planting a kiss to her temple. "But if it makes you feel better, than do what you were planning on doing," he told her. They would deal with whatever harebrained idea she came up with.

"Excuse me everyone," Zoe announced gaining the attention of the townspeople in town square. "It's my privilege to introduce to you the Dr. Zoe Wilkes Three-Point Initiative for Better Living. Step one: Sign a petition to encourage our dining establishments to offer heart-healthy menus," she said glancing to her boyfriend.

"I'll see what I can do about that," he chuckled. And he would, as it wasn't that crazy of a request from his girlfriend, so no harm would be done.

"Step two: Sunrise boot camp on the town square. Aerobics, wind sprints, a 5K fun run," she continued, hearing them all groan. "Hey, did you not hear the word fun?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Sweetie we heard the fun part, and then we heard run and there isn't nothing fun about running," Shelley told her.

"Come on, people, this is your wake-up call," she sighed. "Look at yourselves. Sal? What? Fried chicken for lunch again?" She asked spotting Sal.

"It's free range," Sal protested, eating more of his chicken.

"Cody. Put down that milk shake and get that butt on a bicycle," she stated.

"Doc," Wade said pulling her off to the side. "I'm not sure public humiliation is called for, and what you should be doing," he told her. "You're going a bit overboard with all of this, when you don't need to," he stressed.

"I want them to be motivated," she weakly told Wade. Something clicking in his head.

"Making them change their diets, won't make them live forever, Zoe," her told her softly.

"I know but it can add years to their lives," she protested. Not wanting to argue over the right thing to do here, he placed a small kiss to her lips.

"Excuse me? Uh, am I in the right place? I'm looking for a Dr. Zoe Wilkes, beloved small town G.P." Said an older male, gaining the attention of Wade and Zoe.

"Do I know you?" Zoe asked, not knowing who the guy before her is as she has never seen him before, not that she could recall.

"I'm Martin Heinze. I'm from the Johns Hopkins Alumni Magazine. I'm here to do a profile on you," he informed her.

"You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow. You're early," she accused.

"Not much I can do about that, now is there?" He questioned. "Can we get this started?" He asked, looking every bit impatient. Zoe nodded, telling Wade she'd see him later.

"It may not look like it, but this is truly a comprehensive health care facility," Zoe told him, holding the door open for him to enter first.

"Do you have digital imaging?" He asked looking around the place. "What about the variety of medical anomalies you mentioned in your e-mail?" He asked.

"Oh, right, that. Well, you have to be prepared for anything to walk through that door. Hunting injuries, tropical diseases, compound fractures, you name it," she told him.

"Dr. Wilkes?" Tom Long asked, walking into the practice.

"Medical emergency. Here we go. Uh, it's going to be okay, Tom. Let's get you into Procedure Room Two," she said, doing everything she could do to prove that she didn't return home to retire and that she is still very much a doctor, a very loved one at that.

"What? I don't…" Tom said confused as to what Zoe is saying.

"Never mind, Tom," she told him with a smile. "What's the emergency?"

"My arm. It's all red and itchy," he explained going to scratch the itch, Zoe stopping him before he could.

"So, it's a rash?" Martin asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Well, it could be any number of poisonous…" Zoe started to say, realizing it really couldn't be anything more than that, and she is in a losing battle here.

"No, it's a rash, he's right. But I got a date with Wanda tomorrow. And I don't want to be itching through dinner. It'll gross her out," he stated, making a face.

"Okay, you know what? I think I've got everything I need. I'm gonna go check out of my B and B," Martin told them, heading for the door.

"But-but there's so much more to see," Zoe told him. "You can leave," she said, knowing he wouldn't listen to her and do as he wanted. "But you can ask anyone in this town, and they will tell you great things. I'm loved here, and you know what?" She asked, seeing Tom nod his head. "That's the only validation that I need," she said, turning back to Tom. Wade had been right.

"Now, which one is Procedure Room Two again?" Tom asked with a teasing smile mixed with one of confusion.

"Tom," Zoe laughed, leading him to the room, to get his rash checked out. "This is cortisone cream. Apply it twice a day, and you should be fine for your date. Is there anything else?" Zoe asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, my fingers are a little numb and tingly. Like I stuck them in an electrical socket," he explained.

"Did you?" Zoe asked, knowing that Tom might just do something like that.

"Yeah, right. Not since I was 15," he said, he learnt his lesson then, no need to repeat that.

"Well, it could be a bit of carpal tunnel... Huh."

"What, what is it?" Tom asked, seeing the confusion spread across Zoe's face.

"Are your eyes bothering you?" She asked, taking a closer look.

"No, why, what-what do you see?" Tom asked worried.

"Oh, just a little more inflammation than I ought to," she told him.

"Uh, is-is that bad?" He asked, starting to panic just a little.

"No. Well, probably not. Tom, just wait here a sec. I'll be right back," she soothed him, making her leave, to look something up in her office. "There's a slight chance you've contracted something consistent with the symptoms of leprosy," she told him, once she returned to the exam room.

"Leprosy? You're saying I have leprosy?" Tom asked freaked out.

"No. What I am saying is that you have the symptoms of leprosy and I'll find out what you have, with a blood and skin test. Okay?" She asked, getting a pair of latex gloves on.

"Okay, that-that's better. Sort of," he told her. Zoe smiled, going about getting the blood and skin samples needed to figure out what happened to be going on with Tom. "I need a detailed history, Tom," she told him.

"Um, well, uh, Wanda's out of town, so I've basically been in the house all week, except for when I did yard work for Earl," he explained, thinking about what he's been doing for the past week.

"Earl, Wade's dad?" Zoe asked, getting the affirmative that it is in fact Wade's dad. "Tom, stay here. I'm gonna order you dinner. You're quarantined," she told him.

"Oh, geez. I'm the monkey," he freaked out, talking about the monkey from Outbreak.

"Can you get off work for a bit?" Zoe asked with a bright smile to persuade her boyfriend into leaving work to help her talk to his father.

"Uh, why?" He asked, his confusion turning into a smirk. "We can go to the storage room for a quick, Doc," he winked.

"Not what I wanted," she told him rolling her eyes. "I need to talk to your dad," she told him, explaining everything from Tom coming in and the very real possibility that he has Leprosy and that he may have gotten it from Earl.

"Leprosy? Is that even a thing?" He asked, trying really hard not to laugh at how bizarre it sounded.

"Leprosy is rare, but it still exists. There are close to 4,000 cases of it in the U.S.," she told him, getting impatient.

"And you think Crazy Earl is number 4,001?" He asked, moving from around the counter.

"Well, I don't know, but I need to talk to him, so I was hoping that you would come with," she told him with a pout.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with, uh, a certain reporter from an alumni magazine wanting to write a story about you, right?" He checked, placing his hands on her hips.

"No, this is about the well-being of Tom, your dad and the rest of this town. Mr. Heinze is more than likely long gone by now," she told him.

"Alright, let's go," he smiled, kissing her nose. "You let him go?" He asked, walking to Zoe's car, after telling Wally he needed to go with Zoe to check on the well-being of his father.

"I didn't have a choice, he isn't going to understand how it works here as he simply just didn't care," Zoe sighed. It bothered her that he didn't give the town a chance and to stick around to see how important she was to the town, and how important anyone is to the town.

"That's his fault. And we can have Dash write up a lovely little blog post about the things you have done for this town, I have the feeling that Dash would thoroughly enjoy that," he smiled.

"I am sure he would," Zoe laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Earl," Zoe greeted, seeing him sitting on his porch.

"Hey. Not that I am not happy to be seeing the two of you, but what brings you out here?" He asked, looking between his son and the doctor.

"We know that Tom Long was doing some work for you, and there's a chance he contracted a contagious disease," Zoe explained, keeping her distance from her boyfriend's father.

"Huh?" Earl said, raising an eyebrow.

"She thinks Tom Long's got leprosy, and you gave it to him," Wade sighed, it sounding even crazier out of his mouth.

"Leprosy... You crazy?" He questioned, shaking his head. "I've never been healthier. Fact is, I got my eye on a variable-speed juicer," Earl stated.

"You do seem sweaty and warm," Wade commented. Maybe Zoe was right about this whole leprosy theory of hers.

"Yeah, trying to chase stupid Randy off my property all afternoon," Earl huffed out. "Randy's an armadillo who's been driving me crazy the last few weeks," he explained at the confused looks he was getting.

"Did you say armadillo? You've been in contact with an armadillo?" Zoe asked, getting a bit more excited than she ought to be over that bit of information.

"Yeah, I tried to ring his neck, but the scaly bastard got away," he grumbled.

"Wade, we have to catch that armadillo. The New England Journal of Medicine says 15% of the armadillo population is infected with leprosy," she quickly explained.

"That's fascinating. But I got better things to do than go on a half-assed armadillo hunt," he protested, because the last thing he wanted to be doing is chasing after a stupid armadillo. Who in their right mind, that isn't getting paid to catch them wants to chase after one?

"Oh, yeah, like what? Not finish painting the carriage house?" She asked him.

"That and work," he told her.

"Wally gave you the rest of the day off," Zoe smirked. "Now let's go catch an armadillo," she smiled in triumph.

"Just how long is this going to take?" Wade asked, following after his girlfriend. There were much better things he could be doing with her than traipsing through the woods.

"Hard to say," she frowned. "The best time to catch an armadillo is at sunrise before it gets warm," she sighed, but they didn't have that much time.

"And why couldn't we do this in the early morning?" Wade questioned. "This isn't about getting the alumni reporter back to write a breaking story on you, is it?" Wade asked.

"Is it that bad, that I want the peers I went to school with to know that I am changing life's in a big way and that I didn't run home with my tail between my legs because the city got tough?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"No, it's not bad," he said. "But you can't worry about what they think of you, Zoe. The only person that needs to be worried and happy with you is yourself," he stressed. "Do you know what I am going to do when we catch this armadillo?" Zoe shook her head. "I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna play video games for two, three hours. What I'm not gonna do is beat myself up for playing video games instead of saving the world. If I want to save the world... hell, I'll do it tomorrow," he told her, trying to prove a point to her.

"If you have time between video games," she stated.

"Exactly. 'Cause it's my choice. Just like it was your choice to return home to BlueBell. It was your choice to be a G.P. instead of a supersonic... space surgeon or whatever. And clearly something about every one of those choices makes you happy," he ranted, learning that from his girlfriend. "The problem is, they don't match up with the picture you have in your head about what your life should be, when it comes to the people in your class. Who cares what they are doing, Zoe. What you do here, changes lives, you save people here, you don't need to go out and save the world to make a change in it. Every little thing you do, helps," he told her.

"Maybe, maybe you're right," she sighed. She jumped hearing the loud clank. "Congratulations, you just caught your first armadillo," she smiled, heading in the direction of the live trap, as she didn't want to kill the armadillo, if it is leprosy free they would release it back into the wild far away from Earl's place.

They showed Earl they caught Randy, much to the older man's delight and relief to know he wouldn't have to be chasing it through the woods, and he was finally free of the pest.

Much like Wade said he headed home after making sure Wally didn't need him at the Jammer to play video games as Zoe headed back to work.

"The lab just called," Zoe informed Tom, entering the room he occupied.

"Am I dying? Just say it quick," he pleaded with Zoe.

"You're perfectly healthy, Tom. The tests were negative for leprosy. The rash is benign, but your blood work shows slightly elevated sodium, but otherwise completely normal," she informed him.

"Oh. I'm no longer a leper. I've got a brand-new lease on life. Oh, snatched from the jaws of death," Tom exaggerated, making Zoe giggle at him as left him be once more.

"Just got back to town and I heard about Tom," Wanda said, rushing into the practice.

"Oh, no, he's fine. 100%, you'll be good for your date," Zoe smiled at the redhead.

"He told you about our date?" Wanda asked. Zoe nodded her head telling Wanda just how much Tom is looking forward to it. "You know, it's not just any date. It's the kind you have to make sure someone swings by your house in the morning to feed your fish," Wanda informed her.

"Does Tom know?" Zoe asked, and an explanation to Tom's rash starting to form in her head.

"Oh, yeah. We've been talking about it for weeks," Wanda told her, saying her byes.

Zoe went to look over Tom's results to see if she had missed anything, and she had, which explained a few things to her.

"I took another look at your blood tests, and in addition to the sodium, there was a slightly elevated level of hypericin," she told Tom. "Please don't panic," she pleaded with him, seeing he was just about to panic on her. "It's not bad. It turns out, hypericin is the active ingredient in an organic supplement called Saint-John's-wort. Have you heard of it?" She asked, Tom informing her that he has heard of it. "People use it primarily to treat anxiety. Were you?"

"Maybe," he nervously told her.

"Tom, as your doctor, can I ask you if your anxiety has anything to do with Wanda? Having sex with someone for the first time is a big deal. So is having sex for the first time," Zoe told him, wanting to get to the bottom of it for Tom, as he deserved that much.

"I love Wanda, but I'm a religious person, and I always thought I would wait till I was married, but... but she says we're ready, and, like, and I don't, I don't want to disappoint her, and I've been through, like, six boxes of Saint-John's-wort," he told her with a sigh.

"You know what, Tom? Just talk to Wanda and tell her the truth," Zoe advised him.

"But what if I lose her?" He asked, getting emotional over that possible outcome.

"I don't believe that you will. But it's your life, and you have to be honest with yourself about how you want to live it," Zoe told him.

After finishing up with Tom and giving him more advice and helping him figure out what was best for him and how to approach the topic with Wanda. Zoe bid Tom a good night and headed home herself. Or rather headed to Wade's place. She had run into Annabeth out for a walk with her little one. AB informed Zoe that she got her divorce papers in the mail, and she is now a single woman. They made plans to go out come Saturday night, as it gave AB a few days to get a babysitter lined up.

"Hey," Wade smiled, opening the door. "Well, what have you got there?" He asked talking about the controller in her hand.

"I know this guy, kind of an amateur expert on happiness, and according to him, playing video games like Halo actually increases people's overall levels of happiness," she teased. "It's scientific," she shrugged.

"You know, I, uh I think I've heard similar things" he smirked, pulling his girlfriend into him.

"Well, as a person of science, I figure, I ought to see if there's any truth to it," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I agree," he smirked, pecking her lips. "As it turns out, I have one of these, uh, happiness machines that will play your so-called video games," he informed her. "You, want me to fire it up?" He asked.

"Well, if you want to," she smiled.

"Yeah. Why don't you grab a seat? Hey, while we're on the subject, I've actually read news studies that say, a strip version of the game actually makes people even happier," he winked.

"Really?" She asked with a small laugh, knowing where her boyfriend was taking this. Wade nodded, joining her on the couch. "It's weird, strip Halo? It sounds pretty complicated," she commented.

"No, not really. It's actually pretty simple. I think you'd get the hang of it," he commented.

"Well, you are the expert, so I guess we ought to try it," she told him, with a smirk.

"Right, 'cause who doesn't want to be happy?" He told her. Zoe laughed, asking him the rules of the game.

That is how they spent their night, playing video games their clothes making a pile on the floor. They might have forgotten about the game when more skin had been shown, and they were more interested in each other rather than the video game they happened to be playing.


	33. Y'all Ruined the Surprise

_**I am sorry that it has taken me nearly a month to get this one updated for all of you. But things have been a bit on the hectic side of things, and I don't see them slowing down now that it is summer and the handful of things that I have going on in my personal life. I promise to try to get this one updated before another month goes by. Do enjoy.**_

* * *

"Aren't you a pleasant surprise after a long day of work," Wade smiled, dropping a kiss to his girlfriend's head. "What brings you by looking that in your own little world?" He questioned, taking a spot on the steps next to her. He is beyond happy to see her waiting for him to return home from work, but he could see that something was on her mind.

"Don't take it the wrong way, because I love my dad and I am happy for him," she started to say, handing Wade the envelope that awaited her in the mail earlier in the day. "It's just taken me by surprise, is all," she said. Happy, elated, overjoyed were the first three emotions to run through her mind getting the card with one little date on it for nine months time. The longer she looked at the date the more she questioned if he was even ready to get married. Which prompted her to give him a call and talk things through.

"What's this?" He asked frowning, slowly pulling out the card. "Your dad is getting married?" He questioned, reading over the save the date card for July 19th.

"He is," she confirmed with a nod. "I called him and asked him about it. They're coming here for their wedding," she told him, dropping her head to his shoulder. "They've only been dating a little over a year, I think they should wait a little longer," she sighed. She didn't want her dad to rush into marriage because he thought he didn't have much time left to live because of his age.

"But by the time their wedding comes around they'll have been together for two years," he reasoned with her. "By that point they'll have known if they can make a marriage work."

"Yeah," she sighed, kissing his shoulder. Wade made a very good point. And if they could make it to their two year anniversary, then maybe just maybe they could make a marriage work out. "I should trust him and be happy for him," she smiled.

"You make it sound like that is a chore to do," he said, wrapping his arm around her leg, his hand resting on the inside of her knee.

"It's not," she told him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I want him to be happy. And he deserves this after the lack of his dating life while I grew up. Its just marriage is a serious thing, and I don't want him to feel like he needs to be getting married to be happy. I don't doubt his love; I just want him to be rational," she explained.

"Have you discussed all of this with your dad?" He asked. The only person that can calm her worries is her dad. And this sounded like a conversation she needed to sit down and have with Harley.

"I have, but he's everything to me, and I just worry about him," she sighed. She's had plenty of conversations with her dad over it all, and Harley is always assuring her it's nothing for her to worry about. And to enjoy each day.

"Hey, I get it," Wade told her. "I worry about my dad." His worry may be different from the worry she has with her dad, but it's still the same on a certain level. And worrying about a parent for whatever reason is never easy. And he can see why she worries about her dad rushing into anything at his age, but he didn't think that to be the case.

"How is your dad?" She asked, turning the conversation around to him. She is happy for her dad, and there is only so much she can talk to Wade about, because this has to do with the worries she feels about her dad thinking things through fully.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked with a chuckle. "I swear you see him more than I do," he tacked on. He has heard his dad ask why he doesn't come around as often as Zoe does to visit him.

"That's not true, and you know it," she laughed, lightly slapping his shoulder. "Just because I have spent a few afternoons with him for lunch when you can't get away doesn't mean I see him more than you do," she stressed. "He does say that you need to come out on your day off tomorrow and fix a few things for him. He's afraid Tom will get hurt if he climbs on the roof," she told him.

"And she says she doesn't spend more time with the boyfriend's father than the boyfriend does with his father," he laughed, watching his girlfriend hide her face in his shoulder. "You can come tomorrow so you can have your little gossip session with him," he teased. Despite all the joking with the time she spent with her father, he liked that they got on so well, made spending time with them that much more enjoyable, and put less stress on him on how he was to spend time between them both. And he didn't have to hear his dad go on and on about finding a better girlfriend because to Earl his son couldn't find anyone better than Zoe.

"I like your father," she smiled, not embarrassed about the fact she spends quite a bit of her time with Earl.

"I'm happy to know that, babe," Wade chuckled. "How about we spend the night in. Dinner and a movie," he suggested. Wanting to hide away from the crazy townsfolk for the night.

"Clothing optional?" She questioned with a teasing smile, getting to her feet with the help of her boyfriend.

"Clothing optional," Wade confirmed, wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed into the carriage house. Ready to start their night in, working up to their appetite before working out what they wanted to eat while watching a movie they really didn't pay any attention to as they kept getting distracted with each other.

* * *

"And this is why when we live together there will be no eating in bed," Zoe commented casually, brushing some crumbs from her arms. Wade laughing as he brushed a few off her back.

"When we live together, huh?" He asked lightly. It warmed his heart to know that she thought that far ahead in their future together.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder. She hadn't been thinking when she said it, but she doesn't regret saying it. If her dad falling in love and following his heart taught her anything it was to do the same and not to be scared of the unknown with Wade.

"There isn't anything wrong with that at all," he smiled, kissing her bare shoulder. "I think it's something we should sit down and discuss at some point," he informed her.

"I couldn't agree more," she smiled, leaning back to kiss him. "But not today, because we're off to see your father," she smiled, jumping up from the bed. "And I'm covered in last night's dinner so I am going to shower," she informed him.

She barely made it a step when Wade bound off the bed, grabbing Zoe by the waist and easily tossing her over his shoulder as he walked the small distance to the bathroom, all while Zoe laughed after her squeal of being picked up.

After they had left the carriage house, they stopped off at the Butter Stick to get some breakfast and coffee to take out to Earl's place. The drive was filled with more teasing about how Zoe has gotten so close to Earl.

"You don't really think that do you?" Zoe asked in a panic. That wasn't the case at all.

"Think what?" He asked, pulling the car to a stop in his dad's yard, putting it in park before turning it off.

"That I'm using your dad as a replacement since my dad left?" She asked, making her question clearer this time.

"No, Zoe, I've never thought that," he told her, pulling the keys from the ignition and tossing them on the dash. "I know that isn't the case. That's not the type of person you are," he assured her. Sure with her dad living out of state it did give her a chance to spend more time with Earl, but in that no way meant that she was or is using Earl as a replacement father.

"I like your dad," she told him. "I enjoy spending time with him," she smiled. "But I don't want anyone to think that I am using him like that," she sighed, worried others might think like that.

"Who cares what they think, Zo. You and Earl both know that isn't the case. And those are the only two opinions that matter," Wade stated.

"You don't think he thinks that do you?" She asked in a panic. She didn't want her boyfriend's father to think bad about her, especially when she is growing such a close bond to the man.

"My father is as stubborn as they come, the last thing he is gonna be thinking is that you're out here using him to fill a void when it comes to your dad, a void you don't have," he told her, resting his hand against her cheek. Zoe lightly kisses his palm.

"Now I know where you get it from," she teased, slipping from the car before he had a chance to rebuttal her statement.

"I was beginning to question what the two of you were doing in the car," Earl chuckled, pulling the house door open, greeting the couple on the porch.

"Plotting a way to get out of whatever jobs need fixing," Wade chuckled. In the 16 months that Earl has been in Bluebell his relationship with his father improved greatly.

"You thinkin' it's gonna be that easy?" Earl barked out a laugh at his son. "Come on in and I'll give you the rundown," Earl commented trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah not that funny," Wade muttered, ushering Zoe into the house before him.

"What's this?" Zoe questioned with a smile seeing her dad, Thelma, Jesse, Calla and their little one sitting around the living room.

"Now y'all just ruined the surprise part of this surprise party," Wade announced shaking his head. "Don't any of ya know how to shout surprise?"

"We didn't want to scare the baby," Jesse shrugged looking over at his wife and son.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Zoe asked, looking back to her boyfriend.

"What's going on is that this bunch was supposed to say surprise," Wade half growled out.

"I get that," Zoe laughed. "But for what?" She questioned. "I'm happy to see you all," Zoe smiled, looking to the small group of people. "But I don't get the big deal about the surprise. Why are we having a surprise party?" She questioned.

"For your birthday sweetie," Harley chuckled, making Zoe feel that bit of dumb in that moment. "Your boyfriend put this together," he explained a bit further.

"You really didn't have to do this, even though they ruined the whole surprise," Zoe giggled, lightly kissing her boyfriend.

"Don't worry we only came for the food," Jesse remarked.

"He may have came for the food, but I came to see you, so did this little one," Calla said, getting up to hug her friend. Zoe easily accepting the hug, talking to the little boy in her friends arms, marvelling at how big he has gotten in the last few months.

After getting hugs from everyone, receiving one of the longer, warmest, most missed hugs from her father, they sat around and talked catching up on the ongoings in all their lives. Earl making the most shocked confession out all of them.

"Don't seem shocked," Earl chuckled, shaking his head at his boys.

"I think it's sweet," Zoe smiled, nudging her boyfriend with her elbow to keep him from laughing. "I don't see what's so humorous about this," she stated, looking from one brother to the other.

"I agree with Zoe," Calla said, rocking Finn to keep him from fussing. "It's sweet, and your dad deserves this slice of happiness,"she lightly scolded her husband. Jesse immediately stopped laughing.

"It's weird to know that my dad fancies the lady down the way," Jesse said. "I am happy for you and your crush on your neighbor, but it's not something we've seen from you growing up, is all," Jesse tried to explain. It wasn't that the situation was funny; he was taken aback to do anything other than laugh.

"I don't disagree with you, Zoe," Wade said, ready to explain himself. "I haven't known my dad to express any interest in the opposite sex, since my mom, so hearing that he has a date with Carol, it's nice and I want you to be happy, dad," he said, glancing to his father. "But it's weird and it shocked us to know that you are ready to move on after all these years, is all," Wade stressed.

"You know I feel like we should meet this Carol woman and make sure she knows what she is getting into," Jesse joked.

"Carol's the sweetest," Wade waved it off. "I helped her last week while you were in the middle of your gossip session with my dad," Wade told his girlfriend, explaining to all of them how he knew Carol. Not that he needs to explain his actions as he should know everyone that lives in Bluebell for as long as he has lived there. It sure didn't take him a month to meet the townsfolk. "Do you forget that you live in a tiny Town?" He asked with a chuckle.

"How can we forget?" Zoe asked him. "And I wasn't going to give you the fifth degree about knowing Carol. I would if you didn't know her," she smiled. "Now if this is my birthday party, please don't plan one next year," she told him.

"And why not?" Wade asked slightly hurt.

"Because there is no cake or gifts," she told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I will keep that in mind next time," he nodded. "Come on, let's go find you some cake," he said getting up, pulling Zoe up with them.

Much to Zoe's surprise they all followed suit, as they made the drive to the Rammer Jammer. She held her questions to herself.

"SURPRISE!" Was being yelled at the packed place as they entered the bar, a banner that read Happy Birthday Zoe, hung on the wall.

"They didn't ruin the surprise," Zoe laughed, hugging her boyfriend. "Thank you for this," she smiled shaking a kiss with him, aware that most of the town is watching them.

"No, they didn't," Wade said loudly, to those next to them. "Go mingle," he urged his girlfriend.

Zoe smiled, disappearing into the crowd gathered to celebrate her day. A day she would have been fine celebrating curled up on a couch watching movies or watching her dork of a boyfriend playing video games as she is plain terrible at them.

"I know it didn't sound like it on the phone, but, dad, I'm happy for you. And who am I to stop you from marrying the love of your life?" She asked, hugging her father, seeing that he had been left alone.

"My daughter," he told her. "I took what you said into consideration, like I always do. And I get why you worry, sweetie," he said. He too had worried about his parents and the choices they made when he was younger, as he didn't know if his parents were in the right mind frame to be making half the decisions they had made. He got it that at a certain age you start to worry about your parents. "I never doubted that you were anything but happy," he finished telling her.

"I didn't want you to think I was being a brat about it all," she told her dad with a sigh.

"Sweetie," he said. "I of all people know that you're not being a brat. You stopped being a brat when you went away to college," he chuckled.

"Not funny," Zoe laughed.

"Brat or not I love you all the same," he told his daughter.

"Horrible jokes included, I love you dad," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now if you don't mind I am going to dance with my very thoughtful boyfriend," she smiled, slipping away from her dad and pulling her boyfriend onto the dance floor. "Now how I am going to top this for your birthday?" She asked, wrapping herself around him as they swayed to the song being played.

"I can think of a few ways and they all end the same," he husked into her ear. "It requires a private party," he tacked on.

"I bet it does," Zoe laughed. "Again thank you for this," she told him.

"No thanks required, Zoe," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you."

"As I love you," she smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. Her birthday may not be for a few more days now, but this is one of the better birthdays in years. And maybe on her actual birthday she can have the wish she wished for and spend the night in with her boyfriend.


	34. Family Tree

_**I had every intention of getting this up yesterday, but by the time I was done writing it was late and I didn't feel up to editing it out. With that said, there may be mistakes within this chapter and for that I am sorry.**_

 _ **This chapter does bring in a few family elements we didn't get until season three, but I couldn't justify holding off any longer for Zoe's family to be apart of this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy, and I will be back sooner rather than later with a new update.**_

* * *

"Am I ever going to meet the rest of your family?" Wade asked, as they ate breakfast together at Zoe's place, the perks of spending the night at your girlfriend's.

"I didn't know you wanted to meet them," she commented. "But maybe we stick to Vivian and little Harley for now. I know before my dad gets married you'll have to meet the rest of them. But," Zoe sighed trying to think of the right word to describe them.

"Crazy?" He asked her.

"In a sense," she replied. "They're more eccentric than anything else. I really don't want them to scare you off," she told him. She wasn't embarrassed by her family, but they could be a lot to take in. They're as crazy as the town is, maybe more so, especially when it comes to her Aunt Winifred.

"Zoe," he said, taking her hand in his own. "They're not going to scare me off. I promise you that," he told sincerely.

"You don't know that. They scare me, and I see them every month. They're far from normal," she told him with a shrug. "Why do you want to meet them for?"

"Because they're your family and you spent the night with your cousin and her son trick or treating last week," he said.

"I would have spent it with you in the maze, but you had to work. I will slowly introduce you to them. I fear for you," she told him.

"I can live with that," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "We still on for lunch?" He asked, getting up to place his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Of course we are," she smiled, taking a sip of her orange juice. She had the day off from work, as she filled in for Brick yesterday.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," he smiled, walking over to share a kiss with Zoe. Which she looked up to meet him for a kiss. A kiss they let themselves get lost in.

With Wade gone off to work as he had brought clothes with him and took a shower while Zoe made breakfast, she got busy washing up the dishes in the sink, opting out of using the dishwasher and washed them by hand. With that done she made a call.

"Hey, Zoe," her cousin answered, ushering her son off to have a shower after they had finished breakfast.

"Hey, Viv," Zoe said, tossing Wade's clothes, in the washer with her own. "You free today?" She asked, shutting the lid to the washer and turning it on.

"I am free once I drop Harley off at a friend's house for the weekend," she informed her cousin. "Why?" She asked a bit cautiously.

"Wade, wants to meet the family," Zoe sighed, walking from room to room making sure nothing else need to be taken care of.

"That's a huge step," Vivian laughed. "Especially when it comes to Aunt Winifred," she tacked on.

"Don't even mention that," Zoe sighed, falling onto the couch. "I don't know how I am going to get her to like him. He's not all the negativity her ex's have that she associates with New York. He's a pretty sweet guy," Zoe smiled after her rant.

"There is the chance that he can prove her wrong and charm his way into her good graces," Vivian said.

"I hope so, Viv. I want them to like him because I love him and I don't think he's going anywhere," Zoe gushed to her cousin.

"I am sure they will for that fact alone," Vivian assured her cousin. "I'll be by in a few minutes," she said, seeing her son showered and ready to go to his friend's house.

"See you in a few," Zoe said, hang the phone up and placing it on the coffee table in the living room. She got up, to get some water started for tea and found some cookies to have while they talked.

* * *

"Hey baby," Zoe greeted, leaning over the bar to share a kiss with Wade. "I hope you don't mind, but my cousin Vivian is going to join us today, as I need her help," Zoe quickly explained.

"I don't mind at all," he smirked, resting his elbows on the bar top. "In fact I am actually looking forward to meeting her," he told her.

"She isn't the one I am worried about," Zoe told him.

"I figured considering you grew up with her and you got into a bit of trouble on more than one occasion with her," he chuckled.

"You're just trying to get more stories out of her," Zoe commented with a laugh.

"Be still my beating heart, you do know me," he chuckled.

"Please don't, I like you alive," Zoe told him.

"Same here," he commented, sharing another quick kiss with her. "Why don't you go join your cousin and I'll be over to take your orders before I join you guys," he offered. Zoe nodded, walking to the table Vivian sat at.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked, sitting opposite her cousin, seeing her typing away on her phone.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just Charles saying he won't be back from Memphis tonight but rather mid-morning," she shared.

"I'm sure he's trying to get back to you and Harley as soon as he can," Zoe sympathized with her.

"I know," she smiled. "It's hard sometimes when he is gone so long for business," she shrugged. "Though I must say that man of yours is very easy on the eyes," she teased.

"Isn't it?" She asked with a blush, looking over at Wade, who looked up at that moment sending her a wink. "But he's more than that. He's just the sweetest and it's like he knows what I want," she told her cousin. "He's different from my exes." Where they had been what she needed at that point in her life, looking back on the time shared with them, they could never give her that feeling of completion like Wade does. And she could never see a future with them where as each day that grows to an end with Wade, she can invision more of a forever with him.

"Sounds like you found the perfect man for you, Zo, and I am happy that after all these years you have found the man you deserve to have by your side. And that is what will make Aunt Winifred like him," Vivian told her with a bright smile. She was beyond happy for her cousin, seeing the failed relationships she has been through in the past, she like many didn't know the full extent of what went on with Hank, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

"I would like to think so," Zoe smiled, catching her boyfriend's eye once more. "He's something else. Viv," she gushed.

"I can tell with how giddy you are when speaking about him," Vivian laughed.

"I hope you guys are saying nice things about me," Wade said, sliding into the booth next to his girlfriend.

"What happened to taking our order before joining us?" Zoe asked, looking at him with a smile.

"You know how Wanda can be," he laughed. Zoe nodded knowing just how the woman could be all the time.

"Wade this is my cousin Vivian, and Viv this is Wade, the guy were talking horribly about," she teased.

"It was getting pretty mushy there," Vivian laughed. "It is nice to meet you officially," she said. She has been into the Rammer Jammer plenty of times but never talked at any length after ordering.

"It's nice to officially meet you as well," Wade smiled. "What story can you tell me about this one?" He inquired.

"Oh no, it don't work like that," Vivian told him. "I've got to make sure that I can trust you," she informed him. "Now spill," she said, eyeing her cousin's boyfriend up.

"Okay," Wade chuckled, making himself a bit more comfortable in the booth, tossing his arm behind Zoe on the bench, Zoe moving into his side, placing her hand on his knee to give him comfort that he didn't need but comfort he would gladly accept.

Before Wade could jump in to tell Vivian anything, Wanda stopped at the table to get their orders. Taking a few minutes to talk with Zoe and Vivian giving Wade a few extra minutes to think over what he wanted her to know, as he didn't feel comfortable enough talking about his mom or the state his dad was back in New York. He didn't think she needed to know any of that.

Instead he told her about growing up in New York, how his brother is his best friend. How he ran into George who lead him to Bluebell when he needed a fresh start and the prospect of buying the Rammer Jammer, something he is still in talks with Wally over.

In return Vivian told him about her husband Charles and her son Harley and they're pet Cedric. Told him about her job at Bluebell elementary school, teaching 4th graders. Talked about her sister Winnie and how they drive each other crazy but at the end of the day are each other's best friend.

"Her favorite talent is that she can roller skate backwards," Zoe teased.

"It is not," Vivian laughed. "Okay it might be," she caved, seeing the look on her cousin's face.

"At least I didn't jump into the creek in my birthday suit," Vivian pointed out, laughing when she heard Wade choke on his drink.

"You did what now?" Wade questioned, looking at his girlfriend.

"It was a dare, how was I supposed to pass that up?" Zoe asked in her defense.

"You could have admitted the truth about who you had a crush on," Vivian told her.

"I didn't have a crush at that point. I had just ended things with Nick. I was still miserable over that. Besides, jumping in the creek was fun. I might have to do it again," she laughed.

"Yep, I don't need to be knowing that," Vivian laughed shaking her head.

After they finished lunch, Zoe and Vivian walked to the practice so Zoe could get the pictures her father kept in his office, to help Wade out after he got off of work.

"I can see why you love him," Vivian commented, once they got back to Zoe's place and they started to write out the information that went with each family member.

"He makes it easy," Zoe smiled. "We didn't exactly start off friendly with each other. I snapped at him over my relationship with my mom," she shared.

"How'd he take that?" Vivian asked, knowing how strained that relationship used to be over the years.

"Nothing short of pissed," Zoe said. "He helped me see that I can still fix the broken things with her and have a better relationship," she explained.

"That was sweet of him," Vivian smiled. "And that right there makes him all the better for you, because he makes you better and doesn't hold you back," she praised Wade.

"I make him better as well," Zoe stated. "I am his first serious relationship ever. He didn't know what he wanted until we met," she shrugged.

"A bit modest are we?" Vivian laughed.

"I can't help it that I look that good," Zoe teased. "Seriously, it's good to know that I hold that feeling of home for him, as that is what I feel," she explained the best she could. It didn't matter where they lived as long as a Wade was there because that is where the feeling of home came from. He is her home.

"That is a feeling I know," Vivian smiled. A smile Zoe noticed looked more fake than it did real.

"What's really going on in your marriage, Viv?" Zoe asked softly, placing her pen down. Her cousin's problem is more important than filling out family history for Wade.

"I don't even know." Vivian shrugged. "We fight over the stupidest stuff. Our marriage is falling apart and he's talking about needing space and how we should just take a break from our marriage," she explained, blinking away a few tears. "I don't even know what I want to do, Zoe," she confessed.

"That's a tough choice to make, I am sorry, Vivian," she told her cousin, pulling her in for a hug. "What exactly does he mean by a break? Is that his way of saying he wants to date while he figures out if his marriage is worth it?" She might need to have a serious talking to Charles if that is the case.

"I'm not sure, as we haven't discussed it in length," Vivian sighed. "We were going to do that while Harley was at his friend's house this weekend."

"Tell you what. When you need to have this talk with your husband, I'll be more than happy to watch little Harley in that time and it will give Wade a chance to spend time with him. We both know he's the real challenge," Zoe teased, getting a small laugh from her cousin.

"He learned from the best," Vivian agreed. "I would like that and I know Harley would like to spend time with his cousin Zoe. I'll let you know when," she told Zoe.

With that crisis averted for the time being they got back to writing the info Wade would be needing. As Zoe wanted him to be prepared as much as possible when it came to her family.

With the help from Vivian they were done in time for Vivian to leave after she helped Zoe work on dinner, wanting to spend a bit more time with her cousin. Vivian left giving Zoe a few minutes to spare, before Wade would be around. She placed the laundry into the dryer, as she had forgotten about it earlier in the day.

"What is this?" Wade asked, looking at the pictures spread out on the kitchen table, having let himself into Zoe's place per her orders.

"This is my family tree on my dad's side of the family," she told him, walking into the kitchen at the same time as him. "Now the only one you need to be worried about is Aunt Winifred," she stated, pointing to her picture. "She has this thing about New Yorker's."

"What thing?" Wade asked, frowning slightly.

"She hates New Yorker's because her exes seem to be tied with the negativeness of the city. And I know that's not you, but don't hold it against her," Zoe pleaded with him. It's been one of the major reasons on why she's been holding back on him meeting the rest of her family.

"I won't do that. I want them to like me and prove to her that she is wrong about all New Yorker's," he promised pulling her closer, kissing her temple. "Now let's get to studying, because I want to know them better than you know your family," he told her.

"We can try, but I don't think it's gonna happen," Zoe told him with a small eye roll.

"You never know, it might happen. And they might like me better than they like you. And you will see how it feels," he stated, referring to the crazy tight relationship she has with his dad.

"I don't know about that," she smiled sweetly at him. "Now let's start with my Grandma Claire," she told him. She may no longer be around, but Zoe wanted to share some fond memories of her grandma with him and he needed to know them all, whether they were still with them or not. The more he knew the better he would be when he met them in person.

That is how they spent their night. Only stopping to eat dinner and even then Wade had Zoe quiz him. They fell into bed exhausted, Wade feeling like he knew Zoe's family for years. He is ready to meet them and show any of them that doubt his love for Zoe wrong. Being from New York didn't have any impact on his relationship with Zoe. He simply loves Zoe and that should be the only thing that matters. That and Harley already approves.


	35. Rocking to Rockets

_**Here's the next chapter for all of you with less of a wait time for it. I am hoping that I can keep it up and get new chapters posted every few days. Enjoy!**_

* * *

A week after he first learned of Zoe's family, as eccentric as they are, he found himself sitting at Vivian's house watching a football game with Charles. Other than talking about said game not much else had been said between the two of them. Seeing his beer was empty he got up to toss the bottle in the garbage and maybe get a soda as he didn't want to drink much more as he already had four of them, it was time to switch to something else as they had only been there an hour and forty-five minutes.

"How's the male bonding going?" Zoe asked, looking up from the pot of stew she was stirring.

"Like a puddle clearing up in a storm," he sighed, walking from the recycling bin to the fridge. "How can you bond with someone when they don't even blink during a play?" He asked, he didn't know if that were to be true, as he watched the game not every move that Charles had made, but it did sound to be accurate when coming to that man, with how into the game he is.

"I'm sorry," Zoe told him, rising to her tippy toes to plant a gentle kiss to his cheek. Charles always had plenty to say and it make her wonder just what was going on between Vivian and her husband.

"Don't take it personally," Vivian said, entering the kitchen, having a feeling on what was being said as it did involve her husband. "He gets like that when watching any game," she sighed. He hadn't always been like that. She couldn't even pinpoint when it had changed.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, lightly kissing Zoe, before walking back to the living room, leaving his girlfriend to gossip with her cousin, nothing he wanted to be hearing as he heard enough gossip at the Jammer. He stopped seeing Harley outside messing about with a model rocket. Taking a look at the TV assured him he wasn't interested in the game being played and walked outside.

"Need help?" Wade asked from the back porch.

"What do you know about model rockets?" Harley asked snapping his head up at the intrusion.

"A bit of everything," Wade shrugged. "Model rockets were the one thing I liked growing up, can't say I have grown out of it," he went on to explain. "I needed help from my older brother the first few rockets I did," Wade said, wanting him to see that there wasn't anything wrong in getting help.

"My dad doesn't know anything about them," Harley sighed, fiddling with a tool.

"That's alright, my dad couldn't tell you anything about one either," Wade told him, setting his can of soda on the picnic table joining Harley on the ground. "Let's see what we have left to do," Wade said, setting about to help him finish assembling it. As serious as they were about building the rocket, laughter had been mixed in plenty of times.

"You two want to come in and wash up for dinner?" Vivian asked, stepping outside to get son, pleasantly surprised to see Wade out there with him. Made her think that Wade would be the one New Yorker to charm Aunt Winifred.

"Just a minute mom," Harley called, not wanting to stop what he was in the process of doing. They were going to be out of daylight and he really wanted to launch his rocket.

"Harley," Vivian lightly scolded her son. She didn't have the time for him to be setting the timeline here, as dinner wouldn't be waiting on him.

"Fine," the young boy sighed, pushing himself up from the ground.

"We can finish it after dinner and we can find a place out-of-town to launch it tomorrow afternoon," Wade told him, following after the boy.

"You wouldn't mind?" Harley asked stopping on the steps to look back at Wade.

"Not one bit," Wade confirmed. He didn't mind spending time with the young kid. In fact he looked forward to spending time with him and building a bond with someone in his girlfriend's family other than her dad.

"That was rather nice of you," Zoe softly told him, coming to stand next to him at the kitchen sink.

"I didn't do it to be nice," he told her. "I did it because I like the little dude. I haven't had fun doing something like that in a long time. Harley is a great kid," he stated, turning the water off and grabbing the towel to dry his hands off.

"He really is," Zoe smiled.

"Do I have to?" They heard Harley ask, his voice getting louder as they got closer. Wade shot Zoe a look and she shook her head, not having enough time to explain it to him.

"Don't you want to spend the night with Zoe?" Vivian asked her son, leading her son and husband to the table. "You always like spending time with her."

"It's not that," Harley sighed, taking a seat at the table. "It's not Zoe, I like staying with you," he stated, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I want to be with dad."

"I know, Lee," Zoe told him, understanding the struggle he is going through not wanting to leave his parents as he doesn't get to see his dad all that often. Lee has been a name she's called him since he was a little baby.

"Tell you what bud," Charles said, helping put dinner on the table. "We can spend all day together tomorrow and do anything you want," he told his son. "But that means you need to go with Zoe. I need time with your mom."

"It'll give us a chance to finish your rocket and we can find a way to add some lights for a night launch," Wade commented. Zoe had told him on the way over the possibility of keep Harley for the night. And with how easy he got along with the boy, he found he wanted to be there for the night. He got how hard it can be when you want your dad around and he's always off doing something else, he didn't know the extant of what is going on with Charles, but he knew the feeling of your father abandoning you for something else.

"I didn't even think of that," he commented overly excited. "And when you come in the morning, we can do anything I want?" Harley questioned looking at his father.

"Yes," Charles chuckled. "Even if it requires you to explain it all," he stated, taking his own seat at the table. "What was it you do again Wade?" He asked, looking at the other man.

"Manager/bartender, waiting to see if Wally really wants to sell. If not I plan on opening my own bar," he shared, helping himself to the food placed around the table. He should have known when his year was up at the beginning of summer or more like the end of spring, but Wally wasn't quite sold on the idea of stepping away. Wade had promised to hold out a bit longer to see if it was something that Wally would be able to part with. He didn't know how long he could wait, as he has already waited for over a year now. Owning his own bar is his dream.

"You would know this if you joined us from time to time," Vivian said under her breath loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Mom, he does come with us. But Wade hasn't been working those times," Harley sighed, pushing his food around.

"One of the many perks about living in such a small town, get a few more days off," Wade smiled, ready to bring the conversation back around to him.

Just like that the small amount of tension that wanted to settle over them vanished, letting them enjoy their dinner while Wade learned more about Zoe's cousin and her family and vice versa. Their night had been enjoyable even with a few hiccups tossed in there for dramatic measures.

* * *

"Did you get it set off?" Zoe asked, placing her book on her night stand, seeing her boyfriend enter the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Launched babe," Wade chuckled, stripping his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper that sat in the corner, his jeans following suit, as he hadn't been one to take what bit of clothes he had left there home, finding he could use having some clean clothes at his girlfriend's place from time to time. "Yes, we did and it was amazing. You should have seen how excited Lee was about it," Wade said, crawling under the covers.

"Lee?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow, surprised how quick Harley had taken to Wade.

"He gave me the go ahead," Wade told her in his defense.

"He likes you," Zoe smiled, kissing his cheek. Not that she doubted Harley would like him. Sometimes it was easy to please the child and Wade found that in with the model rocket. Now he needed to do the same when it came to her Aunt Winifred.

"You wound me," Wade told her dramatically, pulling her close. "Of course the kid is going to like me. Why wouldn't he?"

"There goes that ego of yours," Zoe laughed. "I should make sure Harley is settling in," she commented, trying to move from Wade's embrace.

"He's brushed his teeth and settled down in your old room for the night," Wade told her, having made sure that Harley didn't need anything before he went to bed. "Lights are off and doors are locked," he said, before she question about them.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" She smiled, tipping her head to look up at him.

"I sure do try," he confessed, leaning down to meet her for a kiss.

"You surpass trying," she told him breaking the kiss, resting her head against his chest. "I was thinking that you can come with the next time I have a family gathering since you did so well tonight with Vivian and Harley," she commented.

"Are you not worried that I will give Aunt Winifred the wrong vibe?" He questioned, gently rubbing her bare arm.

"I love Winifred, but what she thinks about you isn't going to change the way I feel about you," she told him. "I won't love you any less, in fact I am sure that I will love you more for dealing with her lunatic ways," Zoe stated.

"That is good to know," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "And for the record no matter the crazy your family brings to the table, I will always love you," he shared. "Even when you turn out to be that crazy," he teased. Zoe laughed, lightly smacking him.

"I wouldn't be talking," she retorted. "Your dad can be crazy all on his own. That is you in twenty years or so," she teased back, eliciting a groan from her boyfriend.

"Let's not get carried away now," he stayed none to impressed with that assessment. He would be happy to have some of his father's traits but there were plenty he didn't want to be having.

Sharing a kiss and I love you's, they curled up and fell into a peaceful night sleep, curled up in the others embrace.

Come morning Wade helped Zoe make breakfast as Harley watched TV. While making the waffles, eggs and bacon, per Wade's request, they discussed what they could do with their day after Charles comes to pick Harley up, as they both have the day off. Staying in to spending the day in Mobile or Fairhope had been tossed around. In the end a day in won out, as it wasn't that often they could waste their day away with each other.


	36. Thank You for Loving Me

_**Y'all, I had every intention to get this up a week ago. I couldn't get the chapter to work the way I wanted it to. I didn't get it up any sooner as I had been away on a camping trip where I had disconnected myself from all forms of technology. And it was a really nice recharge.**_

 _ **I know it takes me a while to get this one updated, but I do know what the next story is that I will be posting/working on, and I was wondering if that was something that you all wanted me to start posting and working on along with this one, as this one still has a ways to go. Just let me know if you want that story sooner rather than later.**_

 _ **This chapter took a bit of a sappy turn towards the end, that hadn't been planned but it came out as I typed away, and works really well with the chapter. I had plans of adding in the girls night and the guys night, but it's going to take me a few days to figure it all out in length, so that will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Now isn't this a sight for sore eyes," Zoe teased, taking a seat at the bar, watching her boyfriend try to calm down a cranky baby. "Give her here," she instructed, holding her hands out for the baby. "You didn't steal this precious one did you?" Zoe asked, gently rocking her, when she was firmly in her arms.

"No, AB went to the ladies room, and I offered to watch her so she could go it alone," he shrugged. "With it being on the dead side of things in here, I didn't see the harm," he told her. "And how can you calm her when I couldn't?" He questioned.

"Because I am special and she clearly loves me more," she smiled at her boyfriend before turning her smile onto the little one in her arms. "Isn't that right?" She asked, the 8-month-old little girl in her arms, the little girl, putting her fist in her mouth.

"You are lovable," Wade smirked.

"And that is my cue to take my little one," Annabeth laughed, taking her daughter from her friend. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I believe so," Zoe nodded. She couldn't think of having anything planned. She looked at Wade not knowing if he had anything if he had anything planned for them. He shook his head, getting a glass out for Zoe. "Why?"

"Need a babysitter?" Wade questioned, pouring his girlfriend a glass of wine. "We have been known as the best babysitters in these here parts," Wade smirked, placing the glass in front of Zoe.

"Who says you're invited?" Zoe asked, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. "What is keeping you away from your little one?" Zoe asked, lightly tickling the little girl.

"I wasn't asking about a babysitter," AB said, shaking her head. "I wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls night. It feels like it's been forever since we've had one, but if you have plans then don't worry about it," she rushed out.

"A girls night would be nice," Zoe smiled. "Wade can figure something out," she teased, sipping on her wine.

"I think I can arrange for a guys night," he remarked, walking off to do his job leaving his girlfriend and her friend to gossip.

"That must be going well, considering that he hasn't been back to the carriage house in days," AB teased.

"And how do you know that?" Zoe inquired, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "You spending that much time with Lavon?" She teased.

"Hey, I can't be blamed when little Jordynn here loves spending time with the mayor," AB joked, sweetly kissing her daughter's head.

"How is that going?" Zoe asked, motioning to a table, getting a high chair along the way.

"Slow," Ab nodded. "But with a baby, slow is what works," she stated, placing her little girl in the high chair, adding a small handful of mixed berry yogurt melts to the table in front of Jordynn.

"There is no rush in a relationship," Zoe commented. "Not when you have your hands full with this one," Zoe said, running a hand through the little bit of hair Jordynn had. "Can't imagine she's slowing down any," she commented.

"She crawls everywhere and is starting to pull herself up," the mother smiled, placing a sippy cup of juice in front of said baby. "I won't even mention how many times a day we play she throws a toy and I pick it up," she sighed. "You know there's a good chance when she takes a nap, so do I," AB laughed.

"You know if you ever need a day to yourself, I will gladly watch her," Zoe smiled.

"I did hear that you along with Wade are the best babysitters around these parts," AB laughed. "Care to enlighten me about that?" She asked.

"Your very charming boyfriend sends this your way," Wanda told Zoe, placing the plate of food before Zoe, having already gave Annabeth the food she ordered. "You've got yourself a keeper," she teased.

"Me?" Zoe laughed, a big smile on her face. "What about you? Tom's a keeper," she stated.

"You're just happy that Tom gave his crush of you up for Wanda," AB joked.

"True," Zoe nodded. She couldn't remember a time when Tom was growing up that the boy didn't have some sort of crush on her.

"He is a keeper," Wanda gushed. "So much so that we're getting married," Wanda smiled, showing the two women the ring now at home on her finger. Zoe and AB squealed with delight, getting up to hug Wanda. "Now before you start asking, we haven't figured anything out," she told them.

"How did he ask?" AB questioned, sitting back down, Zoe doing the same.

"Wouldn't that be an interesting story, if she was getting paid to tell you the way Tom proposed?" Wade asked, coming up behind them. "But the thing is she gets paid to work and not stand around gossiping," he stated.

"Forget what I said about him being a keeper," Wanda teased. "I will fill you both in after my shift ends," she told them, moving away to get back to work.

"I'll still keep you," Zoe told him, kissing his cheek.

"Shouldn't you be working and not standing around getting kisses from your girlfriend?" Wanda asked, walking past them with a smirk on her face.

"The perks of being the manager," he called after her. "Dinner tonight?" Wade asked her.

"That new place in Fairhope?" She asked him.

"We can go and try it," Wade nodded, sharing a small kiss with Zoe before getting back to work.

"You two are so adorable," AB smiled, moving her plate a bit closer. "Now mind telling me about your adventures of babysitting with that keeper you have for yourself?" She teased her friend, interested in the story her friend had to tell her.

Zoe launched into the story about watching Harley and Wade connecting with the young boy, in a way very few have been able to do if they weren't family, proving once more how good of guy Wade happens to be. Zoe told her friend all about how they spent half the following day with Harley as Charles and Vivian spent a good chunk of their day talking things through and making the right decision for them.

With their food paid for and confirming the time Wade would be off work and around to pick Zoe up, the two friends headed out. AB heading back home to put her fussy baby down for a nap while Zoe went back to work.

* * *

They had just ordered their food, the drinks they ordered shortly after they sat down in front of them, the candle light giving off the romantic feeling the restaurant is going for. They sat next to each other at the small table, Zoe placing her hand over the top of his that found a home on her bare thigh, the black dress she wore riding up a bit once she sat down at the table.

"Have you figured out what you're going to be doing tomorrow night?" Zoe questioned taking a drink of her white wine, willing to do a bit of small talk until their food came.

"Lavon came in shortly after you left today and we decided to have a little poker night at his place," Wade nodded, letting his girlfriend know of his plans. "Have you gals figured out the plans for tomorrow night? Or is it more of a thing you will be winging?" He inquired, wanting to make sure that his girlfriend was going to be okay.

"There's this club in Mobile that we normally go to," Zoe told him. "And yes if we need a ride home, we will call instead of trying to drive drunk," she informed him. She knew how stupid it is to try driving home drunk.

"I won't hesitate to come get you," Wade told her. He wouldn't take a single sip of any sort of alcohol wanting to know that his girlfriend made it home in one piece, and no one else getting hurt along the way. "I don't even care if you ruin poker night, you come first here, Zoe," he stated, seriously looking her right in her big brown eyes, that he could easily and has easily gotten lost in.

"I care, because I would hate to ruin your night with the guys," she told him softly. "And we do pick someone to be the DD, so I am certain we won't need to be calling for help, but I like that you're willing to drop your night to come rescue me if I need it," she smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you, Zoe. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," he stated, turning his hand over to hold hers and bringing it up to place a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I love you, Wade," she told him, leaning over to share a small peck of a kiss with him, not wanting to get carried away in the middle of the restaurant. "Does that mean I can send you into the drug store, and you'll pick me up the feminine hygiene products that I need?" She asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

"If you tell me which one it is to get," he nodded. "That's not going to embarrass me, Zoe, it's a natural thing that your body goes through. I am not about to freak out over something that is as beautiful as pregnancy can be," he told her.

"And how many women have you been around that's been pregnant?" She inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

"There was AB," he shrugged, not really sure if it counted as she didn't have the support of her ex-husband and for the most of it she had been alone to deal with how scary impending motherhood was going to be."I was there for some of Calla's," he said. "And I saw how my brother looked at her, and it's special," he said softly.

"Creating another life is special," Zoe agreed. "And you keep amazing me," she smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"How's that?" He inquired, gently giving her hand a squeeze.

"You have so many layers, Wade," she started to say. "You come off as this tough guy who doesn't care about anything, but once you let someone in, the layers get peeled back and you reveal your true self, you care deeply and passionately, you're a softy at heart. You've dealt with so much pain and disappointment in your life and you never once let it stop you," she told him. "You lost your mom, and you're still out here looking for a love your parents had. My parents went through stuff, and it put me off of love for the longest time because I didn't want to be like them, but here you are, opening your heart up to me and that alone makes me love you with every fiber of my being," she smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting me in and loving me Zoe," Wade told her, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. "I didn't want love; I was fine without having someone there to love, it was you that showed me how to love and that I could be ten times better with the right person in my life to love," he told her sweetly. "You can be brash, and a bit crazy, and hard to handle at times, but those make you Zoe Wilkes. Under all of that, you care for a whole town of crazies, you want everyone to be their best, you won't let anyone fail. You may have been cynical to love for a while Zoe, but you opened up to love in the best way possible," he told her, kissing her knuckles softly. "Thank you for letting me in, for loving me the way you do, Zoe."

"Thank you for letting me in, for letting me love you and for loving me in return, Wade," Zoe praised him, leaning in to meet him for a kiss that lasted a few minutes longer than necessary, as they got lost in each other and the emotions cursing through them.

Upon breaking the kiss, they got lost in the love held in their eyes for the other, only being broken out of the trans when their food was placed in front of them, as the waiter asked if they need anything else. Once they assured the waiter they were good, they tucked into their food, talking about lighter topics as they made plans for the weekend as they both had Saturday night off along with Sunday morning.

After their meal, they skipped out on getting dessert as they stopped at a store picking something up to eat once back at Zoe's place. The dessert made it's way up to Zoe's room as they showered each other in love late into the night. Falling asleep curled up together, matching blissful smiles resting upon their faces as they slept.


	37. Night out, Night in

_**Hey everyone! Plain text is present time and italics is what happened the night before. I will be getting a new story started within the next week. I just have to do a bit of editing on it before I can get that posted, but it is a story that I am eager to be sharing with all of you, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. That story is called Come Along, We'll be a Real Family.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

She couldn't remember getting drunk off her butt, to where she couldn't even stand up on her own. Between the second and fourth club they went to she lost count of the drinks she had, each one going down easier than the one before. Needless to say she didn't remember how she got home, dressed in one of her boyfriend's tees, how a glass of water sat next to the bed by a bottle of aspirin, not waking up to find herself passed out in the bathroom throwing up the all alcohol she stupidly consumed. It was a no wonder girls night was far in-between each other the older they got. They weren't cut out for this anymore.

" _Where does anyone want to go?" Lemon asked, finding a parking spot at a small restaurant to eat before they went onto their long overdue girl night._

" _We should start the further from where the car is parked and work our way closer otherwise we'll never make it by the end of the night," Crickett voiced, slipping from the backseat, the other three exiting the car as well._

" _She's got a point," Zoe nodded. "We can figure out the game plan while we wait for our food," Zoe commented, heading to the entrance of_ _The Blind Mule._

" _I don't care where we go, it's just nice to have a night without a screaming baby," Ab commented. Even saying that, she missed her baby girl, but a night out with friends was much needed, she is very thankful that her parents offered to come to town to watch their granddaughter, as they couldn't get enough of her._

" _By the end of the night you'll be the one to be screaming," Lemon cheekily told her friend, as they found a table._

" _You're one to talk, or have you decided that sex is no longer required now that you're married?" Zoe playfully asked._

" _You're one to talk," Lemon mimicked her friend. "At least I am not having sexy time all around town," she smirked._

" _I don't know what you're talking about," Zoe denied, her suddenly flaming red cheeks speaking volumes._

" _The manager's office at the Rammer Jammer, we've all seen you come out of there with this certain glow," Ab pointed out._

" _Don't forget the time Wade left your office, fixing his clothes," Crickett stated._

" _Or the time you took a detour in the middle of town to meet up with George and myself at Fancies last month after we left your house together and you two showed up with matching love bites on your necks?" Lemon questioned._

" _That doesn't prove we had sex all over town," Zoe stated, shaking her head. "Just that we let ourselves get a bit carried away. I am not to blamed for my boyfriend being irresistible," she smirked. "Do I need to recount the stunts you three pulled back in high school with your boyfriend's?" Zoe asked with a smirk, knowing details the others didn't about each one of her friends._

" _I think that is enough," Lemon quickly said, picking her menu up to look it over._

" _I don't need to relive those moments again," AB stated, looking her menu over as well._

" _It was so long ago, that it wouldn't make much sense to drag it up now," Crickett shrugged, flipping her menu open._

" _That's what I thought," Zoe laughed, picking her menu up as well. "Ya know we haven't decided who is going to be the designated driver," she tossed out, while looking through the selections in the menu. "I am not going to be it, as I had the job the last time we did girls night," Zoe stated._

" _That is fair," Lemon nodded. "I think AB should be off the hook this time around as well as she needs to have an extra good time with not getting out all that often," Lemon suggested._

" _I agree," Crickett nodded. "Lemon you can drink," she offered. "It's been quite sometime since I have had the job of being the DD, so I don't mind," Crickett shared._

" _I don't mind being the sober one," Lemon said. Crickett nodded her head, knowing better to question her friend, as they waiter approached the table to get their order._

 _Their gossip continued as they waited for their food and while they ate, no one in town off limits as the giggled over rumors they had heard, trying to figure out if maybe they happened to be true or if they were just that a silly little rumor to be ignored._

 _Before they left the restaurant they pulled up a map on a phone and marked what bars or clubs they wanted to be going to and figuring out the best order to visit each one. With a game plan in mind they headed out after paying and leaving a tip._

 _Entering the first bar they got a round of drinks before hitting the makeshift dance floor to let loose a bit, ignoring the all the lingering looks from the male counterparts who happened to be drunk already._

"Morning," Wade whispered, seeing his girlfriend enter the kitchen. "Did you take the aspirin?" He questioned, grabbing a coffee cup and pouring her a cup. Zoe nodded, falling onto a stool.

"Thanks," she murmured, rubbing at her temples.

"I have greasy food, or a beer," he offered. Over the years when he woke up with a hangover he drank a few beers in the morning to help his hangover move on faster.

"I'll take the greasy food or made just some dry toast," she groaned out. "How'd I get home?" She asked, not recalling all of the action from the previous night, like the last few hours.

"Lemon, couldn't deal with a drunk doc and a drunk Crickett and AB had been no help in her state, I got a call from my very drunk girlfriend," he chuckled softly. Lemon wrangled the phone from her friend and told Wade where they happened to be. Needless to say, Wade brought backup with him in the form of a lawyer, a mayor and whatever Stanley happened to do.

Zoe nodded, slowly bringing her coffee up to lightly blow on the hot liquid. "How was your guy's night before I ruined it?" She questioned.

"Not as eventful as your night," he chuckled, quickly stopping seeing his girlfriend wince. He knew how much a hangover sucked to have and he didn't want to give her more pain than she is already dealing with.

 _Wade entered the Mayor's place with a twelve pack of beer, not really sure if he would be drinking it or sticking to cola for the night. With the beer in the fridge to chill he headed back outside to hang with the guys while Lavon grilled the food for the night._

" _Anybody else feel like we shouldn't drink tonight?" Wade asked sitting around the table waiting on their steak to cook. "I know they said they were going to have a DD, but I just don't know," Wade sighed, playing with a can of cola._

" _Take it from the most experienced one here, it's best not to be drinking any sort of alcohol as there will be a rescue mission before the night is over with._

" _It happens everytime," Stanley concurred. "Alcohol is for a guys night when the girls stay in town," he commented._

" _It's not going to hurt to have one now, by the time the bars close in the early hours of the morning we'll be sober enough to drive," Lavon stated._

" _That maybe so, but I don't want to take any risks," Wade commented. "So what's new?" Wade asked, having not spent that much time with the three other men around the table, especially Stanley._

" _You tell us," Lavon said, walking over to the grill to flip the steaks. Wade frowned at his friend. "You've been so busy with Zoe lately that I forget you're a tenant here," he commented._

" _It's easy with Zoe," he shrugged, leaning back in his chair._

" _So why don't you talk to her about moving in?" George questioned._

" _What are we a group of women needing to gossip?" Wade remarked. He didn't want to talk about his romantic life with Zoe over steaks with the guys. Not that he had put much thought into moving into Zoe's place. Hardly thought it was time for that._

" _We're not gossiping when it's about us," Stanley waved it off._

" _Yes it is," Wade nodded. "Why don't we gossip about the baby front with George, or the Annabeth front with the mayor here, or any problems that's going on in your marriage, Stanley?" Wade asked, looking at each guy as he talked._

" _Anybody catch the game last night?" George asked, making a quick change of topic._

" _That's what I thought," Wade nodded._

" _You do know that it doesn't make you less manly if you talk about your feelings, right?" Stanley commented._

" _I talk about my feelings, just not with a group of guys," Wade commented. He knew just how sensitive of a guy he could be around his girlfriend not a group of his friends who all happened to be male. And he would seek someone out if he needed to talk that badly with anyone._

" _Just let me know when my carriage house is going to be free again," Lavon smirked. "That way I know if you'll be around when the gate house finally gets finished off."_

" _When are you going to rebuild that?" Wade asked, glancing in the direction of the gate house, not that he could see it through the woods._

" _Might wait until the summer before I start. Been busy with the election that I just haven't had time to worry about rebuilding the gate house, and it's not like I've got strangers showing up at my door for a place to crash," he chuckled._

" _I didn't just show up, George told me I could stay for as long as I needed to. Blame him," Wade laughed._

" _And I thought we were friends and here you are tossing me under the bus, kinda harsh dude," George laughed._

" _Shit happens," Wade shrugged. "Now we gonna eat steak and play poker or sit around and gossip all night. I can spill on all the ongoings, you do learn a lot when around drunks," Wade pointed out. He really didn't know how much he could recall, as he tried not to pay attention to what was going on at the Rammer Jammer when people started to drink letting the hours pass them by getting drunker._

" _I am sure you've got some interesting ones. Especially when it comes to Meatball," Lavon laughed._

" _Meatball is an alright dude, when you get to know him," Wade said, having spent many nights talking with the man when he kept getting turned down._

" _He fits right in," Stanley said. "Now I could personally do either. I did see the Baker brother's getting into last week, anyone know what that was about?"_

" _Not a clue," George said shaking his head. "Let's play poker, I get enough town trouble at the law firm, and I am sure Wade gets plenty as he serves them nightly and Lavon hears his fair share as Mayor. And tomorrow your wife will tell you every last piece of gossip she gets told tonight," he pointed out, putting it all into perspective._

" _That is true," Stanley laughed. "She can't ever keep any gossip to herself," he said._

" _Rare meat and poker it is," Wade confirmed. "I hope everyone brought plenty of money," he smirked._

"Sorry I ruined your night," Zoe told him.

"No worries," Wade smiled, kissing her head. "I had fun, regardless," he assured her. "How does a lazy day sound?"

"Like pure perfection," Zoe confirmed with the best smile she could muster. "Though there is a good chance I will fall asleep on you," she warned him.

"Can't say I mind, babe."


	38. What do you Think?

_**This was meant to be up last week, but I didn't know where I was exactly taking this chapter and I had to wait on them coming out to fix the box for the Internet. Things have been a bit of a mess for me lately. I know, I know, excuses, excuses, but I am sorry for the delay with this one.**_

 _ **Without further ado, here is the next chapter of this one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What is this place?" Zoe asked, entering the abandoned building. A wooden counter top stood off to the far right. A few scattered tables and chairs lying about covered in layers of dust. She couldn't ever remember coming to what looked to be a dive of a place growing up. Even with it being on the outskirts of town, it was a place she couldn't recall. And she thought she had found all of the little places like this one as a teen with her friends.

"An old bar," Wade shrugged. He didn't know all of the details, as that wasn't what attracted him to the place. "I want to put an offer in on the place," he informed his girlfriend.

"A bit of a fixer upper," she commented, walking a bit further through the place, being careful of where she stepped. "I thought you were going to wait Wally out?" She questioned, coming to stand next to him.

"I was," he nodded, resting an arm over her shoulders. "But this came up and I didn't want to miss an opportunity because Wally is having a hard time in letting go," he further explained. "What do you think?" He asked. Her opinion mattered to him and he didn't want to start a fight with her over buying a bar, not when he wasn't one hundred percent sold on buying the place.

"I think it's going to take a lot of time to fix up and money for that matter. But if this is something you want to do, I can't tell you no, Wade," she said. Who was she to ruin everything he wanted to accomplish?

"I do want this," he confirmed.

"Then I think you need to be talking to George," she told him. "He can tell you more than I can about this place and you know be a better help overall," she said, slipping an arm around his waist. To her the place was nothing more than a dump but she knew with a bit of hard work he'd have the bar of his dream in no time at all.

"Going there once we leave here," he informed her, placing a kiss to her temple. "I'm doing the right thing here, right?" He questioned, self-doubt creeping up on him.

"If you're having second thoughts about this then maybe you shouldn't be doing this. But, Wade, if anyone can make this rundown bar into something amazing it's going to be you," she assured her boyfriend.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'll talk more about it with George and go from there," he suggested. Zoe had a point, if he wasn't sure about this place then it wasn't the right time to run his own bar. He knew he could do it, that wasn't the problem at all. Out of all the possibilities, he was scared of failing.

With Wade going to George's office, that left Zoe to head to the Belle's meeting for the afternoon as she didn't work until later in the day. She smiled coming to a stop at the bed and breakfast.

"This sure doesn't look like that fancy city of yours," she teased.

"You couldn't even fool me in believing that it could be New York," he laughed, looking at Zoe as he came down the steps. "Where is that brother of mine?" He questioned.

"Having a chat with George. And what brings you here without that family of yours?" She questioned, moving out of the middle of the sidewalk to chat with Jesse.

"I had a meeting of sorts in Mobile, figured I would stay in this little town so I could see my brother and my father," he explained. "My brother is treating you right, right?" He asked a bit worriedly.

"He is by far the best boyfriend anyone could ask for," Zoe gushed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I find it strange that you say that about him," Jesse nodded. "But even I can see that he is different around you. So ya know thanks for making an honest man out of him," Jesse shrugged awkwardly. He meant what he said, but praising his brother was a rare thing in the last few years. Until now as the move really had done him wonders.

"I shouldn't take all of the credit, but thank you," she smiled. "Honesty, it was all him, he just needed to want it," she stated.

"He didn't want it until he met you," Jesse pointed out.

"So this meeting of yours, what was it about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is that little family of yours?" She asked, making a mental note to video chat with Calla at some point in the next few days to see her friend and their little one, missing them both.

"I wish I could tell you," Jesse started to say. "I just don't want to say something and get the hopes of everyone up only for it to fall through," he tacked on. There was nothing better than sharing what he was doing in town with those closest to him but he really didn't want to jinx it by talking about it. "They're good," he smiled, his heart aching for his wife and son, wanting nothing more than to be home with them. It made getting home that much longer and staying gone, something he didn't like to do even if it needs to be done.

"I get it, Jesse," she assured him. "You'll tell us when you can," she smiled. "Make sure you tell that family of yours that I say hi," she stated, hugging him, running late for the Belles.

"What are two plotting?" Wade asked, walking up on his brother and girlfriend. Seeing Jesse there was a huge a surprise as he didn't know that Jesse would be in town. He said nothing when he talked to him a few days before hand.

"World domination," Zoe shrugged, sharing a quick kiss with her boyfriend, as she really is running late now.

"And here I thought that was what the belles were for," Wade teased.

"One cannot simply have one plan for world domination," Zoe smirked, leaving the two brothers alone. All while she tried to come up with a way to repay Wade and all the little sweet moments he creates for her.

"Yeah, I can see why you like her," Jesse laughed.

"Do you have amnesia or something?" Wade questioned, worried that it might be true.

"No, why?" Jesse asked, confused as to why he would be asking that.

"You've met Zoe, oddly enough before I ever knew her," Wade commented, wonder just why his brother was seeing why he was with Zoe before when he has seen them together plenty of times before now. "When you out of here?" He asked, as they started to walk.

"Tomorrow morning. I was on my way to see dad, he still doing okay?" Jesse asked, falling into step with his brother.

"Other than him being thick as thieves with Zoe, he's doing good. Small Town living was the right thing for him," Wade nodded.

"I wouldn't have thought it," Jesse commented, Wade agreeing with that statement. "I was thinking I'd have him come back to the city for Christmas, but I didn't know how that would bode for him. I don't want to be the reason he starts to drink again," Jesse went on to explain. The plan was to travel to Bluebell for Thanksgiving or as they called it Planksgiving and for Christmas they would go to Calla's family since it was the other way around last year.

"Can't say one way or the other," Wade said, thinking about it. He didn't know how his dad would react to being in the city. He personally didn't think it would be a good idea, because he didn't want to take that risk of his dad falling off the bandwagon. He believed and had faith that his dad wouldn't fall back into the habit, but it wasn't that easy. "The only one that can give you those answers happens to be the one man you need to be talking to," Wade replied.

"I do know that," Jesse laughed. "Like I have said, I am on my way there. You want to come with?"

"Can't," Wade replied. "I have to get back to work. But I do want to talk to you about something, when you have the time," he told his brother. The more people to tell him if he should or shouldn't open his own bar the better he would be able to figure out what he wanted as he would have plenty of opinions to go on to help him form a better idea.

"Do I want to know? Or does this happen to be advice about a certain town Doctor?" Jesse teased. "I personally think you should wait a bit longer before proposing," he smiled.

"I have everything with Zoe under control," Wade informed his brother. "I haven't been thinking about marrying Zoe," he stated. He liked where their relationship is at, and he didn't want to ruin it by rushing into something neither of them were ready for. "It's actually about this place on the outskirts of town, I've been thinking about buying it, I showed Zoe earlier today, I've talked to George and it's not a decision I can make lightly," Wade explained.

"Owning your own bar has been something you've always wanted," Jesse told him, thinking it through a bit more. "It's going to take a lot of work to get a place up to code and functioning. Is that something you want to be doing? Or you know you can have a real conversation with Wally," Jesse stated.

"I'm not scared of the hard work it's going to take," Wade gruffly stated. He was up to the work it would take, he has never been scared of hard work. "I try, but he isn't sure what he wants to do. It does get frustrating," he sighed.

"Ever think it's hard on him?" Jesse asked. "Can you imagine having to make the call to sell your bar after building it from the ground up?" He added to his question.

"No," Wade said. He never once stopped to think about it from Wally's perspective. "I need to really think and have that conversation with Wally," he said. "Bring dad around for dinner?" He questioned. He would be able to take a few minutes from his shift to have dinner with his family.

"Will Zoe be there?" Jesse asked. Wade laughed.

"Once she gets wind of dad being in town she'll be there," Wade informed him. That and he would tell her, there was no need to invite her to have dinner with them as she already knew she was welcome to join them.


	39. Family and Anniversaries

_**I am sorry if this chapter seems to be a bit rushed, but I am trying to finish the second season. And like I said on my other story, I don't know when I will be able to update again as summer vacation is coming to a close and we're trying to get some last minute things in as well as getting ready for the new school year.**_

 _ **And if you want to see anything else from season two let me know and I will see what I can do with it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"You could always go with him," Zoe commented, watching her boyfriend pace around her living room. Wade stopped to look at her. "Obviously, you're worried about your dad being back in New York, it's not too late to go yourself," she explained further. He may not have said anything but she knew how to read him.

"I can't go," he said shaking his head. "Not only do we have Planksgiving, but we have our anniversary and my dad is going to stay a week and a half before coming home," he explained. He wasn't going to miss their first anniversary or push it to a different day, not when he could make magic happen that night, making it a night she won't forget.

"About that," she sighed, licking her lips. She took his hands in his now that he sat next to her. "I am going to visit my dad and spend Thanksgiving with him," she shared. "I am sure he wouldn't mind if you came with, he does like you," she offered. She had been meaning to talk to him about it and that hadn't been how she wanted to go about it. She had been thinking it over for the better part of her day as she had talked to her dad hours prior where he had invited the both of them to visit for the holiday.

"Thanks for the invite, but I don't know if I really want to be intruding on that time as you don't get to see him these days," he said. He knew how special it is for her to get time away with her dad, as they had always been close and he didn't want to be the cause of them not spending all the time they could be together. "I can figure something else out," he shrugged.

"You wouldn't be intruding," she told him, getting him to stop thinking like that. She found it sweet that he is being considerate of her feelings and wanting to give her that time to spend with her dad, but she didn't mind him coming along. She had every intention of asking him. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do with him being worried over his dad being in New York. "I want you there, Wade," she assured him. "I can call him up, and he's going to tell you that you are more than welcome to come," she stated.

"It's not like I have any other reason to stay in town," he smiled, caving into his girlfriend's request of him joining her. "And I am sure we can do something there for our anniversary," he commented, needing to find the time to look up what they could do there.

"If you already have something planned, we can come back for it," she offered. She didn't mind doing that at all.

"I didn't have anything set in stone," he told her. He had been planning it, but he was trying to get it right and that proved to be a bit more difficult than he would have liked and now with them going to North Carolina, it gave him a bigger range on the things to do and make it special for her.

"You do know that I get to plan our date for Valentine's Day, right?" She asked him, fiddling with his fingers.

"I know," he smirked, putting a stop to her fidgeting. "That is the deal we made as it's not fair that we can't both plan special nights out," he recited her words from when he declared that he was going to be making plans for their first anniversary. She smiled, leaning into him to share a kiss. "When do we leave?" He asked, pulling his girlfriend back into his embrace as they got themselves situated on the couch, Zoe curled up to him.

"Tuesday afternoon," she replied. The plan is to drive out there since it was only that of an 8 hour long drive and it seemed better to deal with traffic then the craziness you could find at the airport this time of the year. Driving seemed like the best option. "You can get that much time off of work can't you?" She asked him.

"I'm sure I can manage it," he nodded, seeing what he could move around and the extra shifts he could take once back home to get the amount of time off of work needed.

* * *

With Wade sitting next to her on the drive, or rather he had taken over after they stopped off to not only fill the tank but to get a bite to eat he was the one driving the remaining miles, it had been more interesting and not as dull as it would have been if she had made the drive herself.

She had pointed out some of the things that she had stopped to see with her dad months earlier. Pointed out things that she wished they would have had time to stop and see and do certain things they offered.

"Crushing a car would be pretty epic," Wade smirked, talking about Tank Town, USA, located in Georgia.

"Not my ideal date," she told him with a sweet smile, laughing at his small pout. "But maybe one year, who knows," she shrugged.

"You can joke all you want, Doc, but if I can't convince you to go, I know a lawyer and a Mayor that would love that," he stated dead serious.

"You could also just pitch the idea to Lavon and see if he can make a festival out of it or just a town event," she suggested.

"Do you really think the great Lavon Hayes can get an army tank?" He asked raising a brow to look at her quick as to not cause an accident. "We need to be realistic about this." As powerful as Lavon could be, that was something he didn't think he could make happen, even with the connections he had.

"Yeah, he might not be able to pull that off. But go ahead and make it a guys trip and I can do something with the girls," she told him. That way they could all get their way and she wouldn't have to go with him.

"You won't have your sexy cowboy there to help you out when you get drunk," he smirked, reaching over to squeeze her knee.

"As nice as it was to have you there," she retorted, placing her hand over his. "I think I can manage on my own, I've done it before," she reminded him. He nodded knowing that she didn't need him around while she drank as she could manage on her own.

* * *

Dinner had been amazing as they all got to learn more about each other as well as meeting some of Thelma's kids and grandkids. It had been more fun than Wade had thought it would be and no one was mad that he came with Zoe even if he had been invited along for the weekend.

"You're one year anniversary is a big deal," Harley commented, taking a seat kitty corner to where he sat on the love seat, sending a message to his brother as Jesse let him know how their dad was doing in the city and that it is going really well and Earl was enjoying himself being back there for the first time since becoming sober.

"It kind of is, sir," Wade sighed, locking his phone to place it in his pocket. "I want it to be perfect, but that is proving to be more difficult than I had thought it would be," he said.

"Wade, what have I told you about calling me sir?" Harley asked with an amused look on his face. "I don't know how many more times I can tell you that you can call me Harley."

"I know," Wade nodded. There was time were sir slipped out instead of Harley while talking to the older man, to him it was a show of respect. "I will remember that," he chuckled, or he would try to remember it.

"I'm sure what ever you decide on is going to be perfect for my daughter, she already loves you, Wade," Harley told the younger man before him. "She's spending that evening with you and I am certain that is all she is going to need," Harley assured him.

"I know," Wade nodded. "But like you said, it is that kind of a big deal as we've been together for a year." And that in itself was a feat for him as he has never had a relationship last that long and for him it was scary to think that he has put his heart out there in such a big way that she could call it quits at any moment. Thinking she wouldn't do that, it was a thought that ran through his mind and as much as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, it could happen and he had to be realistic about that.

"It's common to be scared, Wade," Harley said, giving him a bit of comfort. "We're all scared of the outcome of being left with a broken heart. But I haven't seen my daughter this happy with a boyfriend, ever," he shared. He really couldn't recall a time she had been over the moon happy with a boyfriend. She had been happy when dating them but nothing could compare to the light happy feeling his daughter sported while with Wade.

"Really?" He asked, relaxing a bit and letting those thoughts disappear from mind.

"Yes," Harley told him. "Now let me hear what you have been planning and let's see if I can help you with anything," he offered. Wade easily agreeing to get a second opinion on what to plan while his girlfriend was busy in the kitchen cleaning up from the dinner they had shared.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?" Zoe questioned her father, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I've been so use to getting up at the same time, it's hard to sleep past that time," he shared, making himself a cup of coffee. "The same could be asked of you?" He questioned, taking a seat at the table with her.

"Like you said, it's hard to sleep past a certain time when it's ingrained into you," she shrugged, wrapping her hands around her coffee cup.

"That is true, but I know my daughter and I can tell when something is on her mind," he told her. "Now help an old man out and fill me in on what has you up at this ungodly hour of the day," he stated.

"Just thinking is all," she sighed, licking her lips. "I've been freaking out over if what I got Wade for our anniversary is good enough," she said, slowly taking a drink of her coffee to think over her next words. What she had wrapped and ready to give to Wade had been a gift she's been ready to give him for a few weeks now, but it never felt like the right time and she really didn't want it to feel like a copout when it came to what she should be giving him for their anniversary.

"I'm sure whatever it is, he is going to be thrilled to have it, because that man loves you and he is going to cherish anything you can give him," Harley told her, seeing that she was fighting with her inner turmoil on what else she had to say.

"I know," she nodded. "But I've been offered this wonderful opportunity to work aboard for three to six months, and it's been something that I have wanted to do, but I really don't know if it's something that I want to be taking," she explained.

"Italy, I presume?" He asked. Zoe nodded her head, chewing on her lip. "I can't tell you what to do sweetheart. That is a conversation that you need to be having with Wade. How long do you have before they need your answer?" He asked, he couldn't imagine she had a lot of time to make her mind up on what it was she wanted to be doing as if she turned it down they would need to be finding someone else.

"December 1st," she stated. "Ethan got the job, and he was campaigning for me to join him, but I don't know, Dad," she sighed, giving him a bit more information about how the opportunity came about.

"Ethan is a good man, and he knows what he is doing and you would excel there, but you need to discuss this with that boyfriend of yours, as it's going to impact him the most," Harley told her. "But whatever you choose to do, I am going to support you."

"Thanks dad," she smiled.

"I swear we could toss the alarm clock right out the window," Thelma laughed softly, entering the kitchen.

"You need it," Harley laughed. "I can't wake you no matter how much I try," he teased.

"I'm going to check on that boyfriend of mine," Zoe said, going to fix him a cup of coffee the way he likes his, before leaving her dad and Thelma alone in the kitchen. "You are awake," Zoe said surprised to see her boyfriend sitting up in bed, fully dressed. Wade nodded, taking the cup of coffee with a smile on his face, a smile that looked and felt forced. "What's going on with you?" Zoe asked, sitting on the bed to face him.

"To my shock you were having a conversation with your dad, which wasn't the shocking part, it's what you guys were talking about. Why didn't you tell me when the opportunity was placed in your lap?" He asked. He hadn't gone down there to eavesdrop, he overhead it some of it before he could get back upstairs to have that time to themselves.

"Because I honestly didn't know how to tell you or if I even want to take it," she told him. "I wasn't keeping it from you, Wade," she assured him.

"I know," Wade nodded, placing the cup on the bedside table, reaching for his girlfriend's hands. "I want you to take that job, Zoe. I don't want you to regret this once in a lifetime opportunity," he stated.

"I don't think I would ever regret it, let alone blame it on you," she stated, squeezing his hands.

"Would you go if it weren't for me?" He asked. Zoe nodded her head. She would have accepted the second they had asked her. "Then go, we can figure our relationship out. I don't want you to hold yourself back because of us. We have enough love to survive half a year away from each other, and we can figure out when we both can visit each other. We will be okay," he stated, pulling her to where he sat, to wrap his arms around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Even though Wade was telling her to take the job, she still wasn't convinced it was the right thing to do and she needed to think about it for a few more days before making any choice on the matter as she needed it to be the right one for her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked, having been on the road for the past hour. They had left her dad's place a day earlier than planned, but with Harley's help Wade was able to put together the perfect day for Zoe, with it being a day before their anniversary.

Saying goodbye to her dad for the next month was hard and she didn't like it, but she knew that she couldn't stay any longer as they were ready to go and she didn't have a reason to stay and keep them from setting off. Over the last few days, she came to realize just how much she had missed being with her dad and having him there in the present to talk to.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, you do know that right?" Wade asked with a chuckle.

"I know that," Zoe sighed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "But I don't even get some sort of a hint?" She asked with a pout.

"Well today we have nothing planned, so we can do anything you want to spend the day doing," he told her with a smile.

"I like the way that sounds," she smiled. "But how can I plan our day if I don't know where we are going to be staying at?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"Good thing we only have three hours before we get to our destination," he smirked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

He found her pouts cute for the remaining three hours they had left, depending on the traffic they encountered on the way there. Between pouts they talked and enjoyed their time in the car together, making the trip go by that much faster. It wasn't until hours later that they drove into Charleston, South Carolina, that Zoe started to look around to figure out what she wanted to do for the remaining hours of the day, as Wade told her they made it to their destination. Zoe smiled seeing the little bed and breakfast, giving her that little bit of Bluebell while on the road.

Zoe didn't want to do too much so they decided just to walk around and play the tourists that they were, giving them more time to just be them without anyone knowing who they were or prying into their business, they loved Bluebell but having moments away without the prying eyes, was always nice to have.

Zoe woke in the morning, not wrapped up in her boyfriend like how she had fallen asleep, but instead curled up to the pillow he had used, that smelt just like her boyfriend.

"Morning," Wade smiled, moving over to his girlfriend, having just entered the room seeing her start to slowly stir awake.

"Morning," she smiled, closing her eyes, sharing a kiss with him, letting the love shared between them warm her up. "Where'd you go?" She asked, once the kiss was broken.

"To get breakfast," he smiled, moving away from his girlfriend to put the food he got on a tray to serve her breakfast in bed.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" Zoe smiled, moving to sit up in bed. Wade sent her a wink over his shoulder, as he finished getting the food ready.

Once breakfast was over with, which they had shared in an overly gross and cute manner, they got ready for the day ahead of them. Zoe never once asking her boyfriend what it was they were going to be doing, letting him pull out all of the surprises he had planned.

Their first stop had been to a park they didn't get a chance to visit the day prior as they ran out of time and the hike giving them breathtaking views most of the way. Spending a good chunk of their time there. Leaving the park they headed to a building that offered cooking classes. Together they had made a nice little meal for their lunch along with a nice little dessert to share.

After eating they headed back to their room at the bed and breakfast to get ready for their night out. Which consisted of dinner and dancing. As he had made reservations. It was over dinner that they shared gifts.

"It's not as beautiful as the diamond earrings that you got me," she smiled, looking down at the small, yet stunning earrings as they sparked under the dim light of the restaurant.

"I'm sure it's as bad as you're making it out to be," he smirked, taking the offered gift. He easily tore off the wrapping paper seeing a small box. At first glance one would think that it was a piece of jewelry inside the box, but upon opening it, a smile spread out over his face. "Is this a key to your place?"

"It is," she nodded, fiddling with her fingers now in her lap under the table. "Or it can be our place," she told him. "But I don't want you to think that you have to move in, as I want you to be comfortable with it," she rambled out, only stopping once she picked her glass up to take a long drink of her wine.

"It's a thoughtful gesture," he told her. "But I like where we are at and I don't want us moving in with each other to ruin things between us. Let me really think this over?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. He didn't want to rush into anything and ruin his relationship with Zoe. And that was a huge possibility with living together and he really didn't know if they were ready for something like that. Spending nights at the other's place was one thing, but he just didn't know if they were ready for more.

"I am okay with that, Wade," she told him, easily slipping her hand into his. "It's something we both need to be on the same page for," she nodded. "Just know that when you are ready, the offer will still be there," she assured him. It did hurt to know that he wasn't ready to live together, but she got it as she was scared of the same thing happening. "I love you," she told him.

"As I love you," he smiled, leaning over the table, carefully not to knock anything over or get any food on himself as he pressed a sweet and loving kiss to her lips, tasting the remnants of wine from when she had some.


	40. Fluff of the South

**_I do want to say that I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. I honestly don't know how soon I will have the next chapter up. What I do know is that I will be wrapping season 2 up in the next 2 chapters, as I do have an idea on how I want each one to go. With that in mind, I do hope that it won't be much longer for the next update._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

With Wade working into the early hours of the morning, he headed to his place not wanting to wake Zoe or be woken by her alarm when she needed to be up for work. All he wanted to do was sleep the day away. But even that was harder than it shouldn't have been, when the knocking on the door woke him up after what felt like he had just closed his eyes.

"I am not going out there," he said wiping the sleep from his eyes seeing the snow softly falling. "How long has it been snowing for?" He asked, noticing how the ground is covered in white. He once would have thought it to be strange, but after living in Bluebell for over a year now, he knew that anything was possible.

"Hello to you too," Zoe laughed pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Since this morning. It was snowing when I got up for work," she relayed to him, entering his house. "And what exactly do have against the white fluff of the south?" She teasingly asked, taking her scarf and jacket off and tossing them on the arm of the couch.

"There is nothing fluffy and happy about that stuff," he said shaking his head, taking a good look at the time to see that it was after 4 in the afternoon.

"It's a little harmless snow," she laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Doc, you can't call that harmless!" Wade exasperated. "That is the devil incarnate of the real feather like softness of snow," he went to explain to his girlfriend. "We're staying in, I am not going out in that stuff. I prefer to be alive and uninjured," he stated.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. It wasn't a small laugh but a full on belly laugh, needing to wipe the tears from eyes all while her boyfriend looked at her as if she had grown another head, by far unamused with the whole situation. He didn't see anything funny about the mess outside.

"Do you enlighten me on what is so freaking funny," he half demanded, half curious to know. "Everyone in the carriage house would like a good laugh," he tacked on.

"I'm laughing at how over the last year you've changed," she told him, standing and moving to wrap her arms around his waist, kissing his chest over his heart. "Last year you were all thrilled for snow in Bluebell, this year, even though it's fake, you're against it," she shared with him.

"The stuff you call snow is nothing more than an evil imitation of the real stuff," he grumbled out. "Wait!" He exclaimed, leaning back to see outside the window. "It's fake? How?" He asked wanting to make sure he had heard his girlfriend right. It would have taken hours if not days to get that much snow to blanket that much area.

"Lavon, I think George helped some as well," Zoe nodded. "The snow machine is right out of sight, have a look," she urged him, gently pushing him towards the door.

He eyed her up, moving from the embrace they had created, slowly walking to the door, looking back at his laughing girlfriend. Not sure if he should really trust her. The last thing he wanted to do was trip and fall and end up with any broken bones.

"Why are you guys so mean?" He asked, spotting the snow machine.

"It wasn't done to be mean," Zoe told him, wrapping her arms around his back, planting a kiss along his spine. "I know how much you miss the snow in New York, and I thought why not bring some of it to you, even if it is fake. What I hadn't expected was for you to freak out in such a manner," she explained, muffling her laughter in his back.

"That is really sweet of you, baby," he said, moving the grip of her hands and turning around, to pull her close. "I did hear once that if you have to explain your gift it isn't a good gift to give," he laughed.

"I wouldn't have had to explain it if you wouldn't have freaked out," she pointed out. He agreed by sealing his lips over hers for a small kiss.

"It is a beautiful sight," he smiled, resting his head against the top of hers. "Want to know what is even better?" He asked, a smirk coming across his lips after a few silent moments.

"What?" She asked, dreading what his answer was going to be.

No words were spoken as he lifted her off her feet and found a spot where the fake snow and gathered the most and dropping her shrieks and all while he stood laughing. She tired throwing a handful at him but she couldn't make it stick to make a snow ball so the snow just fell in front of her instead of hitting him, causing him to laugh harder. It took one look from his girlfriend to know he needed to make a move for it. Zoe launched herself at him, jumping on his back, some how causing Wade's feet to slip out from underneath him.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, moving off of him giving him the opportunity to roll onto his back.

"I think so," he nodded, feeling the normal pain of being banged up from falling. "I do know what you can do to make it feel better," he smirked, sending a wink in her direction.

"Is that so?" Wade nodded at her question, pushing himself up and holding his hands out to help her up, leading her into the carriage house, pushing her on the bed.

* * *

"Is there a rule saying I can't have your name for this secret Santa party?" Wade asked, holding his girlfriend as he carried both presents in his free hand as they walked to the Christmas party. This year he had gotten Lavon's name while Zoe happened to get Lemon's name.

"Actually, yes, there is," she shared. "When we made the rules, we thought it best not to have it where we could have our significant others name to be fair," she explained to him.

"I can see why that rule is in place. It would be a cop out if that were to happen. Now my next question has anyone used the secret Santa to give a present to a crush?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure," she frowned, trying to recall it over the years she had been able to make it back for the party, but honestly she couldn't recall if something like that had taken place. "I know once Lavon got his ex when he came home one Christmas," she shared.

"Ruby Jeffries?" Wade asked, while Zoe shook her head, telling him no it wasn't Ruby. "No? Then who?" He asked, frowning. He only really knew of Ruby being an ex-girlfriend to Lavon.

"Kate, she now lives in Mississippi with her family, as that is where her husband is from. Lavon dated her a year before he started to date Ruby," she told him.

"That must have been awkward, why didn't he change names?" Wade asked, walking up the walkway of Annabeth's house.

"Oh, he tried, but Lemon refused to do it. I even offered to exchange names with him, but that wasn't allowed either as Lemon frowns upon it. He tried like heck, but in the end he really didn't mind having her name," Zoe explained, giving a firm knock on the door. "For the record, none of my ex-boyfriends show up to this thing, so you have nothing to worry about."

He smiled, leaning down to close the small space between them, his lips lingering against hers for a small beat, getting lost in the love shared in a simple kiss.

"As the Mayor of this great town, I can band PDA once and for all," Lavon stated, clearing his throat to get the couple to pull apart.

"But can you, really?" Zoe asked, moving past him into the house, Christmas music playing softly in the background of the chatter going on.

"She's spending too much time with you," Lavon accused, shaking his head as he shut the door.

"I would say that's a bad thing, but I can't," Wade smirked, moving through the house to place the presents under the tree with the rest of them.

"Can't what?" George asked, having picked that time to walk past Wade and Lavon on his way to check on his wife.

"Nothing," Wade chuckled. "But man where's the fire?" He asked, watching his friends gaze go from one point to the next frantically. He found it amusing.

"What?" George questioned, looking to his friend. "Trying to look for my wife," he answered, finally spotting her. "We'll talk later," he told Wade, heading off before Wade could say anything else. He smiled seeing Zoe walk up to him, a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other hand.

"What exactly is going on there?" Wade asked, taking the drink his girlfriend had brought him.

"They have news to share," Zoe told him. "I am sure it's about her being pregnant," she shrugged.

"What?" Wade questioned, choking on his drink. "Are you serious?" He asked, looking to where his friend and wife stood. Being the bartender at the Rammer Jammer, he happened upon that bit of gossip, but he didn't go looking into to see if it was true or not and let it go each and every time he heard it.

"Very," Zoe responded. "It hasn't been something she's been forth coming with. Not that I can fault her. That is something that is up to the both of them on when they want to be telling people. I know I wouldn't want to tell people until I had too," she shrugged, seeing where Lemon had came from in keeping it private.

"Really?" Wade asked, looking to his girlfriend. "Wouldn't knowing and not telling anyone drive you crazy?" He asked. Zoe shrugged, she really didn't know how she would feel. "It makes sense," he shared. Zoe nodded, looking around.

"Mingle and have fun, because that is what I am going to do," she told him, finishing off her drink. Wade laughed, taking the glass from her.

"I'll get you that refill and then I will do just that," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple before making his way to the kitchen where the drinks were at.

By the time Wade got Zoe's drink refilled and found her once more in the small gathering of friends, Lemon and George were getting the attention of those present.

"We want to clear up the speculation that's been going around," George stated, looking around the room. "It's something that we haven't confirmed or denied," he tacked on, smiling at his wife.

"We wanted to keep it private for various reasons," Lemon said, taking over as they had agreed on. "We're due in early May," she confirmed her pregnancy. "And before you ask, no, we don't know the gender and it's something we haven't been able to agree on," she informed her friends and family.

"Presents anyone?" George asked, with a smile.

"I think presents are the last thing on their minds," Lavon laughed, watching as Lemon was pulled into a hug by most everyone.

"I second that," Wade laughed, pulling his friend in for a manly hug to congratulate him on fatherhood.

* * *

After the party ended, they walked around town, enjoying the beauty the Christmas spirit brought to Bluebell as well as the Christmas town set up in the square before making it back to Zoe's place. He has thought about taking that step to move in with her, but he still wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do. And without knowing what Zoe would be doing over the summer months, he didn't know if it was worth moving in with her only for her to leave for a few months. It was a subject he wanted to discuss with her more, but at the same time he did want her to have the time it needed for her to figure out and think it all through.

"Where did you put that awful vase from Crickett last year?" Wade asked, looking at the ceramic decorative plate that he thinks is New York, but he couldn't be certain, and he really didn't want to question what it was and hurt Crickett's feelings. "And does she ever give out things that aren't ceramic and horrible to look at?" He asked, getting comfortable in bed, leaving the plate on the nightstand next to him.

"In the hall downstairs. I can't have it hidden because she does ask about it and I didn't want to risk it with her coming over. Why do you ask?" She questioned, coming out of the bathroom, to get settled into bed. "Yes, she does or did," Zoe nodded. "But she's in this whole ceramic phase for the unforeseeable future."

"Curious is all," he shrugged, picking the small box up from the nightstand where he had placed it before leaving for the Christmas party.

"There is room for that plate of yours," she laughed. "If that is what you wanted to know."

"I'm afraid it'll end up broken at the carriage house," he nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure that is exactly it," she laughed.

"I think Lavon is right about you spending too much time around yours truly," he chuckled, holding the present out to Zoe. "I figured with the snowy gift of fake snow and the events to follow, that I should give you your present tonight instead of tomorrow," he told her.

"Is that so?" She questioned, chewing her lip as she took the gift from his hand. "You do know that wasn't all of your present right?" She asked him.

"I do now," he laughed. "It would be unfair to take the gift back now, so open it, I don't mind, really," he urged her.

"If you're sure," she smiled, pulling the lace ribbon from the box, having a bit of trouble to get the top of the box off to reveal the white gold bracelet. The small heart the center piece of it, outlined in diamonds. "Wade, this is beautiful," she told him, tracing the heart with her finger.

"I'm sure it'll look even lovelier on that wrist of yours," he told her, capturing her wrist and softly kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I'm sure you're right about that, but in the morning," she told him, carefully placing the lid back onto the box and placing it on her nightstand. "We've got other plans, for the night," she smirked at him.

He laughed, pulling his girlfriend on top of himself, as they easily got lost in each other.


	41. Pioneer Days

_**Hey guys, I am sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have used dialogue from Season 2 episode 11, Old Alabama. I have used it to fit into the story, but I couldn't skip over Pioneer Days in Bluebell. (Which I don't own, and I am borrowing. It all belongs to its rightful owners.)**_

 _ **I do hope to have the next chapter up sooner rather than later, as I do have a sort of game plan for the next chapter, I need to figure out if I want any other events from season 2 to be apart of it before I start to write it.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Greetings. This is Dash DeWitt for the BlueBell Blawker. It is exactly 250 years since Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones and his wife Lucille's wagon broke down on the side of this very road. And as BlueBell prepares to go back in time to celebrate our oldest couple...**

"Morning," Zoe muttered, pressing her lips against her boyfriend's as he slowly woke up. A lazy smile on his face when Zoe moved away.

"Mornin' Doc," he sleepily replied, blinking his eyes open only to quickly shut them. "What are we doing up this early?" He groaned, tossing his arm over his eyes to try to get back to sleep for a bit longer.

"I have work," she told him, moving to get up and get ready for her day. "And you have work in a few hours," she reminded him, trying to get the sleepy fog to clear out from his mind. He nodded, not making a move to get up. "We both have tomorrow off." He heard her say, moving around the room. He must have fell back asleep, when he moved his arm to see his girlfriend fresh from the shower a towel wrapped around her body, as she dug through the closest.

"And what do you propose we do tomorrow?" He asked, remembering she had mentioned them having a whole day to themselves, moving to sit up, the covers pooling around his waist.

"There's orange picking in Fairhope. And I thought we could go spend the day. You know, bring a blanket and some wine," she suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over him, her wet hair dripping water droplets over his chest and stomach. "Hmm, maybe we could pose for a catalog, too. Please?" She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"What makes you think that I can say no?" He asked, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips, pulling her down with him. "But we're bringing beer, not wine," he informed her breaking the kiss. She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Some gratitude afterwards would be nice," he smirked, running a finger down her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Okay, I can work with that," she laughed. "It's a deal," she smiled, pecking his lips. "I promise, we'll have a good time," she told him, letting him pull her back down for a longer kiss, letting themselves get lost in the feel of the other one.

Before leaving for work, Zoe informed her boyfriend she would be going to Lavon's place for lunch if he wanted to join her. He easily accepted knowing the mayor had been having a rough go as of lately with Ruby taking off once more on him. They may not have been dating this go around, but they had been able to mend the broken friendship between them and grew close as friends once more.

"All right, you two. People eat here, you know?" Lavon chuckled, entering his kitchen, looking up from his phone.

"Ooh, my bad, man. You know, it was her idea. I am a stickler for the health code," Wade teased. Zoe rolled her eyes giving him a gentle shove.

"Do I look amused, Wade?" Lavon asked, tossing his phone on the counter and taking a deep breath. "I got problems," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, looking at her friend with a frown.

"Southern Living just called. They're doing a story on Pioneer Days," he explained, dropping his head. How he let things get so far behind, he wasn't sure.

"And why is that bad? You've been wanting Southern Living to do a story on BlueBell for months," Zoe commented, trying to understand what's going on.

"Well, you know, ever since Ruby left, I've been a little... Crabby? Depressed? Depressing? Distracted. I kinda dropped the ball on my Pioneer Days responsibilities," he sighed.

"Why did you let Ruby get so under your skin, Lavon?" Zoe asked softly. "I really thought things with AB we're going good?"

"They are, but Ruby had this air about her, that has me questioning so many things, and with her running against me for mayor and our broken relationship, it was a lot to handle," he sighed.

"Well man we're here for ya, so what do you need from us?" Wade questioned, wanting to help his friend out in every way that he can and he knew Zoe felt the same way, long before she started to agree with him.

"I got no one to play the founding couple. And Delma, who's supposed to cater the First Feast…" He was in the process of saying when Wade cut him off wanting to know about the First Feast.

"Lucille and Cyrus cheered up the settlers with a big first feast. It's right there in the name, Wade. Please, try to keep up," Zoe told him, rubbing his arm. He nodded, he would ask questions later.

"Anyway, Delma must have lost her taste buds because the mutton she brought over for me to sample, it tasted, well, like, mutton," he grumbled, no idea where he was going to look for someone else to cater the First Feast.

"Look, Lavon, I know you're going through a rough time, so Wade and I will do whatever we can to help," Zoe assured him.

"Oh, thank you. You two are the best. You can pick up your costumes this afternoon," he informed them with a relieved smile, being able to cross off one more thing from his to do list. "You two can manage being the founding couple, right?" He inquired looking between them.

"We would be happy to play the founding couple if it helps you out," Wade told him with a smile on his face, not entirely sure what he had just signed up for.

"We really would," Zoe mimicked. "Okay, I've got to run," she informed them both, catching the time on the clock.

"Oh, you might want to avert your eyes. I'm about to kiss my woman good-bye," Wade teased Lavon, pulling Zoe into him. "So, all right, here we go. Mm! Mm! Mm!" Wade laughed, letting Zoe go.

"I gotta say, I didn't see you two panning out," Lavon sighed, happy for once he hadn't been right. "Thanks for not taking my advice when you first moved to town," he told him.

"Being the mayor and my landlord, and even her friend, told me everything I needed to know. You wanted to protect her, and things could have been worse if things wouldn't have went the way they had. You did what you thought was right," Wade shrugged. "Who can fault you there?" Wade questioned.

"Yeah, I don't like seeing my friends hurt and you are now included on that list," Lavon stated. "I gotta go see a woman about mutton," he informed Wade, turning around to grab his phone.

* * *

Along with Wade and Zoe playing the founding couple, George had been cast as the General, Wanda Lewis getting the role of a butter churner, and Tom Long finally getting to be Blacksmith Adams, like he wanted. They were going over the rules for Pioneer Days, when they were told no phones and that they needed to remain off.

"Are you sure I can't keep my phone on? I like to text with Tom," Wanda said.

"She's kidding! No phones! Don't blow this for me," Tom told Wanda, giving her a pointed look. "Blacksmith, Wanda, blacksmith," he hissed softly. "Let me show you your bellows," he offered, holding out his arm for her to take.

Zoe rolled her eyes a smile tugging at her lips as she watched them go, sending her friend a smile seeing her approach.

"I figured you want to do a bit of reading through Lucille's diary," Crickett said, holding the diary out for Zoe to take. "I do hope that it changes your life the way it has mine," she beamed at her friend.

"Crickett, thank you for the book," Zoe smiled, taking it from her.

"Lucille and Cyrus were happily married for 62 years, and why is right in that first chapter. Instead of letting little annoyances turn to anger, Lucille turned them into positivity," Crickett shared, Zoe nodded, knowing that about Lucille and Cyrus. "I like to follow the sage words of Lucille Lavinius Jeremiah Jones," she shrugged.

"And that worked?" Zoe questioned. She didn't know if she would really need to turn the negatives into a positive when it came to Wade. They really didn't fight all that much.

"It has for me. Stanley and I haven't argued for ten years. But it's your choice. You and Wade could spend your lives shouting and fighting. Or you could stay in the honeymoon period forever," Crickett shrugged.

"But we don't fight or shout," Zoe told her, frowning.

"And with the help of that dairy, you won't even fight or have any kind of shouting match," Crickett replied, walking off.

"And they call me crazy," Zoe muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she to head off.

* * *

"I see you've met Meatball," Zoe nodded, having seen the two of them talking, when she entered the Rammer Jammer, just after the breakfast rush, wanting to see when he wanted to leave for Fairhope for their picnic and orange picking. "And Joel's here," she nodded. "When did he get in?" She frowned, not recalling Wade telling her anything about him showing up.

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool," Wade nodded. "I know we have that orange picking thing later, but Meatball wants to get drinks, I don't see the harm, that would be cool?" He asked, Meatball snorting, Joel trying to cover his laughter up. "Joel actually showed up about ten minutes ago," he said looking at the clock. "It sure shocked the heck outta me," he shrugged.

"Come on Zo, you can count on me to return your boyfriend in one piece," Meatball smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can count on you Meatball," Zoe remarked, shaking her head. "You know what, have fun with the guys," she nodded, just a little wary of the trouble Meatball could possibly get her boyfriend into. Because it couldn't be good.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked, pulling her off to the side, out of ear shot of everyone else. "You seem a bit off. I can get a rain check for a guys night," he told her.

"I am turning my negativity into positivity," she told him, like he should have known what she was doing all along. "And Joel doesn't always stay that long. I mean this is what the second time he's been to town in the year you've lived here, spend time with your friends, Wade," she told him.

"You're what now?" Wade asked, not following along with her at all. She wasn't making much sense. "Joel wouldn't mind, he's in town for a while yet, wants to see the whole thing with the Pioneer Days," he nodded.

"I am following the doctrine of one Lucille Lavinius Jeremiah Jones," she told him. "I want to get into the right frame of mind, and what better way than to follow her doctrine?" She inquired.

"I love you because you are crazy at times, Doc, and this is by far the craziest idea I have heard thus far from you," Wade chuckled. "But you do what you gotta do," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She sighed heading out, to find a way to get through the anger she felt. As much as she wanted to tell Wade no on him having a guys night, because she did have something important to discuss with him, she did want to be the best Lucille she could be.

It was later that day when Zoe stood with the rest of the townsfolk standing around waiting on Lavon to make the speech to turn off the electricity to take them back in time by a few centuries.

"Hear ye. Hear ye. And now, the ceremonial turning off of the electricity," Lavon announced standing in front of the town. With the crowd applause and cheering, other noise were made, clanking and goat noises to be more exact. "And now, the traditional adding of the old-fashioned Es and extra Ps on the town signage," he said, getting another round of applause from the crowd.

"Ya know mayor, I think you had a little too much in turning off the electricity," Zoe smirked, walking up to Lavon.

"I don't know about that, big Z," he laughed. "Didn't you mention something about having an orange picking date with Wade?" He asked, as they started to stroll through town.

"Yeah," she sighed, explaining to him the sudden change of plans with Wade meeting Meatball and how Joel showed up unannounced and with it being months since he last saw his friend, that Zoe offered to postpone their date.

"And we both know that the frustration over it all is going to get to you, so what are you going to do, to work it all out, because I can't have it boiling over when you're on for Pioneer Days," he warned her.

"I know," Zoe nodded. "I could do some quilting or make candles, maybe some flower arranging," she shrugged. "Lucille made candles, it even explains what she would do if a candle wick failed, it's on page 33," she explained to Lavon.

He shook his head, coming to a stop. He could see a bad Zoe mistake a mile away. And this happened to be one of them. "Look, Zoe, you can't use these projects to settle the frustration you have over Wade canceling this date with you, to hang out with friends," he started to tell her. "You really need to tell him, that it is bugging you and that you would rather be doing your orange picking instead of holding it in."

"I know," Zoe sighed. "But I can't be that selfish," she told him. It bothered her a great deal that Wade blew her off to hang with his friends, and she hated it. But she wasn't going to tell him no you can't hang out with your friends, especially when you barely see one of them as it is. And she couldn't control him and his actions.

"Telling Wade how it makes you feel, giving him a piece of your mind, isn't being selfish, Zoe," he told his friend. He didn't want this plan of her trying to solve her problems in the way Lucille had done to hurt the relationship she has going on with Wade.

"And how is that going to end Lavon?" Zoe inquired. "He's going to be mad and he's going to yell at me, and I am going to yell back. I don't want to end up the way my parents did. A broken relationship with a daughter placed in the middle. I can't have that, and I want and need this relationship with Wade to work and not fight over friends showing up unexpectedly," she sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Okay," Lavon nodded. "I have some things that you can help out with, if you want to do something other than quilting and candle making," he smirked at her. Zoe nodded, letting Lavon lead the way, to give him her inputs on some of the final details for the night. Before going home to an empty house with Wade going out with his friends.

* * *

"Have fun with the guys?" Zoe asked, seeing Wade waiting for her on the sidewalk as she left the practice. She needed to go home and get ready for her role of playing Lucille Lavinius Jeremiah Jones.

"It was alright," Wade shrugged. He had fun, but Zoe and the way she was acting like him ditching their date night was fine, had him worried and more focused with what she was going through, that he couldn't entirely enjoy his night out.

"Just alright?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Wade nodded. "Okay," Zoe replied, lacing her hand with his as they walked. She launched into how much insight she had into the soul of Lucille now that she had read her diary and how excited she is to be playing her later. "What's that smell?" She asked, scrunching her nose up, daring a look at her boyfriend to see him smirking at her.

"I decided to stop showering, you know, stay in character, and then Cody wanted me to help him clean out his horse stall. Why, does it bug you?" Wade asked, hoping to get some sort of rise out of her. He didn't like her being this shell of who he had fallen in love with. He wanted her to tell him things and not bottle it up and the best way to get the woman he loves back is to test her and push her limits.

"No, doesn't bug me at all. It's the smell of nature," Zoe told him, trying hard not to grit her teeth, over how ridiculous this whole thing was, but she wouldn't give in to the game he was trying to start. She could keep her frustration and annoyance over it all under wraps.

"Great, 'cause, you know, I'm kind of starting to enjoy it. I'm thinking I might keep it up even after tomorrow," he said, seeing her nod. "Along with my new beard. Originally I had been thinking something bushier kind of ZZ Top, Robert E. Lee but now I'm thinking I might keep it kind of short and scratchy. I think that is perfect, a human loofah," he smirked, waiting to see if that would be the thing to push her over the edge.

"Maybe so," Zoe shrugged. "The beard does make you look ruggedly handsome," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips as she opened her front door. Wade smirked, and run a hand over his jaw, feeling the scratch of his facial hair against his palm. Maybe he would leave the bread after all.

"If the Doc likes it," he smirked. Zoe playfully rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to get into her dress for the First Feast.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the First Feast," Lavon said, the townspeople cheering. "Thank you all for your contributions these last few days. I know it's a lot in this millennium, asking people to live off the grid, even for 48 hours. I want to extend a special thanks to AnnaBeth from AnnaBeth's Catering. AB, please stand," he prompted, waiting for her to do so.

"It was nothing really," she waved it off. She did have Lemon's help, if wouldn't have had Lemon there it wouldn't have happened, not with their little girl already being a handful.

"Thank you for all your hard work you've done, to make this event possible," he smiled at her, seeing the faint tint of a blush covering her cheeks. "Now, I know it couldn't have been easy, but you made it look effortless. Let's raise our glasses to our ancestors," he said, raising his own glass in the process. "Oh, and if your glasses are empty, call for your grog wench," he laughed, getting a glare from Lemon, as everyone around them started to yell, Grog wench! Grog wench.

"Now comes the time in which we hear from our great fore-parents!" Dash exclaimed, coming to stand before the town, earning an applause. "Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones will now expound on the nature of life, wedlock and love. Give it up for the Joneses!" He announced, earning an even bigger applause from the townsfolk, as Zoe and Wade made their way to the front of the crowd where Dash had been.

"Relationships are hard. Especially when you are married to a man who doesn't shower and hangs out in horse stalls," she said with a hint of teasing to her voice, getting everyone to share in a round of laughter, Wade included. "A man who conveniently forgets about your romantic orange picking plans when his buddy shows up," she started to say, turning on Wade. "When I had something important to tell you about our future together, but no, your buddies in that moment were more important to you," she hissed.

"Well luckily for me, my wife is very understanding," Wade started to say, trying to stay in character, because leave it to Zoe to have it out in front of the whole town to see. "She understands, for example, that I was just going to get a beer. 'Cause I haven't seen my buddy in months," he explained. "What is it that is so important about our future?" He asked, getting nervous.

"A person can only give so much understanding, and that is something that you would know if you would have showed up, now isn't it?" Zoe gritted out, hands going to rest on her hips. "Now I am thinking I have changed my mind on the whole thing and instead I'll say yes," she hissed out, watching Wade's eyes grow in size.

"You said it was okay," Wade lamely pointed out, not believing that she would change her mind without really talking to him about it. "Zoe, you're taking relationship advice from a 200-year-old dead woman," he gritted out. "It is downright ridiculous, all right?! You can't avoid arguing! Was it helpful? Was it working?" He questioned, feeling his anger starting to simmer down.

"It was!" Zoe shouted. "Well, we aren't avoiding it now, are we?" She yelled at him, making to storm off.

"No, ma'am!" He shouted, going after her. "Where are you...? Where are you going?" He asked, getting her to stop, her eyes being the only set to be focused on him.

"Uh, and that was pioneer life." They could hear Lavon chuckle, for everyone to hear. "Hey, no one ever said a 60-year relationship would be easy, right?" They heard him ask, before the yells and chants of Bluebell filled the silence.

"Congratulations," Wade spoke softly. "We fought in front of the whole town. My methods of going about to get you to open up, may not have been the best, but I was right. You can't just keep all your feelings locked up inside," he told Zoe.

"I just don't want to end up like my parents. A mother that didn't want me until I was old enough to take care of myself, and my dad left to raise to me. I want us to work, and if that means locking my emotions up so we don't fight bad enough to hurt each other, then so be it," she shrugged, chewing the corner of her bottom lip.

"I can't promise much, Zoe, but I can tell you that we won't end up like that. We're not your parents; we're us. We can learn from their mistakes and go about things differently," he told her, taking her hands in his. "Sometimes we just have to wing it. And we're gonna fight, so we fight and get it out of our system and make up and learn to do things different," he told her.

"Yeah. And do what?" Zoe smiled, taking a step forward, only to take a quick step back from him, with him smelling worse than he did earlier in the night. "We what speak our minds? Say what we feel?" She asked him.

"Is that, is that so bad?" He asked her. "Because I don't think it is. It's worked thus far, why won't it keep working?"

"It's not that bad. I don't want it to stop working one day Wade," she whispered out.

"Then we don't let it," Wade told her, Zoe nodded her head, hearing what he was telling her. "I think you might want to read the last page in that book, doc," he remarked.

"And you need to go take a shower," she informed him.

Wade laughed, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek as he took off to take that shower, because he couldn't stand the way he was starting to smell. With their goodbyes being said, Zoe headed off to find Crickett.

"Crickett, hey, I, uh, wanted to return this," Zoe told her friend, handing over the dairy.

"I couldn't help but notice your little squabble with Wade," Crickett winced. Zoe nodded her head, because the whole town had seen it go down. "I'm sorry, honey, I guess the advice doesn't work for everyone. Actually, the advice doesn't work for anyone. The epilogue, where Lucille confides, after 60 years of conflict-free marriage, she loses it over a broken wagon wheel, and realized that her whole avoiding anger theory was a bunch of horse crap," Crickett rambled out.

"It's safe to say that I didn't read that far," Zoe laughed softly. If she had she wouldn't have waited so long to tell Wade everything that she should have told him.

"It's in Old English; it's kind of hard to read," Crickett shrugged, like that explained everything.

"It's fine and Crickett, it's healthy to have little fights with your significant other. It can't always be the honeymoon phase," Zoe told her friend, as they walked through town, headed in the direction of their homes.

"I know, but the less we fight, the easier it is," Crickett shrugged. "I wasn't kidding we haven't fought in ten years," she smiled.

"I guess if it works for you, you keep at it," Zoe told her friend, seeing Wade on her porch, freshly showered by the look of his wet hair and fresh change of clothes.

"You enjoy that," Crickett winked. Zoe laughed, giving her friend a shove.

"Hey, I figured you'd be at your place," Zoe told him.

"I was headed there," Wade nodded, "but I had a change of plans since I messed everything up with the whole orange picking thing," he said, taking her to the backyard. "I am sorry for that, Zoe. I don't want you to think that my friends are more important than a date with you," he told her.

"Wade," she smiled, seeing a wooden pail of oranges tipped over and a blanket on the ground, with wine and what looked to be various fruits. "It's fine really, you need to spend time with your friends, and I am okay with that," she told him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"It may not be orange picking, but it is a clear night for the stars," he smiled.

"It is perfect," she smiled kissing her boyfriend.

"Are you really going to tell Ethan that you're going to spend the summer in Italy?" Wade asked, growing nervous over the answer only she could give him. He knew that was the only offer she had been given to change her mind over.

"No," Zoe told him. "If it would have been two years ago, I would have said yes, in a heartbeat. To work alongside Ethan, one of the best cardiothorascic surgeons, there is, it is a dream in itself, right there," she started to say, the smile on Wade's face starting to falter. "But, that isn't my dream anymore," she stated, leaning her head against his shoulder. "My dream like many has changed greatly in the last few years. And I am living my dream here with you, working at the practice. I can't ask for more than that," she finished telling him, placing a kiss to his neck.

"If that is what you truly feel, because I don't want to hold you back from anything Zoe. We will make it if you do go for the summer," he promised her.

"I know we will," she smiled. "I've had plenty of time to think about it, and doing it doesn't appeal to me anymore," she stated.

Wade nodded, feeling better about the decision she had made. Relieved beyond belief that she choose to stay and not take off for three months, because as much as they could make it work out, it would be hard to do so.

They spent an hour outside curled up on the blanket feeding each other the fruit, laughing over everything, enjoying their night together, before taking their party inside the house.

"You promise that you won't bottle it all up, and talk about things so we don't fight in front of the whole town?" Wade asked, running his hand over her sweat slicked back.

"Oh yeah, I promise," she smirked at him, resting her chin on his chest. "It's a lot more entertaining if we fight behind closed bars," she laughed, nipping the spot over his heart.

"Heck yes it is," he laughed, pinning her to the bed.


	42. Date Night Bust

**Hey all! I am beyond super sorry for the nearly 3 month wait with this chapter. So much shit has been going on in my life, that it all took it's toll on me and after an exceptional hard time dealing with a pet, writinbrg had been pushed aside and than the holidays came and it took a bit to get back into the swing of writing once more. I make no promises on when I will have an update on either one of my HoD stories for you all.**

 **Also by my own fault for whatever reason it may have been, I did give George's brother the wrong name of Hank instead of Harry and I have went back and sorted that out. So I am sorry for that as well.**

 **The next chapter will see Battle of the Bands and a different take on that whole mess and Tom and Wanda's wedding, then off to season 3 we go.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me again, why I agreed to see, what did you call it?" He asked, not wanting to tempt saying the name of the movie wrong again.

"Coeur Sauvage," she told him, as they neared the theater. "It won Best Foreign Film," she was in the process of saying when he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, with some chick and the dude from The Artist," he sighed, recalling the details about the movie she has told him just a few hours ago.

"That chick you so eloquently put is Kristin Scott Thomas," she stated. "They go on their honeymoon and then they're sent back accidentally in time to the Warsaw Ghetto. It's supposed to be really funny," she explained, once more to him.

"This would have been the perfect opportunity for you to have a night out with your girl friends that didn't led to you getting drunk," he pointed out, giving her a smirk. It didn't seem like a movie he would enjoy and he would go to any other movie out there.

"I didn't want to go with them, I wanted to have date night with my boyfriend. We give and take, do things we don't like to make the other happy. I didn't want to go to the demolition derby with you but I went," she pointed out. They had been over this once before at the beginning of their relationship and she thought he was okay with it, now she doesn't know what's going on with him.

"Yeah, but by the end of the first heat, you were enjoying yourself," Wade reminded her. He had more fun watching her cheer the drivers on then he did watching the action in the pit.

"Yeah, I did, so maybe you'll like this movie," she commented. "I don't get what the big deal is, picking dates the other hasn't done or thinks they won't like is what we have done and you've never complained before, why now?" She asked, stopping to face her boyfriend.

"There is no big deal," he told her, resting his hands on her waist. "You complained about seeing the derby, and I am gonna complain about seeing some old movie, it doesn't mean I don't want to be here with you," he promised. "I love you and if that includes seeing movies I don't like, then so be it because you're worth it," he smiled, pressing his lips to hers for what should have been a quick kiss.

"Public places are not for making out."

"And yet," Wade smirked, breaking the kiss with his girlfriend to look at the person the voice belonged to. "What are you doing here and where is your husband?" He asked looking around not seeing his friend.

"Dealing with his parents," she huffed. "They surprised us with a visit and all they can talk about is that Bluebell is too small for George to make a living," she shared, rolling her eyes. Lemon got along just fine with her in-laws unless they were trying to talk George into moving back to New York or any big city for that matter.

"They're still on him to make a name for himself in a bigger city?" Zoe asked, leaning against Wade. "They saw how amazingly well that went over the first time around," she ranted.

"Speaking to the choir, hunny," Lemon said. "I wish this once that he would tell them that he has everything he needs here and that small town living is what he wants," she sighed.

"We both know how hard it is to tell our parents what we really want and George has never been able to do what he wants. He followed his father and his brothers footsteps to be a lawyer. It's never been easy for him. Harold and Clora won't take no for an answer," Zoe said, happy that her father had never been that way and let her make her own mind up on what she wanted to do.

"I still don't like it though," Lemon pouted. "Just like I have no clue as to the movie we're watching," she sighed. "Coeur Sauvage."

"We can be in misery together," Wade remarked. "Zoe's making me see it," he nodded.

"I swear you two don't know what's good for you," Zoe teased.

"Lemon bad mouthing the choice of movie?" George chuckled, slipping his arm around the waist of his wife.

"She's not the only one," Zoe retorted. "Where's your parents?" Zoe asked, wanting to be gone before they showed up. It personally had nothing to do with them, rather the awkward place they are in after the whole dilemma with Harry.

"Zoe, dear, how are you?" Clora asked joining the four of them along with Harold. "Wade, it's nice to see you. How do like little old Bluebell?" She asked.

"Wade, don't you miss the city?" Harold asked.

"Mom, dad, don't," George pleaded with his parents to leave Wade and Zoe be and not bug either one of them about New York.

"The only thing I miss about New York is my family, otherwise I have everything I need in Bluebell to be home," Wade answered, pulling Zoe close to his side.

"I'm good, better than good actually," she smiled, looking at Wade. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's good," Clora nodded. "Can I talk to for a minute?" She asked looking at Zoe.

"Sure," Zoe nodded, holding her sigh back. "If this is about Harry, you don't have to say anything, Clora. I am over all of that," she told the older woman.

"It's not about him, not really," Clora stated. "We pushed you to be with Harry and after that trainwreck we pushed you on George and that was wrong of us. You both seemed so at home in New York and we wanted our son to be happy, and we didn't think of the outcome. We wanted the best for our sons. We still do," she explained. "And I am sorry for everything," she apologized.

"I've moved past it, like I told you. We can't change the past only shape our future. You're forgiven. But do me a favor and take a step back and watch how happy George is with Lemon in Bluebell. He doesn't need a city to be happy," Zoe told her. "It's the people who make a person happy, not money," she shared, trying to make her understand that George didn't care about a big pay-day and wanted to be with the people he held close to his heart.

"I hate to intrude on this," Wade announced, approaching the two women. "But we're gonna miss our movie if we don't go now," he commented, lacing his hand through his girlfriend's hand.

"Oh yes, we'll catch up at a later date. We're going to be in town for a few days," Clora said. "What movie are you two seeing?" She asked.

That is how they got stuck having their date night turn into a night out with their friends and that of George's parents. Not even close to the date they wanted to be having. And Wade would find a way to make up for it, even if he didn't like the movie. Seeing the night his girlfriend wanted to have turn into something else, didn't sit right with him. So if he had to find the movie to buy in any way shape or form, he would do just that and have a date night in, giving her the movie night she wanted to have.

* * *

"I heard about this," Wade commented, seeing the flyer on Zoe's kitchen counter. "I thought about entering," he told her.

"Why don't you?" Zoe asked, getting him beer from the fridge. Her glass of wine sitting on the counter.

"I don't have a band. Can't be in a battle of the bands without a band, it's very crucial," he chuckled, taking a pull of his beer as they moved from the kitchen to the living room.

"You get along with Meatball, for whatever reason," she shrugged. Meatball wasn't a bad guy, just weird at times and she is friends with the guy, if just barely. "You are friends with George," she told him.

"Maybe that could work," Wade sighed. "I'll think about it," he nodded. "Meatball isn't a bad guy, just misunderstood is all," Wade defended his friend.

"You don't have to defend him to me, I've known him since I was little," Zoe reminded him. "Also, Lavon needs to talk to you," she relayed to him, passing on the message Lavon gave her as she saw him for a few quick minutes in town.

"What for?" Wade questioned. "Why didn't he stop in at the Jammer?" He asked.

"Busy with, I am not even sure what, but he didn't have time when I ran into him, it was more like he called after me as I was walking away from him," Zoe told him.

"Alright I am gonna go see him and make a phone call to someone, you didn't have anything planned did you?" He asked, not wanting to blow his girlfriend off.

"Nope, I've been thinking about going to see Rose," she told him. It had been a few days since she had talked to Rose. She had grown close to the girl far before she left for college.

"Alright, I'll grab dinner," he informed her, leaning down to share a kiss with his girlfriend.

* * *

"I heard through the grapevine that you wanted to talk, anything serious?" Wade asked, joining his friend in the living room. Seeing the mayor stressing over some papers.

"Nothing too very serious," Lavon nodded, putting the papers away. He couldn't deal with the headache they were giving him and he wanted to have all of his attention to be on Wade and his little dilemma. "My cousin Lynly is coming for the summer and seeing as you spend most of your time at Zoe's, I am curious to know what's going on there," he explained. In no way was he trying to make Wade give up living in the carriage house, especially since the gatehouse won't be finished until the end of the summer.

"And she can't stay in the house because?" Wade asked, having a slight feeling on what Lavon is getting at. And it wasn't something he didn't think about. He thought about the offer Zoe gave him more than he didn't. He couldn't be sure why he hadn't taken his girlfriend's offer up and live with her. As Lavon stated, he has spent the better part of his time at her place. There isn't a night he can recall where he has returned to the carriage house for anything. He still had stuff there but he wasn't really living there.

"That woman can be a disaster at times and it would be nice for her to have her own space where I'm not on top of her or she isn't on top of me," Lavon explained.

"I get it," Wade nodded. "Before I do anything I need to talk to Zoe," he informed his friend.

"Okay and it would be nice to have her close and not staying at the bed and breakfast, it wouldn't be right for her to pay to spend her summer here," Lavon laid it on him.

"Big guy, I already told you I need to talk to Zoe," Wade chuckled. "You can stop with the I'll do anything for family routine," he told him.

"Lavon is sorry," Lavon nodded, running a hand over his face. "I love being Mayor, I wouldn't have fought so hard to keep being Mayor if I didn't love it, but it's not always easy. It's rather stressful," Lavon sighed, hanging his head.

"Come on let's go to the driving range and we won't talk about anything stressful, just how much improvement we need on our back swing," he suggested.

"Now that is a plan Lavon can get behind. Think we should swing by and get George as well?" Lavon asked, grabbing the keys for the navigator.

"It wouldn't hurt," Wade nodded. And it would give him a chance to talk to George about joining him in the battle of the bands. Meatball agreed to it and he is waiting to hear back from a friend of his about joining them.


	43. Battle of Feelings

**Hey all! For the whole Collette cheating scandal for the episode, The Gambler, I wanted to do something different than what I had written, and let them tell you that I had a long list of ways I wanted to go about it all and I went with the one way that really worked with the chapter and the story as a whole. I do hope you guys like it as it was a fun little part to write. Also I did want to have Tom and Wanda's wedding in here but as I wrote it, I realized that there was no significant pay out with their wedding story wise. Sorry about that.**

 **I am still debating on if the next chapter will start season 3 or if I will write a few chapters for the summer months before jumping into season 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Using the rearview mirror of her car, Zoe fixed her hair. She cursed under her breath, for running late. Not that it was something she has control of. She didn't make over half the town come down with the flu. She tried reaching her boyfriend, but he never answered, she tried George as well and his phone was at home with Lemon as he had forgotten it and Lemon hadn't felt up to going out opting out instead to spend the night in with Magnolia, wanting some sister bonding time.

Music blares from inside Tricky Ricky's and she hoped beyond hope that she hadn't missed her boyfriend perform. She wouldn't forgive herself if she did miss him. She knew without a doubt that Wade would understand why she was late and missed his performance for. She couldn't control the flu and how many people it affected. Brick had been right there working alongside her, seeing as many patients as he could but the more they helped the more that kept coming in.

She dug her ID out of her wallet as she walked to the entrance of the bar. It wasn't her first rodeo at the place. A faint smile spread across her lips remembering the time in high they got fake IDs and tried their luck. A night she couldn't forget even if she tried too.

The bouncer let her in and for as packed as the place happened to be she easily spotted her boyfriend at the bar, looking to be nursing a bottle of beer. Upon further inspection she saw George off in a space where he could move, next to him stood Joel.

"Tell me I haven't missed your amazing performance?" Zoe asked close to his ear so he could hear her over the band playing.

"Nope," Wade told her. "Decided that I am not gonna do it," he said, lifting the bottle of beer to his lips and placing it back on the bar top without drinking any. "Didn't think you'd be making it," he commented, glancing at his girlfriend.

"You can't stop people from getting the flu," she sighed. "But I wouldn't miss this for anything, Wade. Now why aren't you going to go up there and blow everyone away?" She asked, resting a hand on his back, slowly rubbing soothing circles along his spine.

"He's actually letting me buy the bar, deciding that it's time for him to spend his time with his family. And that I am that right guy to run the place," he informed his girlfriend. "I've been saving up for years to buy my own bar and now that it's within reach," he sighed, taking a long pull of his beer. "And then I got to thinking and things just started to make sense," he stated.

"Wade what are you talking about? You're gonna be amazing. It's been your dream for so long and now that it's within your reach you can't back out now," she said, trying to calm him. This is the first time she heard about Wally finally making the decision to sell the bar to Wade and not just hypothetical sell like it has been.

"What do I know about running a bar?" He questioned, spinning the bottle in his hands. "There has always been someone else there to watch my back and fix my mistakes for me. I'll ruin the Rammer Jammer," he shrugged.

"I don't know why you would think that for," Zoe started to say. "Wally has been gone more than he's been here and you haven't ruined the place, it's quite the opposite actually," she told him. "It's okay to be scared," she told him softly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I ain't scared, doc," he snapped, getting to his feet. "I need some air," he mumbled, stalking off to leave his girlfriend sitting by the bar alone.

Zoe sighed, letting her boyfriend go as she moved through the crowd of people as the band on stage finished up.

"Tell me that you guys are still prepared to go up there?" She asked, coming to stand before them.

"We are, if can get Wade on board," George stated. "Where'd he go anyway?" He asked, not seeing his friend at the bar.

"He took off outside needing air, figured I'd let him cool off for a moment before going after him," she informed them. "I've never seen him this way before," she sighed, looking behind her to see if Wade had come back in changing his mind of going up there to perform.

"Let me deal with him," Joel said, placing a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "I've dealt with him in far worse temperaments. He's letting the stress of everything get to him," he told her. Zoe nodded and let him go.

"He's gonna be fine," George assured her, pulling her in for a hug. "It's like Joel said, the stress of everything is getting to him," he said.

"Yeah," Zoe nodded. "How's Lemon and the baby?" She asked.

"Good," he smiled. "Did she tell you that we get to find out the sex next month?" He asked all smiles.

"That's awesome," she smiled, hugging her friend. "Are you going to do it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," he frowned. "We're discussing it, but we have no clue if we really want to know or wait until the baby is born," he shared, running hand through his hair.

"You'll figure out what's best for you both," Zoe assured him. "There's perks in waiting and in finding out," she told him.

"I know," he nodded. "Also my mom says she's sorry that she didn't get to have dinner with you but they took off a few days early," he told her. "I know your feelings towards my brother, but I feel like you should know that things with Gigi went horribly wrong and he's now living in Georgia with the mother of his child, the one he didn't know about for the past 5 years," he told her.

"He got what was coming to him and even though I could care less about your brother, I do feel slightly bad for him, he shouldn't have found out about a child 5 years into their life," she said. That wasn't right for anyone involved in the situation.

"No, he shouldn't have," George echoed. He hated what Harry had done to Zoe but at the end of the day he was still his brother and at one point they had been the best of friends and he didn't like seeing his brother going through something as huge as this. It wasn't right to keep Harry away from his child.

"I'm going to go check on Wade and Joel," she told George.

"I'm going to see how much longer till where on," he said, making his way towards the stage as Zoe made her way outside.

* * *

Wade stood leaning against the wall of the bar, his eyes closed letting the gentle breeze of the night caress his face trying to remember why he wanted to do battle of the bands for, why he wanted to buy a bar and why above all else he didn't leave. That was the easiest one to answer. Home to him is wherever Zoe is because he loves her deeply. And home isn't a place, it's a person and his home is Zoe.

"I can remember when I told you that I was busy and didn't have time to fly down here and be apart of this," Joel said, getting Wade to crack an eye open, as he stood next to his friend. "Remember what you told me?" He questioned.

"That you need to let loose, have fun and you needed to get out of your head," Wade sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, turning his head to look at his friend.

"You my friend, need to get out of your head and have fun. Who said that you had to win the prize money?" Joel asked. "You've been doing everything you can to have enough money in your bank account to buy a bar. This money would only give you bit more of a cushion," Joel told him.

"I get that," Wade nodded.

"Wade, you gotta let the stress of everything you're holding in go because it's all going to work out in your favor. Your dream of owning a bar is going to be a reality, not only is that stressful bit scary especially since the whole town knows you and you have this feeling that they're expecting you to fail and move back to the city leaving a certain doctor heartbroken," Joel shared with him.

"We sure we're still talking about me, here?" Wade asked with a chuckle.

"I've been there too, just different circumstances," Joel nodded. "Just go up there and have some fun, let all the stress go," he suggested.

"Sorry to interrupt but George was checking to see how much longer it's gonna be, I mean if you're still gonna perform, that is," Zoe informed them.

"I'll give you two a minute and let George know that we're going on," Joel said, taking a step back. "Right?" He double checked with Wade.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Wade nodded, reaching out for his girlfriend.

"Everything good?" Zoe questioned, her hands resting on his chest, while his hands rested on her hips.

"You may have been right," he told her, dropping his forehead to rest on hers. "Owning a bar is a huge step and something that does scare me, tremendously and all I can think about is what's gonna happen when I fail?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"You're not going to fail, Wade. I have faith that you will succeed. And if you do fail I can't stop the townsfolk from running you out, I can, however be the getaway driver for you," she teased him.

"Real hilarious, doc," Wade dry laughed, a smirk firmly on his lips.

"You keep on thinking that I am joking, but I'll be there to save you," she remarked giving him a very serious look.

"I never once doubt that," he smiled, leaning down to press his lips against hers in a very brief kiss as it got interrupted.

"Sorry guys, but we're going on in just a few," George said, standing there awkwardly.

"I'll be finishing this at home," Wade smirked, slipping his hand in Zoe's and pulling her along with him, jumping into conversation with George not giving Zoe a chance to question him about his comment of home.

While her boyfriend took the stage alongside his friends, Zoe went to the bar to order herself a drink, and finding herself a place to sit which happened to be at the bar where she could see her boyfriend without anyone or thing in her way.

The further into the song they got the bigger Zoe's smile grew, as she danced a little in her seat, seeing Wade in his element on stage. Without a doubt Zoe felt as if Wade would have pursued a career in music, he would have succeeded tremendously.

"He won't get together with you Zoe. A guy like him needs a real woman."

Zoe fought hard to roll her eyes looking at the blonde woman who took up a residency next to her at the bar. "Is that so Collette?" Zoe asked, looking at her. The blonde nodding her head wearing a smirk.

"He can't be tied down," Collette remarked. "He needs someone special, sweetie," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Let me guess, you're the someone special to keep him happy?" Zoe asked with a fake smile.

"That education of yours did pay off," Collette laughed.

"Tell you what Collette, let's let him decide, shall we?" Zoe asked, trusting her boyfriend.

"How mature of you, Zoe," Collette smiled, fixing her hair as she saw from the corner of her eye, Wade, George and Joel descending upon them. "I'm sure you can find someone to go home with," she tossed out, walking up to Wade and wrapping an arm around his shoulder as her other hand ran over his chest.

"Uh hello," Wade said with a frown shooting Zoe a look. Zoe shook her head laughing silently. George and Joel looking between them all trying to sort things out much like Wade.

"Hi," Collette giggled. "You were amazing up there," she gushed.

"Mind blowing amazing," Zoe smirked at her boyfriend.

"Mind blowing, huh?" He smirked, moving Collette's hands from his body.

"How 'bout a dance?" Collette asked, not wanting to let Wade go from her grasp.

"Ya know, I was thinking the same thing," Wade smirked, holding a hand out for Zoe. "What do ya say, Doc?" He asked.

"Can a city boy like you keep up?" Zoe smirked, slipping from her stool, slipping her hand into her boyfriend's, letting him pull her onto the dance floor.

"Do I want to know?" Wade asked nodding to the woman they had left staring after them with her mouth agape.

"Collette Davis, she says you need someone special and that I wasn't the right woman for the job," Zoe remarked, dancing to the rhythm of the song being played.

"You, Zoe Wilkes, are more than special," he told her. "You are by far the only one for me," he told her, crashing his lips against her, pouring his love for her into the kiss.

"Home?" Zoe questioned, referring to the comment he made earlier in the night, once they broke the kiss.

"It's only right," he nodded. "I have come to the conclusion that wherever you are at, that is where I am. There is no reason to keep my stuff at a place I never go to. If that option to move in is still there, I would like to take you up on that," he suggested.

"It's always been there for you, Wade," she smiled, pulling him down to share a kiss with him.

Back at the bar George couldn't hold his laughter in over the childish way that Collette was pouting, he tried not to say anything and let Colette know how it felt but he didn't want her to try anything else to break his friends up.

"Collette, you never stood a chance," George sighed, grabbing his beer from the bar.

"George, you don't know what you're talking about," Collette snapped at him. "I will have your friend in my clutches and Zoe wondering what happened," she stated.

"That is where you're wrong. Those two have been dating for over a year now, there is nothing you can do," George told her, wanting her to find a different guy.

"Then maybe we'll finally be even since she stole my boyfriend right away from me," Collette hissed.

"And again you're wrong," George sighed. He remembered that night and it wasn't the way Collette remembers it because Zoe stole no guy that night or the following weeks for that matter.

"Oh what do you know Tucker?" She snapped, going off to try to pull Wade away from Zoe.

George shook his head, lifting his beer to his mouth to take a long pull from it, watching as Joel ran interference, pulling Collette to the other side of the dance floor. He watched amazed as Wade left with Zoe, Collette being none the wiser when Joel returned to stand next to him.

"We can go now," Joel laughed. George nodded and followed the author from the bar, stepping from the overly hot bar to the cooling night air of Alabama.


	44. Movin' on, Surprise!

_**You guys, I'm sorry. I have no excuses as to why I haven't been updating this story. I do want to set this one wrapped up sooner rather than later for all you guys. I do promise to try to get a weekly update posted for you all and not skip months in-between updates.**_

 _ **I do hope you all enjoy this one.**_

* * *

Wade turned to look at his giggling girlfriend laying in bed the blanket covering everything she didn't want on display, quite the opposite of Wade as he rummaged through the few boxes of his, looking to put his things away, at least for the bedroom as he didn't want the neighbors to get a glimpse of his full moon at this hour of the day.

"What's so amusing, doc?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she smiled. "You will be unpacked by the time I am off, right?" She questioned, slipping from the bed, going straight to the bathroom to have a shower before work.

"Once I find room to put my things," he teased her, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'll put them away if you make us lunch," she offered, pulling the shower curtain open to pop her head out.

"If one is to recall, Doc," he smirked. "I did bring you breakfast in bed, a lovely little spread too."

"And it was all very scrumptious," she smiled wickedly. "I enjoyed every minute of it thoroughly."

"As did I," Wade laughed. "But I'm failing to see why I need to be the one making lunch," he commented.

"Because I love you," she smiled sweetly at him. "More importantly you love me, and want to take care of me."

"That's an easy one, babe, but doesn't explain why I need to make lunch."

"Then get in here and join me, and we'll make lunch together," she offered, winking at him.

"How can I refuse that?" He asked with a laugh. "Now make room," he smirked, walking toward the shower. "I feel rather dirty," he stated with a wink stepping into the shower.

Zoe was getting tired of walking around the boxes and bags that held her boyfriends belongs. They had been in the way for the past week, and she had let it go with work for both of them being crazy. And with them sitting there filled with his things, it made her feel like at any time he could be gone, not wanting to commit to her and the love they share.

The night they had come home from the battle of the bands, Wade hadn't been able to sleep after his girlfriend had dozed off, he took it upon himself to head over to the gate house and pack up what little he had there. It took him about an hour, in more of a rush to pack, most things just being tossed into boxes as he did want to get back home to Zoe, a smile spreading across his lips at the very idea of building a home with his girlfriend. For the first time in such a long-time, everything was going his way. He has been meaning to unpack everything, his clothes the easiest thing to put away as Zoe left him plenty of room in the closet and a dresser to be his. It was the rest of his stuff and finding places around the house he had trouble with.

He had promised day after day that he would be getting his stuff put away and get officially moved in, but taking over the Rammer Jammer had been his priority and running the bar had left him exhausted. It thrilled him to be the owner of the place he had originally come to town for. His dreams of being a bar owner had happened and it excited him and when he hadn't been looking for love, it hit him square in the face in the form of a petite town lovin' doctor.

"We still have a few hours to spare, why don't we tag team the boxes and enjoy a few hours before we have to rush off to work?" Wade questioned.

"Pass up time with my favorite guy?" Zoe questioned, placing her dirty plate in the sink. "I can trust you to fold your clothes and hang them up neatly?" She asked, walking to where he sat and wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I wasn't raised in a barn, babe," he laughed, licking her face getting Zoe to scrunch up her nose at him.

"That can be debatable," she teased.

"Just you wait and I'll show you barnyard behavior," he joked, getting up to place his dirty dishes in the sink. "But for now yes I can fold and hang clothes in a neat fashion," he retorted with an eye roll. "You can place the rest of the stuff as I couldn't begin to start to know where to put them," he sighed.

"Yeah, can't have your stuff clashing with mine," she teased, walking to one of the boxes sitting in the living room. "Though how attached to your things are you?" She asked, pulling the tape from a box.

"I am very attached, it made the journey from New York, Doc, don't be thinking about tossing any of it out," he told her. "If you have any questions about any of it, ask," he told her, heading up to their bedroom to get his clothes unpacked.

What felt like half his day wasted on folding his clothes and hanging them only after making sure they weren't dirty; his hygiene products already in the bathroom, he learned the hard way the love and protectiveness she has over her fancy guava shampoo. With the empty boxes ready to be taken out, and his stuff put away he walked through the house to take them out to the garage, not knowing when an empty box would come in handy. He heard nothing frowning and burrowing his eyebrows not hearing his girlfriend moving about to unpack.

He smiled seeing her quietly flipping through what he assumed was his baby book. "And why didn't I get the memo about leisure time?" He asked with a smirk, seeing next to her on the couch; his arm flung around her resting on the back of the couch.

"Didn't want to bother you," she replied turning the page. "You and Jesse looked so much alike," she commented, glancing at him.

"You've said that," he laughed, pulling the photo album from her grasp, and closing it. "Thankfully, my looks changed and I'm the better-looking brother," he teased, kissing her pouting lips. "It'll be on the shelf so you can look anytime you wish, in fact, it sits next to yours," he pointed out, placing his baby book next to hers.

"Jesse is good-looking," Zoe commented, getting up. "Those boxes can be taken out with yours," she let him know, stopping on the bottom of the stairs, looking at her boyfriend's amused face. "To be fair, you are far better looking and sexier than Jesse," she smiled, making her way upstairs to get ready for work, unpacking Wade's things taking longer than she had anticipated.

"Damn straight, Doc," Wade called after her, laughter in his voice.

With plans made to have dinner together on Zoe's break, they both headed off to work, Wade walking with Zoe to the practice. Where they shared a kiss before Wade walked off to the Rammer Jammer.

"Hey Dad," Zoe smiled, answering her phone, cleaning up from a child having come in for allergies? "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Is my sweet amazing daughter telling me that I need a reason to call?" Harley asked mock hurt in his voice.

"Now dad, we both know, you more so than I do, that you never need a reason to call, I would be happy to take a call just for a quick hello," Zoe laughed down the line, walking to her office, stopping short seeing the man sitting behind the desk. "I do, however, believe you should have a reason to travel all the way here to see your daughter, especially when your wedding is approaching," she smiled, hanging her phone up and placing it in her pocket.

"I wanted to surprise my daughter," he laughed meeting her for a hug. "And I am having a night with the guys, but I came a few days early to spend it with my daughter," he informed her.

"I might be okay with that," she smiled. "You hungry?" She questioned. "I made plans to have dinner with Wade, and you are more than welcome to join us," she informed him.

"Can't say I mind intruding on my daughter's date with her boyfriend," he teased. Zoe rolled her eyes, hanging up her Doctor's coat. "I do want to hear all the latest gossip with you and what's going on with Wade," he told her as they made their exit from the practice.

"Well about that," Zoe told him a blush creeping over her cheeks. "He's moved into the house," she softly told her dad.

"I'm going to assume that isn't as a roommate," Harley chuckled. "I'm happy for you, sweetie," Harley told her. "I don't believe for a second that boy is going to set out and hurt you. The boy loves you dearly."

"Yeah, he does," Zoe smiled. "I feel the same way about him," she confessed to her father. Harley nodding as it was something he had already seen. "How's the wedding prep coming along?" She asked, wanting to know more about her dad's life as of lately.

"It's coming along splendidly; I've been included in just about everything," he told her. "You're still coming out early to get a dress with Thelma right?" He double checked.

"Yep, I have already gotten the time scheduled off, Wade as well," she let her dad know, pulling the door open for the Rammer Jammer.

"Harley, it's a good surprise to see you," Wade greeted, seeing his girlfriend's father enter with his girlfriend.

"Thought I would drop in and check up on things," Harley laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that," Wade nodded. "Why don't I get us some drinks while you two get a table for us," Wade suggested, sharing a quick kiss with his girlfriend not wanting to make Harley uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" Zoe asked her dad, looking around for a table.


	45. Growing Old Disgracefully So Together

**Hey guys, so it hasn't worked out for posting weekly but on the upside, it wasn't quite a month before this update. However, between family drama and a new puppy, it's hard to find time to write. With that said, the next chapter will be the last before I start on season 3. I have started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before I have it finished and posted for you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I wasn't entirely sold on this color," Thelma said, seeing Zoe in the dress, "until now," she smiled. She had a son, and he had already gone with Harley to get a tux. As Zoe and her son, Brandon would be the only two standing up at the altar with them.

"It is Dad's favorite color," Zoe smiled, looking at her reflection from different angles. The mint green one shoulder dress, fit pretty close to perfectly since the dress is in her size. The strap of the dress covered in crystal beads went over her left shoulder. The same crystal beads found on the right side of the dress in an intricate design.

"And I had to fight tooth and nail for him to agree to this color," Thelma told her. "He didn't agree that it went with the color purple, I had to hit him right over the head that I didn't care about colors going together; I wanted to use our favorite colors, and I wasn't going to let him pick a color he didn't like. This wedding isn't about matching colors but the love we share," she stated.

"Thank you for not backing down," Zoe smiled.

"Just remember that when that boyfriend of yours manages to ask for your hand in marriage," Thelma smirked.

"I don't think marriage is something on the table right now," Zoe frowned. She hadn't even thought about or discussed marriage with Wade, at least not an in-depth conversation.

"Sweetie, marriage is always on the table," Thelma told her.

"Yeah," Zoe retorted with a smile. She went back to looking at her reflection. "The bottom needs to be shortened," she commented.

Growing up she hadn't been obsessed with perfecting her dream wedding, instead she was obsessing over medical everything if she were honest. Despite that she did want to get married, she did want her dad to walk her down the aisle, give her away and have a dance with her dad. She wanted to have those memories, but she didn't know when they would be made, and she wasn't in that huge of a rush to get married as she did enjoy what she has with Wade in the present, their future together, it would be there waiting for them.

"Now I know that the bride gets the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, but since it's my wedding, I am changing the rules," Thelma stated, over lunch.

With the dress taken care of and set to be altered, they headed off to grab a bite to eat before going back to the house.

"I don't need anything," Zoe protested, watching Thelma dig in her purse, pulling out a long necklace box.

"You may not need it, but dear; I want you to have it," Thelma told her.

"I don't know what to say," Zoe said, looking up from the open necklace box that held a single chain with a pearl pendant surrounded by diamonds. "It's beautiful, thank you," she smiled, looking at the woman who would soon be her step mom.

"You're very welcome, dear," she smiled, digging into her food now that the waiter brought their food out to them.

* * *

The day of the wedding started out to be a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly down on them, though by mid-day black inky clouds moved in, leaving them no choice but to move the ceremony from outside to inside away from the downpour, not letting the now gloomy day ruin the happiness that was ready to burst from the seams of many folks.

"I promise; I won't make the townsfolk back home watch you the whole time," Wade smirked, fixing his shirt, making sure he looked good for the wedding.

"Please do get the wedding, I don't think the town of Bluebell will appreciate missing the wedding just because you can't get over your hormones," Zoe teased, handing the necklace she got from Thelma to Wade. "Help please?" She asked, turning around once Wade had the necklace.

"Always," he replied, clasping the necklace for her, proceeding to press a kiss to her neck. "One cannot simply blame me when you look so beautiful," he whispered, kissing behind her ear.

"Such a charmer," she teased, tilting her head to look at him. "But please capture the whole thing, you already know how big of a deal they are making this," she sighed.

"I know, a whole event, leading up to them watching the live stream in the middle of town square," he said, having heard it plenty of times to make sure he did it right, so the town could partake in the wedding without actually making the trip as a lot of them couldn't leave town, so having a viewing party had been the way to go and since Wade isn't part of the wedding like Zoe is, he had been the one nominated to be in charge of streaming it. "I won't let the folks back home down," he nodded.

"Which means you best get out there," she smiled pointedly at him.

"I'm going; I'm going," he chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from his girlfriend, not wanting to mess up her make-up.

Wade walked out, calling Lavon up to see if everything was good on his end, not wanting some technical difficulty to put a wrench in the screening of Dr. Wilkes's wedding. While Wade headed out to get set up, Zoe walked to the groom's room after making sure everything was perfect for her dad's wedding.

"Ya know I might be more nervous the day I walk you down the aisle, then I am at this moment," Harley chuckled softly, as father and daughter slowly walked down the aisle, arms linked together.

"You've got time to work out those nerves," Zoe replied. "Unless you know something that I don't," she tacked on.

"Now as your father, I can't say in any sort of way," he stated. "I won't be the reason why it goes wrong when that day does happen to come because sweetie, I see the way you two are together; it's gonna happen, and I am not against it. Wade, does have my blessing, even if he doesn't know it, you know us Wilkes; he has to sweat it out," Harley chuckled, as they reached the front of the church.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Zoe laughed, catching her boyfriend's eyes, her smile growing. "Love you, dad," Zoe told him.

"As I love you, Sweetie," Harley replied, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

They took their spots as the processional started and Thelma stepped into view on the arm of her son. Thelma wore a beige V-neck; with 3/4th sleeves, it had a small crystal belt around the waist leading into the chiffon skirt that stops below her knees.

Zoe took a look at her dad to see him the happiest she could ever remember him being and with everything he has endured in the past from herself and from Candice, he deserved all the happiness in the world.

As the ceremony began, Zoe started to picture her wedding ceremony to Wade, realizing in that moment alone that her future revolved around Wade and the love they share together. And as much as she would marry him tomorrow, it could also wait, as enjoying the moments with Wade was all she needed.

"I am proud to take you as my wife. For all the time, we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding, which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented," Harley spoke, taking a pause to get his thoughts in order. "Thelma, I love you more than I can find in words, and everyday I will show you how much you mean to me and the love we share can never be broken," he finished.

"Harley, you literally entered my life as a guardian Angel, and you've been there being everything I've come to find out I didn't need but wanted," she told him, taking a moment to smile at her groom. "I have come to trust and value your opinions; I stand by your actions. I will treat you as my best friend and as my equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help to you always. Let us be friends, as we are lovers, and grow old disgracefully so together," she finished.

Zoe casted an eye to Wade, to see that as he filmed the wedding for those back home, his sole attention remained on her, and it made her blush slightly, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about. Not wanting her thoughts to spread out too much over all of the possibilities, she turned back to her father and almost step-mom.

"With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward, I will give you all my love, you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength," Harley said, slipping the gold band onto Thelma's finger.

"May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become," Thelma said, slipping the gold band on Harley's finger.

The only time she ever felt comfortable watching her dad kiss any woman, was on this day of his marriage pronouncing Harley and Thelma husband and wife.

She easily slipped her arm in that of her now step-brother's arm as they followed behind their parents, ready to get pictures taken before moving onto the reception.

As any wedding, Zoe danced with her father for a father/daughter dance, sharing a few laughs as the song played.

"You finally got that brother you wanted," Harley joked, spinning Zoe.

"Yeah I did," she laughed. "Took you long enough, but I don't blame you," she teased as the song came to end. "I'm going to let you get back to your bride, and I am going to save my boyfriend," she laughed, seeing him all sorts of uncomfortable being surrounded by a group of older women.

"Sorry ladies, but I am taken," Wade said, seeing his girlfriend approach, relief over taking him.

"And his girlfriend would love to have a dance with her boyfriend," Zoe replied, holding her hand out for Wade. Which he easily took.

"Said boyfriend, would love nothing more than to dance with his stunning and beautiful girlfriend," Wade smirked, winking in her direction.

Zoe rolled her eyes, leading Wade out to the middle of the dance floor, insisting upon wrapping herself up in her boyfriend as, they slowly danced.

"I've gotten hints about a wedding of our own," Wade softly said in her ear.

"Really?" Zoe questioned, not bothering to move her head from his chest. Wade's response is dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "My dad talked about it, but I honestly thought you had talked to him."

"Oh we talked about marriage, but he brought it up," Wade told her. "Nothing personal, but I like what we have, and I'm not in a rush to change things. One day, I can see myself marrying you," he quickly said, not wanting Zoe to think otherwise.

"Wade, I get it, because I feel the same way. I love you; I love what we have right now, and we don't need to change anything, let's just enjoy us and what we have together," she told him.

"Now I like the sound of that, Doc," he smiled, pulling her even closer to share a kiss with her.


	46. Missing Families, New Neighbors

_**Hey all, I will skip all the excuses that can fit into why it's taken me a bit to get this chapter up. The next chapter will be the start of Season 3, so that will take me a bit to get sort out. I am hoping to have something up for you guys sooner rather than later.**_

 _ **I do hope that everyone has a good Easter weekend and if you don't celebrate, have a good weekend. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"He didn't tell you that they were moving?" Zoe asked with a frown, looking from the empty house that is up for sale, back to her boyfriend. She did find it odd that Jesse and Calla would up and move without telling a soul, especially Wade.

"No, he told me that everything was good, that Finn is growing like a weed. But nothing about moving," he sighed, placing the key that no longer works for his brother's place, which isn't even Jesse's home no more, back into his pocket. "I even told him that we would be visiting some point after your dad's wedding and all he told me is that they couldn't wait," he tacked on, running a hand through his hair.

"It makes no sense," Zoe sighed, taking her boyfriend's hand. They had thought they would stop in and spend a few days with them before they needed to back in Bluebell.

"No need to tell me," Wade responded. He wanted to see his nephew. He felt bad that he hadn't been able to make it back to the city to celebrate the little guy's first birthday. And he was going to use the next few days to make up for it and spoil his nephew down right rotten. He knew it wasn't something that he needed to do, but it is something that he wanted to do, and now he can't even do that.

With a frown as they walked in no real direction, he gave his brother a call. They already rented a room at a hotel, deciding it for the best, wanting their own space. He sighed like the last few calls he made to Jesse; it went to voicemail. "Jesse, you really need to call me back; I have some questions for you, but, mainly the big one about you moving and where the heck you moved to?" He left for his brother, roughly stuffing his phone into his pocket. "You know I thought we had a better relationship than that," Wade confessed.

"I'm sorry, Wade," Zoe told him. "I wish I knew what to say to make this better. I wish I knew where your brother moved to, but I don't," Zoe sighed.

"There is nothing you can say," Wade shrugged, finding it hard to wrap his mind around Jesse moving and not once telling him anything about it. "We can always go back home," he suggested, not really wanting to stay in New York.

"We already got a hotel room for the night and maybe Jesse will call you back," she suggested instead. "I don't want you to miss out on seeing your nephew because you're ticked off at your brother," she supplied.

He nodded, taking a deep breath to regain his emotions. He is mad at his brother, but he would never take it out on his nephew, and he would hate to miss spending what quality time that he can with him, because he was mad at his brother.

"We have a whole city at our disposal, what do wanna do?" Wade asked, lacing his fingers with his girlfriends. He would let his anger with his brother go and focus on having a fun-filled mini vacation with his girlfriend.

"I always wanted to go to Coney Island, but I never made it, you?" She asked. As they walked down the street. "And it would be nice to visit Ellis Island," she commented. Two things she had never found the time to do while she lived in the city.

"Can't say I have been," he said. They had planned a family trip when he was little, but his mom fell sick and the thought of going to Coney Island never appeased him. "Jesse took me once in the winter time and we kinda froze," he bitterly said, not only thinking about the time where Jesse took him to Ellis Island to see the Statue of Liberty in the middle of winter, but also the fact his brother seemed to ditch him.

"Well no freezing today," she smiled, Wade bringing their hands to his mouth pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"We only have time for one of them today," he shared. "One of them we can hit up tomorrow," he commented.

"Ellis Island tomorrow," Zoe quickly told him, knowing that they wouldn't make it if they did try as it is just too late in the day.

"Coney island it is," he laughed, getting ready to flash a taxi down.

"The subway might be faster," Zoe commented.

"You might be right," he nodded, seeing how heavy the traffic is. "And don't let that go to your head," he teased, taking her hand in his, as they walked.

"I am just happy that you're learning that I will always be right," she joked, giving him a flirty smile.

"That's what you think," he remarked, kissing the back of her hand. "It's an equal partnership here, Doc," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"That I know, but it doesn't mean I am going to be wrong about things," she stated giving his hand a squeeze.

"We'll see about that," Wade laughed. "I'll let you pay for the toll for being right," he smirked, walking down the stairs.

"I can, but since when does the winner pay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Winner?" He laughed. "I didn't know we were in a competition."

"Isn't everything a competition? Or at the very least turned into one?" She questioned him, watching him pull out his wallet to pay.

"I hate to break it to you, but that isn't how it works," he laughed. "It's cute you think that though," he smiled.

* * *

After spending three days in New York and enjoying their time away and still not hearing back from Jesse, they headed home to Bluebell. Wade would figure out a time to visit his brother once things between them got better. He wouldn't mind spending time in New York during the winter months, and seeing real snow and not the sham of snow that falls in Bluebell.

""I can't say that I saw us rushing off once we got home," Wade commented, barely having time to put their bags in the house when they both got called away.

"I would hate for anything to be wrong with Lemon and her little one now," Zoe said. It would be awful, and she had to believe that everything was going to be okay with Lemon.

"Same here," Wade piped up. "I can't think of a legit reason on why they're having trouble at the Jammer, unless it burned down," he said in a horrified tone. "I should go," he nodded, giving Zoe a kiss, one that she barely felt as he was in that big of a rush, to see the Jammer still standing. That she was sure of.

She locked up shaking her head at her boyfriend, her laughter slowly dying away by the time she got to the Tucker's home. Hearing the laughter from the backyard, she walked around the house, joining her friends.

"Hey," she greeted, looking around at her friends. "What are you doing?" She asked shocked, a happy shocked, but shocked nonetheless at seeing her old friend in the yard of her childhood friend.

"We got to talking, after we visited here a few Christmases ago, and because we loved it here, it is such a quaint little town," she gushed. "The idea of moving here where his...well our family is at; we toyed with the idea, and Jesse came down here and found a place, and it's been in motion since then," she explained.

"I remember that day," Zoe nodded, thinking back to the day she ran across Jesse in Bluebell without any heads-up about coming to town or actually seeking them out until he got caught. "Why didn't you guys say anything?" She asked, giving her friend a long-overdue hug.

"I tried to talk Jesse into telling Wade, especially after Wade informed him you two would be in New York to visit, but you know how the Kinsella's can be," Calla sighed.

"Yeah, I do," she laughed. "Wade is still ticked off at Jesse for not calling him back. He feels betrayed," Zoe shared.

"I told Jesse it wouldn't be smooth sailing, and that he should say something, but he really thought we would catch you guys before leaving for your dad's wedding, we ended up being a day late and Jesse wanted to confront Wade in person and well here we are," she shared, moving her hands around.

"I would like to think they'll work things out," Zoe firmly said. "Where are Jesse and Finn?" She asked, having noticed both weren't there when she showed up.

"At the Rammer Jammer, waiting for Wade to show up," Calla informed her.

"Oh boy," Zoe sighed, turning to leave her friend's backyard. "The place just might burn down," she said. "I'll be back," she let her friends know, making a beeline to the Jammer, Calla behind her.

* * *

Wade couldn't get to the Jammer fast enough, a million things going through his mind on what could be such an emergency that couldn't wait until tomorrow. He felt a bit of relief seeing the establishment still standing. His relief quickly turned into anger seeing his brother sitting at a table talking to George, while helping Finn. Seeing his nephew helped him control his anger, happy to see the little man.

"Oh what do you know; he does live," Wade smarted off, kissing his nephew's head, before ruffling his hair up as he joined the trio.

"I'll be seeing myself out," George nodded, leaving the table.

"Hey little bro," Jesse smiled. "How was the trip? The wedding looked beautiful," he told him.

"The wedding was pretty beautiful," Wade smiled, thinking back to the way Zoe looked. "New York was pretty cool; I might have made it to all the police stations to report a missing family, hospitals as well," he nodded. "What other excuse is there for my brother and his family to suddenly be gone from their home?" He retorted.

"We moved," Jesse easily told him, shrugging his shoulders. "Our plane got in a day after you left, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone, it wasn't personal enough. You're mad, and you have every right to be mad."

"Mad isn't the word I would use, but your son is sitting here," Wade hissed. "I thought you moved and were ignoring my calls because you didn't want me as your brother," Wade told him softly.

"Dude, no," Jesse quickly told him, shaking his head. "I really just wanted to surprise you, and I may have gone about it wrong, but I would never cut you out of my life; I wouldn't take an Uncle away from my son. We moved so we would be closer, to not only you but Dad as well," Jesse told him. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's cool; you're here, so that is something," Wade nodded.

"You've got a pretty special town here and besides falling for Zoe, I can see why you choose to make the move here a more permanent one," Jesse told him, taking a drink of his soda.

"It does pull you in," Wade chuckled, willing all those feelings of hurt and anger to vanish as it was nothing more than some stupid mix up on his brother's part, and he is going to get all the time he wants with his nephew, so really how could he stay mad at his brother? "So where is this new house of yours?" Wade asked, moving to pick his nephew up and hold him.

"A mile past Dad's place," Jesse told him.

"The old Miller farm?" Wade asked, coughing having choked on his breath. "Are you going to become Farmers?" He asked amused.

"We're going to try," Jesse informed him. "People around here have been very helpful." If it wouldn't have been for the multitude of advice, he has been given, he didn't know if he would have been able to make a go of being a farmer.

"They're great in that way," Wade laughed, knowing that soon enough they would be butting into his relationship and how he took to raising his son. It wasn't done to mock or be hurtful; they did it because they cared and wanted to help you find an easy way of dealing with whatever your problem at hand happened to be.

"I see laughter and the Jammer is still standing, so all must be good here," Zoe said, having a seat next to Wade. "Hey Jesse," she greeted, turning to talk to Finn.

"We're good," Wade nodded, watching his girlfriend get into a serious conversation with his nephew, all over the juice, he was drinking and what he had been doing.

"I tried to tell him," Calla shrugged, giving her husband a look.

"No one said that your husband was the smartest one out there," Wade joked.

"Be nice," Zoe scolded him, going back to talking to Finn.

"How long before you two have one of your own?" Jesse asked amused.

"A while yet," Wade told them. The thought of having a family with Zoe has crossed his mind, but he wasn't quite ready to act upon it and change everything up in such a huge life-changing way.

"I love this little guy, but I am not ready to be a mom yet," Zoe told the group, Wade nodding his head agreeing with her because as much as he enjoyed spending time with his nephew, he just wasn't ready to be a father. A husband, on the other hand, he could come around to that notion.


	47. Sleepover

_**Hey all! Not long of a wait for this one. I do enjoy this chapter, had fun writing it. Some of the dialogue does come from season 3 episode 1**_ **\- Who says you can't go home. _There had been a plan to add more, but it did get a bit longer than I thought it was going to be. There is a small glimpse of things you guys have been wanting to see. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Wade, I promise; I'll be there for dinner; I'm just running a bit late," Zoe told her boyfriend, walking around her office getting what she needed and placing the files she had open on her desk shut and stacked so she could file them away as she was the only one there.

"Doc, a bit late for you, is like an hour or longer," Wade chuckled into the phone. "How long do I have to wait?" He asked, looking at the dinner table he had set up for them to have a romantic night in.

"15 minutes tops," Zoe told him, heading to the main part of the practice to file the handful of files she had away. "I just need to finish up, which will only take a few minutes, and I'll be on my way," she told him, placing the files on top of the filing cabinet.

"You promise?" Wade asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, running a hand through his hair.

"I promise, love you," she told him, pulling a drawer open and finding the place the file went.

"As I love you, Zoe," Wade told her, ending the call and going to find a way to keep dinner warm and from burning until Zoe got home, whenever that happened to be.

"Hey Earl, what brings you by?" Zoe asked, finishing up with the files and ready to head home to her boyfriend and the romantic dinner he made for them.

"Hey, pretty doctor, I cut my finger the other day, and I got this thing on my arm," he told her, holding up his right arm, showing her the cut.

"Earl, Dr. Breeland is going to be in shortly, think you could wait for him?" She asked. It wasn't that she didn't care about Earl, but home and a night in with her boyfriend is calling to her.

"I'd rather cut my arm off than see that jerk Brick Breeland," he spat out with disgust. Zoe nodded, knowing just how Brick could rub someone the wrong way. "Anyhow, pretty doctor, you're family," he smiled.

"Alright, Earl, show me," she sighed, closing the gap between them, as he pulled the sleeve of his red plaid shirt up to reveal a long crimson line nearly to the inside of his elbow. "Oh, Earl," she exhales, clearing her throat. "Let's get you set up in the exam room," she told him, making a call to Wade.

"Doc, tell me you're on your way home," Wade answered the phone, nearly dropping the small black box he had a hold of, looking at the ring sitting perfectly in the middle. It may not be his moms, but it held great value.

"Yeah about that," she sighed into the phone. "Wade, something's come up. I'm not gonna make dinner, and neither are you," she told him, having Earl take a seat on the exam table.

"What's going on, Zoe?" He asked, worried about what could be going on.

"Just get to the practice, and I'll fill you in on what's going on; it is an emergency, so please hurry," she told him.

"And you can't tell me over the phone, because?" He asked, turning the stove off and putting the food away in a rush.

"Because it needs to be done in person. I'll be seeing you soon," she told him.

"On my way now," he told her, grabbing his keys on the way out the door and pocketing his phone now that the call ended.

"Alright Earl," Zoe said, walking into the exam room. "I'm going to need you to take your shirt off," she told him, getting what she needed.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Blood poisoning," she told him. "Wade will be here shortly," she informed him.

"You didn't need to call him and make him worry," Earl sighed.

"But I did, because he would have worried regardless," Zoe told him, giving him a round of antibiotics.

"What's the, uh, big emergency?" Wade asked, rushing into the practice, Zoe meeting him in the hall.

"Your dad's here," she told him, motioning to the exam room, where Earl sat.

"Hi, son," Earl smiled. "I told your girlfriend you didn't need to be called," he shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"What's going on?" Wade asked, entering the room, Zoe behind him, shutting the door.

"He has blood poisoning. It's headed up his arm towards his heart. I've already given him a shot of antibiotics, but we need to get him to the hospital," she stated.

"Negative. I do not go to hospitals. No way, Josita," Earl protested.

"Dad, don't be an idiot," Wade told him. "Come on. Let's go," Wade stated, not wanting to play games with his dad.

"You go. Pick me up some Jell-O," Earl told him, smirking.

"Earl, this is serious. If that poison reaches your heart," Zoe tried to tell him, to make him see how serious this is.

"I would rather die here with my son and my future daughter-in-law by my side. You can plan your wedding to coincide with my funeral," he stated, not budging on going to the hospital. As far he's concerned, Zoe is more than capable of taking care of him.

"Fine," Wade sighed, caving into his father's wishes. "What can we do here for him?" Wade asked.

"The poison is here," she said, marking the spot with black permanent marker. "I need to monitor it for the next eight hours, every 20 minutes, to make sure it doesn't rise," she explained. "You can go. I got it," she told him. She saw no need for them both to stay and get very little sleep through the night.

"Uh... my boy would never abandon me at a time like this," Earl chimed in with a smirk.

"He's right about that," Wade nodded agreeing. "But I also wouldn't leave you here to deal with it all night, not when I can be here doing less worrying than at home," he smiled, pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

"Such a charmer," Zoe teased, easily falling into his embrace.

"It's easy," he laughed, sharing a small kiss with her. "Looks like we're gonna be pulling an all-nighter, and I am okay with it," he told her breaking the kiss.

"We'll take shifts. I'll monitor him first. You can go sleep," Zoe commented.

"That's crazy talk, Doc; it's 9:15," Wade laughed. "And don't tell me to go for a walk or something as equally crazy," he told her.

"Then how bout you go get us something to eat, and we can have dinner," she suggested.

"Now that I can do," he told her. "I'll be back soon."

"No rush on our part," Zoe told him, turning to get a chair set up in the exam room, so she could sit and talk with Earl until Wade returned with food.

"You and my boy must be going strong," Earl commented, as Zoe got him comfortable as one can be, putting a pillow under his arm, as he laid back on the exam table.

"You noticed, huh?" She asked with a smile, teasing him.

"A blind person could see," Earl plainly told her. "You're good for my boy," he nodded. "I never thought he would settle down after his ma's passing, had no faith in him to find love worth fighting for," Earl confessed to her. "Yet here we are," he chuckled. "Surprising all of us. He found himself a good one in you," he smiled.

"He makes me a better person as well," she blushed, taking a seat. "We all grieve differently and one doesn't find love; it finds you," she smiled. "You doing okay?" She asked, wanting to make sure that he was comfortable.

"I'm good," he nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "You are gonna treat my boy right, aren't ya?" He asked, closing his eyes. "I can't bare to see my boys hurt anymore than they already have been."

"Guarantees when it comes to love can't be made," she started to tell him. "I love your son, greatly, and I am going to do everything I can to keep him by my side and do everything I can to keep him from hurting, but Earl; it's not something I can promise; the future is unknown," she told him, bringing her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on.

"That is all anyone can ask," Earl agreed. "Love isn't promised for a long time," he sighed. "Jacqueline was my love, my soul mate, my heart," he said, a fond smile covering his lips. "The day she passed, it killed me; I could've died instead of her, wanted it to be that way for so long. I drank to forget the feelings of sorrow and pain at losing half of me," he confessed, turning his head to look at Zoe, his eyes growing watery by the second.

"I can't even imagine losing someone I hold that dear to my heart," she told him.

"It's not easy," he said, turning his head to look at the ceiling once more. "I wanted to forget so much that I stopped taking care of my boys. I messed up there, but Jesse was there, even when he shouldn't have been the father, he was. I can't fix that, but I do get the chance to mend it and that is more than I should get," he sighed.

"They were hurt and lost as well, and you deserve to have your boys in your life, now that they can understand everything fully," she told him. "Even then they knew how much you loved them."

"They do mean a lot to me," Earl nodded. "My grandson as well," he smiled. "You see because of the way Jesse stepped up, I never had to worry about him. He may be a bit slow on the uptake of love, but I could tell that he never ruled it out, not like Wade had, not until a pretty doctor in a little crazy town helped him see things in a brighter light," he finished saying.

"Earl we all need a little help from time to time and there is no shame in that," she smiled. "Just know that I love Wade with everything I have and the future I see for myself involves Wade in every way," she told him, wanting to put his mind at ease when it came to his youngest son. "You don't have to worry about Wade," she promised him.

"As a parent, I'll always worry about my kids," he shared. "You'll see when you give me pretty grandbabies," he smirked. "Now where is that kid of mine? He should've been back by now."

"I'm not really sure," Zoe sighed, seeing that it had been over a half hour since Wade left.

"Hey all," Wade said, alerting them to his presence. He had shown up about five minutes prior, but he didn't want to barge in on their conversation, and he didn't want to eavesdrop on it either, so he had made his way back outside to call Jesse to inform him of what was going on. Wade assured him that he wasn't needed and give him updates throughout the night. He had stood in a place where could hear when a lull in conversation came up. "Brought you the Jell-O you wanted, old man," Wade smirked, placing the bags of food down.

"Jokes on you, boy, I'm not hungry, a bit beat though," he commented, faking a yawn.

"Come on, let's go eat in my office and let your dad rest," Zoe suggested.

"Why don't you go get things set up, and I'll join you in a few minutes," Wade commented. Zoe nodded, taking the bags of food to her office, giving Wade a moment alone with Earl.

"What I do wrong?" Earl asked, looking at his son, not able to place the emotion written on Wade's face.

"Thank you," Wade smiled.

"Come again?" Earl asked, moving his free hand to his ear. "I don't think I heard you right."

"Jokes aside, thank you," he said once more. "I want you in my life; we get a second chance, and I don't want it to be ruined. So thank you for coming down here two years ago and getting clean, for rebuilding our relationship, for everything."

"You heard, huh?" Earl asked.

"Some of it, but I didn't mean to," Wade told him.

"No harm done. I just want you to have what I had with your Ma. Two happy sons are all I can ask for," Earl smiled. "And grandbabies from you, since Jesse made me a grandpa," he chuckled.

"I'll work on that," Wade laughed, slightly fidgeting.

"What is it your hiding, boy?" Earl demanded in a fatherly tone.

"Tonight was the night until it wasn't," he whispered, not wanting Zoe to hear.

"My bad," Earl chuckled.

"You couldn't help it and there's always next time," Wade retorted. "Also Jesse says if you need him, he'll be here," Wade relayed the message from his brother.

"He's got enough to worry about, and I'll be just fine," he said. "Now go join that girlfriend of yours," he stated, turning to look at the ceiling, closing his eyes to get some rest.

"About time, thought I was gonna have to eat without you," Zoe teased. "Everything okay?"

"It's good, other than the whole blood poisoning thing," he said. "Look Zoe," he started to say, stopping when they heard some enter the practice.

"Zoe what are you and Wade doing here?" Brick questioned, coming to a stop at her office door. "I figured you'd have been long gone by now."

"That had been the plan," Zoe told him. "But Earl showed up with blood poisoning, and he refused to go to the hospital, so he's spending the night in the exam room," she explained. "You can go home; I've got to be here anyway, not much sense for you to stay," Zoe offered.

"I can't argue with you there. I'll take tomorrow so you can have the day off," he told her, switching their schedule around. "Call if ya need anything," Brick said, making his exit.

"Why do you get nice and polite Brick?" Wade asked amused.

"Because he's my godfather and I've known him since my diaper years," Zoe laughed. "He'll warm up to you, at some point," she smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that," he mumbled, making Zoe laugh.

"You'll see," Zoe said. "Now what were you going to say before Brick showed up?" She questioned.

"Nothing," he waved it off. He was going to tell her that he overhead bits and pieces of the conversation she had with his dad, but thought better of it, letting Zoe have those moments to herself. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good," she nodded. "Busy, but good. Yours?"

"Crazy, but in a good way," he shared. "Tom and Wanda were going on about Alpacas. I stayed clear of that," he shared, making Zoe laugh.

That is how the next few hours passed them by, sharing stories from their days making the other one laugh, all while checking on Earl every 20 minutes. Noticing his girlfriend yawning quite bit and her head bob from sleep wanting to take over, he called it a night for her a few minutes before midnight.

"Why don't you get some rest, and I'll wake ya in a few hours, when I can't stand to be awake by myself," Wade told her.

"You sure?" She asked with a yawn.

"Positive," Wade replied, wrapping the blanket around her and sharing a kiss with her. "I've brought work with me to keep me busy," he said, picking up the books he needed to go over for the Rammer Jammer, walking to Zoe's desk.

"Wake me in a few hours so you can get some rest, or if you need me," she yawned once more, closing her eyes as she got comfortable on the cot.

"Will do," Wade told her, getting a pen and a calculator out to go over expenses.

Well he worked, he kept an eye on the time, and on Zoe. His mind going off on its own when he watched Zoe sleep for a few minutes at a time. He was bummed that the night didn't go as planned, but he would create another special night to ask Zoe the all too important question of their lives. He could always wait for their two-year anniversary, as that was coming up in a few months, or he could do it on Founder's day, if he couldn't wait months. Maybe he'll just wait to see what comes his way. The perfect moment wouldn't just come along for him; he'd have to create the moment to make it perfect; he knew that much.

"Morning," Wade greeted, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, taking the cup from him, lightly blowing on the steaming cup. She did blink the sleep from her eyes, enjoying a few minutes of the quiet country morning listening to the birds chirping away.

"You looked too peaceful to wake, and I was up all night going over everything and planning out a few weekends with live bands, that I couldn't afford to sleep," he replied, drinking his coffee.

"Still you should've woken me up," she told him, getting up and stretching the best she could while holding on to a cup of coffee. "How's your dad this morning?" She asked.

"It wasn't getting any bigger through the night; he is due to be checked on; honor is all yours," he told her.

"Let's see," she said, placing her coffee down and making her way into the exam room with Wade following behind her. "Good morning, Earl," Zoe smiled, looking at his arm to see the red line below where the black mark is at by half the length.

"Morning, pretty doctor, what's the diagnosis? Am I gonna bite the dust?" He asked.

"Not for a while yet, Earl. The line's receded, you're gonna be fine," she told him.

"I told y'all I didn't need no hospital," Earl boasted.

"Yeah, come on and I'll take you home," Wade told him, holding back a yawn.

"How about, I take Earl home, and you go home and get some sleep," Zoe suggested, giving Wade a look not to disagree with her.

"Mind stopping at Jesse's on the way back to let them know the good news?" Wade asked, not able to fight off his yawn.

"I can do that," Zoe nodded. "Think you can make it home, or should I call Tom to drive you?" Zoe teased.

"I'll be fine; I do not need Tom Long driving me around," Wade huffed. "If I don't think I can make it driving the few blocks it is; I'll walk," he retorted.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Zoe smiled, now that she finished laughing at his mini rant over Tom's driving service. "You ready Earl?" She asked.

"Yep," Earl replied, finishing the last button on his shirt. "Let's go."


	48. Tonight is a Good Night for a Fight

"I know you don't plan on leaving the practice your dad helped build, and your pretty much Brick's partner, but have you ever thought about opening your practice?" Wade asked, washing his hands from handling the raw meat as he set about to make dinner for them.

"Maybe for a week when I was little, just because I couldn't imagine my dad leaving the practice, but as I got older the idea didn't appeal to me, and it still doesn't; I like working with Brick; I did like working with my dad as well," she told him, working on chopping the veggies up. "So no it's not something I want to do, soon enough Brick is going to retire, and I couldn't imagine letting the practice, the place my dad and Brick spent 25 years building and making into the place it is today just go out."

"I get it; you don't want your dad's or Brick's legacy to end with their retirement," Wade nodded, dropping the chunks of meat into the pan.

"I don't want that to happen, and I want to add my own legacy at the practice, and I would love for at least one kid of mine to follow in my footsteps and be the town doctor. It would be incredible for generation after generation for that to happen, not that I need for it to happen, it can skip generations or all of them as long as my kids are happy with what they choose," she rambled, putting the knife down.

"How many future kids do you see for yourself?" Wade asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Two but no more than four," she easily told him. "And they're not just my future children but yours as well; I can't picture having a family with anyone other than you; I love you," she smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"As I love you," he smiled, an idea forming in his head, one that would come to fruition tonight. "Now are we talking two boys and two girls?" He questioned.

"That would be ideal," she nodded. "But I wouldn't mind if they were all boys or all girls," she shrugged. "Healthy babies, that's what I want," she told him.

"Yeah, that's all one can really hope for," Wade nodded. "You have this under control?" He asked, slowly backing out of the kitchen. "I need the bathroom," he lamely told her.

"I can manage," she laughed. "I did teach you how to cook this dish," she stated. Her dad may have taught her when she was a teen during her senior of high school, not wanting her to be off in the world but knowing how to cook and simply take care of herself being so far away from home.

Wade rushed upstairs, going straight to the spot, he hid the ring, moving it every few days not wanting Zoe to stumble upon it by chance. He wanted nothing to ruin his proposal.

"Hey Zoe," Wade said, walking down the small hallway to the kitchen. "Joel? What are you doing here?" Wade asked, seeing his friend sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I had so much inspiration the last time I was here; I came back to get some because I have serious writers block and nothing else has worked, so I thought hey why don't I go visit my best pal, and see if I can find my inspiration," he explained. "Isn't it great?" Joel smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's really great," Wade nodded, making sure the ring was sitting perfectly inside his pocket, his chance at proposing out the window with Joel showing up unannounced. "How long you here for? Where are you staying?" Wade asked some of his annoyance coming out, moving into the kitchen to help with cooking the meal now for the three of them.

"I'm going to set the table and let you two have a moment," Zoe said, taking three plates and enough silverware for them all to the dining room letting the friends have a few moments.

"Well I figured I would stay at the little bed and breakfast I passed by to get here," Joel frowned. "As long as it takes to get things flowing again," he told his friend. "Did I do something wrong?" Joel asked tentatively.

"No," Wade sighed, looking to make sure that Zoe was still setting the table, something she is taking her time doing so, before pulling out the ring from his pocket. "I have been trying to propose," he whispered, showing his friend the ring.

"Dude," Joel smiled. "That's awesome. I can go," he suggested.

"Nah, stay, have dinner and I am sure Zoe will make you stay here for your visit, and you are on the losing end of any argument when it comes to her," Wade chuckled.

"I won't commit to anything until your girlfriend has the final say," he commented, not wanting to be the one to cause anymore problems for Wade after crashing his proposal plans.

"Everything good in here?" Zoe asked, walking back into the kitchen and walking to the cupboard that holds the glasses to grab three of them.

"Didn't know anything was on the outs in here," Wade replied, shaking his head. "I was just telling Joel that there wasn't much sense for him to waste his money, Dash as cool as the guy is, Joel can just crash here," Wade told his girlfriend.

"We have a guest room if you want it, or you know the Whippoorwill Blossom is there if you need a bit more privacy for writing," Zoe said, placing the glasses on the counter. "But if not you're more than welcome to stay for any extend amount of time."

"Don't let that fool you, because we have very busy schedules this week so you'll have plenty of privacy," Wade told him.

"Well honestly, I'd only be around for a bed, as I want to be out there to get my mojo flowing once more," Joel told them. "But if it's cool, I can stay here," he told them.

"I'll show you where the guest room is after dinner," Wade told him, turning the burner off.

"Now tell me the WiFi connection is better around here than last time," Joel chuckled. Shaking his head at how often he had to move around town square to find a signal strong enough to get his manuscript off the Cloud.

"Yeah no such luck in that department, dude," Wade chuckled, taking some of the food to the table, Zoe handing Joel a bottle of wine as she grabbed the glasses and headed into the dining room.

"It's Bluebell; you'll just have to find the strongest point for the signal," Zoe told him.

"I'll get on that tomorrow," Joel told them, taking a seat at the table. "Now what's been going on here? I saw Jesse earlier, is he really living here now?"

"Yep," Wade nodded. "What's new with you?" He asked, making a quick change of topic, not wanting to deal with the way Jesse had made the move to Bluebell. He had forgiven his brother for not telling him, even if it had been such a dumb thing for him to do. It helped that he got to see his nephew whenever he wanted.

"I met someone," he smiled. "She'll be here the middle of next week, if I'm still here and then we'll take our little party to the Whippoorwill Blossom," Joel informed them.

"Now I must know more about this girlfriend of yours," Wade smirked, using his fork to point at his friend. "Do I know her?"

"You could say that," Joel nodded, squirming a bit in his chair.

"I need more here, buddy," Wade chuckled. "Like a name, where you guys met, all that jazz."

"Um, uh, yeah well you see," Joel said, tripping over his words, looking everywhere but at his friend.

"Joel," Wade said. "What is it that you don't want to tell me?" He asked, looking at his friend. In all the years, he has been friends with Joel, he couldn't ever remember his friends acting this weird over a girlfriend.

"Now you see; it just happened. We weren't planning on falling in love," Joel said instead trying to defend his actions before giving his friend the one name he didn't want to say.

"Tell me it's not who I think it is?" Wade asked, his mouth going dry at the very prospect of it being her. It was the one thing that made sense to him.

"Yeah, I can't do that," Joel said.

"What am I missing here?" Zoe asked looking from a terrified looking Joel to a freaked out and maybe a bit stunned Wade. "Who wants to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"You know what the room at the Whippoorwill is looking rather amazing right about now," Joel said, making an awkward attempt to get up.

"Joel Stevens, sit your butt down," Zoe stated, glaring at him. He nodded retaking his seat. "Now it would be nice if my boyfriend told me what has both of you freaked out," she commented, looking at Wade. "Do spill."

"Look," Wade sighed, leaning back in his chair, scrubbing his face with both of his hands. "I might have been married for like 24 hours, like 3 or four years ago," Wade confessed.

"Might have been?" Zoe asked, taking a deep breath to keep her anger, her sadness and the plain hurt she felt over the situation in.

"It was never a big deal, and it got annulled once I sobered up," he told her.

"Not a big deal," Zoe nodded, downing her glass of wine and taking the bottle from the table. "Don't," she warned, looking at her boyfriend, seeing him going to get up.

"I didn't mean to cause problems," Joel sighed, with Zoe gone. Flinching slightly hearing the bedroom door slam from upstairs.

"Not your fault, I should have been honest with her, but it was such a stupid mistake that I haven't thought about since it happened," he sighed. "Things will be fine," he said. That is once he got Zoe to hear him out.

"I'm going to go," Joel said, getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Dude you can stay; it's going to be a while before I can fix anything with Zoe, don't go rushing off," Wade told him, taking his and Zoe's plates to the sink.

"Alright," Joel told him. "But at any moment that things get any more awkward than, they already are I am out of here," he warned.

"Noted," Wade nodded. "Now help clean up," he smirked, punching Joel on the arm as he walked by him.

* * *

An hour later saw the friends playing rock band, Zoe still locked away in the bedroom. Wade attempting to talk to her only getting the silence treatment in return. He knew what he had done was wrong and with the way Zoe had taken it, sure hadn't helped ease his guilt, but to him, it was nothing major just a really stupid mistake he made. One he wishes that he could change.

"What brings you by?" Wade asked, having to pause the game hearing the knock at the door, to see Lavon standing on the other side.

"A friend," Lavon nodded. "Can I?" He asked motioning to the house. He didn't want to pick sides, but he had to make sure Zoe was going to be okay, and talk some much-needed advice into his longtime friend.

"Yeah, of course," Wade replied, stepping aside to let him in. "She's in the bedroom, let her know that I am sorry for being a dick," Wade said.

"I'll try," Lavon nodded, walking through to the stairs, stopping once he saw Joel in the living room.

"That's Joel," Wade said, following behind Lavon. "The last few times he was in town, you had been busy, and I didn't get a chance to make an introduction," he explained. "Joel this is the lovely mayor of Bluebell," he said. "And this is Joel."

"Hey, welcome to Bluebell, again," Lavon said, taking a step towards the stairs.

"Yeah, hey, I heard that you're quite the football athlete," Joel smiled, putting the toy guitar down.

"Yeah, well, back in the day anyway. I mean, now I just limit myself to video games. Sometimes I get injured playing those, you know?" He replied, chuckling, thinking to how bad he can be at the Madden games when he plays them.

"Don't be so modest," Wade smirked. "Lavon used to play for the NFL, but around here he is remembered as being the star of the Crimson Tide. Number 47 was retired about a second after he stopped playing," Wade recited, remembering the facts he had learned about Lavon in the past two years of calling the crazy town of Bluebell home.

"That's so weird. There's a guy on Amazon with the username RollTide47," Joel said, off the top of his head. "He must be a big fan," he commented.

"RollTide47, that's me," Lavon nodded. "I can't believe you remember that," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I have this problem; um, try as I might, I remember every bad review and everyone who wrote them," Joel confessed, a habit of his. He wanted everyone to enjoy his books, so remembering the bad reviews helped him with his future writings.

"Yeah, that's weird," Lavon nervously chuckled.

"You hated The Cicada's Lament," Joel said.

"No, no, no. You're that Joel Stevens?" Lavon asked, having already figured it out and not quite sure what else to say.

"Surely, you didn't hate the book," Wade commented, breaking up any more tension that happened to be building in the house.

"He gave it one star," Joel said outraged. "The majority of the review is about his outrage that Amazon doesn't let you give zero stars."

"Yeah, it wasn't my favorite. You know what might help us?" Lavon asked, rapidly moving to the stairs. "If I go see Zoe," he told them, rushing up the stairs. "A heads up might've been nice," Lavon said entering the shared bedroom for Wade and Zoe.

"Do I even want to know?" Zoe asked amused, looking up at Lavon as she marked her spot in the book she's reading.

"I left a bad review for an author on Amazon and said author is currently in your living room," he shared, sitting next to Zoe on the bed, his shoes making a thump on the floor as he toed them off.

"Sorry," she laughed, placing her book on her nightstand.

"I'll deal, just like you need to hear Wade out," Lavon told her. "He's sorry for being such a dick," Lavon told her. "His words, not mine," he was quick to tell her.

"I know, and I might be overreacting, but," she sighed, picking at the blanket on her bed. "It just hurts to know that he had been married before, and he didn't tell me about it or even think about telling me. That it wasn't even a second thought."

"Yeah, that's a pretty messed up thing to do, but he was stupid and drunk. I know that's not a real reason on doing something that big, but he wouldn't hold it from you to hurt you, Zoe," he tried to explain, stopping to figure out how else he could go about it. "Look, don't you have something from your past that you haven't told Wade about?" Lavon questioned her.

"There might be some small thing, but he knows the major ones," Zoe sighed. "It's not like he glossed over it at any point in the last year we've been dating or the two years that we've known each other, he has said zero about being married, it's something I would have liked to know," she told her friend.

"He should have mentioned it before, but he didn't and being mad at him for a prolonged period of time isn't going to fix the situation you're in. You have to talk to him and keep your communication open," he explained to her. He hated to see his friend hurt over something that could be easily fixed.

"I know, and I will, but it hurts because it's like he doesn't value the vows you make once you do get married, and I don't know if he can take it seriously, without having doubts," she shared with her friend.

"Do you think that maybe he annulled it because he didn't love her and value the vows made because she wasn't the right woman to be with?" Lavon asked her.

"Yeah, maybe," she shrugged.

"I'll send Wade up, because you need to hear him out, okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good, now I've got an author to make amends with," he chuckled.

"And what about Annabeth? Your cousin?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now you see big Z; Lynly is getting on AB's nervous, which is getting to me because one is my cousin and the other is my girlfriend, and I need a moment," he sighed, heading out, now that he had his shoes back on. "Wade will be up shortly and listen to him, Zoe," Lavon warned.

"I will," she told him.

Lavon nodded and headed on his way downstairs. He really hoped that neither one of them that lived in this house would let this break them apart. But that was for them to decide on.


End file.
